La Dragonothérapie
by Littlebroom
Summary: Hermione se réveille un matin dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien, avec une gueule de bois terrible et aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente. Comment est-elle arrivée là?... Rated M pour futurs chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo !

Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma nouvelle fic !

Comme je l'avais dit à la fin de _Peut-on aimer un Prince Déchu_ , celle-ci sera centrée sur un couple que j'ai découvert plutôt récemment, Charlie et Hermione. Au début, ça devait simplement être un petit OS pour m'amuser un peu, mais finalement ça s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus long et je m'y amuse énormément :p

Charlie est, pour moi, un personnage incroyablement BADASS (le mec est dresseur de dragon. DRESSEUR DE DRAGON. Je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, mais moi j'ai trouvé), et il est suffisamment peu utilisé dans les livres pour laisser place à l'imagination. Et puis j'aime beaucoup les dragons, c'est un peu aussi l'occasion d'écrire à propos d'eux et de diverses installations magiques que j'avais imaginées à une époque où je me demandais comment devaient fonctionner les "réserves" de dragons dans HP (oui, je me pose des questions stupides, maiiiis j'assume). Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne va pas causer de nos amis à écaille dans le premier chapitre...

Pour vous planter un peu le décor, on est post-Poudlard, environ quatre ou cinq ans après la fin du septième tome (pas de l'épilogue, ça va de soi). Je voulais aussi préciser quelque chose par rapport au transplanage : je fais intervenir pas mal ce moyen de déplacement, pour des raisons pratiques, et parfois sur de très longues distances. Je sais que normalement c'est plutôt le Portoloin qui est utilisé dans ce genre de cas, mais je me suis toujours dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des points de "relais", un peu comme des étapes dans un roadtrip : quelques grandes villes ont des points relais dédiés pour les sorciers qui ont besoin de se déplacer souvent et rapidement, sans s'encombrer de réserver des Portoloins. Voilà, c'est dit x)

Je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé l'écriture et ne peux donc pas vous dire combien de chapitres il y aura... Tout dépendra du découpage, que je n'ai pas encore entièrement décidé. Mais on devrait je pense être dans les mêmes clous que pour la précédente. Je maintiens le même rythme de postage aussi, et le même jour, comme ça point de confusion.

J'espère que vous apprécierez autant parcourir cette histoire que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ni personne à moi, évidemment ! Merciiiii J.K.R. de nous prêter tout ce petit monde !_

...

* * *

...

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut, la bouche pâteuse et l'impression qu'un ronflak cornu lui piétinait le cerveau. Elle était dans une pièce lumineuse, si lumineuse en fait qu'elle avait encore plus mal à la tête lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle essaya péniblement de se relever sur ses coudes en évitant soigneusement de penser à la nausée qui la guettait, et son premier réflexe fut de tenter de regarder l'heure sur son réveil. Mais il n'y avait pas de réveil à voir. En fait, il n'y avait pas du tout de table de chevet. Et visiblement, on avait changé le sol de sa chambre pendant la nuit.

Complètement alerte cette fois elle s'assit brusquement sur le lit, comprenant qu'elle n'était _pas du tout_ chez elle, et sentit une bouffée de panique la gagner quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette chambre : elle n'avait jamais vu ces murs lambrissés, ce petit bureau recouvert de papiers et de plumes, cette fenêtre à la vue improbable sur une immense lande verte. Impossible donc qu'elle ait échoué chez Luna, ou chez Ginny et Harry…

Ginny et Harry ! Le mariage ! Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient et elle s'efforça de fouiller les tréfonds de sa mémoire, mais l'exercice était plutôt difficile compte tenu de son état lamentable. Elle aurait voulu se remettre sous les draps et attendre que la situation se résolve d'elle-même.

Alors qu'elle avait réussi à se remémorer que sa gueule de bois était sans doute due au mariage de son meilleur ami, mariage qui avait eu lieu la veille au soir, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Le souffle court, elle attendit que l'inconnu derrière apparaisse et puisse lui en apprendre un peu plus sur la raison de sa présence ici… Mais lorsqu'elle le vît, un sourire aux lèvres, elle n'en fut que plus déstabilisée.

Charlie Weasley.

« Alors petite marmotte, on émerge ? »

 _Charlie Weasley. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans le lit de Charlie Weasley ?_

La petite voix intérieure d'Hermione se fit de plus en plus paniquée, et elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main pour éviter de débiter une suite de parole dans aucun sens. Charlie s'approcha d'elle en portant deux tasses de café et lui en tendit une, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Vu ta tête, je dirais que tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir. Je vais te rassurer sur un point avant d'aller plus loin : tu as dormi seule dans le lit. Mon lit, au fait. Je te l'ai gracieusement prêté et ai moi-même comaté dans le canapé. »

Hermione ne pipait toujours pas mot, tenant sa tasse fermement, essayant vainement de mettre en abîme ses quelques souvenirs de la soirée de la veille et sa présence ici, dans ce lit.

« Toujours rien ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air toujours plus catastrophée, puis se demanda vaguement quels vêtements elle portait : au ressenti, elle aurait parié sur quelque d'ample. Elle regarda précipitamment son torse et rougit : c'était à priori un tee-shirt appartenant à Charlie, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait changée. Ce quelqu'un se tenant sans aucun doute en face d'elle. Elle releva de grands yeux gênés et interrogateurs, souhaitant poser une question qui ne franchit jamais le bord de ses lèvres.

« Oui, j'en suis profondément désolé mais il a fallu que je te change… ta robe était trempée. Ha, mais ça non plus tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir… »

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal, et était toujours incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Mais une pensée lui vint soudainement, un point de détail crucial qui éclairerait sans doute une partie de cette sombre affaire, et c'est d'une voix caverneuse qu'elle articula :

« Ron ?... »

Le sourire de Charlie se fana, et un air gêné apparut sur ses traits.

« Donc c'est vraiment le noir total. Rafraîchis-toi si tu le souhaite - la porte là-bas, c'est ma salle de bain - et suis-moi, il va falloir qu'on parle et ça ne va pas te plaire.»

Charlie se leva, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il entendait par là mais, en y réfléchissant, elle sentait des relents de tristesse lui arriver par vagues, comme si son esprit savait de quoi il s'agissait mais voulait le lui cacher le plus longtemps possible. Elle se souvenait de la cérémonie du mariage, de Ginny resplendissante, d'Harry comblé. La réception avait été un succès, tout le monde avait dansé… Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-elle ici, sans Ron ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant, pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée seule chez son frère ?

Elle s'extirpa du lit, posa sa tasse sur le bureau et avisa la petite pièce attenante à la chambre que Charlie lui avait montré, contenant un lavabo et une minuscule douche. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, tenta de se faire un bain de bouche avec le dentifrice qu'elle trouva - en grimaçant à l'idée de la tête que feraient ses parents s'ils la voyaient - et essaya tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure. Elle revint dans la chambre et reprit sa tasse, puis suivit le même chemin que Charlie et se retrouva dans une pièce modeste qui devait être une salle à manger.

Elle trouva le roux dans le canapé, son café à la main, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'y amener. Enfin pas exactement, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre endroit.

\- Charlie, s'il-te-plaît… J'ai visiblement eu une nuit difficile, je suis complètement dans le coltard, alors c'est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes. Explique-moi ce que je fais ici, et pourquoi Ron n'est pas là, avec moi. »

Il ne savait visiblement pas par où commencer, et tapota le canapé pour faire signe à la jeune femme de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je vais commencer à te raconter, les souvenirs devraient te revenir petit à petit… dis-moi quand je m'arrête. Donc, je pense que le début de la réception doit être assez clair, les discours, les jeux débiles, les invités qui dansent, toi qui commence à boire un peu parce que Ginny insiste lourdement, Harry qui se ridiculise pour faire plaisir à ma sœur… »

Hermione sourit. Effectivement, elle se souvenait de la prestation peu avantageuse de son meilleur ami sur la piste, essayant de mettre sa fierté de côté pour le plus grand bonheur de Ginny, l'impression que rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Et tu as demandé à Ron de danser avec toi. »

Une grande amertume la saisit soudain, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

« Il a refusé. Tu as insisté, et il s'est braqué…

\- Et nous nous sommes disputés. Encore. »

Elle se remémorait vaguement le ton qui montait entre eux, pour des broutilles comme d'habitude, puis ils étaient sortis pour ne pas déranger les autres…

« Luna était dehors, elle a donc entendu ce que vous vous êtes dit et m'a vaguement raconté par la suite quand… enfin disons qu'elle m'a raconté, et en gros, il t'a reproché…

\- De lui mettre constamment la pression à propos de tout. »

Elle se souvenait. Il avait été exécrable, lui prêtant des intentions qu'elle n'avait jamais eues, et…

« Oh non… »

Elle se leva, et martela ses deux derniers mots des dizaines de fois en faisant les cents pas.

« Hermione, écoute-moi !

\- Il m'a quittée ! Cet… cette effroyable plaisanterie d'homme a eu l'audace de me quitter ! Dis-moi que je l'ai frappé Charlie ! Dis-moi qu'il ne tenait plus debout quand il est reparti ! »

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, le regard plein de colère, comme si elle le défiait de la contredire.

« Effectivement, tu l'as frappé, je me demande si tu ne lui as pas cassé le nez. Alors que tu piquais ta crise de rage et que Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, Luna est rentrée pour venir chercher de l'aide : j'étais le seul qu'elle connaissait à peu près et qui n'était pas sur la piste, elle est donc venue me voir et m'a expliqué rapidement la situation… Je suis sorti, et tu martelais encore mon frère quand je t'ai ceinturée. Il en a profité pour transplaner Merlin sait où, tandis que tu mettais encore des coups dans le vide et que tu m'as hurlé - et je cite - de "te laisser finir cet immonde salaud". »

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant : une suite illogique d'émotions la traversaient de façon complètement anarchique et elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir assez pour parler correctement.

« Après ? Que ?...

\- Lorsque tu as été un peu plus calme, je t'ai lâchée puis j'ai chargé Luna d'aller à l'intérieur prévenir les mariés et leur dire que je m'occupais de la situation. Après, je t'ai emmenée marcher avec moi, puis tu as réclamé de l'alcool… Je sais que tu n'es pas du tout amatrice et j'ai essayé de te raisonner, mais tu m'as menacé d'aller écumer seule les bars de toute façon. Il n'était pas vraiment prudent de te laisser livrée à toi-même, alors je nous ai fait transplaner dans Londres où on a atterri dans un pub un peu louche, et j'ai perdu les comptes après ton sixième verre de whisky. Tu as… tu as beaucoup pleuré, beaucoup ri, et puis sur les coups de cinq heures du matin le patron nous a fait sortir. »

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposait au fur et à mesure du récit. Elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de leur épopée londonienne, et se demandait jusqu'où elle avait poussé l'humiliation.

« Après ça, tu voulais te promener au bord de la Tamise… on l'a donc longée, et… »

Il s'arrêta, un sourire aux lèvres, plus amusé que moqueur.

« … et tu as décidé qu'il était l'heure de faire un petit plongeon.

\- Non !

\- … si. Avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit tu avais sauté dans l'eau en riant comme une baleine, et tu as crié que tu étais sûr que - et je cite une nouvelle fois - "même bourrée, tu savais mieux nager que cette patate de Ron". »

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute éclaté de rire.

« J'ai donc sauté pour te rattraper, et dès que j'aie pu mettre la main sur toi je nous ai sorti de l'eau et t'ai proposé de te ramener chez toi, ce que tu as refusé catégoriquement. J'ai donc fait la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit : j'ai transplané jusqu'ici. Chez moi. Je t'ai aidée à te changer, tu gloussais beaucoup en traitant mon frère de tous les noms, et puis tu t'es endormie comme un bébé à peine la tête sur l'oreiller. Enfin, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Harry et Ginny pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, et je me suis effondré sur le canapé. Tu as dormi ensuite jusqu'à maintenant, c'est à dire pendant environ une douzaine d'heures.»

Trop d'informations. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations à digérer d'un coup, au réveil, avec une gueule de bois épouvantable : en l'espace d'une nuit, elle s'était retrouvée célibataire, avait pris sa première cuite, s'était ridiculisée devant le frère de son ex qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas et avait dormi dans un autre lit que le sien. Presque toute la journée.

Elle vint se rasseoir sur le canapé, complètement hagarde, en se demandant à quoi réagir en premier. Puis elle vit enfin l'évidence.

« Alors il m'a vraiment quittée. On avait plusieurs fois été proches de… je ne sais pas, de la limite ? Mais on s'est toujours rabibochés… je pensais que c'était notre force, cohabiter malgré nos caractères si différents... »

Elle resta un peu silencieuse puis, enfin, elle éclata. Elle hurla tandis que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, puis elle chercha frénétiquement quelque chose autour d'elle et se retourna vers Charlie pour lui demander :

« Où est ma baguette ? »

Un peu méfiant, il fut hésitant avant de lui répondre d'une voix qui se voulait conciliante :

« Hermione… qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Charlie, où est ma PUTAIN de baguette ? »

Sentant qu'aucune parole ne la calmerait, il désigna un petit meuble d'entrée près de la porte où trônait la baguette réclamée. Hermione alla la chercher, puis ouvrit la porte à grand fracas et sortit en trombe de la maison. Charlie attrapa son balai et n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, se demandant vaguement s'il serait en mesure de la contrer dans le cas où elle souhaiterait provoquer une catastrophe.

La jeune femme courut, courut sur des centaines de mètres, heureuse dans sa rage que Charlie habite si loin de tout. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais elle était complètement aveuglée par sa colère et son incompréhension, et elle cherchait un exutoire à toute cette haine qui l'avait envahie - un exutoire autre que Ron lui-même. Elle s'arrêta enfin à la lisière d'un bois, devant plusieurs pierres imposantes, et entreprit de les faire léviter puis de les entrechoquer violemment pour les briser en mille morceaux. Cette destruction sembla lui apporter quelque réconfort mais ce ne fut vite plus assez, et bientôt elle se retrouva à lâcher sa baguette et frapper les pierres à main nue sans se préoccuper de ses poings meurtris. Charlie assista à ce spectacle depuis les airs, impuissant face à son désespoir, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager. Elle s'effondra enfin à genoux sur le sol, secouée de sanglots, les mains déchirées dégoulinant de sang partout sur elle, les joues mouillées de larmes de rage.

Charlie finit par se poser et s'approcher d'elle furtivement, puis il s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui posa doucement la main sur le dos.

« Hermione ?… »

Elle se dégagea vivement.

« Laisse-moi.

\- Mais tu ne dois pas rester ici… on est pratiquement à la limite de la réserve.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Hermione, ça pourrait être dangereux…

\- Je m'en fous je te dis ! Plus rien n'a d'importance ! Qu'ils viennent, tes dragons, et qu'on en finisse ! »

Elle s'assit contre une des pierres restée à peu près intacte, et se mura dans le silence. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur dans ses mains, tout son esprit était occupé à chercher le cœur qu'on lui avait arraché. Que Ron lui avait arraché. Elle ne vit pas Charlie partir sur son balai, ne s'inquiéta pas de la nuit qui allait tomber ni des rugissements lointains qu'elle entendait de temps à autre.

Charlie revint cependant, à pieds, avec un sac dans le dos. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ne récoltant rien de plus qu'un vague grognement, et sortit de son paquetage une pile de gaze, des bandages pliés, diverses fioles et ce qui semblait être de l'onguent. Il esquissa un mouvement pour prendre dans ses mains l'une de celles d'Hermione, mais elle se recula en le fusillant du regard.

« Ne me touche pas. Ne cherche pas à me guérir.

\- Hermione…

\- J'ai dit non ! Laisse-moi !

\- Ça suffit ! »

Il s'était redressé sur ses genoux, toisant la jeune femme d'un regard buté, et était visiblement à bout de patience.

« Hier soir, j'ai pris la responsabilité de m'occuper de toi. Tu n'as pas eu le choix, c'est un fait, mais c'est comme ça. Tu vas me laisser prendre soin de tes mains, parce que je sais que tu n'es pas qu'une gamine égoïste et que tu me dois bien ça !

\- Égoïste ? Mais de quoi je me mêle !

\- Parfaitement, une gamine égoïste ! Tu es ici sur le territoire de MA réserve ! Enfin de ma réserve… de là où je… mais on s'en fout ! Tu es sous MA responsabilité ! Si quelque chose t'arrive, ce sera moi le responsable, quoi que tu en dises ! Alors tu fermes ton clapet et tu me laisses regarder tes mains, ou je t'injecte du tranquillisant à dragon ! »

Charlie avait parlé d'une voix grave et puissante, avec un ton assez ferme pour qu'Hermione ne soit pas tentée de répliquer. Elle aurait pu s'entêter mais elle se dit que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle, et elle se laissa donc faire quand il saisit à nouveau une de ses mains. Il avait eu un geste un peu brusque, ce qui arracha à Hermione une légère protestation qu'elle ne put réprimer.

« Désolé. »

Sa voix se fit plus douce, et c'est avec une infinie délicatesse qu'il commença à nettoyer les plaies du poing de la jeune femme. Si au départ elle affichait une mine contrariée juste pour le principe elle finit par reprendre un regard vide qui inquiéta Charlie, mais il décida de se concentrer sur sa tâche afin d'éviter des douleurs supplémentaires à Hermione : il avait l'habitude de soigner les plaies pour s'être souvent occupé des siennes, mais il avait les chairs moins sensibles qu'elle. Il respecta son silence, conscient qu'à ce moment précis rien ne pourrait l'apaiser : elle était meurtrie de l'intérieur, et s'il était tout à fait honnête il aurait avoué qu'il ne comprenait pas le geste de Ron. Il n'avait jamais compris leur couple par ailleurs, vu la façon dont Ginny les décrivait tous les deux et les quelques disputes auxquelles il avait assisté lors de ses rares visites au Terrier pour les réunions de famille. Ron aurait dû s'accrocher à cette fille comme une moule à son rocher, et il s'était lamentablement planté.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et que les mains d'Hermione furent en sécurité dans des bandages, il releva les yeux vers son visage pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était endormie contre le rocher. Il la regarda quelques instants mais vit qu'elle était torturée dans son sommeil : ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche pincée. Il emballa silencieusement son nécessaire de soin, remit son sac sur son dos et entreprit de soulever Hermione le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à chez lui, la trouvant aussi légère que la veille, mais elle paraissait tellement fragile qu'il avait peur de la briser dans son étreinte. Cela le contraria profondément : aux dires de sa sœur, Hermione n'était pas une femme fragile, elle était taillée pour faire face à tous les obstacles et ne renonçait jamais. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit réellement amoureuse de Ron pour que cette rupture l'ait ainsi ébranlée, et il fustigeait d'autant plus son frère d'avoir agi comme un imbécile.

Ils arrivèrent vite chez lui, et il la posa à nouveau dans son lit. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir il sentit une main attraper son tee-shirt et le ramener vers elle.

« Ne pars pas. »

Il crut avoir mal compris.

« Quoi ?...

\- Ne pars pas. Si je suis seule je vais faire une connerie.

\- Une…

\- Une connerie. Ne me laisse pas seule. »

Abasourdi par le désespoir qu'il entendait dans sa voix, il se laissa choir à ses côtés dans le lit en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher, et ne se permit de dormir que lorsqu'il entendit la respiration ample et régulière qui annonçait le sommeil profond de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain il émergea à l'aube et constata qu'Hermione était déjà réveillée. Elle avait l'air hagard, les yeux rouges, les cheveux en désordre : la nuit n'avait visiblement pas été reposante. Il se leva doucement, lui demanda si elle avait faim puis partit prendre une douche lorsqu'elle lui répondit par la négative.

Hermione ne se leva pas. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le monde, le soleil, la vie : elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir de cet état vaseux dans lequel la rupture l'avait plongée, comme si elle avait son Détraqueur personnel à la place du cœur. Elle entendit vaguement Charlie sortir de la douche et aller faire couler du café, puis elle sentit qu'il était revenu près d'elle et qu'il attendait qu'elle lui manifeste son attention mais elle n'en fit rien : elle n'avait qu'une envie, se terrer sous la couette pour ne plus en sortir. À la fois compatissant et agacé, Charlie prit tout de même la parole.

« Hermione, je dois aller travailler. »

Elle ne répondit rien, attendant qu'il lui demande de partir de chez lui. Elle savait que ça allait arriver, mais elle avait espéré avoir un jour de répit.

« Je voudrais que tu… Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais… »

Elle attendait la décharge finale, sans rien dire, comme un animal blessé.

« Je voudrais que tu restes ici jusqu'à mon retour. »

Elle resta interdite quelques instants puis le regarda, intriguée.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse vagabonder dans cet état. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi et ma conscience. J'essayerai de revenir le plus tôt possible, mais je ne peux pas laisser mes protégés une journée de plus… Les autres Dresseurs m'attendent. Est-ce que tu veux bien me promettre que tu seras toujours là à mon retour ? »

Avec un sourire fané et un air de profonde reconnaissance sur le visage, elle acquiesça.

...

Le soir, Charlie fut surpris de sentir une odeur alléchante lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Il trouva Hermione, debout dans sa cuisine, dans d'autres vêtements à lui - un short et un ancien sweat de Quidditch devenus trop petits - qui faisait revenir dans son vieux fait-tout ce qui ressemblait à des pommes de terre rissolées. Il s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres, pour lui demander :

« C'est en quel honneur ? »

Hermione sursauta, puis lui sourit aussi et répondit :

« J'ai rassemblé toutes mes connaissances en cuisine pour te remercier de ne pas m'avoir jetée dehors ce matin. »

Charlie rigola doucement et décida de changer de sujet.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

\- Pas vraiment, juste le temps peler les patates et d'écrire une ou deux lettres. Pour être honnête, j'ai passé le plus clair de la journée à comater dans le lit. Je… »

Charlie attendit quelques instants, puis demanda :

« Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée. Pour hier. Je… je ne cherche pas à excuser mon comportement parce que je n'ai pas à me justifier, mais je suis… mortifiée que tu aies eu à assister à ça. »

Là où d'autres auraient baissé les yeux, elle avait soutenu son regard, assumant pleinement ses actes. Elle était juste gênée de les lui avoir imposés. Plus il la découvrait et moins il comprenait la fuite de son frère : Hermione était une femme forte, comme il l'avait soupçonné, qui assumait son émotivité et son droit de péter un plomb tout en se préoccupant des autres, même quand elle était au fond du trou.

« Pas de soucis. Et puis je crois que mes bébés à écailles t'ont pris pour un prédateur, ils sont restés très calmes aujourd'hui ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire puis se retourna vers les pommes de terre qui commençaient à griller tandis que Charlie se servait une bière et s'adossait à une étagère.

« En parlant de mon job, qu'en est-il du tien ? Nous sommes Lundi, tu avais prévenu le Ministère que tu n'irais pas là-bas aujourd'hui ?

\- Si on veut. Je leur ai remis ma démission. »

Charlie manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière.

« Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens les lettres que j'ai mentionnées ? L'une d'entre elles était ma lettre de démission.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Enfin si… en fait j'avais accepté ce travail d'Auror pour des raisons pratiques, par rapport à… par rapport à Ron. Je voulais être avec lui sur les missions dangereuses pour ne pas rester en arrière… je ne voulais pas me retrouver… bref, tu as compris. Sauf que je n'aime pas ce métier. Et le monde est tellement vaste… »

Elle regardait par la fenêtre et son regard se perdit peu à peu dans le vide.

« J'avais oublié à quel point il était vaste, oublié que je m'étais promis de voyager, de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Je m'étais promis de vivre après la guerre. Et regarde où j'en suis ! »

Elle leva ses mains - dont elle avait ôté les bandages - à hauteur d'yeux tandis que des larmes discrètes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Je me retrouve à défoncer des pierres à main nue - enfin, à essayer - parce que cet abruti m'a quittée ! Je suis tellement loin de l'image que je m'étais faite, étant petite, d'une femme qui a réussi sa vie… Je me suis laissée grignoter par l'image que Ron voulait me faire accepter d'une femme parfaite, par la femme qu'il voulait que je sois. Et… ceci était une confession beaucoup trop intime pour la confier à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas tant que ça et qui est le frère de l'incriminé. Désolée. »

Charlie rigola doucement, heureux qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle.

« Et les autres lettres ?

\- Une à Ginny et Harry pour leur présenter mes plus plates excuses et pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes mots, et une pour rassurer mes parents. Ils étaient présents au mariage, ils ont donc dû entendre parler de la scène.

\- Et… que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Rentrer pour trouver ta prochaine destination ?

\- Non. »

Charlie resta interloqué.

« Non ?

\- Non.

\- Ha.

\- En fait… »

Elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés sur la porte. Charlie se doutait de qui lui rendait visite et il se hâta d'aller lui ouvrir sous l'œil interrogateur de la jeune femme : derrière la porte se tenait Harry, une bouteille d'hydromel à la main et l'air soulagé. Il serra brièvement la main de Charlie et se dirigea droit sur Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Ginny voulait venir mais sa mère l'a menacée de diverses sanctions terribles si elle ne restait pas pour dire au revoir aux derniers invités Weasley qui partaient ce soir, alors elle m'a confié cette bouteille à la place. »

Il posa ladite bouteille sur le plan de travail tout en continuant de la serrer contre lui et entreprit de lui caresser doucement les cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant : elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de cette étreinte, besoin de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère, et elle se laissa complètement aller à sa tristesse tandis que Charlie ne savait pas quoi faire. Il finit par sortir trois verres, déboucher la bouteille et leur servir une bonne rasade à chacun.

Harry et Hermione se séparèrent et tous trois s'assirent dans le canapé moelleux, essayant de faire honneur au cadeau de Ginny. Hermione ne protesta même pas, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mettre dans un état pire que l'avant-veille, et accepta avec plaisir la sensation de flottement que lui procurait l'alcool. Harry fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Alors, tu tiens le coup ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je me suis essayée à la carrière de casseur de pierre mais visiblement je n'en ai pas la carrure.

\- Hein ? »

Hermione mit ses mains en évidence, et on pouvait voir les nombreuses plaies malgré les bons soins de Charlie.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- On peut dire ça. Il fallait que je me défoule… »

Elle regarda Charlie qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Et puis, j'ai démissionné.

\- Je sais, Kingsley est venu m'en parler. La question est… pourquoi ? demanda Harry, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai pris ce boulot Harry… Tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas continuer. Pas maintenant. Et… est-ce que tu as vu…

\- Oui. Il m'a évité une bonne partie de la journée, mais j'ai fini par le rencontrer quand il sortait de notre bureau. Il m'a regardé un moment sans rien dire, il avait l'air de s'en vouloir… Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui avait pris et il m'a répondu que les choses étaient comme elles étaient, et que ça couvait depuis longtemps. Il regrette d'avoir mal choisi le moment mais il ne regrette pas son… geste. Et là, il est parti sur une mission pour quelques jours. »

Hermione était dévastée. Alors qu'elle était restée au lit, complètement inutile pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, lui avait été bosser comme si de rien n'était et ne regrettait pas que les choses soient « comme elles étaient ».

« Et ce crétin a-t-il dit quand est-ce qu'il rentrait exactement ?

\- … pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je lui fasse bouffer son arrogance par les trous de nez ! Je te jure Harry, dis-lui bien de se tenir loin, très loin de moi, parce que si je le croise, je le mettrai en pièces ! Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, les compromis que j'ai digérés, les concessions que je me suis forcée à accepter…

\- Hermione ! »

Charlie, silencieux jusqu'ici, se manifesta enfin de sa voix ferme.

« Calme-toi. Ni Harry ni moi ne t'avons rien fait, il est inutile de t'énerver contre vents et marées. Ron a mal agi, c'est un fait… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser son souvenir te pourrir l'existence. Tu étais amoureuse de lui… il va falloir apprendre à vivre autrement. Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Mais… mais j'aimais ma vie.

\- Non. Tu aimais Ron, ce qui est différent. Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas ton métier, que tu ne voulais pas retourner vivre à Londres !

\- Oui mais…

\- Oui mais quoi ? Tu as la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer, tu es jeune, alors fonce ! Harry, ressers nous un peu de cet hydromel. »

L'intéressé s'exécuta, un sourire aux lèvres, content d'être avec quelqu'un qui tenait tête à sa meilleure amie. Ils burent à nouveau tous les trois, mangèrent quelques pommes de terre rissolées, puis burent encore et encore jusqu'à avoir épuisé la bouteille et le fond d'une autre qui contenait du Whisky pur feu. Au milieu de la nuit, Harry réalisa tant bien que mal qu'il lui fallait rentrer et proposa à Hermione de l'emmener en étant passablement éméché.

« Herni… Hermini… Je doiz rentrer… Tviens ? Gin' m'avait dit de de ramener 'vec moi…

\- Nooon je veux pas ! lui répondit la jeune femme, plus très fraîche non plus.

\- Reste là zi tu veux, proposa Charlie, légèrement plus sobre que les deux autres. J'ai un petit débarras qu'on peut aménager un peu pour te faire une chambre… Et pis moi ça me f'ra de la compagnie… Aloooors ?

\- Ouiiii ! s'exclama Hermione en levant les poings au ciel.

\- Et on dit… merci quiiii ?

\- Merci Charliiie ! »

Les trois compères éclatèrent de rire, et Harry partit d'un pas hésitant en direction de la porte. Il zigzagua sur quelques mètres dehors avant de transplaner comme il le put jusqu'à chez lui, pour trouver une Ginny très en colère.

Charlie aida Hermione à marcher jusqu'à son lit, puis la coucha avant de s'étaler à ses côtés : il ne leur fallu pas plus de quelques instants pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée en émettant des ronflements sonores.

...

* * *

...

Hiiii on ne le dira jamais assez, buvez avec modération x)

Bon, une Hermione à ramasser à la petite cuiller, un Ron qui fait preuve d'autant de sensibilité qu'une huître en plastique qui fait pouet (rien de nouveau sous le soleil, je vous le concède) et un gentil Dresseur de dragons. Hum, mais où ceci pourrait-il nous mener?

Mouhahahahahahahaha.

Merci mille fois d'être venus partager cette aventure avec moi !

A Mardiiii, des bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Merciii merci merci du superbe accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire! J'avais un peu peur, par rapport au pairing, mais visiblement vous l'aimez autant que moi ce petit couple donc c'est chouette. Aujourd'hui, de la nature, des idées fraîches, du grand ménage de printemps, et une vue... intéressante ;)

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, tous les persos et l'univers appartiennent à notre très chère J.K.R. sans qui nous ne pourrions pas laisser libre court à nos perverses imaginations x) (oui oui, je vous inclus dans le "nous", mouhahahaha)_

 _..._

 **Réponses aux review anonymes :**

Petite-plume : Mercii beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, il était hors de question de les faire "consommer" aussi rapidement, c'est à mon sens pas du tout crédible de la part ni de l'un ni de l'autre des coquinous x). Voici la suiiite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

MG123 : Huuu merci de m'avoir suivie ici ! Oui j'avais eu ta review, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'éditer mon dernier chapitre pour mettre des réponses aux review anonymes, il faudra que je demande aux autres comment elles font dans le cas des derniers chapitres x) en tous cas je suis super contente que tu aies voulu quand même essayer cette fic, j'espère vraiment que j'arriverai à te faire apprécier ce pairing ! En tous cas voici la suite, merci encore !

Aventure : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que les caractères des personnages te paraissent crédibles, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

...

 **EDIT : OMG ! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on est Mercredi et pas Mardi ! Je suis complètement désolée pour le retard, je suis toute décalée ! Pardon, pardon, pardon :( ça ne se reproduira plus !**

...

* * *

...

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut plutôt difficile, mais cette fois Hermione se leva en même temps que Charlie. Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence bienveillant, et la jeune femme se promit de se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires à une potion anti gueule-de-bois en laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Elle songea aussi à ce qu'il s'était dit la veille, à la fin de leur petite beuverie, et c'est d'un ton inquiet qu'elle engagea la conversation avec Charlie.

« Dis… »

La ride sur le front d'Hermione intrigua Charlie, qui lui donna toute son attention.

« Est-ce que tu étais sérieux hier soir ?

\- À quel moment ? Si tu veux parler du fait que j'ai déjà essayé de flirter avec une femelle dragon un soir où j'étais saoul, je nie tout en bloc. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, dans un bel effet de poisson, puis éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? lui demanda le Dresseur, faussement grognon.

\- Je ne m'en souvenais même plus ! Merci pour cette magnifique image mentale. Mais non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais du moment où tu m'as proposé de rester ici quelques temps…

\- Bien sûr que j'étais sérieux. Bon, il faudra qu'on se procure un lit pour toi, et le petit débarras dont je parlais est vraiment tout petit, mais si ça te va tu peux rester le temps que tu voudras. »

Hermione sembla hésiter, puis elle demanda :

« Pourquoi ?...

\- Déjà parce que ce serait sympa d'avoir une coloc' pour une fois. Ensuite parce que tu as visiblement besoin de prendre du recul, et qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que nos beaux paysages de Roumanie pour ça. Et puis… parce qu'on se sent tous responsables des actions des membres de notre famille, et que mon petit frère a été exécrable. »

Après être restée silencieuse quelques instants, c'est d'une toute petite voix qu'Hermione répondit :

« Merci. Merci d'être aussi gentil.

\- "Gentil" est mon deuxième prénom. Bon, je te montre ta suite royale ? »

Charlie l'amena devant la dernière porte inconnue de la maison et l'ouvrit avant de s'effacer pour la laisser passer. Elle entra et découvrit une pièce un peu exigüe, remplie de capharnaüm, mais qui possédait une grande fenêtre et surtout… une étagère remplie, sur tous ses étages, de livres à la reliure de cuir, de notes empilées, de dessins morphologiques de dragons et de parchemins roulés en désordre. Le tout ne tenait certainement debout que grâce à un sort de contenance quelconque.

« Hum. Comme je te l'ai dit, il va falloir débarrasser. Et ce n'est pas très grand. Mais…

\- Tchht.

\- Hein ?

\- Ne dis rien. Laisse moi profiter de mon coup de foudre immobilier. »

Charlie sourit à pleines dents lorsqu'il comprit la réflexion d'Hermione.

« Ça te convient alors ?

\- Un petit coin, petit oui mais lumineux, avec une vue imprenable sur des montages, et rempli de tas de choses que je n'ai jamais lues ? Charlie, je crois que je suis littéralement amoureuse de ton débarras. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- C'est le résultat de toutes ces années de dressage, et ça commence à faire un paquet d'années, crois-moi. Il y a mes études, l'évolution de mes protégés, les dessins que j'en ai fait, les croquis anatomiques de la musculature et du squelette… bref… la somme de toutes mes connaissances est ici. Mais comme je n'ai pas une âme d'archiviste, je me contente de poser mes carnets et parchemins au-dessus de la pile lorsqu'ils sont terminés… en me disant que je rangerai plus tard. Aherm. Autant dire que "plus tard" est pour moi une notion assez… vague. »

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione et elle la verbalisa avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« Moi je sais archiver les choses !

\- Hein ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée de s'être laissée emporter, mais se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour renoncer.

« Si… si tu veux bien, je peux m'occuper de ce boulot d'archivage… Je suis plutôt une habituée des bibliothèques, autant dire qu'une étagère ne me fait pas peur. Et puis ce serait une jolie façon de… m'occuper l'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione… C'est assez personnel tout ça. Ce sont… enfin… c'est tout un pan de ma vie que les autres - ceux qui ne sont pas Dresseurs - ne peuvent qu'effleurer. Personne n'a jamais lu ça en dehors de moi.

\- Charlie… tu m'as vue plonger dans la Tamise pour prouver que Ron est une patate. Tu m'as vue en petite culotte. Tu m'as vue m'arracher les poings contre de stupides rochers. Je pense que tu as assez de dossiers sur moi pour me faire taire si… disons si je voulais divulguer ton penchant pour les dragons femelles.

\- Moi et ma grande gueule…

\- S'il-te-plaît. Je ne les parcourrai même pas entier si ça te gène ! Il me suffit de voir l'année pour pouvoir les classer… Bon, ok, mensonges, je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher de les lire. Mais… je croyais que ton deuxième prénom c'était "Gentil" ? »

La petite lueur de désespoir qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme finit de le convaincre. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à un regard chocolat de toutes façons : Ginny l'avait à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait des bonbons dans le dos de leur mère, quand elle était petite.

« D'accord, tu as gagné. »

Hermione était tellement contente d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle se jeta à son cou pour le remercier, mais la courte étreinte lui rappela Ron. Elle lui rappela pourquoi elle était ici, fit ressortir tout à fait à la surface la peine qui grondait en elle et qu'elle s'efforçait de museler. Elle se dégagea, s'assit par terre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Charlie ne savait pas comment réagir, il prit donc le parti de s'accroupir à côté d'elle et d'attendre. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva la tête, s'essuya les joues et le regarda d'un air contrit avant de murmurer :

« Je suis désolée. »

Il lui sourit doucement.

« Ne le sois pas. Attends-toi à avoir ce genre de saute d'humeurs dans les prochains jours…

\- Parce que tu en as déjà fait l'expérience ?

\- Ha, ça, c'est une autre histoire. Une longue histoire. Et là, je n'ai pas le temps : je vais vraiment être en retard si ça continue. On se voit ce soir… Mais fais-moi une faveur, ne reste pas enfermée aujourd'hui. L'air pur dégage les pensées ! »

Avec un dernier sourire il se leva et partit, laissant Hermione seule dans le capharnaüm de sa future chambre. Après avoir contemplé la pièce quelques instants, elle se mit aussi debout et entreprit de ranger tout ce qui n'était pas dans la bibliothèque et qui traînait, en tas plus ou moins imposants, un peu partout dans la pièce : les vieilles pièces d'équipement usées jusqu'à la corne que Charlie utilisait certainement autrefois pour son travail, des Gazettes du Sorcier sans âge, des bibelots cassés qu'il devait garder pour raison sentimentale,… Elle rangea tout dans des cartons qu'elle fit apparaître et qu'elle annota avant de les réduire et de les poser en petite pyramide bien nette sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle nettoya ensuite le sol d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce puis admira le fruit de son labeur, perdue dans ses pensées, heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit.

...

Elle prit une douche puis déjeuna très légèrement, et choisit de suivre le conseil de Charlie et de partir se balader. Elle sortit de la maison et sentit qu'elle avait eu raison : le soleil était doux en ce mois de mai, l'herbe formait un tapis agréable sous ses pieds nus, et une légère brise soulevait ses cheveux. Tout était parfait. Elle s'élança dans la lande, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la direction dans laquelle elle allait, se disant qu'elle retrouverait son chemin quoiqu'il arrive.

Tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait des paysages qu'elle découvrait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ron, à eux : en essayant de prendre un peu de recul, elle dut admettre que leur vie était loin d'être rose, que leur relation était loin d'être tout à fait saine. Mais elle avait choisi de vivre ces difficultés comme un challenge, de tout sacrifier à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, d'essayer de combler leurs manques par des efforts toujours plus considérables. Ron, lui, avait finalement choisi la voie de la facilité et donc la fuite. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle se sentait tellement en colère contre lui : parce qu'il était lâche et qu'il avait réduit à néant tout ce qu'elle avait construit pour eux, seule, pendant tout ce temps. Malgré elle, elle repensa à une autre fois où il s'était enfui, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes… c'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'abandonnait, même si la première ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Peut-être essayerait-il de revenir, comme la dernière fois ?... Mais elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle avait déjà trop donné et trop souffert pour lui. De ça au moins, elle était sûre.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était revenue sur les lieux de sa guérilla contre les rochers. Elle décida de s'allonger un peu dans l'herbe pour contempler le ciel et les nuages épars et moutonneux qui le traversaient. Était-ce le bruissement des feuilles, celui du vent ? Peu importait, elle se sentit bercée et commença à somnoler sans vraiment dormir, les yeux entrouverts.

« Hey ! »

Une silhouette sombre était soudainement apparue au-dessus d'elle, et elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant de lancer un _PROTEGO !_ sonore et puissant. Le pauvre Charlie se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin, sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, et atterrit mollement face contre terre en poussant un vague cri étouffé. Hermione se leva précipitamment, baguette toujours en main, et courut vers lui pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

« Charlie, je suis désolée ! Attends, attrape mon bras… »

L'intéressé la repoussa dans un petit rire et rassembla toute sa fierté pour se relever seul.

« Donc, je note : ne pas te surprendre. Aoutch.

\- Désolée, lui répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. En fait ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma sœur ne m'a pas raconté de bobard quant à ta force magique, c'est assez impressionnant. »

Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire du dernier commentaire de Charlie.

« Bon, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien avant de retourner à la maison pour me servir une bière bien fraîche, je pensais bien te trouver là. Tu rentres aussi ou tu restes ?

\- Hé bien… en fait il faudrait tout de même que j'aille chercher des affaires chez moi. Je ne peux pas continuer à te piquer tous tes vêtements…

\- Si ce n'est que ça il n'y a aucun souci, en fait mes vieilles fripes te vont même plutôt bien, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais j'y avais déjà pensé : j'ai contacté Ginny, elle passe dès qu'elle a fini le boulot et vous pourrez y aller ensemble, au cas où… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais son regard en disait assez long pour qu'Hermione devine de quoi il s'agissait.

« Au cas où votre imbécile de frère serait là. »

Il lui adressa un regard d'excuse et partit en direction de chez lui, lui laissant le loisir de choisir si elle voulait le suivre ou pas. Elle décida de lui emboîter le pas et s'aperçut qu'elle était enchantée à l'idée de voir Ginny : son amie lui avait manqué, elle lui manquait toujours dans ces moments là. C'était Ginny qui la consolait quand une dispute éclatait avec Ron, Ginny qui lui donnait la force de continuer leur relation et qui avait toutes les peines du monde à cacher son incompréhension face à cette même relation. Elle avait su, elle avait toujours su ce qui allait arriver.

...

En fin d'après-midi, la jeune Weasley entra donc chez son frère sans s'embarrasser de frapper et imita la dernière visite de sa moitié en allant droit vers Hermione et en la serrant dans ses bras. Cette dernière, en pleine lecture d'un parchemin sur le canapé, accueillit avec un bonheur non dissimulé l'étreinte de la rousse et la lui rendit tant bien que mal, les mains encombrées de papier.

« Hermione ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu du mal à ne pas transplaner en plein milieu de la nuit pour venir te voir… D'après Charlie, tu avais "besoin d'espace". La bonne blague. Bon, on y va ?

\- Oui. Charlie… »

Elle se retourna en direction de l'intéressé et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Merci. Pour tout. À tout à l'heure ! »

Elle saisit la main de son amie et elles transplanèrent toutes les deux dans l'appartement de Ron et d'Hermione, qu'elles trouvèrent vide - au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

« Bon, tu veux emmener quoi ?

\- Des habits, mon nécessaire de toilette…

\- Ton lit ?

\- Il en est hors de question. Je ne dormirai plus jamais dans le lit où… Où j'étais…

\- Bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Mes livres, mes albums photos… Enfin pas tous. Et puis c'est tout. »

Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus Hermione se disait qu'elle avait très peu de choses vraiment à elle dans cet appartement. C'est Ron qui en faisait toujours des tonnes et qui insistait pour acheter tel meuble ou tel bibelot hors de prix pour donner une allure soi-disant « classe » à leur chez eux, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas du tout les mêmes goûts que lui. Encore une concession ridicule…

Elle alla dans leur chambre pour attraper une valise - pourvue du même sortilège d'Extension que celui qu'elle avait, dans ce qui lui paraissait une autre vie, appliqué à son petit sac de perles - et se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit. Elle fit léviter toutes ses affaires vers la valise, les rangeant proprement en quelques piles ordonnées, tandis que Ginny s'occupait de ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain. Elles passèrent ensuite dans le salon et s'occupèrent des livres d'Hermione, qui voulut tous les prendre sans aucune exception. Puis vint le moment où elle dut trier les albums photos.

Hermione ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait autant, mais voir les clichés où ils étaient tous les deux avec Ron, où ils souriaient, où ils s'embrassaient… fut la goutte de trop dans ce grand empaquetage de sa vie. Elle avisa leur minuscule âtre de cheminée, y fit flamber un feu et jeta, les unes après les autres, toutes ces images qui lui faisaient tellement mal. Ginny essaya vaguement de l'en empêcher mais le regard qu'Hermione lui lança la dissuada de continuer.

Elle jetait tous leurs souvenirs dans les flammes, tous les cadres photos, tous les objets rapportés de leurs rares voyages en amoureux, tout ce qui pouvait rappeler qu'un jour ils avaient été ensemble. La violence avec laquelle les objets volaient jusque dans la cheminée ne lui échappait pas, mais elle ne s'en avait cure : elle avait besoin de cette violence, comme quand elle s'était détruit les poings sur les rochers.

Lorsqu'enfin tout fut réduit à l'état de cendres, elle éteignit le feu dans un geste désabusé. Ginny lui serra un bras dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, et fit disparaître la valise pleine d'un coup de baguette, l'envoyant chez Charlie.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on reste ensemble ce soir ?

\- Non Ginny. Je… je ne peux pas te dire combien je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir été là, avec moi, ce soir. Tu es sans doute la raison pour laquelle tout l'appartement n'est pas parti en flammes, en lieu et place de quelques souvenirs. Rentre chez vous… rentre voir Harry, je pense qu'il s'inquiète. Moi j'ai encore une bricole à accomplir ici, puis je partirai aussi. »

La rouquine la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et, avec un sourire encourageant, elle disparut dans un petit _plop_. Quand Hermione transplana à son tour, une heure et quelques larmes plus tard, on pouvait lire un énorme message gravé dans le mur du salon :

 _Je t'ai consacré quatre années de ma vie. Je ne pourrai jamais les récupérer, mais je peux faire en sorte qu'elles n'aient jamais existé. Tu n'es même plus un souvenir. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, Ronald. J'espère que c'est là ce que tu voulais, et que tu es heureux_.

...

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la maison de Charlie, elle avait les yeux rouges et un mal de crâne très insistant. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir aller dans la salle de bain, où Charlie stockait ses potions médicinales, sans toutefois réfléchir au fait qu'il lui fallait traverser la chambre de ce dernier pour l'atteindre. Elle ouvrit donc la porte en bois sans prendre la peine de frapper préalablement et se retrouva face à un Charlie complètement nu, les cheveux dégoulinants, portant simplement une serviette à la main qu'il s'empressa de poser devant son entrejambe. Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes, abasourdie par le spectacle, avant de se détourner précipitamment et de se confondre en excuses.

« Je suis affreusement désolée. Pardon Charlie, pardon pardon… je… je voulais juste… haaaa je m'en vais. »

Elle sortit de la pièce les yeux couverts d'une main, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, vaguement consciente du rire du Dresseur de dragons tout propre derrière elle. Il s'habilla en vitesse et la suivit dans le salon puis l'attrapa par les épaules et poussa délicatement la main qui lui couvrait les yeux pour lui signifier qu'il était décent.

« Hey, t'inquiète, ce n'est pas bien grave. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

\- Mais je suis tellement désolée… J'aurais dû penser à frapper, c'est la base des règles de la collocation, je suis complètement stupide…

\- Tu n'es pas stupide. Tout au plus un peu étourdie… Et franchement, je peux difficilement te blâmer vu ce que tu traverses. Si tu peux te remettre de la vue de mon superbe corps plein de cicatrices, on est quittes, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu venais chercher quoi au fait ?

\- Une potion… tu as quoi contre le mal de crâne ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« La bière ! »

...

Tandis qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien autour de leur breuvage frais, Hermione ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder aux alentours de ce qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Même s'il était en forme physiquement, Ron n'avait jamais eu cette carrure là et elle avait été très favorablement impressionnée par les muscles saillants de Charlie. Pensée pour laquelle elle s'en voulut immédiatement, et qui la fit secouer la tête.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Charlie, le regard préoccupé.

\- Oui oui, ce n'est rien, marmotta-t-elle. Excuse-moi, tu me disais ?

\- Que je suis passé chez un ami de la réserve tout à l'heure pour lui emprunter un lit dont il ne se sert pas en ce moment et que je l'ai installé dans ta chambre.

\- Oh, c'est trop gentil ! Il ne fallait pas, je me serais débrouillée.

\- Tu t'es déjà occupée de mettre tout mon bordel bien rangé comme il faut dans des cartons… je te devais bien ça. À notre collocation ! »

Ils trinquèrent avec leurs bouteilles déjà bien entamées, et Hermione se dit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de cette ambiance, quasiment estudiantine, pour oublier la raison qui l'avait poussée là-bas.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu n'habites pas à côté des autres dresseurs ?

\- Ha… Ça, ça fait partie des histoires que je ne veux pas raconter quand je suis trop sobre. Sinon je déprime. Alors ce sera pour une autre fois. Par contre j'ai une très bonne idée : est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas venir au boulot avec moi demain ? »

Un peu prise de court par ce changement de sujet, Hermione accepta néanmoins. Une journée de travail avec Charlie devait être incroyablement intéressante, assez en tous cas pour chasser un certain crétin de ses pensées. Elle réfléchirait à en chasser aussi les imposants pectoraux de Charlie plus tard.

...

* * *

...

Huuu voilà, j'ai cédé à mes pulsions... Bah, ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard de toutes façons, pour moi Charlie est quelqu'un qui vivrait naturellement torse nu s'il le pouvait. Et de toutes façons, il est Dresseur de dragons... *DEAL WITH IT*

Mais je m'égare. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous êtes rassurés à propos de Ron : il fait clairement partie du passé d'Hermione, elle l'a établi assez clairement sur le mur :p

Quelles surprises vont tomber sur Hermione quand elle va accompagner Charlie?...

À Mardi, portez vous bien et merci mille fois de me suivre dans cette aventure !


	3. Chapter 3

Saluuuut !

Et voici le nouveau chapitre, à l'heure cette fois-ci (mais quelle boulette, je vous jure, j'ai tellement honte). Et on y parle enfin de dragoooooons ! Owi ! Je suis tellement impatiente de voir si mes installations vous plaisent !

Du coup, dans ce chapitre, des dragons, des discours passionnés, une pipelette, ... et une fin qui ne va pas vous plaire x)

 _ **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui est reconnaissable appartient, évidemment, à la génialissime J.K.R. Et ça, c'est cool, parce que ça veut dire qu'on a le droit de jouer avec. Nyhahahaha._

 _..._

 **Réponses aux review anonymes :**

Petite-plume : Merciii beaucoup ! Les Dresseurs de dragon, c'est le BIEN. Et nos amis à écaille arrivent à grand pas ! Ou plutôt à grandes pattes. Pour Ron, j'ai un peu hésité à les faire de rencontrer dans l'appartement, mais il était encore trop tôt que qu'il en sorte sans être carbonisé... alors de deux maux j'ai choisi le moindre : brûler les souvenirs du crétin plutôt que le crétin lui-même x) En tous cas je suis super contente que ça te plaise toujours, et voici la suiiiiite !

lisou (1) : Aaaw, merci, c'est super gentil !

lisou (2) : Hum, je ne sais pas si c'est la même lisou du coup ^^ mais en tous cas, oui c'est vrai que "l'oubli" de Ron se fait un peu rapidement même si elle a toujours des "spasmes" qui la prennent de temps en temps : comme au départ cette histoire était destinée à être un OS j'ai voulu vite évacuer le "problème Ron" pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur l'essentiel x) à savoiiiiiir les fameuses perturbations de notre Dresseur favori ! Merci beaucoup en tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

...

* * *

...

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla fraîche et dispose, finalement assez impatiente de partir avec Charlie et de découvrir ce que travailler avec des dragons impliquait. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, puis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du Dresseur qui avait insisté pour qu'Hermione parte avec un minimum de protection - il ne comptait évidemment pas la mettre en danger, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent avec des bêtes de ce niveau de classification.

Il lui tendit un ancien blouson, des protections de jambe s'apparentant à des cuissardes et des gants, le tout en cuir de dragon noir et plutôt usé. Elle prit l'équipement avec un grand sourire et partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver Charlie sur le canapé, qui resta coi.

La jeune femme portait un jean noir droit, simple, et un tee-shirt blanc basique, mais les habits de cuir rehaussaient le tout en lui donnant un petit air nonchalamment mutin. Charlie ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette vision et ne comprit pas de prime abord ce qui clochait, puis l'évidence lui apparut : elle aurait dû flotter dans ses atours en cuir, mais elle avait visiblement pris soin de les rétrécir un peu afin qu'ils lui aillent mieux. Gênée par ce silence qu'elle interpréta mal, Hermione prit néanmoins la parole :

« Heu… Je… J'ai pris la liberté d'ajuster un peu ce que tu m'as prêté pour les mettre à ma taille, je leur redonnerai leurs mesures réelles après… Mais si ça t'embête…

\- Pas du tout, du tout ! Ça te va très bien ! Et puis le cuir est moins gênant s'il est ajusté. »

 _Vas y Charlie, essaye d'avoir un peu plus pervers pour voir ? Crétin !_ se fustigea-t-il mentalement.

« Je voulais dire... Tu seras plus à l'aise si ces vieux trucs sont à ta taille, ajouta-t-il pour essayer de rattraper ses précédentes paroles. Si tu es prête, on peut y aller ! »

Elle acquiesça, grisée à la perspective de leur journée, et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendit pour la faire transplaner avec lui.

...

Ils apparurent à une centaine de mètres d'un immense bâtiment qui semblait être fait d'arbres. Pas simplement de bois : d'arbres. De vieux, vieux arbres aux troncs noueux et aux feuillages nourris dont les branches s'entremêlaient dans une belle harmonie. Consciente du regard de Charlie sur elle, visiblement amusé par son ahurissement, Hermione s'essaya à une pique pour cacher sa béatitude :

« Hum, une cabane en _bois_ donc, pour des dragons qui crachent du feu, c'est bien ça ?

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Charlie en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas perçu le sarcasme. Déjà, du bois magique et ignifugé. Et ensuite, le terme "cabane"... non, il vaut mieux que tu voies par toi-même. Suis-moi, personne ne te mordra... enfin espérons le. »

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière remarque et lui emboîta le pas. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près du bâtiment, deux troncs s'écartèrent juste assez pour leur laisser la place de passer sans encombre puis se refermèrent derrière eux. Et Hermione comprit ce que Charlie avait voulu dire. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de l'air complètement abasourdi qu'affichait son propre visage, du regard amusé de Charlie, ou d'une façon générale de tout ce qui avait pu lui occuper l'esprit l'instant d'avant. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour appréhender pleinement ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux : ils se tenaient probablement dans une immense, immense salle - elle paraissait bien plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur - mais elle était agencée de telle façon qu'on avait l'impression d'être sur tous les continents à la fois.

Tout de suite à sa gauche s'étendaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres des sommets de montagnes glacés, parcourus de vents violents et de flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient au gré des bourrasques. Un peu plus loin on devinait un marécage, sombre et tortueux, où des saules centenaires plongeaient leurs branchages dans des eaux saumâtres et peu engageantes. À sa droite elle voyait des étendues vertes et paisibles, à l'herbe grasse et encore humide d'une récente pluie, tandis qu'en poussant un plus avant on devinait un paysage cauchemardesque au sol noir où des coulées de magma s'étalaient paresseusement entre les roches friables.

Elle était dans un gigantesque patchwork climatique et géographique, destiné sans aucun doute à s'adapter aux besoins des dragons dont on prenait soin ici. L'effet était simplement saisissant et elle aurait pu rester des heures à essayer d'analyser la magie responsable de cette merveille d'ingéniosité. N'y tenant plus, Charlie essaya de la tirer de son mutisme contemplatif.

« Je savais que ça te plairait.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Et tu crois que je vais encore vouloir dormir chez toi après avoir vu ça ? Ce soir, je plante une tente ici. Tu es prévenu.

\- Tu changeras vite d'avis en voyant les résidents...

\- Le bâtiment est immense, mais pas au point de garder beaucoup de dragons adultes. Ce sont plutôt des jeunes, voir des bébés dont vous vous occupez ici, non ?

\- Ha, tu es trop perspicace, c'est même plus drôle. Oui, nous appelons cet endroit notre Nurserie. Lorsque nous trouvons des œufs abandonnés ou que nous les confisquons sur le marché noir, ou que de jeunes dragons séparés de leur mère avant d'avoir été sevrés nous sont confiés, c'est ici que nous les amenons. Nous les relâchons dans leur habitat naturel une fois qu'ils sont à même d'affronter ce grand monde cruel...

\- "Ce grand monde cruel". On dirait Hagrid...

\- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Les bébés dragons ne sont pas moins fragiles que les petits d'autres espèces... et ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup braconnés. Il faut les bichonner tant qu'on le peut encore.

\- Vous vous occupez de combien de bêtes en ce moment ?

\- Une petite dizaine, pour l'instant ils doivent être dans leur tanière pour recevoir leurs soins matinaux. Mais tu les verras bientôt se promener au-dessus de leur paysage !

\- Et... toi ? Quel est ton boulot là-dedans ?

\- Parfois j'aide les autres ici, mais mon affectation principale n'est pas celle là. »

Charlie fit une petite pause, s'amusant de voir Hermione s'impatienter un peu.

« Et quelle est-elle, cette affectation ?

\- Moi... je m'occupe des adultes.

\- Vous avez des dragons adultes quelque part ? C'est eux que tu as en charge ?

\- Oui et non. Nous avons des Cornelongues Roumains dans la réserve, puisque c'est ici leur habitat naturel, mais l'autre de mes missions principales consiste à aller à l'étranger pour m'occuper des dragons adultes qui deviennent dangereux pour les populations locales. Bien souvent je vérifie aussi que leurs territoires ne se chevauchent pas : on a beau faire, le nombre de dragons dans le monde ne cesse de décroître et on n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'en plus ils s'entretuent. »

Il avait une telle amertume dans sa voix qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'énoncer l'évidence :

« Tu les aimes hein, ces grandes bêtes... »

Il la regarda quelques instants, un peu troublé.

« Les dragons sont les créatures les plus intéressantes qu'il soit au monde. Ce sont des animaux de magie, au sens littéral du terme : ils ont une aura magique puissante, tellement puissante qu'ils créent parfois des perturbations suffisamment importantes pour déformer la réalité autour d'eux. Tellement puissante que les Moldus continuent à fantasmer sur leur existence sans jamais en avoir eu la moindre preuve, touchés qu'ils sont par toutes les choses qu'ils ressentent mais ne comprennent pas. Tellement puissante que même blessé, aveugle et affamé, l'un d'eux a réussi à défoncer les murs magiquement renforcés de Gringotts pour s'en échapper... »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui rougit légèrement.

« Leur extinction serait un drame. Tout le monde ici leur est dévoué, corps et âme, parce que nous savons ce qu'ils représentent pour le monde sorcier, pour le monde en général. Alors oui... je les aime. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à la passion faisait vibrer le discours de Charlie. Elle se contenta de contempler les paysages de ses protégés, toujours émerveillée par cet immense déploiement de magie. _De belle magie_ , corrigea-t-elle dans son esprit.

Ils se baladèrent dans l'allée centrale pour qu'Hermione puisse voir les enclaves plus lointaines lorsque quelqu'un transplana soudain à côté d'eux : une jeune femme avec des cheveux noir corbeau, le teint pâle et de longues jambes, toute vêtue de cuir vert, qui s'avança pour saluer Charlie d'un ton enjoué.

« Charlie ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu passerais à la Nurserie ce matin ! Il faut absolument que tu voies Fanfan, il a fait des progrès incroyables : il arrive à voler sur presque dix mètres ! Ha, il va bientôt falloir le ramener chez lui… Mmh, non, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Il est encore très mal en point le pauvre chou, il faudrait le garder encore quelques temps. Un tout petit mois. Deux ? Allez, trois et on n'en parle plus. Et il faut aussi que tu voies l'enclos des Norvégiens, l'un des œufs va éclore dans les prochains jours ! C'est la fournaise dans cette grotte, mais le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil : il a pris une très jolie teinte et on devine des petits craquements quand on tend l'oreille… J'ai hâââte de voir le tout petit ! Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de tout petits, tu sais les… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, semblant se rendre enfin compte de la présence d'Hermione. Elle la regarda avec de grands yeux, posa une main sur sa bouche et se mit à bégayer.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu serais… »

L'intéressée sembla enfin sortir de la transe dans laquelle le babillage à propos des dragons l'avait plongée : elle n'avait jamais, jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi prolixe, et ne savait pas vraiment où cette jeune femme voulait en venir à présent avec ses hésitations. Charlie se permit alors d'intervenir :

« Oui Liz, c'est bien Hermione Granger. J'aurais pu te l'annoncer avant si tu avais arrêté de faire fonctionner le moulin qui te sert de bouche une seconde.

\- Dis-donc, traître ! Tu aurais pu me dire que… Ha, tant pis. C'est un très grand honneur Hermione, Charlie nous a beaucoup parlé de ce que tu as accompli. Une héroïne de guerre... je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour la chance de te rencontrer, c'est incroyable ! Tu vas rester un peu avec nous ? Oh… tu veux voir des petits ? J'ai des a-do-rables bébés Suédois, on pourrait commencer par…

\- Liz !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tais-toi ! »

Elle ferma sa bouche avec l'air de celle qui voulait se rebeller, et croisa ses bras en attendant que Charlie continue.

« Donc… Hermione, je te présente Elisabeta Cioban, dite Liz, une brillante Dresseuse de dragons qui travaille chez nous depuis de nombreuses années et qui tutoie tout le monde. Elle est originaire d'ici et passe beaucoup de temps à parler. Beaucoup trop, en fait. »

Cette dernière remarque lui valut un coup à l'épaule, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de laisser échapper un rire.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Elisab…

\- Liz ! Et on ne me vouvoie pas. Je ne suis pas assez vieille pour qu'on me vouvoie. Je n'ai que 29 ans… Contrairement à toi, Monsieur le trentenaire grincheux.

\- Comment ça grincheux ?

\- Mouhahaha, tu m'as bien entendue. C'est l'âge mon pauvre ami… Bon, revenons à nos dragons. Hermione, me ferais-tu l'honneur de venir voir mes adorables petits bébés à écailles ?

\- Hé bien… Avec plaisir ?

\- Ha ! Tu vois Charlie, elle préfère venir avec moi qu'avec toi. Vaque mon grand, vaque ! Va voir tes bêbêtes de 12 tonnes, nous on se concentre sur les mignons. Je te la ramène en bon état. »

Et avant qu'elle aie pu protester, Hermione se retrouva tirée par la manche en direction des sommets enneigés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Charlie lui lancer un regard encourageant et consterné à la fois, mais il n'essaya pas d'arrêter Liz. Elle conclut donc que la visite ne devait pas être dangereuse mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète : aller voir des dragons avec quelqu'un d'imposant comme Charlie était une chose, y aller avec une femme somme toute un peu comme elle-même en était une autre.

...

Elles commencèrent à crapahuter sur les rochers, prises dans des tourbillons de flocons sans en ressentir la morsure glacée, et arrivèrent bientôt près d'une petite grotte en pierre claire. Éclairées d'une apaisante lueur bleue, les parois de la galerie étaient douces au toucher, comme polies par des centaines d'années d'érosion. Les deux jeunes femmes de faufilèrent jusqu'à une salle dans les entrailles de la montagne, où Hermione vit un spectacle qui la laissa sans voix : trois petits dragons y étaient lovés les uns contre les autres, dans un nid de fourrures épaisses, leurs museaux soufflant de minuscules volutes de fumée blanche. Leurs écailles étaient colorés d'un bleu pur, presque phosphorescentes tant elles étaient brillantes. De petites cornes au bout encore rond leur poussaient sur le crâne, et leurs ailes translucides se soulevaient au rythme de leur respiration.

Malgré toute son appréhension et ses aprioris plutôt négatifs, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de les trouver adorables et magnifiques : elle n'avait jamais vu pareille couleur bleue dans la nature, et Norbert le dragon - finalement renommée Norberta - n'avait jamais été aussi paisible lorsqu'elle l'avait vue chez Hagrid. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir s'approcher pour les contempler de plus près mais Liz lui barra gentiment le passage d'un bras tendu.

« Attends, chuchota-t-elle. Laisse-les se réveiller et s'apercevoir que nous sommes là. Il ne faut jamais brusquer un dragon ou le prendre par surprise, même un jeune. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix sérieuse qui déstabilisa Hermione : elle n'avait pas encore vu cette facette de son caractère et ne la soupçonnait absolument pas. Liz se mit à siffler une mélodie tout doucement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux de ses protégés. Ils levèrent la tête tous les trois et se tournèrent immédiatement vers les deux jeunes femmes, après quoi ils se figèrent. Liz s'accroupit en entraînant Hermione avec elle, lui faisant signe de patienter.

Après quelques minutes les petits se levèrent et marchèrent vers elles d'un pas peu assuré, en dépliant leurs ailes par intermittence et en émettant de petits grognements. Ils se dirigèrent droit sur Liz, la reniflèrent et se cachèrent un peu derrière elle, en lançant des regards très expressifs à Hermione : elle pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans leurs magnifiques yeux bleu nuit.

« Hé mes p'tits loulous, regardez, c'est Hermione ! Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir. Oui. Regardez, elle est très gentille ! »

Les trois petits dragons avaient entrepris de lécher les mains de Liz dans un geste visiblement affectueux, mais le plus hardi d'entre eux s'approcha à petits pas de celle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mue par rien d'autre que du désarroi face à tant de mignonnerie, Hermione tendit doucement la main et vit le dragon se tendre au maximum sur ses pattes avant pour approcher un petit bout de son museau vers elle tout en restant assez loin pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Il renifla une fois, deux fois, puis approcha enfin à pas mesurés pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et ce qu'il y vit dû lui plaire car il donna deux petits coups de museau contre sa paume. Il repartit ensuite vers Liz pour chahuter avec les autres.

« Toujours curieux celui-là.

\- Ce sont tous des mâles ?

\- Non, les deux autres sont des femelles. On n'est pas sensés leur donner un nom, pour ne pas s'attacher… mais je le fais quand même. Le p'tit mec c'est Lou, et tu as Archie et Kala ici : elles sont un peu plus farouches mais tout aussi adorables. Ils seront bientôt en âge de nous quitter… Je suis heureuse pour eux mais ça me fend le cœur.

\- Le fait de côtoyer des humains pendant les premiers mois de leur vie ne les affecte pas ?

\- Un peu. Ils ont parfois un peu de mal à s'adapter, mais l'instinct reprend vite le dessus ! Ils apprennent - avec raison - à se méfier de nos semblables et s'isolent dans des coins reculés. Dans le cas des Suédois, il est rare qu'ils s'en prennent à des humains. Je sais que Scamander avance dans son bouquin une théorie un peu simpliste qui dit que c'est uniquement dû au fait que leur habitat est difficilement atteignable pour les populations humaines, mais moi je sais que ce n'est simplement pas dans leur nature. Certains dragons sont des prédateurs pour nous, et d'autres pas… Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils étaient sur cette terre bien avant nous. Nous nous sommes clairement incrustés sur leur territoire, et pas l'inverse : il faut savoir l'accepter, savoir partager. »

Hermione médita sur ces paroles en regardant les petits dragons jouer avec Liz. Celle-ci finit par se lever et se diriger vers leur nid, suivie de près par ses protégés et d'un peu plus loin par Hermione. Elle prodigua aux petits les soins matinaux - vérifier l'état de leurs griffes et de leurs dents, retirer le cas échéant ce qui aurait pu se coincer sous leurs écailles, leur donner à manger de petits morceaux de viande amoureusement découpés - puis ils sortirent de la grotte.

Pendant une bonne heure Liz les fit jouer, en leur proposant des exercices qui visaient à leur apprendre à voler et à chasser. Hermione était impressionnée par la dextérité dont ils faisaient déjà preuve, planant sur des distances impressionnantes pour de si petits dragons, et par leur vision : ils pouvaient repérer de très loin le jouet en chiffon qui leur servait de proie. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, ne pensant à Ron que fugitivement quand l'un ou l'autre des dragons lui rappelait Norberta et Hagrid. L'expression de joie pure qu'arborait Liz montrait qu'elle s'amusait au moins autant que les petits, et cette fraîcheur contagieuse fit un bien fou à Hermione.

Lorsqu'elles partirent de la montagne pour laisser les dragons s'amuser seuls, l'un d'eux - qu'Hermione crut reconnaître comme Lou, à ses écailles un peu plus claires - vola jusqu'à Liz pour s'enrouler autour de sa jambe gauche et frotter sa tête contre les cuissardes de la jeune femme. S'il avait été un chat, il aurait sans aucun doute ronronné. Il repartit aussitôt, fonçant vers ses sœurs, et laissa échapper un tout petit jet de flammes bleutées. Hermione était émerveillée.

« Ha, tu verrais ta tête ! la taquina Liz. Bon, pour ma prochaine visite, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'emmener avec moi. Il faut que je m'occupe d'un jeune beaucoup plus grand que ceux-ci, et surtout avec un bien plus mauvais caractère. Le pauvre nous a été amené avec une aile cassée, et il était encore trop jeune pour qu'on le laisse comme ça dans la nature… mais je déroge un peu à la règle en le soignant ici. En revanche, si tu veux voir des œufs, tu peux aller dans la zone des Verts Gallois : ils n'écloront pas avant un bon moment, et leurs coquilles sont… Ha, va voir, c'est encore mieux de découvrir par toi-même. Cherche le paysage qui ressemble le plus aux vertes plaines de chez toi ! Les œufs sont dans une petite grotte à flanc de montagne, tu la trouveras facilement. »

Sur ce, elle partit, sans se soucier le moins du monde de devoir materner Hermione dans un environnement que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas. Celle-ci lui en fût très reconnaissante, heureuse qu'on la laisse un peu naviguer en paix. Elle se dirigea vers la lande verdoyante qu'elle avait vue un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et remarqua effectivement la montagnette un peu plus loin, qu'elle n'avait alors pas pris le temps d'observer. Elle retira ses bottes et se mit en marche, appréciant la fraîcheur et le moelleux de l'herbe sous ses pieds, puis les remit lorsqu'elle trouva la petite grotte dont parlait Liz.

Elle était peu profonde et elle pouvait déjà entrapercevoir les œufs depuis l'entrée, mais la curiosité l'emporta : il fallait qu'elle les voie de plus près. Elle s'aventura donc dans l'étroit corridor de pierre, éclairé par de petites boules de lumière verte, et arriva enfin près du nid : les œufs, au nombre de deux, étaient posés sur un petit monticule de galets lisses et visiblement très chauds, lui-même entouré par plusieurs cercles concentriques gravés dans la pierre. Lorsqu'Hermione se fut assez avancée, elle vit enfin pourquoi Liz lui avait parlé des coquilles en termes si mystérieux : elles étaient vertes et dorées, et surtout elles étaient parcourues de milliers de petites volutes gravées, s'entremêlant et formant des dessins d'une incroyable finesse sur toute la surface de l'œuf. Elle passa un long moment à les contempler, se perdant dans les motifs et les couleurs, se demandant comment pareille merveille pouvait exister dans la nature. Elle entendit enfin des pas se rapprocher, la tirant de sa rêverie.

« Hey ! »

Elle sourit en entendant la voix de Charlie, et en se rappelant quel avait été le sort du jeune homme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait abordée par un « Hey ! ». Il s'engagea dans la grotte et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'air heureux.

« Alors, cette matinée chez les bêtes sauvages ?

\- C'était pas mal. Je dois admettre que les bébés sont plutôt mignons.

\- Ha ! Tu vois ! »

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit plus largement, heureuse elle aussi, mais la simple présence de Charlie lui rappela ce qu'elle voulait fuir. Sa réaction fut moins violente que la dernière, mais elle se cacha la tête dans les genoux pour essayer de dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Charlie lui entoura les épaules d'un bras et la pressa doucement contre lui, ne sachant pas très bien lui-même pourquoi il faisait ça.

« Bon, je te propose qu'on rentre pour manger - et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os - et après ça je te montrerai des itinéraires de balades que tu pourrais faire dans l'après midi ? Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, il faut que je retourne voir mon Pansedefer tout à l'heure…

\- Ton… ton Pansedefer ?

\- Oui. Il me semble que tu le connais bien…

\- Ha ?...

\- Tu sais, celui dont je te parlais tantôt, qui a défoncé les murs de Gringotts… Hé bien il a vécu tellement longtemps dans ces sous-sols sordides qu'il a été très difficile de le réadapter au milieu naturel, sans même parler de sa cécité. Ça fait maintenant plusieurs années que je m'en occupe, pas à temps plein bien sûr mais je passe très régulièrement le voir et, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, il va beaucoup mieux. Il ne sort plus des limites de son territoire, arrive à chasser correctement… On lui a même peut-être trouvé une compagne ! »

Tout en parlant il s'était relevé et avait commencé à marcher vers la sortie en faisant signe à Hermione de le suivre. Elle regarda une dernière fois les œufs, émerveillée par leur beauté, puis rattrapa Charlie qui l'attendait déjà sur l'herbe verte. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la bulle climatique ils transplanèrent directement chez lui, et il se mit tout de suite aux fourneaux.

Hermione essaya de lui proposer son aide mais il se contenta de la repousser en riant, et lui demanda de leur verser plutôt une bière bien fraîche.

« Je vais devenir alcoolique à cause de toi !

\- Bah, on va rattraper ta jeunesse trop sérieuse. »

Un peu troublée, la jeune femme ne lui fit aucune remarque et s'exécuta, sortant des verres et des bouteilles du réfrigérateur. Son silence mit cependant la puce à l'oreille de Charlie qui lui demanda :

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pas vraiment, hésita Hermione. Mais tu entends quoi par ma "jeunesse trop sérieuse" ?

\- Ha… Hé bien, disons que tu n'as pas eu, que _vous_ n'avez pas eu, une adolescence normale et saine. On ne peut pas avoir une adolescence normale et saine quand un mage noir vous court après. J'ai dit ça sans méchanceté…

\- Je sais. Mais… j'ai aimé nos années à Poudlard !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je dis simplement que vous avez, malgré vous, fait l'impasse sur tout une période de la vie d'un ado : quand on commence à être adulte sans l'être vraiment, et qu'on fait des tas de conneries pour le simple plaisir de les faire. Vous avez été forcés d'être adultes, très rapidement.

\- En quoi ce serait mal ?

\- Hermione… »

Charlie poussa un soupir agacé, regrettant d'avoir abordé le sujet.

« Encore une fois, j'ai dit ça sans méchanceté. Mais il y a un moment où un jeune doit péter les plombs et faire n'importe quoi… Sinon il le fait plus tard, et c'est pas un beau spectacle. Tu sais, je pense que c'est à cause de ça que Ron… »

Il se tut, sentant qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses explications, mais l'idée l'avait frappé sans qu'il puisse la réfréner.

« Pardon ? Tu… c'est parce que j'ai empêché Ron de péter les plombs qu'il m'a quitté sans le moindre égard pour nos quatre ans de relation amoureuse, sans parler de tout ce qui a précédé cette relation ? Sans le moindre égard pour moi ?

\- Mais non… Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute !

\- Tu sais quoi Charlie ? Peut-être que moi aussi j'avais besoin d'exploser après la guerre, peut-être que j'aurais voulu profiter du fait que j'étais en vie ! Que _nous_ étions en vie ! Mais est-ce que j'ai agi comme une égoïste bornée pour autant ?

\- Hé bien tu aurais peut-être dû ! »

Le ton était monté sans qu'ils sachent bien pourquoi, mais il leur semblait impossible de s'arrêter.

« Tu aurais dû exploser, au lieu de chercher à te mettre en ménage avec quelqu'un de clairement immature !

\- Me mettre en ménage ? Qui a parlé de se mettre en ménage ? On n'était même pas fiancés !

\- Et alors ? La vie commune, pas besoin de mettre un anneau dessus pour y être enfermé ! »

Hermione devint réellement rouge de colère et leva un doigt menaçant sur le torse de Charlie.

« Tu penses que j'ai ENFERMÉ ton frère ?

\- Mais non, andouille ! C'est toi qui t'es enfermée toute seule ! Pourquoi… Hermione, par tous les caleçons de Merlin, pourquoi est-tu allée te cloîtrer avec mon frère ?

\- …quoi ?

\- J'aime mon frère, putain, je l'ai toujours aimé comme un dingue parce qu'il était tellement petit quand il est né… J'avais l'impression de devoir le protéger… Mais merde, il y a des fois où c'est réellement un crétin fini ! Pourquoi, pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ? Vous avez des caractères qui ne vont pas du tout, du tout ensemble, vous n'avez pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts, même quand vous étiez en couple vous ne pouviez pas passer une demi-heure sans vous engueuler ! Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que c'était voué à l'échec !

\- Je…

\- Tu quoi ? Oui, je suis méchant, oui, je dis les choses crûment. Mais Ron n'était pas la bonne personne, et ce n'était pas du tout la bonne période pour vous mettre ensemble de toutes façons. Je te l'ai déjà dit à demi-mot la dernière fois… il serait temps que tu exploses, Hermione. »

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Son cœur n'était qu'un océan de douleur, elle ne pouvait se départir du sentiment que tout était arrivé à cause son sérieux et de son envie d'avancer à elle. Elle entendait les paroles de Ron et de Charlie se mélanger sans son esprit et finit par se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles, comme pour essayer de les arrêter, et partit en courant vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Elle se jeta sur son lit et s'y pelotonna, tentant d'oublier le reste du monde.

...

* * *

...

Gniii... Elle est beaucoup trop émotive cette Hermione, et elle interprète les choses de la pire des façons. Mais avec un peu de chance ça s'arrangera vite... Mouhahahahahahaha.

Qu'avez vous pensé de la Nurserie? Des petits bébés? De la Nurserie? Du personnage de Liz? De la Nurserie?...

Merci beaucoup de me suivre en tous cas, à Mardi et portez-vous bieeeeen !

Des bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooow !

Voici la suiiiite ! Alors, dernier moment pour faire les pronostics, est-ce que Charlie va venir la voir ou va la laisser tranquille? En tous cas, dans ce chapitre, de l'alcool et un ENORME pétage de plombs. Bonne lecture les zamigos, on se retrouve en fin de page :p

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Comme d'haaaaab, rien à moi, tout à notre Maîtresse favorite, la très compréhensive J.K.R. !_

...

 **Réponses aux review anonymes :**

MG123 : Arf oui il y a dû y avoir un bug, je n'ai rien vu... Pourtant j'ai revérifié quand j'ai lu ta review pour ce chapitre-ci, mais rien du tout. Je suis vraiment super contente que ça te plaise autant, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... En tous cas, oui Hermione va petit à petit reprendre confiance en elle mais cette rupture qui sortait un peu de nulle part l'a complètement anéantie. Il lui faudra du temps et des muscles saillants pour s'en remettre HUM je m'égare. C'est chouette que tu aies aimé les dragons et la Nurserie, ainsi que Liz... On sera amené à les revoir ! Mais par contre non, aucune romance entre elle et Charlie, ils ont plus une relation de "bros" même si Liz n'est pas un mec mais c'est l'idée x) En tous cas merciii pour ta review, et pour celle de la semaine d'avant que je n'avais pas eue :p

Petite-plume : Hiiiii merciii merci merci ! Ton enthousiasme me va droit au coeur, c'est adorable :) Je suis ravie que les petits dragons et Liz te plaisent, moi j'ai adoré écrire ce passage, ça faisait un moment que ce genre de trucs me trottaient dans la tête. En tous cas encore merci, pour tous tes compliments d'une part et pour avoir pris le temps de le faire une review de l'autre !

fan : Merciiii c'est chouette qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite, et la façon dont leur relation évolue :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Doumbea : Merci beaucoup, huhu attention avec tes "attachants", je vais finir par mettre un Charlie menotté quelque part moi x) en tous cas j'essaie effectivement de leur faire prendre leur temps, c'est quand même assez particulier dans la mesure où Charlie est le frère de son ex... Et au final il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de temps depuis le début, on en est à une petite semaine, il leur faudra plus de temps à ces petits affreux. Je suis très contente que la Nurserie t'ait plu, j'y réfléchissais vraiment depuis un moment à ces installations pour Dragons, et j'étais doublement heureuse de pouvoir les mettre quelque part pour les faire partager :) En tous cas rassure-toi, on va voir d'autres dragons... Et pas que des bébés. Merci, merci mille fois pour ta review et tes compliments, c'est super motivant et ça me fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Aventure : Merci beaucoup :) je suis plutôt attachée au perso de Liz, elle est inspirée d'une amie à moi et elle sera aux côtés de nos tourtereaux pendant un bon bout de temps. Elle leur apporte le petit grain de folie qui peut leur faire défaut parfois :p En tous cas, fin du suspense : voici la suiiite ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me faire une si gentille review !

...

* * *

...

Elle se leva quand le soleil descendit sur l'horizon et sortit de sa chambre, hagarde, pour tomber sur une petite note que Charlie avait laissée sur la table de la salle à manger.

 _Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça et je me suis mal exprimé. Arrête de prendre toutes les responsabilités sur tes frêles épaules, elles ont déjà supporté assez de choses… Je reviens demain matin, il faut que je m'occupe d'un transfert cette nuit. Fais attention à toi. PS : Je t'ai appelé du renfort… si tu ne veux voir personne, ne répond pas, elle comprendra._

Intriguée, Hermione alla vers la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette et retourna dans sa chambre pour se saisir de plusieurs parchemins dans le fatras de la bibliothèque. Elle était plongée dans la lecture de l'un d'eux traitant de la réserve des Verts Gallois en Écosse quand quelques coups frappés contre la porte se firent entendre. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait certainement des « renforts » évoqués par Charlie, Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir : derrière la porte elle découvrit Liz, deux bouteilles de vin à la main, deux pizzas dans l'autre, et un sachet de brownies qui pendait de sa bouche fendue en un large sourire.

« 'Alut ! 'E 'eux entrer ?

\- Haaa laisse-moi te prendre des trucs ! »

Hermione s'empressa de récupérer les brownies et les pizzas des mains de Liz et invita celle-ci à rentrer. Elles déposèrent le tout sur la table de la salle à manger et la Dresseuse serra fermement les épaules d'Hermione entre ses mains, planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit :

« Charlie m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'une soirée pour te changer les idées. Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter pourquoi si tu n'en as pas envie, ce ne sont certainement pas mes oignons, mais en tous cas sache que je suis la femme de la situation. Je vais te raconter tellement de potins sur les gens de la réserve - et en particulier sur Charlie - que tu vas en oublier pourquoi tu es ici ! »

Complètement abasourdie, Hermione regarda Liz un moment puis éclata de rire. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ça, de cette exubérance, de cette femme tellement forte et extravertie qu'elle aurait pu dérider Severus Rogue.

« D'accord Liz. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi nous servir deux grands verres de ce pinard qui me fait drôlement de l'œil. Après on pourra discuter. »

Elles s'installèrent devant le canapé, assises sur des coussins, un verre de vin dans une main et la pizza à portée de bras sur la petite table basse, et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Elle apprit que Liz était d'origine à moitié moldue du côté de son père, et qu'elle avait fait ses études à Durmstrang : les conditions de travail étaient certes dures, mais ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que Viktor avait pu lui décrire. Hermione choisit finalement de raconter ses déboires avec Ron à sa compagne d'un soir, dont l'expression se faisait de plus en plus horrifiée à mesure que l'histoire touchait à sa fin.

« C'est pas vrai… Il t'a quittée _comme ça_ ?

\- Hé oui. Comme ça.

\- Mais quel crétin… »

Entendre Liz traiter Ron de crétin avait un effet bénéfique certain sur son moral.

« Exactement. Et c'est pour ça que je suis encore ici… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de ma vie maintenant que celui autour duquel tout tournait est parti. »

Liz resta songeuse un instant puis remplit leurs verres vides de liquide bordeaux.

« En même temps… vu comme ça, c'est peut-être pas un mal.

\- Hein ?

\- Peut-être que c'est un signe que ta vie doit être plus remplie que ça. Peut-être que tu as d'autres choses à vivre et à faire… Très franchement je ne te vois pas en femme au foyer. J'ai… Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur toi - des articles, des petites bio - et… pour moi, tu es une aventurière ! Tu as toute ta vie devant toi, pourquoi te contenter d'un seul endroit quand tu peux visiter le monde ? »

Hermione comprit soudain ce que Charlie avait très maladroitement essayé de lui dire le midi même. C'était ça, c'était exactement ça qu'il lui avait dit. Et elle s'en voulait d'avoir tout compris de travers.

« Une aventurière ? Je suis un rat de bibliothèque, Liz !

\- Non, tu aimes lire, ce qui est différent. Imagine un peu toutes les bibliothèques que tu n'as pas visitées ! Tu pourrais partir avec les Mages-archéologues à la recherche de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, aller visiter le Palais des dix milles Parchemins magiques en Chine, découvrir l'aile cachée _Witchcraft & Wizardry_ de la Bibliothèque Nationale du Congrès à Washington ! Il y a des dizaines, des centaines de destinations qui n'attendent que toi ! »

Hermione n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça. L'alcool aidant, elle sourit à Liz de toutes ses dents et elles passèrent un certain temps à parler de destinations de voyages toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres : elles passèrent même en revue les différentes localisations possibles de l'Atlantide pour s'y rendre le plus tôt possible et y finir leurs jours entourées de beaux esthètes musclés et raffinés. La nuit fila entre les verres de vins et d'Hydromel, sans parler des brownies qui ne firent pas long feu et qu'Hermione s'appliqua à dupliquer avant de manger le dernier. Lorsqu'elles décidèrent de mettre de la musique, Liz transplana tant bien que mal chez elle et revint avec de nombreux vinyles de vieux groupes de Rock et Hard Rock moldus qu'Hermione connaissait bien : elles se déhanchèrent tant et si bien qu'elles finirent toutes les deux debout sur le canapé, en jean, soutien-gorge et les cheveux fous, faisant semblant de jouer de la guitare électrique sur leurs baguettes. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Charlie rentra chez lui, alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait à peine.

Il resta sur le pas de la porte, le cerveau déconnecté par un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Les filles ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vint se planter devant elles en leur faisant un signe de la main qu'elles le virent et se mirent à glousser bêtement. À la fin de la chanson, il éteignit l'appareil d'un coup de baguette et ils tombèrent tous les trois assis sur le sofa, en piteux état : les filles, d'ébriété et lui de fatigue. Hermione et Liz semblèrent enfin se rendre compte de leur nudité partielle et elles remirent les tee-shirts qu'elles avaient enlevés sous prétexte de « faire plus rock » - Liz se trompa de sens, se retrouvant avec l'étiquette qui lui chatouillait le menton, mais ne s'en soucia pas du tout.

« Quand j'avais parlé de renforts, je ne pensais pas retrouver AC/DC dans mon salon.

\- Baaaaah, comme si ça te gênait ! T'aurais dû venir chanter avec nouuuus, monsieur le grincheux ! lui répondit Liz, pas fraîche du tout.

\- Ouaiiis, Liz a raison !

\- Ça m'aurait étonné.

\- Maiiis Charliiiie t'es pas drôle. Là. »

Et Hermione se tourna pour bouder. Liz se sentit obligée de venir à sa rescousse :

« Charlie ! R'garde ! J'ai passé toute la nuit - touuuuute la nuit - à réconforter cette superbe créature, et toi, toiii, tu lui dis n'importe quoi ! Excuse-toi ! Toussuite !

\- Non. Je vais me coucher, la nuit a été très longue pour moi aussi… mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Liz, tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux. Mais en tous cas : ne comptez pas sur moi dans les prochaines heures. »

Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'apprêtait à en fermer la porte quand il fût rattrapé par Hermione qui lui prit le bras pour le retourner vers elle.

« Atta ! Charlie, merci. Merciii d'avoir dit à Liz de venir. T'es vraiment gentil. »

Sur ce, elle lui planta un gros bisou sur la bouche et s'éloigna aussitôt vers sa complice en gloussant puis elles disparurent dans sa chambre à elle, avec l'intention probable de comater ensemble dans son lit. Charlie resta sur le seuil de sa chambre, essayant de combattre des sentiments contradictoires. Cette fille aurait sa peau.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Liz s'éveilla en s'étirant comme un chat et eut un mouvement de panique en regardant l'heure sur sa montre.

« Ha la vache ! Il est dix heures passées ! Meeerde ! »

Elle s'extirpa hors du lit d'Hermione et fit une tentative pour mettre ses bottes tout en marchant, tentative ratée qui se termina en une belle chute accompagnée d'un bruit sourd et d'une protestation plutôt sonore. Hermione émergea comme elle le put et se mit à sourire quand elle vit Liz à demi couchée au sol, une botte mise mais non lacée et l'autre par terre, se frotter le nez en jurant.

« T'es en retard ?

\- À ton avis, p'tit génie ? lui répondit-elle, en mettant sa seconde botte. Gaby va me tuer, elle m'avait demandé de m'occuper des Magyars ce matin…

\- Gaby ?

\- Ma… disons ma supérieure. Elle a plus d'ancienneté que moi, donc… Bref. Je suis très, très en retard. Je fonce, à bientôt et merci pour la soirée ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et transplana avant qu'Hermione aie pu lui répondre. Elle allait se remettre sous sa couette lorsqu'une grande chouette au plumage gris moucheté se présenta devant sa fenêtre et tapa au carreau avec son bec. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'animal d'Harry et Ginny et s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir : elle lui caressa longuement le plumage après avoir retiré la lettre de sa patte, puis la chouette alla se percher en haut d'une armoire en cachant sa tête dans ses ailes. Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et en extirpa un parchemin couvert d'une écriture en pattes de mouche qu'elle connaissait bien.

 _Salut Hermione !_

 _J'espère que ta retraite avec les dragons se passe bien. Nous sommes finalement partis en voyage de noces ! Je crois que Ginny est littéralement tombée amoureuse des tortillas, et qu'elle va me demander le divorce pour s'installer à Barcelone et se marier avec le propriétaire du snack où nous sommes allés ce midi… mais avec un peu de chance je réussirai à la persuader de continuer le voyage avec moi, surtout vu notre prochaine destination : après tout elle a toujours voulu goûter des vrais sushis._

 _Je profite quand même d'un moment pour t'écrire une nouvelle… passablement désagréable, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'apprennes par moi que de tomber devant le fait accompli. J'aurais voulu en parler avec toi directement mais ce serait un peu délicat à négocier… surtout après ma dernière escapade (je ne te remercie pas, d'ailleurs, et l'hydromel non plus)._

 _Bref. Avant de partir, j'ai vu Ron avec quelqu'un, dans une situation... Je ne sais pas exactement qui c'est, une fille qui travaille au ministère à priori, mais en tous cas… te voilà prévenue. Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas sensé prendre parti, mais pour le coup, Ron a vraiment... Enfin, si tu as besoin d'un parler, n'hésite pas. Tu as notre soutien, à Ginny et à moi._

 _On t'embrasse très fort !_

 _Harry_

Hermione resta abasourdie par sa lecture. Elle serrait le parchemin si fort que ses mains tremblaient et que leurs articulations en étaient blanchies, tandis qu'une expression de haine pure se dessinait sur son visage. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment ce salopard avait-il pu la remplacer en l'espace de quelques jours ? Quand bien même ce ne serait qu'affaire de sexe, n'avait-il donc aucune décence ?

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte et qu'un grondement sourd montait dans sa gorge. Si elle ne se calmait pas immédiatement, elle allait devoir rendre caduques les bons soins que Charlie avait apporté à ses mains : elle s'approchait du point de non retour dans lequel elle avait été plongée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle sentait une vague d'énergie négative déferler sur ses sens, prendre le pas sur toute pensée rationnelle, monter en puissance pour déformer sa vision et ses sensations. Comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle fut incapable de contrôler la magie qui s'échappait d'elle pour aller faire chuter et briser les différents objets qui l'entouraient.

C'est dans cet état que Charlie la trouva quand il ouvrit sa porte. Il avait frappé plusieurs fois sans que personne ne lui réponde, s'inquiétant des bruits étranges qu'il entendait venir de sa chambre, et avait fini par entrer quand il avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. De petites formes volaient en travers de la pièce tandis que les cheveux d'Hermione se soulevaient comme sous l'effet d'un vent violent, et qu'elle déchirait consciencieusement un morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts contractés par la haine. Il s'approcha, comprenant qu'elle perdait pied, et fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour la faire sortir de sa transe sans lui faire de mal : il détacha ses mains du parchemin, les maintint de côté et l'embrassa.

Hermione reprit brutalement conscience du monde qui l'entourait et écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle vit Charlie, mit un certain temps à réaliser que les lèvres qui l'embrassaient fougueusement appartenaient au Dresseur, puis essaya de le repousser et tomba à genoux en l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. De lourds sanglots montaient de sa gorge et Charlie assistait, impuissant, au déferlement des larmes sur ses joues. Il lui lâcha les mains et la prit dans ses bras, n'ayant qu'une envie : faire ce qu'il fallait pour que ce spectacle cesse.

« Ce salaud… Cet immonde… Il m'a remplacée, Charlie ! »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix étouffée, la tête enfouie dans son épaule droite, tandis qu'elle martelait faiblement la gauche de sa main refermée en poing.

« Comment ça ?

\- Harry… J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry. Il l'a vu. Avec une autre. Certainement en train de copuler comme des lapins. Charlie, il m'a quittée il y a même pas une semaine… Ou alors ils avaient une liaison depuis longtemps ?... »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Elle releva la tête, le visage ravagé, mais prit aussitôt une mine contrariée pour lui demander :

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? »

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, ne sachant pas lui-même pourquoi c'est cette solution là qui lui avait parue la plus évidente sur le moment.

« Je ne sais pas… Il fallait te faire sortir de ton état de Berserk, alors c'était ça ou une baffe. J'ai préféré faire ça. Mais j'en suis désolé. »

Il affichait un franc sourire, le sourire qu'Hermione se surprit à reconnaître comme étant uniquement sien. Ce sourire qu'il lui adressait toujours quand il avait voulu, au cours des derniers jours, lui prodiguer confiance et réconfort. Alors, sans comprendre, sans réfléchir, elle s'avança vers lui et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

La première surprise passée, Charlie essaya tant bien que mal de la repousser en douceur mais la jeune femme s'agrippait fermement à lui, laissant ses mains vagabonder et ne faisant aucun doute quant à son objectif. Son désespoir, son chagrin et la sollicitude du roux s'étaient mélangés en elle pour donner un cocktail explosif qu'elle ne pouvait - ou ne voulait - pas réfréner. Charlie commençait à perdre pied, se rendant vite compte que lui aussi avait un point de non retour et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de se frotter frénétiquement _à cet endroit_ s'il ne voulait pas l'atteindre, ce fameux point. D'une poigne douce mais ferme il saisit les épaules de la jeune femme et la repoussa pour de bon, hors d'atteinte de sa bouche.

« Arrête.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Arrête. Tu es bouleversée, tu es malheureuse, je ne suis pas un exutoire et encore moins l'outil d'une vengeance.

\- Visiblement ton… corps… n'est pas d'accord avec toi. » dit-elle en désignant d'un geste du menton la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon du Dresseur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : elle avait du cran, la gamine.

« Avoir une réaction biologique est différent de réellement vouloir quelque chose. »

Il vit la lueur de désir désespéré s'éteindre petit à petit dans les yeux d'Hermione et en fut soulagé : tenir son petit discours était une chose, mais tenter de refluer sa « réaction biologique » en aurait été une autre si elle s'était entêtée dans ses projets. La jeune femme s'assit contre son lit, ses bras autour des genoux et sa tête posée dessus. Charlie ne voyait pas ses yeux mais il devina qu'elle devait être au plus mal, et il comprenait sans peine pourquoi. Son frère était décidemment un imbécile.

« Bon. Habille-toi, mets des chaussures de marche et suis-moi. »

Elle releva la tête, hagarde, mais fit ce que Charlie lui demandait : elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule avec ses idées noires. Elle prit des vêtements un peu au hasard puis retrouva son colocataire dans le salon, après quoi ils partirent dans la lande sans échanger un seul mot. Ils marchèrent toute la journée, déjeunant sans s'arrêter avec des sandwichs que Charlie avait emporté : il dirigeait la balade et emmena la jeune femme voir ses paysages préférés. Il lui expliqua à demi-mots qu'il faisait ça quand il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit, mais ce fut le seul échange qu'ils eurent jusqu'au soir.

...

Lorsque la nuit tomba ils s'installèrent sur un versant de montagne, allongés dans l'herbe pour admirer le ciel : Hermione n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoiles accrochées à la voûte céleste et cette vue la ravissait. Elle avait essayé de mettre Ron et ses trahisons au second plan dans son esprit, ne cherchant pas à savoir s'il l'avait effectivement trompée ou s'il s'était simplement jeté sur la première venue pour définitivement oublier leur relation. Pour ne pas y penser elle s'était donc penchée sur le cas de Charlie : pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas sensé avoir une grande expérience des relations longues, il avait l'air d'en savoir pas mal sur le sujet. Elle s'était retenue toute la journée de l'interroger mais la quiétude des lieux invitait aux confidences, elle décida donc de se lancer.

« Charlie ? »

L'intéressé émit un faible grognement interrogatif.

« Comment… Comment ça se fait que tu saches… prendre la mesure de ce que je traverse ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, partagé entre son désir de garder son intimité pour lui et celui de rendre la vie d'Hermione aussi facile que possible en répondant à ses questions.

« Disons que je n'ai pas toujours eu une vie de célibataire endurci.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Comme mes frères ont dû te le dire j'ai eu pas mal d'histoires passagères, voir très passagères… mais personne - ou quasiment personne - ne sait que je suis resté presque cinq ans avec une fille avant de me faire lamentablement jeter. »

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… pourquoi personne ne le sait ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

\- Et ta famille ?

\- Surtout pas ma famille. Je l'ai dit à Bill… mais c'est tout. Elle ne voulait pas que je la présente, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler du Terrier ou de mes frères et de ma sœur. Et comme j'étais amoureux… vraiment amoureux… j'ai accédé à toutes ses requêtes. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu Charlie de cette façon là.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai voulu l'emmener quand même, un jour, en lui faisant comprendre combien ça comptait pour moi. Mais elle a fait une scène terrible, on a eu une dispute mémorable… et elle est soudainement sortie de ma maison et de ma vie. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, troublée par la voix grave et l'émotion qui s'en dégageait.

« Donc… quand je te donne des conseils, crois-moi, c'est parfaitement justifié. A peu de choses près j'ai réagi comme toi : je me suis détruit les poings plusieurs fois sur diverses surfaces, mais j'ai aussi empoisonné ma vie et celle de mon entourage. C'est Liz qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup, et crois-moi quand je te dis que c'était pas beau à voir.

\- Et… depuis ?...

\- Depuis, des aventures sans lendemain, mais principalement une vie qui tourne autour de mon boulot.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?... »

Charlie réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Un peu plus de trois ans maintenant.

\- Et ça fait toujours aussi mal ? »

Nouveau silence, mais elle le vit sourire dans la pénombre.

« Non. J'ai compris que cette relation était un poison pour moi. Non… pire que ça. Une drogue. On se consommait l'un l'autre, c'était certes passionnel et intense mais complètement dévastateur. Pas tellement le même schéma que toi et Ron donc, mais la douleur était la même quand tout a soudainement prit fin. »

Hermione était reconnaissante à Charlie d'avoir fait preuve de tant de franchise, mais une dernière question lui envahissait l'esprit.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es occupé de moi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu aurais très bien pu aller chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi au mariage. Tu aurais pu me demander d'aller ailleurs quand je me suis réveillée. Après tout, on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça… Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as choisi de prendre soin de moi plutôt que de ton frère. C'est pour cette raison là ? »

Charlie se laissa encore une fois de longues minutes de réflexions, puis répondit enfin avec une voix un peu espiègle :

« Peut-être. »

Hermione s'en contenta, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Elle se rallongea dans l'herbe et laissa divaguer son esprit, contemplant avec effroi les vagues de haine qui l'avaient terrassée ce matin là. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement vide à présent, comme si son amour pour Ron s'était évaporé en même temps que cette haine farouche : elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ce temps de répit lui fit le plus grand bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, désireux d'oublier le monde autour d'eux le plus longtemps possible, mais Hermione n'avait pas prévu qu'ils seraient encore dehors à cette heure là se mit à frissonner. Charlie s'en rendit compte et lui proposa de rentrer : lorsqu'elle accepta, il lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent ensemble chez lui.

Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme fut d'aller dans sa chambre pour constater les dégâts : elle n'avait rien rangé le matin même avant de partir, et s'efforça de réparer ce qu'elle avait cassé et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce à vivre il flottait une délicieuse odeur d'omelette aux champignons et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était affamée, elle aida donc Charlie à mettre la table et ils engloutirent rapidement le contenu de leurs assiettes. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer sur le canapé pour continuer à discuter jusqu'à une heure assez avancée de la nuit : Hermione avait sorti quelques carnets et parchemins de la bibliothèque en bazar de Charlie et voulait lui poser des questions relatives aux documents. Elle s'aperçut alors que le Dresseur était un véritable puits de connaissance lorsqu'on parlait dragons, et l'espace d'un instant elle se vit revenir à Poudlard, redevenant la jeune adolescente avide de savoir qu'elle était à cette époque. Il suffisait qu'elle évoque un chapitre de notes que Charlie avait prises pour qu'il se lance dans des explications imagées, claires, passionnantes : elle aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Elle sentit, alors, que quelque chose changeait. Elle sentit qu'elle arriverait à guérir de Ron, que c'était possible, parce qu'elle avait tellement d'autres possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, tellement de chemins à explorer... Elle sentit qu'elle voulait être une aventurière. Encore. Toujours.

...

* * *

...

Hiiii quand elle est désappointée, elle fait pas semblant la petite Hermione. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime x)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Liz et Hermione qui chantent du AC/DC? De la ballade avec Charlie ? De leur conférence-canapé ?

En tous cas, merciii de continuer à me suivre ! Vous êtes au top !

Des bisous, à Mardi et portez-vous bien !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello vous :)

J'espère que tout va bien dans vos coins, nous ici il fait très beau donc c'est chouette. Mais c'est pas pour parler de ça qu'on est là, n'est-ce pas? Mouhahahaha. Alors, dans ce chapitre, des tentatives, un accident plutôt bienvenu, de l'audace... Et d'autres trucs :p

Bonne lectuuure, on se retrouve à la fin !

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, tout est à J.K.R., comme d'habituuude, je leur fais juste des misèèères, comme d'habituuude,... Hum._

 _..._

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Petite-plume : Hiii Charlie est un dur à cuir et tout de cuir vêtu, mais derrière tous ces muscles se cache un petit coeur qui bat... Gniiihihi plus sérieusement merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ce côté là de Charlie, et aussi que tu apprécies autant Liz (on va beaucoup la revoir, donc c'est cool). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! En tous cas, merciii beaucoup pour ta review !

Fan : Mais AC/DC c'est le BIEN. Y'a rien de tel pour redonner la pêche ! Et dans la tête de Charlie, c'était *bip...bip...bzzzz BRAIN REBOOTED* xD ne t'inquiète pas pour Liz, on va la revoir, plutôt deux fois qu'une. On va aussi en apprendre plus sur elle et son passé ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Aventure : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire la lettre de Harry, en essayant de trouver comment il pourrait introduire la mauvaise nouvelle, et je me suis rabattue sur la légèreté qui était sensée atténuer la gravité de la suite... Moui, Harry n'a jamais été très subtil x) En tous cas merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil !

MG123 : Hééé ben tu vois, t'avais encore le temps :p Je suis tellement raviiie de t'avoir convertie ! Je vais essayer de chercher les noms des fics qui m'avaient plu (parce que comme une imbécile j'ai oublié de les mettre en fav) et de te compiler ça dans ma note de chapitre de la semaine prochaine. Par contre beaucoup sont en anglais si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu es à l'aise avec ça? En tous cas, j'essaye de ne pas faire avancer les choses trop vite entre les deux zozios mais c'est pas évident dans la mesure où je suis moi-même une incorrigible impatiente x) mais ça arrive... petit à petit... Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review, comme d'hab ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et voici la suiiiiite !

...

* * *

...

C'est une routine agréable qui se mit rapidement en place : le matin elle allait travailler et apprendre avec Liz, à la Nurserie des dragons, l'après-midi elle explorait des pistes qui lui plaisaient pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire de sa vie - en se renseignant sur les différents cursus disponibles notamment - et le soir elle retrouvait Charlie pour le dîner et leurs discussions sur le canapé. Parfois Liz se joignait à eux, sans oublier Harry et Ginny qui passaient régulièrement la voir. Ils étaient heureux qu'elle ait trouvé une certaine stabilité après ce qu'elle avait traversé, et ne lui parlaient pas de Ron. De son côté elle ne leur demandait pas de ses nouvelles. Molly Weasley s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle mais elle écrivait en général à Charlie pour lui demander comment se sentait la jeune femme, et elle en profitait pour lui parler de Ron. Elle était inquiète pour lui aussi, ne comprenant pas son geste.

...

Trois semaines passèrent sans qu'Hermione s'en soit rendue compte : elle se plaisait là où elle était et ne voulait pas brusquer son prochain choix de carrière, contrairement au précédent. Elle avait une âme d'économe et s'était constitué depuis la sortie de Poudlard un petit pécule qui la mettait à l'abri du besoin pour le moment, surtout que Charlie refusait qu'elle lui donne quoi que ce soit pour le « loyer » puisque lui-même ne payait rien. Elle se vengeait en allant faire les courses dès que le frigo était vide, en profitant pour acquérir de nouvelles gammes de bière à tester.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient sur le canapé pour leur discussion rituelle, Hermione sortit un carnet visiblement plutôt vieux et n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour que Charlie déclare avec un grand sourire :

« Ha, tu as trouvé mon carnet de stage.

\- Ton carnet de quoi ?

\- De stage. En Écosse. J'ai travaillé là-bas trois mois, dans la réserve des Verts Gallois, et le résultat est sous tes yeux.

\- HA ! C'est ça que tu as écrit sur la première page !

\- C'est si illisible que ça?

\- Tu as dessiné tellement de dragons par-dessus que je n'avais pas compris le premier mot. »

Charlie gloussa.

« Oui, j'ai toujours été très enthousiaste, et c'était ma première expérience sur le terrain. Il se peut que j'aie fini par griffonner tous les dragons que je croisais pour agrémenter cette fameuse première page. Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, mais d'abord une petite question : pourquoi vous aviez des œufs de Verts Gallois ici ? Alors qu'ils ont une réserve dédiée ?

\- Parce que nous les avons récupérés d'une bande de braconneurs qui étaient dans notre secteur. Comme nous avons toutes les installations nécessaires chez nous, on les a rapatriés pour ne pas surcharger de travail la réserve d'Écosse - ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux que nous, en termes de nombre de Dresseurs.

\- Mouais. Des excuses tout ça. Je vois d'ici ton regard de "Maiiis ils seront trop mignons quand ils seront nés ! On les garde !".

\- Ha, tu m'as démasqué. Je ne résiste pas à des Gallois. En général, un Dresseur garde toujours une affinité avec la race du premier dragon dont il a la charge ! Moi, c'était des Gallois, et j'en ai des souvenirs impérissables. »

Il avait les yeux dans le vague, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Hermione lui enviait cette passion, cette douce certitude lui soufflant qu'il avait choisi la bonne voie. Elle profita de son moment d'égarement pour scruter son visage, en apprécier les traits taillés à la serpe et les grands yeux verts. Conscient de son regard il tourna la tête vers elle, légèrement troublé par l'attention nouvelle de la jeune femme qui n'était pas due à une information ou l'autre sur ses protégés. Il la vit s'avancer vers lui, lentement mais inexorablement, et dans un élan de panique il se racla bruyamment la gorge puis saisit le carnet des mains d'Hermione pour commencer à le feuilleter.

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme se figea dans son mouvement puis esquissa un petit sourire et se rapprocha de Charlie sous couvert de lui demander des détails par rapport à un des schémas qu'il regardait. Au fil des pages et de leur conversation, il se détendit, décidant qu'il avait peut-être prêté à Hermione des intentions qu'elle n'avait pas.

Cette nuit là, pourtant, l'esprit de l'ancienne Gryffondor fourmilla de questions. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu ce qui avait failli arriver et ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool, au charme du Dresseur de dragon, ou à son propre manque d'affection mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle en pinçait pour Charlie. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une réaction désespérée face aux tribulations de son crétin d'ex-copain, c'était clairement un désir plus profond. Mais il n'en restait pas moins le frère dudit ex-copain… Elle était un peu perdue, se demandant si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Puis elle se souvint des longues discussions qu'ils avaient eues tous les deux, elle se souvint de sa prévenance, de sa gentillesse. Et elle se souvint du soir où elle l'avait vu nu.

Elle décida que oui, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

...

Le lendemain Charlie la réveilla en toquant à sa porte, comme à son habitude. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à émerger, ayant cogité une bonne partie de la nuit, mais elle était soulagée d'être parvenue à prendre une décision. Elle voulait tenter sa chance avec Charlie, et ça commençait par voir si l'attirance était réciproque - ce qui lui paraissait mal parti étant donné la réaction qu'il avait eue face à sa tendresse spontanée de la veille.

Elle entendit des pas venir vers sa porte une seconde fois : elle avait décidemment mis trop longtemps à se lever.

« Allez marmotte ! Debout ! »

Elle répondit par un grognement incertain, s'extirpa difficilement du lit et sortit en pyjama pour se diriger vers la table. Charlie avait préparé le petit déjeuner, et notamment un grand bol de chocolat chaud couvert de crème mousseuse pour elle : depuis qu'il avait découvert son péché mignon matinal, il le lui préparait tous les jours.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire « Merci beaucoup, il a l'air délicieux ! » d'un ton enjoué, mais son esprit embrumé ne parvint qu'à lui faire coasser un « 'rci. » caverneux. Il s'assit en face d'elle, un air ouvertement moqueur sur le visage et portant un débardeur incitant beaucoup trop à la débauche au goût de la jeune femme.

« On ne s'est pas couché si tard pourtant…

\- Moui, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. Et puis j'ai fait des rêves qui m'ont réveillée.

\- Des rêves de chevauchée à dos de dragon ? »

 _Hum. De chevauchée oui, mais pas à dos de dragon…_

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je sais juste que c'était assez intense pour me filer une insomnie.

\- En voyant ta tête, Liz va encore croire que je t'exploite à trier mes bouquins jusqu'à des heures pas possibles de la nuit !

\- D'un sens, elle a raison…

\- Ha, ha, ha. Encore une comme ça et tu peux dire adieu à ton chocolat du matin. »

Hermione fit mine de prendre un air contrit et repentant, mais elle ne parvint pas à duper son interlocuteur qui lui lança un regard sévère vite démenti par un beau sourire. _Son_ sourire. Elle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur : il n'avait pas franchement besoin de rajouter du charme supplémentaire à son charisme naturel. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation tant bien que mal et s'intéressa à son chocolat, délicieux, comme d'habitude : au cours des semaines passées, elle avait pu constater que Charlie se débrouillait vraiment bien en cuisine, ses plats étaient toujours simples mais très réussis. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas été autorisée à toucher aux fourneaux, ce qui n'était pas plus mal dans la mesure où elle n'aimait cuisiner que des gâteaux et autres sucreries. Elle dégusta donc son chocolat, une expression extatique sur le visage.

« Pour un peu on t'entendrait ronronner. »

Charlie la regardait toujours avec son petit air moqueur. Hermione lui tira la langue et retourna à son chocolat, peu désireuse de se laisser aller à un commentaire à propos de ce qui pourrait _réellement_ la faire ronronner. Quand elle eut fini de boire elle cala un coude sur la table, posa la tête dans sa main et essaya de se réveiller vraiment en laissant divaguer son regard par la fenêtre, mais ses yeux - les traîtres - ne cessaient de faire des allers retours entre le paysage et le torse de son charmant vis-à-vis. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se raisonner en ayant son esprit dans la brume, elle se décida de se lever pour aller sous la douche : de l'eau glacée saurait sans doute lui remettre les idées en place.

Elle se fit donc la violence d'une douche écossaise avant de s'autoriser un peu plus de chaleur et cela fonctionna à merveille : elle avait enfin le cerveau en alerte. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de partir rejoindre Liz, elle profita donc au maximum du reste de sa douche mais se résigna à couper l'eau quelques minutes plus tard, un peu frustrée, et ouvrit le rideau pour tenter de se saisir de sa serviette. Qui était, évidemment, trop loin.

Elle pesta contre elle-même, ayant encore oublié de rapprocher ladite serviette qui pendait triomphalement au dos de la porte de la salle de bain. La pièce n'étant pas très grande, elle voulut tenter le tout pour le tout et se pencha, se pencha pour attraper le morceau de tissu convoité… tant et si bien qu'elle tomba lamentablement sur le carrelage froid, emportant avec elle le rideau qui fit voler des bouteilles de savon et divers accessoires posés sur la petite étagère en plastique de la cabine de douche.

Le vacarme n'était pas passé inaperçu et elle entendit Charlie se précipiter vers la salle de bain : dans un état de panique totale elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce qu'elle faisait et essaya de s'asseoir en couvrant sa nudité avec le rideau mais elle ressentit une vive douleur sur le côté de la cuisse, celui où elle s'était appuyée. Tentant de ne pas y prêter attention elle vit Charlie entrer, le visage inquiet, et rester interdit face au spectacle : Hermione était assise à même le sol, trempée, le rideau plaqué contre son torse. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, il se mit à rire.

« Vraiment, vraiment pas réveillée ce matin…

\- Oh ça va hein. Tu peux me laisser un peu d'intimité s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Essaie de ne pas… »

Il s'interrompit et devint blanc en voyant une petite tâche de sang se former lentement sous la cuisse gauche d'Hermione.

« Mais tu t'es fait mal ! »

Elle finit par prêter toute son attention à la douleur dans sa cuisse et, dans un éclair de lucidité, comprit ce qu'il avait dû se passer : le rasoir de Charlie avait certainement fait le même vol plané que les bouteilles de savon et elle s'était sans aucun doute légèrement assise dessus. _Super_. Elle se releva précautionneusement pour ne pas s'entailler plus profondément, tenant toujours fermement le rideau contre elle, et tendit sa jambe en se contorsionnant pour voir l'étendue des dégâts : elle avait effectivement une jolie estafilade rouge assez haut sur le côté de la cuisse.

« Et merde.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors je suis une abrutie, voilà ! Bon, passe-moi ma serviette et tourne-toi. »

Charlie s'exécuta sans discuter, et quand il fût autorisé à se retourner Hermione avait roulé le rideau en boule pour le mettre dans la douche et était enroulée dans sa serviette qui remontait juste au-dessus de sa coupure.

« Tu peux me guérir ça ?

\- Je peux aller te chercher ta baguette sinon…

\- Non. Honnêtement c'est pas très pratique comme angle de travail, j'aimerais autant que tu t'en charges. »

 _Pas très subtil dis-donc… Si t'es pas grillée après ça…_

Charlie se fendit d'un sourire gêné mais accepta néanmoins. Il sortit quelques instants afin d'aller chercher sa propre baguette dans sa chambre puis revint.

« Tourne-toi. »

Elle se mit de profil, complètement troublée tandis qu'il s'accroupissait à ses côtés pour être face à sa blessure. Il conjura quelques compresses qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer sa plaie et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il posa les mains sur elle : le contact l'avait comme électrifiée, mais Charlie interpréta autrement sa réaction.

« Désolé… J'essaie de faire doucement mais ça va piquer un peu. »

La coupure était nette mais pas très profonde, un simple sort suffirait à la refermer proprement. Le problème était que l'infirmier de fortune était lui aussi troublé par la proximité de la peau nue de la jeune femme : il sentait monter en lui des sentiments totalement contradictoires qui prirent momentanément le pas sur sa mission première. Il passa un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à nettoyer la plaie et le sang qui en avait coulé, imaginant bien malgré lui d'autres circonstances où il pourrait caresser la peau veloutée sous ses doigts.

Très consciente de ce contact, Hermione avait l'impression que toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps s'étaient rassemblés au même endroit : là où Charlie la touchait. Elle sentait des fourmillements exquis l'envahir et ne put, malheureusement, pas contenir un petit gémissement de contentement. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Charlie qui comprit immédiatement qu'il devait arrêter ses digressions s'il ne voulait pas faire exploser les boutons de son propre jean : il leva sa baguette, murmura « Epiksey » d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulue et se releva rapidement avant de partir avec un sourire d'excuse.

Hermione resta debout, plongée dans ses pensées, et surtout très contente d'elle parce qu'elle était à présent certaine d'une chose : l'attirance était réciproque.

Quand elle eut finit de nettoyer ses jambes et la pièce et de ré-accrocher le rideau, Hermione s'enroula à nouveau dans sa serviette et sortit pour aller dans sa chambre et s'habiller. Alors qu'elle enfilait un tee-shirt elle entendit Charlie lui crier qu'il devait y aller et elle se précipita dans la salle à manger pour le retenir avant qu'il ne parte : elle avait décidé de sa prochaine étape sur un coup de tête.

« Charlie attends ! »

Il se retourna, surpris, et regarda la jeune femme finir de mettre son haut à toute vitesse, lui laissant tout le loisir d'apercevoir un morceau de dentelle violette appartenant sans aucun doute à un soutien-gorge. Il essaya de vite reprendre contenance mais sa voix fut encore une fois un peu trop rauque à son goût lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Fais vite, il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

\- Je peux venir avec toi ce matin ?

\- Venir avec moi ? Comment ça venir avec moi ?

\- Emmène-moi voir des grands dragons !

\- Non. »

La réponse avait fusée, sèche, et n'invitant pas à la protestation. Charlie eut des remords en voyant l'air dépité d'Hermione, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : l'idée d'être troublé par la jeune femme tout en devant s'occuper de ses protégés était effrayante. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre. Il essaya cependant de tempérer sa réponse pour ne pas la blesser :

« C'est vraiment trop dangereux, les adultes dont je m'occupe sont en liberté Hermione… rien à voir avec les petits, ou avec ceux que tu as vus à Poudlard pendant le tournoi et qui étaient bien gardés. Il faut avoir de l'expérience et du savoir-faire pour s'en approcher.

\- Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part !

\- Tout à fait. Quand on veut devenir Dresseur. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

\- Non mais…

\- Pas de mais. Je ne t'emmène pas avec moi. En plus, Liz compte sur toi pour les petits ! »

Et il partit sans se retourner, laissant Hermione frustrée. En finissant de se préparer elle eut cependant une idée qui lui fit arborer un petit sourire machiavélique.

...

Elle avait passé la matinée aux côtés de Liz, et les deux jeunes femmes prenaient leur repas du midi ensemble, discutant sans se lasser de leurs résidents et échangeant des potins. Hermione profita d'un moment de légèreté pour tenter de faire avancer son plan.

« Au fait…

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais te demander…

\- Ouiii ?

\- Ha, non, laisse. C'est bête.

\- Hermione, ne me laisse pas mariner comme ça ! »

La brunette regarda son acolyte avec un petit air espiègle, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa curiosité maladive.

« Bon, en fait je me demandais si tu en savais beaucoup sur les dragons adultes de la réserve ?

\- Évidemment ! Il m'arrive de travailler avec eux en de très rares occasions, mais les petits sont justes… adorables. C'est passionnant de s'occuper d'eux.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien…

\- Ouiii ?

\- …m'emmener voir des dragons adultes ? »

Liz laissa son sourire faner sous le coup de la surprise.

« Des adultes ? Je ne sais pas Hermione… C'est dangereux quand on ne connaît pas… Je ne sais pas si Charlie…»

Sentant poindre le refus, Hermione prit une mine renfrognée coupa la parole de son interlocutrice :

« Je croyais que je me débrouillais bien avec les petits !

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Si je peux écouter tes ordres pour des petits, je dois pouvoir les suivre aussi pour des grands ! Et puis comment pourrais-je me rendre seule en Atlantide pour finir ma vie entre deux torses huilés et musclés si je n'ai pas des histoires pour impressionner nos Atlantes ? »

Liz éclata de rire.

« Déjà, rappelle-toi qu'on doit y aller ensemble, en Atlantide.

\- Soit.

\- Et tu sais, c'est vraiment particulier les adultes. Il faut… »

Mais Hermione abattit alors sa dernière carte : elle ouvrit de grands yeux et essaya d'y insuffler un air si triste qu'elle sentit ses sourcils se contracter sous l'effort. Mais l'opération ne fut pas vaine : elle voyait la détermination de Liz s'effriter petit à petit, jusqu'à sa reddition salutaire.

« Bon, okay, okay. Mais je VEUX que tu m'apprennes comment tu arrives à faire les mêmes yeux que mes petits Suédois. »

Hermione gloussa et fit un sourire radieux à sa comparse, heureuse d'avoir réussi son coup. Liz lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans la réserve l'après-midi même, puisqu'elle était normalement en repos : elle n'avait rien de prévu dans la Nurserie. Hermione en était ravie, ça signifiait que Charlie n'aurait pas le temps d'avoir vent de leur complot avant de pouvoir les arrêter. Elles finirent en vitesse leur repas, puis Hermione suivit la Dresseuse à l'extérieur du grand bâtiment jusqu'à une ligne invisible que celle-ci devait connaître : elle fit signe à son accompagnatrice de s'arrêter et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bon, à partir de là on ne plaisante plus. »

Elle arborait une expression tellement sérieuse et concernée qu'Hermione se demanda si c'était bien la même personne qui lui parlait.

« Nous allons pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la réserve proprement dite, donc là où des dragons adultes se baladent en totale liberté. Mais aussi des dragons _mamans_ , qui protègent leurs œufs ou leurs petits. Ils vont nous repérer, c'est peut-être même déjà fait, mais dans une certaine mesure ils sont un peu habitués à nous voir déambuler ici : ils savent qu'on ne vient pas violer leur territoire et piquer leurs proies. Pour que ça continue comme ça, il faut que tu marches dans mes pas. _Exactement_ sur mes pas. Nous avons mis en place une piste magique pour Dresseurs, un "chemin" que nous sentons maintenant naturellement sous nos pieds mais que tu auras un peu de mal à percevoir au début, c'est pour ça que tu dois marcher vraiment derrière moi. Si les choses venaient à mal se passer, garde s'il-te-plaît en tête que je sais comment gérer un dragon furax sans y perdre toutes mes plumes, mais _pas toi_. Alors si je t'en donne l'ordre, _tu te casses_. Très loin. Et tu ne te retournes pas. C'est clair ? »

Un peu impressionnée, Hermione acquiesça dans rien dire.

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai terminé, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je ne t'emmènerai pas derrière cette ligne si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu veux y aller. »

La brunette fut prise de court par ce revirement de situation et resta silencieuse un moment avant d'émettre une petite protestation :

« Mais je te l'ai déjà…

\- Non. Je veux la vraie raison. Et si ça ne me plaît pas, je ne t'emmène pas.

\- J'adore les petits. Les dragons sont passionnants, plus je les étudie et plus ça me donne envie d'apprendre… Je voudrais voir des dragons adultes parce qu'on ne peut pas mieux apprendre qu'en voyant de vrais spécimens. »

Lorsqu'elle vit un sourire fleurir les lèvres de Liz elle crut qu'elle avait gagné, mais elle déchanta vite.

« Charmant petit discours d'écolière, mais ça ne me suffira pas. T'as intérêt à y mettre plus de tripes que ça. »

Hermione chercha, chercha au fond d'elle. En fait elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle voulait tellement voir des dragons adultes, elle pensait que c'était juste pour occasionner un rapprochement avec Charlie mais elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas du tout la vraie raison.

« Je crois… Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose en rupture complète avec ma vie d'avant pour lui dire adieu. Et me confronter de mon plein gré à un dragon adulte me semble pas mal dans cette optique là. J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de me prouver que je peux encore être, réellement, une aventurière. Même si c'est avec un chaperon… »

Ce fut cette fois un sourire franc qui s'étala sur le visage de Liz.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Souviens-toi : dans mes pas. »

...

* * *

...

Hiiiiii ouiiii je saiiiis je suis une vilaine fille. Mais j'étais plus ou moins obligée de couper là... Après il y a une grand scène que je ne peux vraiment pas scinder en deux... Je suis désolée :')

Alors, le presque baiser? L'incident de la douche? Hermione qui s'entête dans son idée? Dites moi touuuut !

Merci, merci mille fois de me suivre, vous êtes géniaux.

Portez-vous bien, à mardii !


	6. Chapter 6

Yop :)

Hahaaaaa alors mes petitous, comment a démarré Août pour vous? Comment ça, on s'en fout? Bon, okay, okay... Il y a une expédition dragons qui vous attend ! Dans ce chapitre, donc, ben... ma foi, du dragon. On se retrouve à la fin ;)

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Noon, rien de rien... Nooon... Rien ne m'appartient... Enfin juste les catastrophes qui leur tombent dessus quoi. Merciii J.K.R. !_

...

 **Réponses aux review anonymes :**

Vera : Merciii beaucoup, j''espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Et merci pour ta review !

Petite-plume : Merci beaucoup pour Liz, je suis vraiment super contente que ce perso ait été aussi bien accueillie, j'y tiens beaucoup :p Pour nos deux zozios crois moi la douche a bien failli partir sérieusement partir en sucette mais je me suis retenue in extremis x) en tous cas je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes autant cette histoire et la façon dont Hermione renaît un peu de cette relation qui n'était pas du tout saine, ça motive à fond pour continuer ! En tous cas, voici la suiiiite ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review et ton assiduité x) des bisous !

Aventure : Hahaaa la visite de la réserve... Celle-là, ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de vous la montrer, la voici enfin ! Il y a un autre "personnage" qui y est introduit et du coup on en apprend un peu plus à propos de Liz... J'espère que tu l'aimeras toujours autant après :p Merci, merci, merciii pour ta review, plein de bisous !

...

* * *

...

Elle se retourna et partit dans la lande boisée, Hermione s'efforçant de lui emboîter parfaitement le pas. Au bout de quelques foulées elle sentit un léger fourmillement sous la plante de ses pieds, qu'elle interpréta comme le signe qu'elles étaient bien sur la piste dont Liz avait parlé. Elles marchèrent en silence pendant presque une heure, Hermione essayant de profiter du spectacle tout en marchant religieusement dans les pas de Liz, puis celle-ci s'arrêta un peu brutalement au beau milieu d'une immense clairière.

« Hey ! protesta Hermione qui avait failli lui rentrer dedans.

\- Tchht. Assieds-toi. »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en s'asseyant elle-même en tailleur, puis elle attendit sans rien dire de plus. Hermione l'imita et patienta quelques minutes, mais sa curiosité prit finalement le pas sur sa raison.

« On attend quoi ?

\- Tu voulais voir des dragons, non ?

\- Oui ?

\- Alors on attend des dragons.

\- Ils… ils vont venir ?

\- Oh oui. Tu sais quand je t'ai dit qu'ils allaient nous repérer ? Ils nous ont senti à l'instant où nous avons posé le pied de cette fameuse piste. Et l'un ou l'autre sera assez curieux pour venir nous voir, nous sentir.

\- Et nous goûter ? »

Liz gloussa doucement.

« Non, ils ne meurent pas de faim ici, et ils savent que nous sommes là pour les protéger : les sorciers qui se déplacent sur la piste ne sont pas dangereux. C'est ce que nous essayons de leur apprendre. Pour le reste ils se débrouillent… »

Elles restèrent ainsi de longs instants, discutant toujours des dragons, mais une certaine excitation avait saisie Hermione : elle essayait d'étendre au maximum ses faibles sens pour sentir venir l'une des créatures, espérait parvenir à ressentir la perturbation magique que cela causerait.

Soudain Liz lui attrapa le coude pour attirer son attention et lui pointa du doigt une silhouette verte dans le ciel qui avait semblé émerger du couvert des arbres, quelques kilomètres plus loin, pour se diriger vers elles en volant relativement vite.

« Bon, pas d'approche discrète. Il n'a pas peur de nous et va certainement atterrir à grand fracas pour nous impressionner, c'est donc un mâle adulte depuis peu qui cherche à épater la galerie. Il faudrait que je voie ses cornes… »

Hermione vit le visage de la jeune femme se plisser sous l'effet de la concentration, puis s'illuminer soudain lorsqu'elle poussa une exclamation joyeuse :

« Oui ! C'est Max !

\- Max ? » demanda Hermione, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Mais Liz ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était mise debout et avancée de quelques pas pour se tenir bien droite, une main tendue en avant, paume levée vers le dragon comme pour le stopper. Hermione assista alors à une scène complètement incongrue qui la laissa rêveuse.

Elle vit l'énorme créature foncer vers elles, pousser un grondement rauque qui fit trembler ses os, et atterrir brutalement devant Liz. Il était… immense. Plusieurs mètres de long et une carrure impressionnante aux muscles saillants recouverts d'étincelantes écailles émeraudes, qui n'éclipsaient pourtant pas un détail surprenant : il avait des cornes démesurées, brillantes comme de l'or pur. Ce dragon était magnifique, simplement, et il dégageait une impression de puissance qu'Hermione ressentit dans tout son être. Et elle vit, alors qu'elle se demandait comment appréhender un tel surplus d'informations sensorielles, le titanesque animal baisser sa tête et faire poser le bout de son museau contre la paume de la minuscule Dresseuse devant lui. Elle le vit fermer les yeux. Elle le vit pousser un soupir tellement chargé en émotion qu'elle discerna du contentement, du soulagement. Elle vit Liz se rapprocher un peu plus du museau et poser son front contre les écailles, accompagnant son mouvement de petites caresses du bout de ses doigts.

Bouleversée par tant de tendresse Hermione assista, impuissante, à cette étreinte qui n'en était pas vraiment une en se sentant comme une intruse dans un moment d'intimité. Elle pouvait presque palper l'affection qui se dégageait de l'immense créature et se demanda si toutes les émotions pouvaient ainsi jaillir des dragons : elle imaginait à peine quel degré de terreur on devait atteindre, par exemple, en présence de l'un de ces animaux mythiques très en colère contre vous.

Liz se dégagea du museau du dragon aussi doucement qu'elle s'en était approchée et recula de quelques pas avant de tendre une main vers Hermione, sans la regarder. Celle-ci comprit qu'il lui fallait se lever et la saisir, aussi elle s'exécuta en essayant de refouler l'appréhension qui la parcourait en cet instant : elle doutait que trembler des pieds à la tête fut une bonne idée.

Lorsque Liz sentit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne elle la tira vers elle, sans quitter son dragon des yeux. Elle amena la jeune femme à ses côtés et lui fit lever la paume en avant, vers le museau de l'animal, et attendit. Il secoua d'abord la tête, jetant un regard qu'Hermione ressentit comme suspicieux, puis en voyant que Liz insistait il finit par rapprocher l'extrême bout de ses naseaux, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à effleurer la peau tendre de la main de la jeune femme. Il renifla une fois, deux fois. Hermione était nerveuse et tendue, incapable de savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse : elle essaya de couler un regard en direction de Liz mais celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour son protégé. Et enfin, au bout d'un laps de temps qui lui parut interminable, le dragon avança enfin sa tête de quelques millimètres, touchant franchement la paume moite d'Hermione.

Par réflexe, elle referma légèrement ses doigts autour des écailles, en appréciant la texture douce et soyeuse, le toucher dur : elles étaient très différentes de celles des petits, qui étaient un peu molles. Et c'est à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle caressait le museau de cet immense dragon, qu'elle comprit : elle ne pourrait jamais plus s'enfermer dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle explore, qu'elle se trompe, qu'elle trouve, qu'elle s'écorche, qu'elle vive ! Elle ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. Elle ne se perdrait plus elle-même.

Elle resta longtemps à promener sa main entre les naseaux de la créature, à apprécier les petits picotements magiques qu'elle ressentait à cause de cette proximité, à admirer les larges cornes dorées et les yeux pailletés d'or : elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait merveilleusement à sa place.

...

Ce fut le dragon qui décida de s'éloigner. Il s'ébroua et, après un dernier coup de museau affectueux sur l'épaule de Liz, alla se lover en une énorme boule un peu à l'écart des deux jeunes femmes. Liz ramena Hermione sur la piste et elles s'assirent toutes les deux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? »

Hermione ne savait pas comment décrire le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'avaient saisie, et elle commença quelques phrases sans savoir comment les terminer, sous les rires de sa compagne.

« Oui, je sais. La première fois est toujours… particulière.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez si proches ? »

Le visage de Liz s'assombrit légèrement, et elle répondit d'une voix chargée d'amertume :

« C'est une histoire que tu n'es pas prête à entendre.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Hermione fut blessée du manque de confiance évident de la jeune femme à côté d'elle et se mura dans un silence boudeur. Liz s'en aperçut et essaya de nuancer ses propos :

« Je voulais dire… Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où j'ai rencontré Max fait partie de ces histoires sombres que l'on ne peut pas comprendre sans en avoir vécu une soi-même. Tu ne pourrais pas passer l'éponge sur ce que j'ai à raconter, et je n'ai pas envie que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole.

\- Liz… J'ai vécu aussi des… Il s'est passé plein de choses dans ma vie. Des choses sombres aussi.

\- Oui, mais tu es toujours restée juste et fidèle à tes principes. Pas moi.

\- Là n'est pas la question. J'ai appris à composer avec les caractères des personnes qui m'entouraient, fussent-elles très différentes de moi. J'ai appris plus d'une fois à mes dépends à ne pas juger les gens, que ce soit dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens. S'il-te-plaît, fais-moi confiance. Explique-moi… »

Hermione sentait qu'elle avait marqué un point, et vit la façade d'assurance de Liz se fissurer peu à peu. Elle capitula enfin, en posant les yeux sur son protégé.

« Des contrebandiers. Tout a commencé à cause de contrebandiers. Il y a plusieurs années, j'effectuais une ronde nocturne dans la réserve quand je suis tombée sur cette bande de connards. J'ai d'abord entendu des grondements désespérés et un bruit de chute qui a résonné dans toute la vallée… Je me suis précipitée mais c'était trop tard. Ces dégénérés avaient massacré une magnifique femelle et ses deux petits, quoique ceux-ci aient été - je pense - tués accidentellement : sur le marché noir, les bébés vivants ont bien plus de valeur. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'ils avaient fait… je… je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai autant perdu le contrôle cette nuit là. »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Hermione lui pressa l'épaule dans un petit signe d'encouragement, mais elle avait l'impression que Liz était mentalement transportée dans une autre époque.

« J'ai failli tous les tuer, Hermione. Tous. Certes, ma vie était en jeu aussi dans ce carnage, et Charlie a essayé de me dire que je m'étais battue pour ne pas mourir, mais… la vérité c'est qu'un voile rouge m'est passé devant les yeux et que je ne souhaitais aucun répit avant de les avoir tous massacrés de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. »

Elle resta de nouveau silencieuse, consciente des effets que ses paroles pouvaient avoir sur Hermione.

« On a commencé à se battre, j'en ai blessé et sonné quelques uns - en récoltant quelques coupures moi aussi - puis ceux qui étaient encore debout ont commencé à paniquer. J'ai fait sauter leurs baguettes, les ai ligotés et ai commencé à refaire le portrait de l'un d'eux à mains nues quand j'ai senti Charlie me ceinturer et m'ordonner de me calmer. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser de sortilège sur moi, et je crois que c'est cette prévenance là qui a eu un effet calmant… Je suis sortie de ma folie meurtrière, et j'ai entendu les cris si caractéristiques d'un petit qui lutte pour s'échapper : j'ai compris alors qu'il devait rester un troisième bébé, réchappé du massacre. J'ai crié à Charlie de me laisser aller voir et il m'a relâchée : le petit était dans une caisse en bois vermoulu, apeuré, faible, tellement minuscule… Je l'ai ramené à la réserve, je l'ai nourri, je l'ai vu grandir, j'ai essayé de lui donner toute l'affection maternelle que je pouvais rassembler du haut de ma vingtaine d'années… La séparation n'a jamais été aussi difficile, avec aucun autre dragon, ni avant ni depuis. Il est le symbole de ce pour quoi je me bats chaque jour, et je l'aime comme une mère aimerait son enfant. »

Hermione fut trop abasourdie pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle serrait toujours l'épaule de Liz, mais ne savait absolument pas comment réagir au récit de son amie : elle ne parvenait pas à voir ce pan de noirceur dans le cœur de la joyeuse Liz, et pourtant c'était peut-être là la raison même de sa constante exubérance.

« Les braconniers ont été arrêtés et grâce au témoignage de Charlie je n'ai pas été inquiétée. C'est… c'est à cause de cette nuit là que j'ai arrêté de travailler à plein temps avec les dragons adultes. Et je n'ai plus jamais accepté de faire les rondes… j'avais trop peur de moi-même et de ce dont je suis capable. Si Charlie n'avait pas été là à temps, j'aurais eu le sang de tous ces salauds sur les mains, et je ne sais même pas si je l'aurais regretté. »

Sans jeter un regard à Hermione, Liz se leva et alla se poser à côté du grand Cornelongue. Celui-ci leva la tête, puis cala son museau à côté de la Dresseuse avant de refermer les yeux. Hermione comprit le geste d'éloignement de la jeune femme mais ne l'accepta pas pour autant : elle l'interpela donc d'une voix un peu plus forte que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Liz se retourna et lui adressa un regard plein de doute.

« Je pensais que…

\- Hé bien tu pensais mal.

\- Mais…

\- Non. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui t'a poussée à faire ce que tu as fait, et j'espère que je n'aurais jamais à vivre pareille situation, mais je sais combien l'amour d'une mère peut être dévastateur. Alors comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me permettrai jamais de te juger. S'il-te-plaît, accorde-moi la même faveur et ne pars pas du principe que je vais te rejeter. »

Tout en parlant elle s'était relevée puis avancée vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, et elle lui tendit une main. Liz l'attrapa et se laissa hisser sur ses pieds, un sourire timide aux lèvres, pour finalement prendre Hermione dans ses bras en une intense étreinte. Elles se séparèrent lorsque Max pressa son museau contre le dos de la Dresseuse, réclamant son attention : elle se retourna et caressa doucement ses écailles lumineuses, puis lui murmura un « À bientôt ! » alors qu'il prenait son élan pour s'envoler. Elles le regardèrent disparaître au loin puis se placèrent sur la piste pour retourner à l'entrée de la réserve, sans dire un mot : c'était un silence bienveillant, un de ceux qui expriment bien plus de simples paroles.

...

Hermione proposa à Liz de venir passer la soirée chez Charlie pour terminer sur une jolie note, ce que la Dresseuse accepta avec enthousiasme. Elles arrivèrent à la maison en bois en toute fin d'après-midi, après être passées acheter de quoi boire : Hermione avait fini par raconter à Liz qu'elle avait d'abord demandé à Charlie pour la balade avec les dragons, en insistant sur la réponse un peu sèche qu'il lui avait faite, et la jeune femme était d'accord avec elle pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une bonne mousse pour désamorcer un petit conflit.

Liz s'était mise aux fourneaux et avait cuisiné un alléchant plat de lasagnes qui diffusait une exquise odeur dans tout le salon : c'était sa recette fétiche, celle qu'elle ne ratait jamais, celle qui faisait toujours fondre tout le monde. Elle avait absolument tenu à faire goûter ses délicieuses pâtes garnies à Hermione, qui de son côté avait bien du mal à ne pas en demander un petit bout en avance.

Elles discutaient devant le four en surveillant la fin de la cuisson lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Charlie, qui resta figé dans l'encadrement. Il avait passé une journée riche en réflexion et s'était torturé l'esprit, repensant sans cesse à tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé le matin même en soignant Hermione, se sentant coupable de l'avoir repoussée, et il s'était attendu à retrouver la jeune femme de mauvaise humeur après le refus sec qu'il lui avait opposé. Au lieu de ça il la voyait rire avec Liz, encore en habits de cuir, les joues rosies par la chaleur du four et les cheveux en bataille, et il la trouva adorable. Il se fustigea alors que la pensée l'avait à peine traversé mais il était trop tard : il ne pouvait plus se l'ôter de l'esprit.

Il s'avança vers elles, les salua avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elles lui rendirent, et huma enfin les appétissantes effluves qui se dégageaient du four.

« Des lasagnes ?

\- Tout à fait ! Ça faisait longtemps…

\- C'est vrai. Et c'est pour quelle occasion ?

\- J'ai vu Max aujourd'hui ! Ou plutôt… _Nous_ avons vu Max.

\- "Nous" ? Que… »

Son sourire se figea.

« Comment ça "nous" ?

\- J'ai emmené Hermione avec moi.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade ? »

Charlie avait haussé le ton sans même vraiment comprendre ce qui l'embêtait.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Mais elle n'a aucune notion de…

\- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop ? »

Liz et Charlie se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait les poings sur les hanches et qui les regardait furieusement, l'un comme l'autre.

« On peut arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? Charlie, je ne suis plus une enfant. Je sais que la première fois que tu m'as vue j'étais une gamine, mais il serait temps de comprendre : j'ai grandi. Je suis en âge de prendre mes propres décisions.

\- Mais Liz…

\- Tais-toi. Liz a compris que ce n'était pas un simple caprice. Je suis au courant du danger, Charlie. Mais j'avais réellement besoin de le faire. Et… au vu de tout ce que j'ai appris, de tout ce que j'ai ressenti, je suis triste de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Je comprends, enfin ! Je comprends votre ferveur à tous les deux, votre passion ! Comment peux-tu me bouder ce plaisir là ? »

Charlie ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette désagréable sensation. Il savait qu'il était ennuyé plus que de raison par l'escapade des deux jeunes femmes mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Et soudain, alors qu'elles partagèrent une œillade complice, la réponse lui éclaira l'esprit : il était _jaloux_. Jaloux qu'Hermione n'ait pas eu cette première expérience avec lui. Ce qui était assez ironique et surtout très hypocrite de sa part, vu qu'il était lui-même à l'origine de ce défaut. Il lutta mentalement un instant, essayant de combattre de toutes ses forces le puissant sentiment de frustration qui l'assaillait : il aurait voulu remonter le temps et offrir à Hermione ce qui semblait être si important pour elle, il aurait voulu voir l'émerveillement dans ses yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide. Puis enfin il se rappela qu'il ne devait absolument pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour elle, et se sentit encore plus coupable.

Il arborait un air tellement perdu qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la main sur l'épaule et de lui demander d'une petite voix si tout allait bien, avec un air très concerné sur le visage, ce que Liz remarqua tout de suite. Et elle comprit. Elle eut un petit sourire espiègle et s'exclama :

« Mais oui, il va très bien ce crétin. Il constate juste à quel point il est vieux-jeu. Bon, le temps que les lasagnes finissent de se préparer toutes seules, tu peux me montrer où en est ton archivage ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus vu toutes ces vieilleries de carnets et de parchemins… »

Elle tira Hermione par la manche, la forçant à retirer sa main de l'épaule de Charlie : celui-ci sentit comme une trace brûlante à l'endroit où elle l'avait touché et s'en voulut encore plus. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, puis Liz insonorisa la pièce et se planta devant son amie pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui demander :

« Dis-moi… Tu ne m'aurais pas caché… des trucs ? »

L'étonnement d'Hermione fut tout à fait sincère lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Des trucs ? Quel genre de trucs ?

\- Du genre de… j'sais pas, des envies particulières en ce moment ?

\- Des env… »

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, comprenant brusquement où Liz voulait en venir et rougissant violemment à cette pensée.

« Mais pas du tout !

\- Pas de ça avec moi. Je t'ai emmenée voir les grands dragons et je t'ai raconté le passage le moins glorieux de mon passé, tu as une dette éternelle à mon égard.

\- Une dette éternelle hein ?

\- Parfaitement. »

La brunette délibéra un peu avec elle-même mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Liz avait raison. Ça n'aurait pas été juste de lui cacher des choses au vu de ce qu'elle avait accepté de lui confier.

« Bon… Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a assez peu de temps… Mais effectivement, je pense que j'aimerais bien… essayer de… Charlie... lui avoua-t-elle, ne sachant pas dans quel ordre mettre ses mots.

\- Ha ! Je le savais ! Et il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Mais rien !

\- Non, ça c'est forcément faux. Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il te rembarre comme ça ce matin et pour qu'il ait eu l'air aussi crétin tout à l'heure ! Et puis, j'sais pas… je le sens ! Là ! Alors accouche ma vieille !

\- Bon… Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé… »

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur son lit avant de continuer à parler d'une voix incertaine.

« Ce matin, quand j'ai été prendre ma douche, j'ai bêtement glissé et je me suis retrouvée les fesses par terre, la cuisse appuyée contre le rasoir de Charlie. Évidemment je me suis un tout petit peu ouverte, et je lui ai demandé de refermer la plaie.

\- Tu veux dire, la plaie sur ta cuisse ? Et tu vas me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ?

\- De me blesser, non. De le laisser me soigner… peut-être. Bref, il me semble que… je pense que l'attirance est réciproque, mais il a visiblement décidé de ne rien en faire. »

Elle resta songeuse, un peu dépitée de son constat, tandis que Liz arborait un immense sourire.

« Bon, plus qu'à le convaincre de faire autrement alors !

\- Pardon ?

\- Hermione… c'est la partie la plus amusante du jeu. Le faire tomber tout cuit dans ton bec alors que tu sais très bien qu'il est – peut-être encore inconsciemment - d'accord !

\- Je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une séductrice. Et je ne compte pas le devenir.

\- Pas besoin. Sois simplement toi-même. La nouvelle toi, ou plutôt l'ancienne d'après ce que j'ai compris… Rappelle-toi, tu as poussé Viktor Krum dans tes bras, sans même t'en rendre compte ! Si tu savais combien je t'ai maudite à l'époque, quand j'avais lu les journaux… »

Hermione sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé cette année là, mais visiblement ça avait bien fonctionné. Elle allait répondre à Liz quand Charlie ouvrit subitement la porte, l'air légèrement inquiet.

« Ben ? Je vous appelle depuis dix minutes, vous êtes devenues sourdes ? »

Liz pouffa joyeusement avant de lui répondre :

« Non, on avait fait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité pour se moquer de tes schémas anatomiques sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Oups ! »

Elle le poussa et sortit de la chambre avec lui, adressant un dernier clin d'œil à Hermione avant de disparaître dans le salon. Cette dernière souriait, heureuse d'avoir une complice et d'avoir pu se confier : elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise avec la situation pour en discuter avec Harry, qui pourtant lui demandait régulièrement comment elle allait et ce qui la tracassait. Il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose et quelque part elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui ouvrir son cœur mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Quant à Ginny… une angoisse idiote la saisissait chaque fois qu'elle y pensait : comment allait réagir la cadette si elle venait à découvrir ses intentions ? Allait-elle la prendre pour une… Non. Ginny n'était pas comme ça. Et c'était elle qui l'avait plusieurs fois encouragée à quitter Ron. _Mais pas pour me pousser dans les bras d'un autre de ses frères_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle décida qu'il lui fallait gérer un problème à la fois, et que pour le moment elle avait plus besoin de réconfort physique que mental : il fallait que Charlie craque.

...

Elle sortit de la chambre et alla s'installer à table où Liz avait fait léviter le gargantuesque plat de lasagnes dorées à point, tandis que Charlie leur servait un peu de vin. Ils dégustèrent enfin la merveilleuse recette de Liz : c'était un régal, et il s'installa le silence affamé accompagnant d'ordinaire les repas délicieux. Une fois les assiettes finies Hermione raconta à Charlie les précieux moments qu'elle avait vécus cette après midi là, insistant sur Max lui-même et toutes les émotions que la rencontre lui avait procurée.

Plus elle avançait dans son récit et plus Charlie s'en voulait, regrettant de ne pas avoir été présent par sa propre faute : il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir cette jalousie cuisante, qu'Hermione avait été la petite amie officielle de son frère ces quatre dernières années et que tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'emmener également en balade. Il éprouvait tellement de choses pour la jeune femme et dans le même temps se sentait terriblement coupable de les éprouver… C'est dans cet état de va-et-vient émotionnel qu'il s'entendit demander, presque malgré lui :

« Et si on faisait une descente nocturne chez les Opaleyes ? »

Il se gifla mentalement, mais trop tard. Hermione était aux anges mais essaya de ne pas laisser paraître son enthousiasme.

« Mais ce matin tu disais que…

\- Ce matin, je me suis trompé. Effectivement tu n'es plus une enfant… Et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée en plan. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, mais seulement si Liz est d'accord : les dragons dont j'ai parlé ne sont pas agressifs envers les humains, mais pour aller les voir la nuit il faut redoubler de prudence puisque c'est leur plus forte période d'activité. »

Hermione tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Liz mais vit avec une immense déception que celle-ci allait refuser.

« Charlie… Pas ce soir. Voir Max puis le quitter cet après-midi m'a un peu chamboulée, pour être tout à fait honnête. Et affronter une réserve la nuit, même si ce n'est pas la nôtre, me demande un certain effort mental pour ne pas être constamment en panique, comme tu le sais. Je suis navrée Hermione. »

L'intéressée avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on avait retiré son cadeau de Noël.

« Liz…

\- Non. Toi aussi, tu sais pourquoi je refuse. »

Hermione se sentit immédiatement très égoïste de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt pourquoi la Dresseuse ne pouvait pas se balader sereinement dans une réserve de dragons la nuit : son passé la hantait toujours, même après toutes ces années. Et encore plus après une rencontre avec son « petit » protégé.

La discussion étant close, ils changèrent de sujet de conversation et restèrent quelques temps à veiller, autour de la bouteille de vin qui se vidait lentement mais sûrement. Lorsque celle-ci fut complètement à sec, Liz décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se « mettre au pieu pour comater et avoir les yeux en face des trous » le lendemain. Elle étreignit Charlie et Hermione avant de partir et de transplaner, très fière de les laisser debout tous les deux et un peu alcoolisés : il y avait là du potentiel. Avec un peu de chance, une certaine brunette saurait en tirer partie.

...

* * *

...

Hiiii alors, va-t-elle en tirer parti, notre brunette? hum? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de Max? De son rapport avec Liz? Et surtout... du passé de Liz?

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, merci de me suivre, d'être toujours là après 6 chapitres :)

Plein de bisous, à mardiii !


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyy les amateurs de dragons !

Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Ici c'est chouette, il fait beau, on se la coule douce. Alors, d'après vous, est-ce qu'Hermione va tirer parti de notre petit Charlie?... LA RÉPONSE EST ENFIN ARRIVÉE ! Un chapitre un poil plus long que d'habitude, pour des questions de découpage. Bonne lectuuuure, on se retrouve à la fin :)

...

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Taratata, rien à moi, comme d'hab, tout à Dame J.K.R. excepté les petits malheurs qui tombent sur le coin du nez des loulous._

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Fan : Huhuhuuuuu tu verras bien comment elle fait pour en profiter un peu :p ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle a repris du poil de la bête. Je suis contente que l'histoire de Liz t'ait plu, disons que ça contraste pas mal avec son caractère habituel et je ne savais pas comment elle serait perçue, mais au final tous ceux (enfin plutôt toutes celles?) qui m'en ont parlé ont aimé donc c'est chouette. Et mon petit Max... rhââââ si tu savais à quel point j'en veux un, moi aussi, de dragon x) En tous cas merciii beaucoup pour ta review !

MG123 : Héé mais dé-stresse ! Y'a aucun souci, il n'y a évidemment aucune obligation à me poster une review à chaque chapitre ! C'est super gentil de m'en poster autant, mais je comprends tout à fait que ce soit chiant avec un portable, vraiment ne t'inquiète pas par rapport à ça. Du moment que tu prends plaisir à lire, ça me va :) et du coup je suis ravie que l'histoire continue à te plaire, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Pour les fics en Charmione, en voici quelques unes que j'ai aimé :  
\- _Trois hivers_ , par lilisnape : Mignon mignon.  
\- _Show me_ , par bluecurls : Alors, celle-ci c'est principalement du lemon mais je trouve que c'est bien amené et bien écrit, c'est l'une des premières Charlie/Hermione que j'ai lues.  
\- _Too Hot to Sleep_ , par Muggle Jane : OS super sympa, c'est drôle et l'idée est bien trouvée.  
\- _Molly Weasley's Match Making Service,_ par dragongirl2101 : tout juste commencée mais je me suis bien marrée déjà !  
Voilou, je sais que j'en ai lu d'autres des biens mais comme une abrutie j'oublie de les enregistrer une fois sur deux... Du coup j'en ai perdu plein, j'essayerai de faire des recherches plus approfondies x)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et encore une fois : no stress x)

Nekozuni : Merci beaucoup, c'est cool que le passé de Liz t'ait plu. J'avais peur qu'il soit un peu trop en rupture avec sa personnalité présente, mais c'est toujours comme ça que je l'ai pensée. J'étais même allée un peu plus dans l'extrême mais ça posait trop de soucis juridiques pour que je puisse garder une certaine logique, donc je suis restée dans quelque chose d'un peu plus soft. Et le petit Charlie n'est pas prêt de retrouver toutes ses facultés mentales, crois-moi :p en tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super gentil !

Petite-plume : Rhôôô merciiii beaucoup ! J'avoue que j'essaie de la bichonner la petite Liz, elle me plaît bien aussi x) je ne sais plus si c'est déjà à toi que j'en avais parlé, mais elle est inspirée à la base d'une amie à moi (pour son caractère) et du coup je m'étais penchée un peu plus longuement sur son histoire, et sur le pourquoi de son amour des dragons. En tous cas, la situation évolue... et va continuer d'évoluer pour nos deux handicapés de la communication, maiiiis pas trop vite quand même xD. Merci, merci pour ta review ! Et voici la suiiiiite !

...

* * *

...

Charlie se chargea de lancer les sorts adéquats pour que la vaisselle s'occupe d'elle-même toute seule et rangea les restes de lasagnes dans le frigo tandis qu'Hermione allait se préparer pour la nuit, réfléchissant beaucoup à ce que Liz lui avait dit quand elles avaient discuté dans sa chambre : il faudrait qu'elle se prête un peu au jeu pour faire tomber Charlie dans ses filets, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre mais elle décida qu'un petit rapprochement sur le canapé serait un bon début. Après tout, elle avait déjà tenté la manœuvre - sans beaucoup de succès - mais depuis elle avait une connaissance supplémentaire : l'attirance était réciproque. C'était à elle d'en jouer.

Une fois en pyjama, elle attrapa de multiples notes à propos des Opaleyes et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre pour héler Charlie avant qu'il aille lui-même se changer :

« Charlie ! On… on pourrait voir ça ce soir ? Ce sont des trucs sur les Opaleyes et comme tu en as parlé tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé que…

\- Oui, avec plaisir ! Je vais simplement me changer et j'arrive ! »

 _Super Charlie, mets-toi toi-même en situation délicate. Crétin ! Tu pouvais pas te retenir, au moins ce soir… Et arrête de fixer son débardeur comme ça ! Mais non, pas son short non plus, imbécile !_

Il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, en plein débat intérieur, tandis qu'Hermione allait s'installer sur le canapé en étant très heureuse de l'enthousiasme évident du Dresseur : ses manœuvres d'approche ne pourraient qu'en être facilitées. Elle vérifia un peu les documents qu'elle avait saisis à la va-vite en priant pour attraper les bons, et constata avec soulagement qu'effectivement il s'agissait de croquis et de feuilles volantes de notes à propos des grandes créatures irisées.

...

Elle était plongée dans le schéma d'une aile lorsqu'elle sentit Charlie s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement : il s'était installé confortablement, une jambe posée à terre et l'autre nonchalamment repliée sur le canapé, un bras reposant sur le dos du sofa, mais surtout, surtout… il ne portait pas de tee-shirt ! Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en coton très lâche qui lui descendait assez bas sur les hanches pour laisser grand place à l'imagination, et son torse puissant plongea Hermione dans un état critique de bug cérébral.

Le Dresseur essayait de se fustiger mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quand même un peu fier de lui : il n'avait pas _vraiment_ fait exprès de s'exposer comme ça, en fait il aimait bien être libre de ses mouvements quand il était chez lui… mais le timing qu'il avait choisi pour perdre la légère pudeur qu'il arborait depuis qu'Hermione vivait là était très mauvais. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'afficher un petit air satisfait devant le trouble évident de la jeune femme. Et de s'en sentir encore plus coupable.

« Hermione ?... »

Elle reprit soudain ses esprits et en profita pour lancer un regard courroucé à son charmant colocataire.

« Hum. Je réfléchissais à ma première question. _Ouais, essaye d'avoir l'air encore moins crédible pour voir ? Va falloir faire mieux que ça ma grande ! Concentre-toi !_ En fait, nous n'avons jamais parlé des Opaleyes et ils me fascinent : les adultes sont-ils vraiment très différents des petits ? On en a eu deux à la Nurserie il y a quelques temps…

\- Et tu n'as pas demandé des précisions à Liz ?

\- Sur les petits, oui. Pour les adultes je préfère attendre de… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, un peu angoissée à l'idée d'être ridicule.

« De ?

\- De te demander à toi. »

Charlie ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et exprima son interrogation avec un air peut-être un peu trop incrédule.

« Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Rhââ, tu vas m'obliger à le dire, hein ? Parce que j'aime beaucoup ces moments-là, voilà ! Vas-y, moque-toi !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ? Moi aussi j'aime bien nos soirées dragons. Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte.

\- Je n'ai pas honte !

\- Tout va bien alors ! »

Ils se fusillèrent des yeux quelques instants, puis le décalage entre les mots gentils et l'intonation énervée de leurs dernières phrases les fit rire.

« Alors. Les Opaleyes. Ce sont… Ces dragons sont des merveilles de beauté et d'ingéniosité. Si tu as vu des petits, tu as dû remarquer qu'ils comprennent tout, très vite.

\- Oui ! Le pauvre petit jouet n'avait pas le temps d'atterrir qu'ils se jetaient déjà dessus pour l'attraper en plein vol, et ils ont remporté haut la main tous les défis que Liz leur a proposés. Et ils étaient très… affectueux.

\- Exactement. Ils font partie de la race la moins farouche de toutes, tout au moins avec les êtres qu'ils connaissent, et ils sont très loyaux - autant qu'un dragon peut l'être en tous cas. Les quelques adultes que j'ai eu la chance de surveiller ne m'ont jamais montré la moindre once d'animosité, une fois qu'ils étaient assurés que je n'étais pas une menace.

\- Les petits étaient d'un blanc éclatant, brillants, et avaient des yeux bleus très, très pâles. Mais j'ai lu que les adultes sont irisés ?

\- Oui. Lorsqu'ils grandissent, la couleur de leurs écailles se… dilue ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact mais je ne trouve pas d'autre mot. Toujours est-il qu'elles agissent comme des petits prismes avec la lumière, qui finit par être réfléchie à l'intérieur même de ces écailles : c'est ça qui leur donne cet aspect irisé. Quant à leurs yeux, légèrement opaques lorsqu'ils sont petits pour les protéger de la lumière du soleil, ils deviennent parfaitement étincelants et "opalins" une fois adultes. D'où leur nom.

\- Sur cette page de note tu parles de leurs ailes.

\- Oui ! Elles sont très particulières. Chez beaucoup de dragons, elles sont constituées de… »

Hermione l'écoutait avec passion, se surprenant à rêver de voir un jour ces fabuleuses créatures elle-même. Elle avait posé sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et continuait à poser des questions à propos l'une ou l'autre des feuilles qu'elle tenait en main mais se figea soudain lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'insolite : probablement sans en avoir conscience, Charlie jouait avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux étalées sur les coussins moelleux du sofa. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à garder une expression neutre alors qu'elle jubilait intérieurement et ne parvint qu'aux prix d'un effort exceptionnel à prêter attention à ce que le Dresseur pouvait lui raconter. Il fallait qu'elle agisse pour faire évoluer le contact tout de suite, avant qu'il ne décide d'arrêter.

De son côté, Charlie était en train de se concentrer sur la question qu'Hermione lui avait posée et avait naturellement commencé à tripoter ce qu'il avait à portée de la main, comme à chaque fois qu'il mobilisait son esprit. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que « ce qu'il avait à portée de main » appartenait à la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'il le vit il fut pris d'un intense sentiment de gêne : il s'était promis d'être sage, et il avait lamentablement échoué. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il se dit qu'il adorait le toucher doux et soyeux des cheveux : ils étaient exactement comme il les avait imaginés. Il décida de profiter du contact tant qu'il le pouvait, avant qu'Hermione ne décide de s'éloigner, mais bien mal lui en prit : il constata avec effarement qu'elle avait rapproché sa tête très subtilement, comme pour lui offrir un meilleur angle, et qu'elle avait elle-même libéré l'une de ses mains pour la placer contre le côté de sa cuisse. Elle commença alors, du bout du pouce, à effectuer de petites caresses en cercles concentriques au travers du coton de son pantalon. Si elle avait décidé de ne pas l'aider, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler très longtemps.

Hermione était _très_ fière d'elle. Elle avait _osé_. Et elle caressait sa _cuisse_. La mini-Hermione en elle devait certainement danser la macarena avec un ou deux mojitos à la main, au vu des sensations qu'elle avait au niveau de l'estomac : lui-même lui semblait embarqué dans une salsa endiablée. Elle entendait bien que Charlie avait le souffle un peu plus court et la voix un peu plus rauque, mais elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur de rompre le charme de l'instant - et de perdre tout courage. Ils restèrent donc à discuter ainsi durant de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en heures, ne rompant jamais le contact qu'ils avaient établi et se relaxant petit à petit, au point de ne plus en concevoir de la gêne.

Cependant Hermione finit par ne pas pouvoir étouffer un bâillement : la journée avait été très longue, et riche en émotions - surtout avec la visite à Max. Charlie refusa instantanément de continuer la discussion, estimant qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se reposer :

« Allez, au pieu. Moi aussi il faut que je dorme de toutes façons, demain j'ai une grosse journée avec un Boutefeu un peu… soupe au lait, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Soupe au lait, hein ?

\- Disons qu'il a déjà essayé de me bouloter, mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. On a réussi à lui délimiter un territoire qu'il respecte. Plus ou moins. En grosse partie. Bref ! Bonne nuit, repose-toi bien et essaie de ne pas trop rêver de dragons. »

 _Et d'un Dresseur, je peux ?_

« Ha, ha, ha. » lui répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait désabusée en essayant de s'extirper du canapé.

Elle échoua cependant lamentablement, et tomba contre Charlie qui la retint comme il le put : elle se retrouva la joue collée contre le torse du Dresseur et pouvait sentir l'odeur de son gel douche qu'elle respira à plein nez, avant d'expirer bien malgré elle un long soupir de contentement. Elle s'en rendit compte une toute petite seconde trop tard et leva les yeux vers le visage de Charlie qui s'était délicatement empourpré. Au moins il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle… Prise d'une impulsion soudaine elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, tout en lui murmurant :

« Bonne nuit Charlie. »

Sans prendre la peine de le regarder elle se dégagea de ses bras et partit en direction de sa chambre, le cœur battant et la délicieuse odeur de l'objet de ses fantasmes en tête. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait pu voir le regard voilé de désir dudit objet de fantasme qui ne savait pas très bien quoi penser de la scène.

...

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva un peu avant son heure habituelle pour préparer le petit déjeuner mais fut tout de suite déçue : une note l'attendait sur la table, note qui augurait l'absence du Dresseur.

 _Salut petite marmotte !_

 _Il a fallu que je parte plus tôt ce matin, j'ai vraiment du boulot avec ce Boutefeu et il est plutôt bien disposé en début de journée. Enfin un peu mieux quoi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te lèves plus tôt exprès... Et arrête de froncer les sourcils, je sais que tu fronces les sourcils !_

Hermione sourit largement en décontractant son visage.

 _Je sais que tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te réveille et qu' on déjeune tous les deux, alors pour me faire pardonner je t'ai quand même fait ton chocolat et je t'ai fait griller des tranches de brioches... Si mon sort a tenu le coup, elles devraient être encore chaudes. Avec tout ça, je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais encore être fâchée ! Passe une bonne journée, à ce soir._

 _Charlie_

 _PS : N'oublie pas qu'Harry vient manger ce soir. Ne t'occupe de rien pour le dîner si je ne suis pas encore rentré quand tu seras là, je rapporte du poisson à griller. Un indice : c'est ton préféré._

Elle relut plusieurs fois la petite note, consciente du fait que Charlie la gâtait beaucoup trop et qu'il la connaissait visiblement très bien. Elle était bien évidemment déçue de ne pas prendre le petit déjeuner en sa compagnie mais les attentions qu'il avait pour elle étaient tellement adorables qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, tandis qu'elle allait chercher son chocolat et ses tranches de brioche : ces dernières étaient, comme il l'avait promis, encore chaudes et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle croqua dedans.

Elle profita de ce moment pour réfléchir à la prochaine étape de son plan, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'organiser les choses : tout se passait plutôt bien, elle prenait un réel plaisir à se rapprocher tout doucement de Charlie en lui faisait comprendre ses intentions du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans complètement mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et il ne l'avait pas repoussée, ce qui était très bon signe.

Elle finit de manger puis se prépara en vitesse pour rejoindre Liz à la Nurserie, impatiente de retrouver cet endroit et surtout ses résidents qui n'en finissaient pas de la surprendre et de l'émerveiller. Une fois arrivée elle marcha le long de l'allée centrale en admirant, comme d'habitude, les paysages qui la bordaient pour se diriger vers le centre du bâtiment : on avait aménagé ici un vaste espace circulaire où trônaient des tables et des placards extensibles où était rangé la plupart du matériel, ainsi que de moelleux fauteuils où les Dresseurs pouvaient se retrouver pour prendre une pause et discuter. Liz était assise parmi eux, et Hermione se dirigea vers elle après avoir salué tout le monde à la volée. Elle les connaissait tous au moins de vue, mais c'est toujours avec Liz qu'elle allait voir leurs petits protégés.

« Hey !

\- Salut. Alors, bien dormiii ? lui demanda la jeune femme avec un clin d'oeil évocateur.

\- Oui merci, mon lit est toujours aussi confortable.

\- Oh...

\- Ne prends pas cet air déçu, j'ai quand même un petit potin mais je t'en parlerai plus tard. »

Le visage de Liz s'éclaira comme si elle avait reçu un cadeau de Noël en avance.

« Un potin ?

\- Plus tard, j'ai dit. Par contre, ce matin, j'aurais bien aimé m'occuper de...

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que jusque là tu m'avais dit non parce qu'il est un peu délicat à approcher, mais...

\- Le Boutefeu ?

\- Oui, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Il a vraiment mauvais caractère tu sais. Mais vu que je t'ai emmenée voir Max... Il n'y a aucune raison pour refuser que tu ailles voir le petit Boutefeu, surtout qu'il va bientôt être relâché : sa patte est presque entièrement guérie. Ce qui me rend très heureuse pour lui, et très triste pour moi. »

Sur ces paroles elle se leva, se tourna vers un groupe de Dresseurs qui discutaient autour d'un café et apostropha l'un d'eux :

« ALDO ! »

Le dénommé Aldo, un grand Dresseur blond aux yeux bleu marine et aux épaules carrées se retourna et lui répondit d'un air las :

« Pas besoin de rugir, Cioban, je suis pas à l'autre bout de la réserve...

\- Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper des Gallois pour moi ce matin ? Si je prends soin de ton petitou tout rouge ?

\- Cioban…

\- Alleeeez !

\- La dernière fois, tu l'avais tellement excité avec tes jeux de chasse qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de le calmer !

\- Je serai sage cette fois, promis. Et puis Hermione sera là pour s'assurer que je ne fais pas de bêtise, dit-elle tout en attrapant l'intéressée par le poignet pour la tirer à ses côtés.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée !

\- Mais non Aldo, en plus tu les aimes bien les petits Gallois, ça te changera un peu ! »

Le Dresseur réfléchit longuement, arrachant deux soupirs de frustrations à Liz, avant de capituler.

« Bon. Ok pour ce matin. Mais si jamais je ne peux rien en faire cet après-midi…

\- Merciiii Aldooo ! »

Liz s'était jetée à son cou et lui avait planté un gros bisou sur la joue, le faisant légèrement rougir. Elle revint ensuite vers Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, en partie parce qu'elle avait réussi son coup mais aussi devant l'attitude de son amie. Il faudrait qu'elle l'interroge un peu plus à propos du bel Aldo... il y avait là de probables potins. Surtout quand on voyait l'air gêné de l'intéressé, et le regard avide avec lequel il suivait la jolie Dresseuse qui s'éloignait de lui.

Liz entraîna Hermione par la main à travers les paysages de la Nurserie, jusqu'à un panorama magnifique : on y voyait des montagnes recouvertes d'herbes vertes et des cascades qui en descendaient, se jetant dans un lac immense dont la surface étincelait sous un ciel bleu azur. C'était calme et reposant, et Hermione aurait tout donné pour enlever ses bottes et sentir le moelleux duvet brillant et vert sous ses pieds mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre : elle était venue ici dans un but précis, et enlever de l'équipement de sécurité n'était pas une option.

Elles se dirigèrent près du lac, vers une caverne peu profonde recouverte de mousse près de laquelle Liz fit signe à son accompagnatrice de s'arrêter et de s'accroupir. Elle-même s'avança très doucement de l'entrée puis se baissa à son tour et émit durant quelques minutes des petits claquements de langue qui intriguèrent beaucoup Hermione. Elle profita du moment pour plonger sa main dans l'herbe afin d'en savourer la fraîcheur et admirer le lac tout son content, mais son regard fut vite attiré par du mouvement à l'entrée de la caverne.

Elle vit lentement émerger des profondeurs un museau carmin et des naseaux fumants, suivis des yeux les plus étonnants qu'elle ait vu jusque là : les iris étaient rouges vifs et fendus d'une pupille orange, et les arcades sourcilières était surmontées de dizaines de petits pics dorés qui scintillaient doucement. L'effet était saisissant, au point qu'elle fut complètement hypnotisée par cette apparition. Au fur et à mesure que le dragon sortait de sa caverne elle put constater que les petites « crêtes » dorées continuaient dans le cou de l'animal, le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Ses ailes étaient orangées à l'intérieur et du même carmin que le reste de son corps à l'extérieur : les écailles étaient sublimes, brillantes. L'animal devait mesurer trois bons mètres de la tête à la queue, et il avait déjà un poitrail plutôt imposant : c'était le plus gros « bébé » qu'elle ait vu à la Nurserie.

Lorsqu'elle s'arracha à sa contemplation, elle put voir que la créature s'était arrêtée net quand elle l'avait vue. Le dragon semblait être très méfiant et elle vit son arrête dorsale se dresser petit à petit tandis que la fumée de ses naseaux s'intensifiait et qu'un grondement sourd émanait de sa poitrine : elle sentait qu'il n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. L'effet était minime par rapport aux émanations sensorielles de Max, mais elle le ressentait quand même plutôt bien.

« Rusty ! On ne souffle pas sur Hermione ! »

Liz s'était approchée de lui et le fustigeait du regard, tout en tenant devant lui sa baguette au bout de laquelle brillait une petite boule de lumière bleue. Le dragon ne fut pas convaincu et se contenta de contourner la Dresseuse pour darder un regard toujours plus noir vers Hermione, juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui allait se passer : elle se jeta en boule sur le côté en essayant de ne pas pousser de cri, à temps pour voir une grande flamme orangée en forme de champignon nucléaire passer à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête. Elle heurta un rocher un tombant et ressentit une douleur à la tête, mais ne perdit pas connaissance : elle entendit Liz hurler un sort, s'énerver très fort, puis se précipiter vers elle.

« Hermione ! Regarde-moi ! Pitié, dis-moi que tu m'entends !

\- Oui... Je n'ai rien, juste un peu sonnée.

\- Allez viens... »

Elle aida Hermione à se remettre debout, puis celle-ci éclata de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : le Boutefeu était ligoté par les pattes au sol, et avait un gros glaçon autour du museau qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir la gueule.

« C'est ça, la méthode pour calmer les mâles ?

\- Non, normalement la congélation n'est pas nécessaire, mais il l'a bien cherché ce coup-ci.

\- Délivre-le, le pauvre. Je t'attends. »

Liz s'assura qu'Hermione tenait seule sur ses jambes, puis s'approcha du dragon.

« Vilain Rusty ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Non, ne me... Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Dites-donc, monsieur, on ne tourne pas... ON NE TOURNE PAS LA TÊTE QUAND JE TE PARLE ! »

Elle avait saisi le museau gelé de l'animal et l'obligeait à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Aldo est beaucoup trop coulant avec toi, demain je reprends tout ça en main ! On ne souffle pas sur les gens de la Nurserie ! Si je te libère le museau, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau ! Compris ? »

Le pauvre Boutefeu la regarda quelques instants, puis les dernières traces de défi disparurent de ses prunelles et il baissa la tête. Liz leva ses sorts de congélation et d'emprisonnement, et il s'allongea docilement sur le sol en balayant l'herbe de sa longue queue.

« Tu restes sage ! »

Liz se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui prit la main pour la faire avancer vers lui, en prenant garde de vérifier que c'était toujours ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elles se dirigèrent donc tout doucement vers le dragon puis s'accroupirent près de lui et Liz entreprit d'examiner sa patte arrière gauche : c'était elle qui était endommagée lorsque Charlie l'avait trouvé, il avait été coincé dans un piège posé sans aucun scrupule par des braconniers. Elle était visiblement satisfaite de l'avancement de la guérison puisqu'elle arborait un grand sourire sous son air concentré lorsqu'elle plia et déplia les articulations, prenant garde à ne pas faire de mal à son protégé. Elle expliqua en détail à Hermione comment les pièges étaient conçus et à quel point ils étaient cruels, obligeant les dragons à choisir entre s'arracher une patte pour s'en sortir ou attendre qu'on vienne les tuer. Celui-ci avait été blessé une première fois en se faisant prendre dans le piège, et une seconde en tentant de s'évader des mâchoires implacables : ses chairs avaient été meurtries quasiment jusqu'à l'os et c'est seulement grâce aux soins miraculeux des Dresseurs de la réserve qu'il avait pu conserver sa patte. Il ne retrouverait certes jamais l'agilité et la vitesse de course qu'il avait avant, mais c'était un moindre mal en comparaison de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver sans les soins ou pire, si les braconniers avaient mis la main dessus.

« Je pense que d'ici deux semaines il sera assez rétabli pour qu'on le remette en liberté, mais il faudra le surveiller : il gardera toujours une rancoeur envers les humains et pourrait devenir dangereux lorsqu'il sera adulte. Les Boutefeus sont toujours plus agressifs que beaucoup d'autres espèces, et ce genre d'incident n'arrange rien : je crois que Charlie s'occupe de l'un d'eux actuellem... Hé ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir le voir ? »

Hermione rougit légèrement sous le coup de la surprise.

« En partie. On en a parlé hier soir et j'étais curieuse, je n'avais jamais vu cette espèce auparavant et ça fait un certain temps que je t'entends parler de ce petit... Une pensée en entraînant l'autre, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je lui rende une petite visite. Merci de m'avoir amenée le voir Liz, ça compte beaucoup tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Liz se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Avec plaisir. Et tu as une idée plus précise de ce que tu veux faire à la rentrée ? Tu vas reprendre des études ?

\- Je pense que je sais vers quoi je vais le diriger, mais j'attends encore quelques éléments avant de l'annoncer. J'ai... entreprit quelques démarches, qui ont été très bien reçues. Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment.

\- Et... à propos de ce potin que tu m'as promis tout à l'heure ?

\- Ha, je me disais que tu avais peut-être oublié...

\- Ooooh non, jamais les infos croustillantes ! Allez, raconte. »

Tout en discutant, Liz continuait à apporter des soins à la patte du dragon, en alternant l'usage d'un onguent à l'odeur plutôt repoussante et celui de sa baguette. Hermione lui raconta le petit moment qu'elle avait eu avec Charlie sur le canapé et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, tandis que Liz ponctuait son récit de « Hooo » et de « Ha ! », puis elle décréta d'une voix assurée que c'était très bon signe. Hermione se souvint alors qu'elle aussi, pour une fois, avait des explications à demander à son amie :

« Et en parlant de potin... Tu n'aurais pas des trucs à raconter à propos d'Aldo ?

\- Hum ? lui demanda Liz, d'un air faussement blasé.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Raconte !

\- Bon, bon, OK. Il est arrivé il y a quelques mois seulement, en remplacement d'un vétéran qui prenait sa retraite. Et... ben voilà, je me suis tout de suite dit que j'en ferai bien mon quatre heure...

\- Eeeet ?

\- Et j'ai essayé des manœuvres plus ou moins subtiles, mais il m'a gentiment rembarrée.

\- Hein ? »

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait « rembarrer » quelqu'un comme Liz : cette fille était une crème.

« Il m'a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup cette réserve et qu'il souhaitait se "consacrer pleinement à son travail". On sait tous que c'est l'excuse des gentlemen qui ne veulent pas froisser leurs prétendantes, donc j'ai laissé tomber. Voilà. Fin du potin.

\- Hum, donc tu n'as pas remarqué.

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- À vue de nez, je dirais qu'il a changé d'avis à propos de son travail et qu'il aimerait bien se consacrer un peu à autre chose... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Mais bien sûr. Et les dragées de Bertie Crochue sont emballées par des Pitiponks.

\- Non, sans rire. Quand tu t'es jetée à son cou tout à l'heure, il te dévorait littéralement du regard. Peut-être que son excuse était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai et qu'il a décidé qu'il connaissait maintenant assez la réserve pour pouvoir faire attention au monde qui l'entoure ? Surtout si ce qui l'entoure ce sont tes bras...

\- Tu crois ? demanda Liz, avec l'air de celle qui a reçu un gros cadeau surprise.

\- J'ai moins d'expérience que toi mais je sais reconnaître un regard affamé, crois-moi. »

Liz ne répliqua pas, mais un joli sourire s'accrocha sur son visage et ne la quitta plus de toute la matinée. Elles firent exercer un peu le Boutefeu, pas trop violemment pour ne pas l'exciter, et il n'essaya plus d'enflammer Hermione. Elle ne parvint pas à lui caresser le museau mais elle avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter là : avec la permission de Liz, elle comptait bien profiter au maximum du dragon avant sa remise en liberté. Il avait quelque chose qui la touchait, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait peut-être lui être utile.

Lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers la zone centrale du bâtiment, elles rencontrèrent en route Aldo qui revenait de l'enclos des Gallois et qui paraissait plutôt fier de lui. Son expression changea pourtant vers quelque chose qui s'approchait de la peur lorsqu'il vit Liz le rejoindre, l'air clairement désapprobateur :

« Dis-donc, grand escogriffe !

\- C'est à moi que tu parles, Cioban ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant - en vain - de masquer son appréhension sous un masque d'indifférence.

\- Oui c'est à toi, espèce de papa poule !

\- … hein ?

\- Rusty !

\- Rust...

\- Tu sais très bien que je parle du Boutefeu ! Je peux savoir pourquoi il souffle sur des gens de la réserve ?

\- Mais il ne souffle pas sur des gens de la réserve !

\- Il a soufflé sur Hermione ! C'est la base de l'apprentissage, Aldo, la BASE. On ne souffle pas sur les humains de la réserve, ils sont là pour ton bien. C'est le tout premier message qu'ils doivent apprendre. Je peux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas avec le Boutefeu ? »

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Liz comme ça : elle était très autoritaire avec Aldo, et visiblement plutôt en colère. Elle voulut essayer de désamorcer un peu la bombe à retardement mais ça ne fonctionna pas comme prévu :

« Liz, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pu éviter la fla...

\- Pas très grave ? Pas très grave ! Hermione, reste en dehors de ça, tu veux ? Aldo, je ne suis pas ta supérieure mais j'ai plus d'ancienneté que toi. Écoute-moi quand je te dis les choses : tu es aussi bouché qu'un papa poule dès qu'on parle de Rusty. Comme tous les petits dragons, il a besoin d'autorité si on ne veut pas d'incident. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être cette figure d'autorité, tu seras affecté à un autre dragon. Il n'y aura pas de second avertissement. C'est clair ? »

Il acquiesça en baissant les yeux, gêné de s'être fait réprimander de la sorte, et disparut rapidement en direction d'un fauteuil moelleux et de quelque chose à grignoter. Hermione se tourna vers Liz, abasourdie :

« Ben ?...

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Tu... Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu en pinçais pour lui ?

\- Et alors ? Rien ne passe avant mon boulot Hermione, pas quand des créatures de ce niveau de classification son impliquées. Bien sûr, je préfèrerais le coincer entre deux fourrures dans un placard à blousons, mais là il a clairement merdé et c'est le rôle de tous les anciens de l'expliquer à ceux qui ont moins d'expérience.

\- Il est beaucoup moins âgé que toi ?

\- Mmh, la tournure est un peu vexante très chère, mais je vais quand même répondre : non, il n'a qu'un an et demi de moins que moi, mais quand je parle d'expérience je ne parle pas d'âge. Je parle de nombre d'années dans la réserve, ce qui est complètement différent. Bon, j'ai super faim ! On y va ? Il faut que je te raconte la fois où Charlie a été en contact avec son premier Boutefeu, celle qui explique pourquoi il n'a plus jamais eu les cheveux longs... »

Hermione s'empressa de la suivre, toujours avide d'avoir des potins à propos de son Dresseur : avec un peu de chance elle pourrait subtilement glisser l'histoire dans la conversation au cours du repas du soir et le taquiner. Après manger elle rentra directement chez Charlie pour continuer ses recherches de carrière, et s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la porte : elle avait vu la grosse lettre qui l'attendait sur la table et n'avait aucun doute quant à son expéditeur. C'est complètement fébrile qu'elle s'en approcha et qu'elle la retourna, contemplant le cachet au dos de l'enveloppe, puis enfin elle l'ouvrit et en sortit le parchemin couvert d'une élégante écriture noire.

Elle se mit à sourire, sourire de toutes ses dents en lisant les mots devant ses yeux.

...

* * *

...

Mmh, je vous vois venir, QUI voudrait coincer Charlie entre deux fourrures dans un placard à blousons? Bande de petites perverses ! Comment ça, moi aussi? Mais non mais non...

Bon, et la lettre, je serais curieuse de voir vos pronostics quant à son contenu :p

En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci beaucouuuuup de me suivre !

Des bisous, portez-vous bien et à Mardi !


	8. Chapter 8

Saluuuut !

Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? On sent petit à petit la fin de l'été arriver... Mais il fait toujours aussi beau ici, alors c'est chouette quand même.  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, où vous trouverez beaucoup de dialogues, des conversations indiscrètes, et surtout... la fin du suspense : mais qu'y a-t-il donc dans cette fameuse lettre? Une seule façon de le savoir ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin ;)

...

 _ **Disclaimer** : Évidemment, tout ce qui est reconnaissable ne m'appartient pas du tout, du tout, du tout. Juste je fais un peu mumuse avec... Pardon J.K.R. x)_

...

 **Réponses aux review anonymes :**

Fan : Hiiii oui je pense que moi aussi j'aurais été en bug cérébral devant cette vision de Charlie x) en tous cas je suis ravie que l'évolution de leur relation te plaise, j'ai un peu de mal parfois à doser entre le "pas assez" et le "trop". Pour l'enveloppe, tu es sur la bonne voie... Tout en n'y étant pas complètement ! En tous cas, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ma fiction qui te fasse autant d'effet... Peut-être plus un certain Dresseur xD  
Merciii beaucoup pour ta revieeeew ! J'espère que la révélation du contenu de l'enveloppe te plaira :p

MG123 : Merci beaucoup, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage sur le canapé (oui oui oui, d'autres suivront...), et je suis super contente que tu aimes les moments dragons. Ça aussi il va y en avoir encore plein... J'ai des tonnes de choses à écrire à propos d'eux ! Et pareil pour la relation Liz/Aldo : il y en aura aussi, c'est quelque chose que j'avais envie de développer. On ne va pas laisser la pauvre Liz sans embuscade dans le placard à blousons x)  
En tous cas, merciiii pour ta review, c'est adorable, comme toujours ! Et j'espère que les fics que je t'ai noté te plairont :)

...

* * *

...

Lorsque Charlie rentra le soir, une délicieuse odeur de chocolat l'assaillit et lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Il tourna immédiatement le regard vers la cuisine et vit Hermione de dos qui s'affairait au-dessus de quelque chose sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, un petit morceau de poche à douille dépassant sur le côté. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle faisait un glaçage sur un moelleux au chocolat, et qu'à ce moment précis elle avait la langue sortie sous l'effet de la concentration. Il s'avança pour se placer à côté d'elle et constata qu'il avait eu raison : le petit bout de chair rose sortait de sa bouche tandis qu'elle se consacrait à la décoration d'un appétissant gâteau à l'aide d'une crème colorée en bleu.

Sans y réfléchir, il passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme en la saluant et la sentit frémir sous son contact, mais il ne parvint pas à s'en vouloir suffisamment pour arrêter. Surtout que l'effrontée affichait un joli sourire à présent, derrière sa langue.

« Ça a l'air délicieux, il est à quoi ?

\- Chocolat. Tout chocolat. Avec un glaçage au chocolat blanc, et des éclats de chocolat au caramel.

\- Mmh, tu as sorti l'artillerie lourde. C'est pour quoi ?

\- Ben... Harry vient manger ?

\- Essaie encore.

\- Disons simplement que je voulais un dessert festif.

\- Festif, hein ?

\- Oui, et pas la peine de me demander des précisions. À moins que tu aies une monnaie d'échange qui... vaille le coup ? »

Elle finit sa phrase avec un petit air taquin qui acheva de troubler le Dresseur, puis se tourna ensuite vers son gâteau et poursuivit la décoration en sortant de nouveau un petit morceau de langue sans s'en rendre compte. Charlie essaya de ne pas penser à aller titiller cette même langue avec la sienne, et se gifla mentalement pour avoir laissé cette situation lui traverser l'esprit : il était bien malgré lui en train de dévier sur des images mentales de « Hermione plus chocolat moins vêtements » et savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

« Bon, en tous cas j'ai ramené du saumon, comme promis.

\- Ha, génial ! J'ai proposé à Liz de venir, je sais qu'elle adore ça aussi. Et ça me fait penser, merci beaucoup pour le petit déj' ce matin, c'était délicieux.

\- C'était le but... Et ce poisson, tu le veux comment ?

\- Si j'osais je te demanderais des papillotes à la braise...

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Cette dernière réponse lui valu un bisou sur la joue auquel il ne s'attendait pas, et il s'en alla prendre une douche en faisant mine de ne pas voir les rougeurs qui avaient envahi le visage d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'Harry et Liz arrivèrent en début de soirée, ils furent accueillis par une Hermione enjouée tandis que Charlie vérifiait la cuisson des papillotes : ils avaient le temps de prendre un apéritif avant qu'elles ne soient à point. À la surprise générale Hermione sortit une bouteille de champagne du réfrigérateur et attrapa quatre coupes qu'elle plaça sur la petite table basse du salon, puis fit sauter le bouchon de liège avec un immense sourire avant de servir une bonne rasade dans chaque verre en faisant signe aux autres d'aller s'asseoir. Charlie, Liz et Harry la regardèrent avec des questions plein les yeux, et elle se décida enfin à leur expliquer de quoi il retournait :

« Vous avez devant vous la nouvelle étudiante du très estimé Institut d'archéologie magique Vasile Parvan, qui accédera dès la rentrée de Septembre au cursus général en trois ans, notamment pris en charge par le Professeur Gheorghe Lazarovici. Messieurs, mademoiselle... me voici sur la route de l'Atlantide ! »

D'abord muets de stupeur, ils se levèrent tous d'un coup pour prendre Hermione dans leurs bras et la féliciter bruyamment. Liz lui faisait promettre de l'emmener avec elle, Harry la serrait le plus fort possible en lui disant qu'il était fier d'elle et Charlie poussait des « Yeah ! » enjoués : ils étaient heureux pour elle, simplement.

« Mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler, de cette université... C'est à Bucarest, non ? demanda Charlie.

\- Oui, en fait elle qui dépend de l'Académie Roumaine : c'est sa plus ancienne institution de recherche, elle est très célèbre même côté moldu. Les cours ne sont pas simplement des cours théoriques, il y a énormément de stages de plus de trois semaines sur des vrais chantiers, avec de vrais enjeux historiques, dans beaucoup de domaines magiques : des bâtiments anciens évidemment, des sortilèges oubliés, des études de sorciers antiques aux pouvoirs prétendument extraordinaires, des chambres funéraires remplies des souvenirs sans prix des défunts... mais aussi des animaux mystiques dont on ne sait pas encore s'ils ont réellement existé – oui Charlie, je parle bien de ce que tu penses, il y a notamment tout un groupe de recherche dédié à l'ancêtre supposé du Cornelongue. Je ne peux pas vous décrire l'état extatique dans lequel j'étais tout à l'heure, quand j'ai ouvert ma lettre d'admission. J'ai tellement hâte de commencer !

\- Mais au fait... Si c'est à Bucarest...

\- Oui Liz... je reste ici ! Enfin, si Charlie me le permet. »

L'intéressé la souleva dans ses bras et lui dit que oui, bien évidemment qu'elle pouvait rester. Que c'était autant sa maison que la sienne à présent, et qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Mais comment tu vas faire pour les cours ? demanda Harry.

\- Comment ça, les cours ?

\- Je doute qu'ils soient donnés en anglais, à Bucarest.

\- Ce ne sera vraiment pas un problème : les Académiciens ont toujours eu comme politique d'inciter les étudiants étrangers à venir chez eux, c'est pourquoi ils ont mis en place sur tout le campus un sortilège de Traduction Universelle, il y a de ça une centaine d'années environ. À l'époque ça a coûté un bras, et les responsables de l'opération ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant de nombreux mois – avec des résultats parfois... aléatoires – mais au final ça valait le coup : chaque année on compte pas moins d'un bon tiers d'étudiants qui ne sont pas d'origine roumaine.

\- Et depuis combien de temps tu le sais, petite cachotière ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Liz, j'ai eu ma lettre tout à l'heure. Mais ça fait environ une semaine que j'ai réellement entrepris les démarches pour postuler – d'ailleurs ils ont été très rapides, je pense que j'ai bien fait de demander un petit coup de pouce à MacGonagall...

\- Hein ?

\- Oui Harry, tu te doutes bien que je lui ai demandé son avis et des conseils. Il se trouve qu'elle est très amie avec un Professeur de l'Académie là-bas, et je suppose qu'elle a dû glisser mon nom dans une conversation pour faire avancer les choses...

\- Et, mis à part la vieille MacGo, on est les seuls au courant ?

\- C'est pas très gentil pour elle Charlie... Mais non, mes parents le savent aussi. Malgré mes protestations ils ont décidé de me soutenir financièrement le temps de mes études, et ils sont plutôt contents de mon nouveau choix de carrière – au moins, ils comprennent ce que c'est comme métier, même si ma mère me voit déjà avec un chapeau Borsalino et un fouet. »

Devant le regard vide de Liz et Charlie, Harry leur présenta en vitesse le personnage d'Indiana Jones et ils rirent sous cape en imaginant Hermione ainsi vêtue. Ils se rassirent tous les quatre sur le canapé et levèrent tous leur coupes pendant que Charlie portait un toast.

« À Hermione, future archéologue de renom et exploratrice de l'Atlantide. »

Ils se mirent rapidement à table et se réglèrent du poisson, dont Charlie réussissait la cuisson à la perfection : il était tendre comme il faut et fondait dans la bouche. Le Dresseur était en train d'expliquer à Harry le secret de cette cuisson à la braise qui se devait d'être très longue et à feu doux pour garder le moelleux quand, l'alcool aidant, Hermione décida que c'était le moment idéal pour placer la petite anecdote dont Liz lui avait parlé.

« Au fait, Charlie... En parlant de quelque chose de long... »

L'intéressé la regarda, très méfiant en sentant la bêtise venir, mais ne put faire autrement que d'attendre.

« Et si tu nous disais quelques mots à propos des coupes de cheveux idéales pour un Dresseur ? »

Liz et Hermione se mirent à rire comme des baleines tandis que Charlie comprenait à son grand regret où elle voulait en venir.

« Liz, c'est très déloyal de déballer mes histoires pas glorieuses pour te mettre dans les petits papiers d'Hermione...

\- Ha, je sais, mais c'est tellement bon !

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ? demanda Harry, sentant qu'il loupait quelque chose qui valait le coup.

\- Je le fais, répliqua Charlie, l'humiliation sera moindre si c'est moi qui raconte. Alors, ça remonte à... loin, très loin même puisque Liz n'était pas encore sur la réserve. C'était la première fois que j'allais m'occuper d'un Boutefeu adulte : mon Maître Dresseur de l'époque estimait que j'en avais les capacités et il avait beaucoup insisté pour m'emmener avec lui.

\- Mmh, il s'en est... mordu les doigts, nan ? »

Les deux filles repartirent en fou rire, et Charlie lui-même ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever un peu.

« On y vient. Pour l'histoire, il faut savoir que j'avais les cheveux longs, attachés en queue haute – comme les samouraïs – et que mon Maître me vannait beaucoup avec ça . Bref, nous voilà arrivés dans l'une des magnifiques montagnes de Chine, juste à côté d'un lac tranquille, et on était sensés être simplement en mission d'observation : le Boutefeu avait été blessé à l'aile par des braconniers et il s'agissait d'aller vérifier qu'il guérissait comme il faut. Sauf qu'une fois arrivés là-bas, ce n'est pas lui qu'on a rencontré, mais un vieux dragon coriace qui avait visiblement horreur des humains... On a évidemment tout de suite senti le danger mais c'était trop tard. Il nous a chargé et on s'est écarté comme on a pu, sauf qu'il a attrapé le bout de mes cheveux dans sa gueule... »

À ce moment là, Hermione faillit tomber de sa chaise tant elle rigolait. L'entendre de la bouche de Charlie, ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Il m'a un peu secoué dans tous les sens – bon, ça va, c'est pas si drôle pourtant ? - pendant que j'essayais de faire quelque chose pour me libérer, mon maître est arrivé et a jeté un maléfice pour me couper les cheveux. C'était ça, ou la tête arrachée par le dragon... Sauf que du coup le grand coco n'était pas content du tout après mon Maître et il s'est jeté gueule ouverte sur sa main tenant la baguette. Pour ne pas se faire manger les doigts, mon Maître a eu comme seule idée de coincer sa baguette à la verticale dans la mâchoire du Boutefeu. Après il m'a attrapé, saisi ma baguette et nous a fait transplaner au point de relai le plus proche. Voilà, après ça je ne me suis plus jamais fait pousser les cheveux aussi long. »

Liz et Hermione se tenaient les côtes, essoufflées d'avoir autant ri, et Harry se retenait très fort pour ne pas vexer Charlie mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Il essaya de finir son poisson avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait même s'il sentait les regards moqueurs sur lui.

« Et dis-moi Harry... Tu n'aurais pas des histoires à propos d'Hermione, toi ?

\- Évidemment que si... Mais j'ai trop peur des représailles.

\- Et ça se dit Gryffondor...

\- Justement. Tous les Gryffondor savent qu'on ne gagne rien à s'opposer à elle... Et puis je te rappelle que bientôt elle aura le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire enregistrer que je descends de je ne sais quelle espèce de Scroutt à Pétard... Alors le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. » déclara-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione lui répondit avec un grand sourire, contente d'être hors de danger pour le moment. Liz prit alors la parole :

« Bon, sinon, il te reste environ un mois et demi avant le début des cours Hermione ! Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Profiter au maximum de nos petits amis à écailles... Et voir des plus grands. En prenant soin de me faire un chignon, bien évidemment...

\- Ha, ha, ha.

\- Non, sérieusement je voudrais étudier plus avant les Cornelongues : le groupe d'étude à propos de leur supposé ancêtre, dont je vous ai parlé, a également fait un "club étudiant" pour intéresser les élèves à leur domaine et, si j'en ai le temps, je voudrais bien aller voir un peu ce qu'il s'y passe. Ce qui suppose que je dois avoir des connaissances de base des dragons qui ont supposé découler de ce grand machin... Donc je vais devoir passer du temps avec Max ! »

Cette remarque fut accueillie avec un immense sourire par Liz, qui lui promit qu'elles iraient le voir dès qu'elle aurait du temps libre. Le reste de la conversation s'orienta vers Max, puisqu'Harry n'était pas au courant de toute l'affaire : il fut assez impressionné par son amie, lui découvrant cette facette impulsive qu'il pensait due à la guerre et disparue depuis longtemps. Quelque chose le gênait cependant. Hermione avait l'air soucieuse, ailleurs. Passé l'excitation première de son annonce, elle avait eu de nombreux moments où son regard se perdait dans le vide et où elle semblait en attente de quelque chose, et ça l'inquiétait. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller mettre la touche finale de décoration sur le dessert, il l'accompagna tandis que Liz et Charlie allaient prendre l'air pour parler d'un transfert qu'ils devaient effectuer quelques nuits plus tard.

« Hermione...

\- Regarde-moi un peu ce glaçage, je suis particulièrement fière de moi. Plus que quelques petits trucs et ce sera bon. Passe-moi la poche à douille dans le frigo ! »

Il s'exécuta puis tenta de nouveau une approche.

« Ça a l'air délicieux.

\- Oh, crois-moi, ça l'est : j'ai goûté la pâte crue, c'était succulent.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu ne serais pas concernée par un autre souci que la réussite du gâteau ? »

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, complètement interloquée.

« Tu as l'air... ailleurs. Le genre de chose qui n'est pas liée à tes futures études. Je ne sais pas, je te sens préoccupée... Tout va bien ici ? »

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Elle avait pourtant essayé de ne pas penser à son espoir de relation avec Charlie et ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'elle continue à vivre avec lui pendant plutôt longtemps, mais visiblement elle avait échoué. Pire encore, Harry s'était rendu compte de quelque chose : elle avait oublié que son meilleur ami pouvait avoir des éclairs de lucidité sensorielle. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler.

« Ben oui, tout va bien ! Qu'est-ce tu vas t'imaginer ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je te sens fébrile, un peu inquiète, mais pas de la même façon que lorsque tu stressais pour les examens de fin d'année.

\- Non, vraiment Harry, je ne suis fébrile qu'à propos de l'Institut. J'ai hâte, tellement, tellement hâte de recommencer à apprendre des choses ! Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une Université Magique, mais je sais déjà que ça va me plaire.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi de loger sur le campus dans ce cas ? »

La jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à cette question. Elle ne se l'était même pas posée elle-même, ne désirant pour rien au monde s'éloigner de Charlie pendant autant de temps... Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison qui la poussait à ne pas vouloir dormir sur place. Et la seconde, elle pouvait en parler à Harry.

« Parce que... parce que je veux être libre de mon emploi du temps hors école. Je ne veux pas abandonner complètement ce que je fais ici, avec Liz. J'ai réellement appris à aimer ces petits dragons, ils sont une source intarissable d'émerveillement pour qui s'y intéresse...

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Hagrid, lui répondit Harry dans un clin d'oeil.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, je disais la même chose à Charlie. Et puis j'ai compris qu'il avait raison, qu'ils avaient tous les deux raisons : les dragons sont fascinants Harry, je pense que je ne cesserai jamais d'apprendre de nouvelles choses à propos d'eux. Et donc, pas question de dormir autre part qu'ici.

\- Bon. Mais, Hermione... »

Elle se força à lever les yeux, bien que mentir à Harry en le regardant directement allait s'avérer plus difficile.

« S'il-te-plaît, promets-moi que tu m'en parlerais si quelque chose te tracassait... »

Elle délibéra, longtemps, consciente qu'elle commettait une erreur, mais ne put se résoudre à tout dévoiler à son ami. La mort dans l'âme elle finit par lui répondre :

« Oui Harry, promis. »

 _Petite menteuse. Tu sais qu'il sait. Il t'a lancé son regard de vicieux Serpentard. Il sait, il sait !_

« Bon, je pense que ce gâteau est parfait. Tu les réussis de mieux en mieux, tes décors !

\- Merci, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner ici : Liz est aussi gourmande que moi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?... »

...

Dehors, les étoiles étaient de sortie et c'est en les regardant que Liz et Charlie discutaient à propos de Rusty : ils avaient mis au point les détails du transfert dont ils devaient se charger et le Dresseur voulait des nouvelles de celui qu'il avait ramené quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait été mécontent d'apprendre l'incident qui avait eu lieu le matin même et aurait voulu échanger quelques mots avec Aldo, mais il faisait confiance à Liz pour reprendre correctement les choses en main. Celle-ci décida alors de dévier un peu le sujet sur une pente un peu savonneuse, mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'être la spectatrice d'un tel manque de communication. Elle voulait agir.

« Je suis tellement contente qu'Hermione reste avec nous à la rentrée !

\- Pas trop déçue de perdre ton aide matinale ?

\- Un peu, mais mes esthètes de l'Atlantide valent bien quelques sacrifices. Et toi, tu avais l'air plutôt heureux qu'elle continue à habiter là… Hum ? »

Charlie fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'allusion et essaya de garder un air naturel lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Oui, je me suis rendu compte que c'est agréable d'avoir de la compagnie, plutôt qu'une maison vide.

\- De la compagnie, hein ? Tu veux parler de l'esclavagisme honteux d'une pauvre jeune femme à l'âme d'archiviste ?

\- Elle m'a pratiquement forcé à accepter !

\- Moui moui. Et donc, aucune raison d'être content en dehors de ça ?...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues, mais…

\- Je n'insinue rien mon cher. Mais si je peux me permettre : l'Université va plonger ta charmante colocataire dans un tourbillon de nouvelles rencontres et de travaux en binômes.

\- … et alors ?

\- Et alors rien. Je me disais juste qu'il serait intéressant de te le rappeler. Bon, on rentre ? Elle doit avoir terminé la déco du gâteau maintenant… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Liz se releva et partit en direction de la maison, le laissant seul quelques instants avec ses pensées. Si même Liz se mettait à le faire pencher du mauvais côté de ses émotions en éveillant sa jalousie, il n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir contrôler longtemps les sentiments qu'il savait éprouver à l'égard d'Hermione : le problème justement, c'est qu'il ne demandait qu'à succomber.

...

Pendant qu'ils se régalaient du dessert, Charlie remarqua qu'Hermione était peu bavarde et qu'elle lançait parfois des œillades inquiètes à Harry quand celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, un peu ailleurs, et parut soulagée quand il fut l'heure pour leurs invités de rentrer chez eux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de ranger la vaisselle Charlie s'approcha d'Hermione et lui posa une main sur le menton pour lui relever le visage, puis lui demanda :

« Hermione… Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air inquiète ? »

La jeune femme se fustigea intérieurement. Ça faisait la deuxième fois en une soirée qu'elle laissait ses sentiments prendre le dessus, et malheureusement elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer à cause de la main de Charlie toujours posée sur elle.

« Je… non, tout va bien ! Je suis juste un peu angoissée par rapport aux cours, je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur. »

Charlie n'ayant pas passé sa scolarité avec elle, il ne pouvait pas saisir le mensonge ici. Il ôta sa main du visage d'Hermione, au grand regret de celle-ci, et lui adressa un joli sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu seras épatante. Tu es Hermione Granger, la reine des études. Je suis certain que le Professeur Lazaro-truc sera épaté ! »

Elle lui sourit en retour, heureuse d'avoir esquivé les inquiétudes du Dresseur.

« Bon, je vais chercher des carnets sur les Cornelongues ?

\- Ha, pas ce soir. »

Elle eut l'air tellement déçue que Charlie eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas la prendre contre lui pour la réconforter.

« Mais c'est parce que demain, il va falloir se lever tôt. Si ça t'intéresse toujours… je t'emmène voir les Opaleyes. Les grands. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ne se contrôla absolument pas lorsqu'elle se jeta au cou de Charlie pour lui planter un gros bisou sur la joue et le serrer très fort contre elle. Lui non plus ne réfléchit pas du tout à ce qu'il faisait et il lui rendit son câlin, humant l'odeur délicieuse de son shampooing et terriblement conscient de chaque courbe de la jeune femme contre lui.

« Ouiii ! Évidemment que ça m'intéresse toujours !

\- Super. Alors demain, lever 6h… Je viendrai te réveiller. »

Il desserra son étreinte à contrecoeur et laissa ses mains s'attarder un peu sur les hanches de la brunette avant de partir en direction de sa chambre, la laissant extatique et sautillante tandis qu'elle-même allait se coucher. Le lendemain promettait d'être une journée épatante.

...

* * *

...

Hiiii alors ! Hermione l'exploratrice ! Celles qui m'ont donné leur avis pensaient que ce serait une formation en rapport avec les dragons, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues pour le coup. Mais il me semble que ce serait faire un mauvais choix de carrière que de travailler dans la réserve : ce serait faire un peu comme elle avait fait pour Ron et le travail d'Auror... Et ça, la nouvelle Hermione ne le souhaite pas du tout.

Je l'ai toujours vue archéologue moi, Hermione. Du coup je vous avoue que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et que je jubile intérieurement ! Par rapport à l'Institut d'archéologie Vasile Parvan, il existe réellement ! Et c'est vraiment la plus ancienne institution de leur Académie Roumaine. Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse office d'Université par contre, ça je l'ai ajouté. Et le Professeur Gheorghe Lazarovici existe également, et est vraiment un archéologue roumain, même si je doute qu'il soit sorcier x)

Et l'anecdote de ce pauvre Charlie... Vous avez enfin eu un potin :p

Eeeet LES OPALEYES ! Hiii ça fait un moment que j'attends de vous les présenter ceux là, j'ai hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine.

Merci de me suivre, merci de continuer à me lire... En fait je n'en reviens toujours pas x) Vous êtes au top !

À Mardi, portez vous bien ! Des bisous :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hellooooo !

Bientôt la rentrée les amis... J'espère que vous avez réservé votre dragon pour vous rendre au boulot. C'est quand même plus classe qu'une Twingo. Sur ce, voici la seconde expédition Dragons de notre chère brunette :) dans ce chapitre donc, de la gourmandise, du dragon, et du mâle. Oui, oui. On se retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture ;)

...

 _ **Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tralalala, tout à J.K. !_

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Fan : Hiiii en voilà encore :p et je sais, c'est difficile de donner le titre de propriété Charliesque à Hermione, mais que veux-tu... En même temps, il est pas encore tout à fait à elle. Tu as encore tes chances, sait-on jamais xD même si avec Liz qui travaille pour Hermione, ce sera difficile. C'est chouette que tu aimes le fait qu'Hermione ait choisi l'archéologie, comme je l'ai dit dans ma note la semaine dernière c'est vraiment quelque chose qui lui colle bien il me semble, et je vais m'amuser avec :p  
J'espère que les Opaleyes te plairooooont ! Et merci, merci, merci pour ta review !

Vera : Merciii beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Voici la suiiteuuuh :p et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Petite-plume : Huuu merci pour les deux reviews d'affilé :p en fait il y a eu des soucis sur FF pour le chapitre précédent, il y avait une mise à jour en cours et du coup je ne crois pas que les e-mails de "follow" soient partis, c'est pitètre pour ça que tu étais passée à côté.  
C'est cool que mon Hermione archéologue te plaise :) j'ai longuement hésité à la faire emménager sur le campus, mais finalement j'ai décidé que non : ce sera plus fun comme ça, et puis ils viennent à peine de commencer à se trouver, on va pas les séparer tout de suite nondidiou x)  
En tous cas encore merciiii, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Guest : Ooooh merci beaucoup ! C'est super gentil, ça me va vraiment droit au coeur. Du coup j'ai la méga pression x) j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

...

* * *

...

Lorsqu'elle entendit les coups légers frappés contre sa porte, Hermione était déjà réveillée mais elle resta silencieuse pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre Charlie l'appeler avec sa voix rauque du matin. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il n'en fit rien.

Elle écouta avec stupéfaction la poignée de sa porte s'ouvrir, et le Dresseur entrer à pas feutrés dans sa chambre pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur son lit. Elle eut un mal fou à rester stoïque et à prétendre dormir tandis qu'elle combattait un large sourire qui menaçait de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres et, ainsi, vendre la mèche.

Charlie se pencha un peu vers elle, tout doucement, puis resta à l'observer quelques instants en se demandant à quel moment il était devenu à ce point dépendant de la présence de la jeune femme dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, de ses boucles brunes dans lesquelles il ne put résister à glisser sa main, de sa bouche invitante au baiser, et dut se forcer à la réveiller : il n'avait pas envie de briser le moment.

Hermione, quant à elle, était entrée en hyperventilation. Les caresses de Charlie dans ses cheveux lui donnaient envie de lui sauter dessus sauvagement mais elle ne voulait pas non plus interrompre ce moment trop vite… et juste au moment où elle avait décidé de se redresser pour embrasser fougueusement son Dresseur, celui-ci ôta la main de sa chevelure pour lui saisir doucement l'épaule et la secouer légèrement.

« Debout petite marmotte… Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais on a rendez-vous. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et les premières lueurs du matin lui permirent de voir le sourire radieux de Charlie ainsi que son torse, toujours nu. Elle songea qu'elle aurait tout donné pour se blottir contre lui et oublier tout le reste, mais le programme de la journée était assez excitant pour qu'elle se fasse tout de même violence.

« Ok. Mais je veux mon chocolat !

\- Il y a une petite surprise pour le chocolat ce matin…

\- Ha ? Laquelle ?

\- Lève-toi, et tu verras. »

Il se redressa et quitta la chambre d'Hermione en laissant celle-ci particulièrement perplexe, surtout lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard qui transpirait la satisfaction personnelle : il était fier de lui. La surprise devait valoir le coup. Elle se leva rapidement, essaya d'arranger un peu ses cheveux avant d'abandonner, puis sortit enfin de la chambre pour rejoindre Charlie dans le salon : il flottait une odeur absolument irrésistible dans toute la pièce qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle s'installa à table, les yeux grands ouverts en direction du coin cuisine où le roux s'affairait, et le vit enfin verser quelque chose dans sa tasse habituelle. Puis recouvrir le tout de quelque chose. Puis saupoudrer d'autre chose. Il se retourna alors, le visage réjoui, la tasse à la main, puis se dirigea vers elle d'un pas assuré en lui présentant sa composition :

« Chocolat blanc chaud surmonté de crème fouettée et d'amandes émincées.

\- Hooo du chocolat blanc ! Charlie, tu es mon cuisinier préféré.

\- Je sais. »

Il posa délicatement la tasse devant la gourmande et retourna se chercher son café, puis s'installa en face d'elle tandis qu'elle avait attaqué la crème et les amandes avec une petite cuiller.

« Je ne peux même pas te décrire à quel point c'est délicieux.

\- Crois-moi, tes yeux parlent pour toi, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et toi, crois-moi, mes yeux ont bien mieux à faire là, tout de suite, que de te donner l'appréciation de cette petite merveille de chocolat. »

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase par un regard très appuyé sur le torse de son vis-à-vis qui esquissa un sourire dans sa tasse mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu : il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce dernier commentaire et décida de ne pas relever, au plus grand dam d'Hermione qui avait pensé le faire réagir.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en parlant un peu de la journée à venir, et plus ils en discutaient plus Hermione était impatiente qu'ils partent : elle avait hâte de rencontrer en vrai ces dragons dont les dessins l'avaient faite rêver.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, Charlie s'avança vers elle pour lui prendre la main et il l'emmena, en plusieurs étapes, jusqu'au pays natal des Antipodean Opaleyes : la Nouvelle-Zélande.

Hermione fut prise de court par la beauté de l'endroit : ils avaient transplané sur un grand tapis d'herbe fournie et moelleuse où paissaient quelques inévitables moutons, qui n'avaient pas manifesté le moindre intérêt pour leur arrivée. Un lac scintillant reflétait l'image de lointaines montagnes violettes et bleues, tandis que des oiseaux colorés volaient en cercle au dessus de l'eau et plongeaient à l'occasion pour saisir un poisson. Le spectacle était dépaysant, au point qu'Hermione oublia quelques instants pourquoi ils étaient ici : il lui fallut se rendre compte que Charlie lui tenait toujours la main pour que les dragons prennent à nouveau possession de son esprit, et le Dresseur lui adressa un beau sourire avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin en direction du lac.

« Souviens-toi, nous sommes sur le territoire de plusieurs dragons en totale liberté : ce n'est pas une réserve. Ils me connaissent bien et ils ne sont pas agressifs, donc nous ne devrions pas avoir de soucis, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour relâcher ta vigilance. »

Il marqua une pause quand il vit l'air un peu moqueur d'Hermione.

« Je ressemble à Fol Œil, c'est ça ?

\- Vigilance constante !

\- Ha, ha, ha. Bon, il est presque dix-huit heures, ils ne devraient pas tarder…

\- Dix-huit heures ?

\- Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux du décalage horaire.

\- Mais il aurait fallu arriver plus tôt !

\- Non, pas pour eux. Les Opaleyes n'émergent pas de leur tanière avant le milieu de l'après-midi, ils adorent les soirées et les nuits, donc nous arrivons tout juste pour leur… petite séance d'exercices.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu verras. Tiens, viens donc par ici, tu pourras mieux admirer le spectacle. »

Il la poussa gentiment jusqu'au bord du lac et se recula un peu, puis pointa un doigt vers le ciel en lui disant d'observer. Elle vit alors trois petits points brillants qui venaient vers eux et grandissaient à vue d'œil, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu connais leur emploi du temps par cœur ?

\- À ces trois là, oui. Je les suis depuis leur naissance. C'est moi qui les ai installés dans la région… »

Comme pour Max, Hermione put admirer à loisir la silhouette des trois dragons grandir, seulement pour s'extasier de leur beauté à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Ils arrivaient un peu trop vite cependant pour qu'elle puisse réellement les observer de façon efficace. Vraiment trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite… Elle commença à se demander ce qu'il se passait et aurait reculé si Charlie ne lui avait pas assuré de rester sur place, que tout allait bien. Puis elle comprit, quand elle les vit piquer à la verticale en direction de l'eau.

Ils plongèrent dans un parfait ensemble en tranchant la surface du lac, provoquant un raz-de-marée qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver : elle se retrouva complètement trempée et se retourna vers Charlie, hilare et sec, en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Ha, ça te fait rire hein ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Allez, sèche-toi et regarde : le vrai spectacle commence. »

Hermione sortit sa baguette pour se sécher correctement en observant l'étendue d'eau et vit les trois dragons nager, sauter brièvement hors du lac pour y replonger, se chamailler. Ils finirent par sortir de l'eau en s'ébrouant, et Hermione put enfin les contempler.

A peu près de la même longueur que Max mais moins imposants, ils étaient élégants et agiles. Leurs écaillent étincelaient au soleil et apparaissaient bleues, vertes, roses, violettes selon la façon dont les dragons étaient tournés et Hermione comprit ce que Charlie avait essayé de lui expliquer à propos de leur couleur : on retrouvait ce blanc pur des petits mais on l'aurait cru enfermé sous des milliers de petites cages en verre réfléchissantes, « dilué » dans des billes transparentes. Leur long museau en pointe était surplombé par des yeux dignes des plus belles opales blanches et étaient, malgré leur absence de pupille, incroyablement expressifs.

Leurs ailes étaient différentes de celles des autres dragons : là où les autres arboraient des écailles minuscules et solides, les Opaleyes en avaient des longues, très souples, s'apparentant presque à des plumes mais avec cette même brillance irisée qui s'en dégageait. À l'intérieur des ailes, sur la peau plus souple et légèrement argentée, on pouvait distinguer de très légers motifs blancs purs qui ressemblaient à des fractales.

Hermione comprenait les mots de Charlie : ces dragons là étaient de pures merveilles, et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils aient été tant braconnés pour leurs écailles et leur cuir.

Après s'être ébroués et les avoir observés, les trois dragons s'approchèrent des deux humains sans manifester ni peur ni réserve : ils avaient évidemment reconnu Charlie et savaient qu'il ne représentait aucun danger. Lorsqu'ils furent à proximité, le plus imposant plia son cou pour faire descendre sa tête à hauteur du Dresseur et lui donna un petit coup de museau dans le torse.

« Salut ma belle. Oui, vous me manquez aussi. Je voudrais te présenter... »

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit la main avant de l'amener face à la dragonne.

« … Hermione. C'est une très bonne amie à moi qui tenait beaucoup à faire votre connaissance. »

La jeune femme était intimidée mais pas autant que pour Max : ce n'était plus sa première confrontation, et ces dragons dégageaient une formidable aura de bienveillance. Elle avança sa main libre vers le museau de la créature et la caressa doucement entre les naseaux, puis remonta entre les yeux et finalement sur les cornes bleutées, pointées vers l'arrière, qu'elle trouva très douces.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Les deux autres dragons s'étaient approchés aussi et chahutaient un peu avec Charlie, tandis qu'il essayait de donner un peu plus d'explications à Hermione.

« Nous les avons eus alors qu'ils étaient encore dans leurs œufs : c'est un Dresseur d'ici et ami, Wiremu Ihimaera, qui m'a demandé de les prendre en charge alors qu'il les avait récupérés sur le marché noir. Ce que l'on peut comparer à leur propre Nurserie était à l'époque surchargé de petits et ils n'avaient plus assez de mains pour s'en occuper… et comme nous nous sommes connus il y a encore plus longtemps, quand nous étions tous les deux apprentis, il est venu vers moi.

\- Pourquoi ils étaient surchargés de petits ?

\- Parce que c'est une époque où les adultes étaient énormément, énormément braconnés : les tenues de travail et les robes de soirées en cuir et en écailles d'Opaleyes avaient un succès fou, et les carcasses des dragons morts naturellement ne suffisaient pas à fournir les demandes des sorciers narcissiques… Depuis, les lois se sont durcies et le phénomène s'est calmé. Mais on est passé très près de l'extinction.

\- Et tu t'es retrouvé avec ces trois petits œufs…

\- Exactement. Depuis qu'on les a relâchés, je passe les voir de temps en temps, mais c'est Wiremu qui s'en occupe. Il a… un don. Tu le verras tout à l'heure, on va dîner avec lui.

\- Dîner ?

\- Le décalage horaire ?... »

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant de son étourderie, peu habituée au phénomène. Elle se concentra sur les dragons magnifiques qui les entouraient, fût d'ailleurs assez fière d'avoir reconnu que les deux qu'elle n'avait pas touché étaient des mâles, et profita du savoir-faire de Charlie qui pouvait - pour une fois - lui donner toutes sortes d'explications anatomiques sur des modèles bien vivants, et non des schémas. Les trois créatures se montrèrent patientes jusqu'à un certain point mais elles ressentirent visiblement le besoin de se dégourdir les ailes et, sans prévenir et sans se concerter, elles s'élancèrent pour prendre de l'élan et s'envoler tout en restant bien en vue d'Hermione et Charlie qui s'assirent pour les contempler.

Le temps avait passé vite, et le Soleil se couchait doucement sur l'horizon : le ciel et la surface du lac se teintèrent de jaune, d'orange, de rouge, tandis que quelques nuages rose moutonnaient paresseusement derrière les montagnes. Les écailles des Opaleyes se teintaient aussi de couleurs chaudes, leur donnant un aspect enflammé qui ravit Hermione.

« Bon, il faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas vexer Wiremu. Il est très à cheval sur la ponctualité.

\- Quelque chose que je dois savoir à propos de lui ?

\- Simplement que c'est un homme incroyable, un Dresseur talentueux, et que je suis très chanceux de pouvoir le compter parmi mes amis. Mais il ne faut surtout pas le lui répéter. »

Il se releva avec un sourire et offrit sa main à Hermione, qui la saisit. Il l'aida à se relever puis ils transplanèrent, arrivant devant une maison isolée en bois : elle avait un toit pointu dont les arrêtes descendaient presque jusqu'au sol, et qui avançait devant la maison comme pour faire une pergola devant l'entrée. La devanture du toit et la façade étaient sculptées de motifs détaillés, de totems, de spirales : Hermione les observa longuement, émerveillée par le travail que cela avait dû demander.

Elle finit par rejoindre Charlie devant la porte qui la regardait avec un air malicieux, puis il frappa deux coups forts contre le panneau en bois… qui s'ouvrit la seconde suivante sur un homme dont la carrure hors du commun n'avait d'égale que sa voix puissante.

« CHARLES WEASLEY ! DANS MES BRAS ! »

Il saisit le Dresseur par les épaules et le serra contre lui quelques secondes, avant de le reposer et de lui mettre quelques tapes sur une joue en éclatant de rire. Il était très grand et avait un large poitrail encadré par des bras impressionnants, eux-mêmes terminés par des mains énormes. Il portait encore sa tenue de Dresseur, ce qui accentuait un peu plus son côté titanesque, et portait ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés relâchés sur ses épaules. Une fois la première surprise passée, Hermione le trouva très beau : sa peau mate et ses yeux d'onyx étaient magnifiques.

« Et tu dois être Hermione ! Je me nomme Wiremu, sois la bienvenue chez moi. »

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, s'approcher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, puis s'éloigner à nouveau avec un rire tonitruant en leur disant d'entrer. La jeune femme se tourna vers Charlie, totalement perplexe, attendant que le Dresseur lui fournisse une explication.

« C'est le Hongi. Un genre de rituel de bienvenue. Allez, viens. »

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et elle le suivit, les joues légèrement rougies.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une petite table en bois, assis sur des fauteuils moelleux, tandis que Wiremu leur apportait des boissons - un cocktail de fruits absolument délicieux - et des plats qui sentaient divinement bon : des mini-brochettes d'agneau braisé, des bols de purée de Kumara, des moules vertes géantes, un Hangi de légumes savoureux, des fruits colorés et sucrés… La gourmande en Hermione n'attendait qu'une chose, se jeter sur la table pour goûter à tout.

Wiremu s'assit enfin avec eux et les réprimanda de l'avoir attendu pour commencer.

« Mais mangez, mangez ! Il serait temps de vous remplumer ! »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents en le remerciant et se fit un plaisir de découvrir ce que Wiremu leur avait préparé. Tout était délicieux, et elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation entre les deux Dresseurs qui se donnaient des nouvelles de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, excepté Liz, puis Wiremu décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors Hermione, qu'as-tu pensé de nos joyaux ? »

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il parlait des Opaleyes : on pouvait difficilement voir un surnom mieux adapté pour les créatures.

« Ils sont magnifiques. Je les ai trouvés stupéfiants, agiles. Charlie m'a fait un joli cadeau en acceptant de m'emmener les voir ! »

Elle se tourna vers l'intéressé et lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste qu'elle voulait naturel mais qui fit battre son cœur un peu trop fort.

« Sais-tu quel est leur vrai nom ?

\- Leur vrai nom ? lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Ici, nous les appelons Hana Kaitiaki. Cela signifie littéralement le Gardien Brillant. Les Tohunga, les sorciers Maoris, ont toujours entretenu une relation particulière avec ces dragons. Nous faisons tout pour leur offrir un environnement calme et propice à leur épanouissement, parce que nous savons qu'ils sont les gardiens de nos terres et de notre Mana - notre magie. Malheureusement, les hommes étant ce qu'ils sont, on ne peut pas empêcher des brebis galeuses de vouloir tout détruire.

\- Charlie m'a parlé de la vague de braconneurs qui a mis à mal les adultes, comment avez-vous fait pour l'endiguer ?

\- L'acharnement de Dresseurs compétents, comme les deux que tu vois assis devant toi, mais aussi des sanctions plus dures pour les imbéciles qui se croient au-dessus des lois naturelles.

\- Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? »

Ce fut Charlie qui répondit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Durant un autre de mes stages, ici. Le grand guerrier Maori que tu vois là était présent, tout aussi fluet qu'aujourd'hui, et sa gouaille naturelle nous a poussé à nous lancer dans divers défis stupides. Que je préfère passer sous silence, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air espiègle d'Hermione.

\- Wiremu, dis-moi quel est le prix de ton silence à toi ? »

Avec un grand sourire, celui-ci lui répondit :

« Désolé jeune fleur britannique, je ne vendrai pas les secrets de mes frères, même pour vos beaux yeux. »

Ce fut au tour de Charlie d'afficher une mine réjouie et de pousser un discret soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'à ce que son ami reprenne la parole.

« Je ne dirai pas non plus qu'il doit _peut-être_ exister… quelque part… un carnet relatant nos faits d'armes. Ni que puisque tu vis chez lui, tu devrais _peut-être_ pouvoir le retrouver…

\- Wiremu !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit… »

Hermione était extatique, elle se promit que ce carnet serait son unique objectif de recherche dès qu'ils rentreraient en Roumanie. Ils continuèrent à discuter légèrement et moins légèrement de leurs souvenirs, de la situation magique de la Nouvelle Zélande, des Opaleyes évidemment. Hermione apprécia vraiment la compagnie de Wiremu, c'était un homme qui avait le don de vous mettre à l'aise sans avoir besoin d'en faire des tonnes : il était chaleureux et s'amusait d'un rien, ne monopolisait jamais la parole mais choisissait ses mots avec soin. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'Hermione se destinait à l'archéologie, il lui parla de la culture de ses ancêtres et lui donna des pistes de recherches qu'il pourrait être intéressant pour elle d'approfondir quand elle en aurait le temps et l'envie.

Lorsque la soirée fut bien avancée, Charlie se leva et tendit la main à la jeune femme, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Prends ma main et viens, Hermione. Il est temps de te montrer la véritable raison pour laquelle je t'ai amenée ici, celle qui justifie de transplaner sur des milliers de kilomètres simplement pour une journée. »

Il se retourna vers le Maori qui se leva, prêt à les accompagner.

« De quoi tu parles, Charlie ? lui demanda Hermione, intriguée.

\- Du plus beau spectacle dont on puisse rêver. C'est ce soir, et uniquement ce soir. »

...

* * *

...

Hiiii j'ai pas pu résister x)

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des Opaleyes ? Et de Wiremu ? Et d'après vous, qu'est-ce que Charlie va l'emmener voir?...

Portez-vous bien, merci de continuer à me suivre, vous êtes super !

Des bisous


	10. Chapter 10

Saluuut :)

Comment allez-vous? Petite pensée pour celles et ceux d'entre vous dont c'était la rentrée aujourd'hui, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé ! En attendant voici le chapiiitre, et la surprise de Charlie ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !

 **EDIT :** OUH PITAIN ! Alors, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur FF, sachez qu'il était absolument IMPOSSIBLE de se loguer sur depuis un bon moment (toute la journée d'hier déjà) et que c'est revenu là, il y a peu. Le chapitre était tout prêt et tout depuis un moment mais je ne pouvais pas me connecter pour le poster :'( et on est beaucoup dans ce cas, donc attendez-vous à avoir une cascade de nouveaux chapitres sur vos fics favorites dans les prochaines heures x)  
Je suis profondément désolée que vous ayez eu ce piti chapitre en retard du coup, mais là c'était vraiment pas ma faute. En tous cas, enjoy, et à tout à l'heure :)

 **EDIT 2 :** Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, le chapitre n'était pas complet.  Donc je le reposte, complet cette fois, on l'espère xD

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Moui moui, comme d'hab, tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à Lady J.K.R., et j'ai envie d'ajouter que si tout ça était à moi, et ben Hermy elle aurait pas fini avec Ron. Voilà. Na._

 _..._

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Fan : Maiiiis Hermione a tout de même un avantage non négligeable : elle n'existe que dans l'histoire x) mais si tu trouves le moyen de te téléporter avec eux, j'dis pas... En tous cas Wiremu est libre pour le moment si tu veux te réconforter un peu. C'est un autre style, je l'admets, mais il a drôlement la classe aussi. C'est chouette que tu aies aimé les Opaleyes, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur :p ce sont les dragons que je préfère de l'univers HP ! On verra Charlie avec des dragons, peut-être pas tout de suite ceux-ci mais il y aura d'autres rencontres. Pour le spectacle tu as en partie raison ! Il est d'ailleurs temps de découvrir le pot-aux-roses... Merciiii beaucoup pour ta review, des bisous !

Petite-plume : Merci, merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, parce que j'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez pour mes persos secondaires. Wiremu c'est mon chouchou, je me suis pas mal renseignée avant de le finaliser, et du coup c'est vraiment chouette qu'il ait été si bien accueilli :p  
En tous cas, il est temps de découvrir ce que Charlie a emmené Hermione voir, et j'avoue que je suis un peu stressée x) et merciiii pour ta review, pour toutes tes reviews : ça me fait sautiller sur place à chaque fois que j'en découvre une nouvelle, c'est bien la moindre des choses que d'y répondre ! Plein de bisous !

Missll : Hiiii merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, c'est chouette d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs. Et oui, il va bientôt se passer ds trucs, mais je n'en dis pas plus x) merciiiii pour ta review, voici la suite !

Starsbucky : Héhé, cette lenteur est tout à fait voulue. J'ai moi-même eu beaucoup de mal à me retenir (oui oui, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ils copuleraient déjà frénétiquement dans tous les coins), mais c'est à mon sens bien plus réaliste comme ça : Hermione sort quand même d'une relation de 4 ans (précédée d'une amitié de 7), et ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Donc il faut un peu de temps pour laisser la place à autre chose :) mais ça vient. Bientôt. Promis ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tous cas !

...

* * *

...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le ciel : il était différent de chez eux mais elle n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette impression. Peut-être sa couleur, légèrement plus violette que bleue ? On voyait une multitude d'étoiles et elle avait notamment une vue magnifique de la voie lactée qui serpentait sur l'encre de la voûte céleste. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Charlie qui lui caressait le dos de la main avec son pouce : il ne l'avait pas lâchée, et lui parla d'une voix douce.

« Dès que Wiremu est avec nous, on transplane. Tu devrais reconnaître l'endroit. »

L'intéressé vint de placer entre eux et leur entoura les épaules de ses bras forts, donnant ainsi le signal du départ à Charlie. Celui-ci les fit transplaner sur un petit surplomb à l'herbe dense, où quelques grandes pierres plates faisaient office de bancs : en s'approchant de l'à-pic, Hermione reconnut en contrebas le lac où ils avaient passé l'après-midi. Elle avait entraîné Charlie avec elle, refusant de le lâcher, et elle tourna vers lui des yeux emplis de questions. Le regard que lui rendit le Dresseur était tendre, comme la voix avec laquelle il répondit à ses interrogations informulées.

« Viens t'asseoir. Je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise maintenant, et Wiremu a quelques mots à te dire avant d'y aller.

\- D'aller où ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais la guida vers une pierre, murmura un sortilège de Rembourrage et ils purent s'asseoir comme sur un sofa moelleux. Hermione tourna la tête vers Wiremu qui se rapprochait d'eux, pour venir s'accroupir devant la jeune femme.

« Ce que tu vas voir ce soir est une cérémonie très ancienne, qui date des premiers temps où les Tohunga se sont associés aux dragons. Nous accomplissons ici le rituel qui les assure de notre amitié et de notre protection : il n'est plus vraiment nécessaire aujourd'hui, mais c'est une tradition que nous aimons perpétrer. Je vais descendre pour me positionner autour du lac, comme mes frères et soeurs, et j'espère que cette année encore le ciel nous sera favorable. Admire la majesté de nos Hana Kaitiaki, Hermione, et laisse-les te guider. »

Il se releva, un sourire communicatif aux lèvres, puis transplana en contrebas. Il alla rejoindre des hommes et des femmes de haute carrure, comme lui, les étreignit, puis ils se placèrent tous autour du lac et attendirent. Quelque chose dans le ciel attira l'attention d'Hermione, qui ne put retenir une exclamation.

« Une étoile filante ! Là !

\- Nous sommes le 12 Août.

\- Le 12… »

Comprenant soudain où Charlie voulait en venir, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Les Perséides !

\- La plus belle pluie d'étoiles filantes. Cette année, c'est ce soir que tombe la plus grande période d'activité. Et les Tohunga attendent cette date avec grande impatience pour leur rituel, elle a un effet particulier sur les dragons.

\- Au niveau physique ?

\- Non, comportemental. Ils sont plus… joueurs. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, regarde le ciel et admire. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers le paysage, elle vit plusieurs étoiles filantes traverser le ciel et retrouva son âme d'enfant : son père avait pour habitude de l'emmener dans la campagne pour les Perséides, loin des lumières de la ville, pour dormir sous tente et profiter ainsi de la plus belle nuit de l'année.

Elle était à demi perdue dans son souvenir lorsque son regard fut attiré par des points lumineux au sol qui se rapprochaient à pas mesurés du lac. Alors qu'ils arrivaient de plus en plus près, elle reconnut enfin la forme de ces immenses lanternes et n'en revint pas : elle avait sous les yeux une dizaines de dragons, des Opaleyes, brillants d'une lueur à la fois fantomatique et multicolore, qui s'étaient avancés près des sorciers dans une parfaite unité.

« Mais ?...

\- La lumière de la Lune.

\- De la Lune ?

\- La lumière du Soleil lorsqu'elle est renvoyée par la Lune a cet effet sur les Opaleyes : ils luisent, chaque écaille se transforme en petite lanterne.

\- C'est… Ils sont magnifiques.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Alors que les étoiles continuaient de filer dans le ciel, les sorciers et les Dragons se murent tous au même moment, comme s'ils étaient liés par un signal silencieux. Les grandes créatures s'élevèrent dans le ciel, majestueuses, élégantes, tandis que les sorciers tendaient les bras à l'horizontale devant eux et joignaient leurs mains dans un claquement tonitruant : des boules de lumière colorées s'en échappèrent et accompagnèrent les dragons.

Les Opaleyes commencèrent alors un étonnant ballet avec les sphères, jouant avec elles, volant à leur côtés. Hermione ne parvenait pas à appréhender le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ne pouvait plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à ce qui se déroulait au dessus du lac. Cette danse céleste était d'une incroyable beauté, les étoiles filantes de plus en plus nombreuses offrant un superbe arrière-plan à la scène. Les dragons semblaient galvanisés par les sphères : ils enchaînaient des vrilles, des loopings, des plongeons sans la moindre difficulté pour poursuivre les boules lumineuses qui s'agitaient joyeusement autour d'eux.

Ils commencèrent alors à cracher de longues langues de flammes d'un rouge éclatant, ajoutant encore des effets de lumière qui se reflétaient sur leur propre corps et à la surface de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que le ciel parut embrasé tout autour d'eux : c'était le signal qu'attendaient les sorciers. Leurs sphères se rejoignirent toutes les unes les autres pour n'en former qu'une, immense, qui aspira toutes les flammes et brillait d'une lueur si vive qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas la regarder directement.

Les dragons vinrent tourner tout autour alors qu'elle s'élevait de plus en plus haut, puis ils se stabilisèrent alors que les sorciers poussaient un cri guttural et levaient les bras au ciel, paumes vers le haut, projetant ainsi la sphère loin sur la voute céleste : elle devint elle-même comme une étoile filante, illuminant tout sur son passage et disparaissant bien au-delà des montagnes.

Les sorciers s'assirent au sol, en tailleur, tandis que les Opaleyes redescendaient et se plaçaient à leurs côtés. Chacun avait un ou plusieurs Dresseurs qui leur cajolaient le museau en leur murmurant des compliments. Ils repartirent quelques instants plus tard en volant, immenses lucioles qui se détachaient sur le noir du ciel, et Hermione les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient complètement disparu.

Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était tout contre Charlie, entourée par l'un de ses bras, et qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du Dresseur : elle s'était installée ici sans y penser, parce qu'elle avait l'esprit trop occupé pour l'avoir fait sciemment, de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. Et elle s'y sentait bien.

Charlie avait compris, lorsqu'il avait vu son visage émerveillé et qu'il l'avait sentie se blottir contre lui, qu'il ne pourrait plus la fuir. Il n'avait jamais emmené personne voir ce qu'elle avait vu, parce qu'il avait trop peur que la personne ne comprenne pas la beauté du spectacle. Mais avec elle, tout avait été différent : tout lui avait paru tellement naturel. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder, beaucoup, parce que cette expression d'admiration intense qui s'était peint sur son visage était quelque chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Il aimait qu'elle s'émerveille de son monde, de tout ce qui l'entourait. Alors il l'avait rapprochée un peu plus de lui en l'entourant d'un bras, et même s'il se sentait encore coupable il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter. On ne lutte pas contre des sentiments aussi forts.

Ils restèrent à regarder les étoiles filantes, sans parler, Charlie respectant le silence dont Hermione avait besoin pour graver à jamais ce dont elle avait eu la chance d'être témoin dans sa mémoire. Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit, de ces dragons, des Tohunga, de leur magie incroyable. Wiremu les rejoignit quelques temps plus tard, et sourit en voyant comment ils étaient enlacés. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, laissant le loisir à la jeune femme de se redresser et de lui parler lorsqu'elle en aurait envie.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et eut du mal à trouver les mots.

« Wiremu, c'était… c'était… »

Elle reposa ses mains, qui voulaient parler pour elle, avec un regard découragé.

« Je sais, Hermione. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai assisté au rituel, j'étais alors venu voir mes parents. J'en ai rêvé pendant des semaines, et des semaines. Je sais ce que l'on ressent, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais votre magie !...

\- Elle t'a plu ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas simplement plu, elle me laisse complètement perplexe. Vous n'aviez pas de baguette. »

Il partit de son rire tonitruant avant de lui répondre, les yeux malicieux.

« Sache que tous les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de vos petits bouts de bois. Nous canalisons notre Mana dans nos bracelets et nos bagues de pouvoir, ce qui nous laisse les mains complètement libres. Tu n'as pas beaucoup voyagé, je me trompe ?...

\- Non. Mais je compte bien changer tout ça.

\- Voilà une belle résolution. Le monde est vaste, Hermione, et je suis certain que ses secrets t'étonneront. Charles, ta présence ce soir a rendu la soirée plus belle encore : tes trois protégés t'ont senti, tu sais, et ils ont dansé pour toi. »

Il se leva, aussi imposant que la montagne qui lui faisait face au loin, puis se tourna vers eux.

« Je dois vous laisser. Il me faut aller retrouver les autres, mais j'attends une nouvelle visite de votre part, bientôt. Tâchez de ne pas bloquer le passage de votre bonheur. »

Son regard était d'une telle intensité lorsqu'il prononça ces mots qu'Hermione crut qu'il lisait en elle, qu'il lisait ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'il comprenait. Elle lui adressa un beau sourire et lui promit de revenir, puis il disparut dans la nuit.

« Tu as pensé à faire des vœux aux étoiles ? demanda Charlie, espiègle.

\- Oui. Un seul.

\- Celui de trouver l'Atlantide ? »

Elle eut un petit rire avant de lui répondre.

« Non. Mes prouesses archéologiques ne dépendront que de moi et de mon travail. Pas d'un vœu lancé au destin. Mon vœu… mon vœu dépend de quelque chose d'autre, c'est pour ça que je demande un coup de pouce aux étoiles. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec intensité, et laissa ses mots résonner dans l'esprit de Charlie. Elle avait compris, enfin, alors qu'elle avait encore l'esprit embrumé de dragons. Elle savait qu'il était aussi épris qu'elle, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à sauter le pas, et elle était décidée à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

Elle se leva gracieusement, sa main trouvant celle de Charlie pour l'entraîner, et ils entreprirent le voyage retour. Ils arrivèrent en toute fin d'après-midi en Roumanie et furent éblouis par la lumière : ils s'empressèrent de fermer les volets en cabane dans le salon pour se réhabituer doucement au jour, puis Hermione partit en direction de sa chambre tandis que Charlie s'effondrait sur le canapé.

Elle se jeta sur la bibliothèque de Charlie, cherchant fébrilement parmi les cahiers et les feuilles qu'elle n'avait pas encore triés à la recherche du petit carnet que Wiremu avait mentionné. C'était un excellent point de départ pour une soirée confidences, ce dont elle avait absolument besoin. Elle commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit coin blanc qui dépassait sous la bibliothèque : elle tira doucement dessus et extirpa un carnet à la reliure de cuir très clair, fièrement estampillé « Stage Opaleyes - Nouvelle Zélande ». Elle faillit pousser un petit cri de victoire mais se retint juste à temps et ouvrit la couverture pour tomber sur une première page complètement anarchique. Elle était couverte de petites phrases moqueuses faites de deux écritures différentes, qui visiblement se répondaient l'une l'autre. Tout en haut on pouvait lire « Carnet de Charlie Weasley DU ROUX DE SERVICE ! », et cette fois elle ne put contenir un éclat de rire. C'est donc hilare qu'elle alla dans la salle à manger pour s'installer confortablement aux côtés de Charlie, le carnet bien en vue.

« Oh non…

\- Oooh siiii ! Fais-moi penser à cuisiner un gros gâteau au chocolat pour Wiremu la prochaine fois qu'on ira le voir.

\- Rien du tout ! Donne-moi ça.

\- Viens le chercher ! »

Elle s'était allongée sur le canapé et tendait son bras hors d'atteinte de Charlie, mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de celui-ci qui se pencha au dessus d'elle pour essayer d'atteindre sa main. Hermione tenta une manœuvre d'évasion en renversant le Dresseur par dessus le canapé mais échoua lamentablement : il lui avait agrippé la taille et elle lui était retombée dessus, en ayant tout de même la présence d'esprit de lancer le carnet loin derrière le sofa. Elle regarda Charlie d'un air triomphant, prête à se relever pour aller chercher son trophée et le cacher, mais elle fut hypnotisée par le regard du roux.

Charlie avait laissé ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'objet de leur bagarre lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Il la regardait, essoufflée et les joues rougies, penchée sur lui. Sa poitrine reposait contre son torse, et il trouvait Hermione magnifiquement érotique. Il ne réfléchit plus à rien et glissa une main derrière sa nuque, se redressa et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à pleine bouche lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et un cri horrifié.

« Mais il se passe QUOI là ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la source du bruit pour découvrir Ron, rouge de colère et les yeux plissés de rage, qui tendait sa baguette vers eux. Complètement sous le choc, Hermione ne reprit pas tout de suite ses esprits et se laissa faire quand Charlie la souleva avec délicatesse pour la faire descendre afin de se relever. Il s'avança vers Ron tout doucement, n'ayant pas sa propre baguette à portée de main, tandis que son frère continuait à les invectiver en beuglant.

« Ron…

\- QUOI ? Comment tu as pu… T'es mon frère putain ! Qui t'a donné le droit de fricoter avec mon ex ? T'as aucun honneur ? »

En voyant Charlie perdre toute volonté Hermione sentit un voile rouge lui passer devant les yeux et elle attrapa sa propre baguette, rapidement mais pas assez pour empêcher Ron de réagir de façon anarchique : il jeta un sort au hasard qui fit une légère coupure sur la joue de Charlie.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

La baguette de Ron vola à travers toute la pièce, puis il se retrouva emprisonné dans des liens magiques et commença sérieusement à paniquer.

« Libère-moi, espèce de folle furieuse !

\- MOI je suis une folle furieuse ? Espèce de crétin, tu la boucles ou je te mets un baillon !

\- Hermione…

\- Charlie, reste en dehors de tout ça ! Comment ça va ? »

Elle s'était avancée vers le Dresseur et vérifia que la blessure n'était pas sérieuse, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son ex.

« NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ? Dis moi, grand débile, QUI est arrivé en beuglant comme un âne dans une maison où il n'avait pas été invité à entrer ? QUI s'est mis à pointer une arme sur nous ? RÉPONDS !

\- Moi.

\- PLUS FORT !

\- MOI ! lui répondit-il, en y mettant toute sa colère.

\- Tu OSES venir ici, comme une fleur, après ce que tu as fait ? Tu OSES nous reprocher quoi que ce soit, après ton comportement ? Et tu as blessé ton frère ! Je sais que tu t'es envoyé une pouf du ministère à peine une semaine après m'avoir quittée, alors dis-moi : c'était une première, ou bien tu me manquais de respect depuis déjà longtemps ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard en disait long. Trop long pour Hermione.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et malgré ça, tu oses parler d'honneur à Charlie ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? J'ai honte pour toi, honte de t'avoir consacré quatre années de ma vie. Honte d'avoir mis ma propre existence entre parenthèses pour toi.

\- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !... »

Hermione le regarda, soufflée.

« Je… j'étais venu pour te demander pardon. Pas pardon de t'avoir quittée, pardon d'avoir autant attendu pour le faire, et de l'avoir fait aussi mal. Hermione… »

Il se tut, cherchant ses mots, et la jeune femme resta immobile, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Charlie était toujours en retrait, ne sachant pas s'il devait les laisser s'expliquer seuls, mais prit le parti de rester pour Hermione.

« On n'était pas du tout faits pour vivre ensemble. Je sais tout ce que tu as tenté pour que ça marche, et je suis désolé d'avoir été un simple spectateur de tous tes efforts. On aurait dû… J'aurais dû en parler il y a très longtemps, quand il était encore possible de le faire avec raison. Je suis désolé d'avoir été lâche, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais je suis quand même venu pour te le demander. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, incapable de parler.

« Et pour ma réaction… violente… Putain ça m'a fait mal de vous voir... Tu crois que tu as été la seule à souffrir ? Moi aussi j'en ai chié Hermione.

\- Au point de me tromper, espèce de…

\- Oui, au point de te tromper et de me sentir comme une merde.

\- Au moins un point sur lequel on est d'accord, grand con.

\- Hermione…

\- Non, ça suffit ! Tu veux mon pardon ? Hé bien je ne te l'accorde pas. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu ne le mérites pas : notre amitié n'a pas survécu à ce désastre, n'espère pas de moi qu'il en soit autrement. Je pourrais éventuellement tolérer ta présence dans la même pièce que moi, et pousser l'effort jusqu'à te saluer sans y mettre une flopée d'injures, mais ça s'arrête là. Tu n'as absolument aucun droit de regard sur les personnes que je fréquente ou ce que va devenir ma vie. Tu n'en feras plus jamais partie. »

Elle le libéra et fit voler sa baguette magique jusqu'à lui, en pleine face, puis lui dit d'un ton froid et méprisant :

« Pars. Maintenant. Loin. »

Elle se tourna vers Charlie et n'adressa pas un regard à Ron tandis qu'il sortait de la maison, abattu, et qu'il transplanait : elle avait bien mieux à faire, il fallait soigner son Dresseur.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec une compresse humide qu'elle avait conjurée, et entreprit de lui essuyer doucement le sang qui avait coulé sur sa joue. La coupure était vraiment peu profonde, aussi elle la referma tout de suite avec un Epiksey puis s'effondra sur le canapé. Charlie avait frémi sous les doigts de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle le soignait, conscient que son frère les avait interrompus au pire moment possible et qu'ils devaient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il alla donc d'asseoir à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle prenne les devants.

« Tu le sais, que ton frère est vraiment un imbécile ?

\- … oui, je sais.

\- Toi aussi, tu es un imbécile.

\- Je sais aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand il t'a blessé ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas réellement voulu me lancer ce sort, que son cerveau ne répondait plus et parce que c'est mon petit frère. Par contre, si le sort t'avait été destiné, je lui aurais explosé la mâchoire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un preux chevalier, Charlie, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut. Mais là, tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur à en parler. Et si on revenait plutôt à… _Accio carnet_ ! … cette petite chose pleine de promesses ? »

Sous le regard atterré de Charlie qui n'avait pas le cœur de le lui ôter, elle ouvrit le cahier de stage et en parcourut avidement les pages. Elle se régala avec les anecdotes qui y étaient inscrites entre deux cours sur les Opaleyes et la culture des Tohunga : il était question d'un certain nombre d'épreuves stupides, comprenant par exemple le port d'un déguisement de dragon femelle devant leur maître de stage ou un concours de celui qui mangerait le plus de brochettes en cinq minutes.

Ils finirent par parler de l'incroyable journée qu'ils avaient passée en se préparant des en-cas à grignoter, et restèrent des heures sur le sofa sans s'en rendre compte. Charlie avait saisi la main de la jeune femme au cours d'une conversation et ne l'avait plus lâchée, heureux qu'ils aient pu vivre ce moment ensemble.

« Tu es la première que j'amène voir les Perséides des Tohunga, tu sais.

\- Ha ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu es la première avec qui j'ai envie de les partager. Je savais… je savais que tu comprendrais, que tu aimerais le spectacle, que tu aimerais Wiremu. D'ailleurs il t'apprécie beaucoup, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu assister à leur rituel.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Normalement, les étrangers ne peuvent pas voir ce que tu as vu. Il faut l'approbation d'un Tohunga pour ça, mais heureusement Wiremu a décidé que tu en étais digne. Sinon je ne t'en aurais pas parlé et nous serions rentrés…

\- Tu ne serais pas resté ?

\- Pas en te laissant seule.

\- Mais tu aurais loupé les Perséides !

\- Elles ont lieu tous les ans, alors que toi… Qui sait pour combien de temps tu voudras être dans ma vie ? »

À ces mots Hermione rougit violemment et Charlie se dit qu'il en avait peut-être un peu trop avoué. Il changea discrètement de sujet de conversation, et ce n'est que dans une nuit très avancée qu'ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer et de se remettre de leur longue journée : sans se l'avouer, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter.

...

* * *

...

Hiiii vous étiez pas mal à me demander si Ron referait une apparition... Hé bien le voilà. Et il est reparti la queue entre les pattes. Parce que faut pas déconner...

Et ce fameux spectacle? Je suis carrément angoissée, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçus... Dites moi tout !

Merci de me lire, c'est quelque chose d'inestimable de savoir qu'on fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. Merci, vraiment.

Portez-vous bien, et à Mardi ! Plein de bisous !


	11. Chapter 11

Saluuuut !

Alors alors alors, comment ça va chez vous? Ici il fait encore très beau, un peu plus frisquet peut-être mais je préfère ça à la canicule. Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour parler du temps je suppose... Hiiii j'ai comme l'intuition que vous allez bien aimer ce chapitre. Mais je n'en dis pas plus mes agneaux, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !

(D'ailleurs il y a une petite annonce dans la note de fin !)

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Ces petits chouchous ne sont pas à moi, évidemment, même si je le regrette beaucoup xD on sait tous qu'ils appartiennent corps et âme à J.K.R. (j'ai essayé de négocier au moins le corps de Charlie mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu, et c'est pas cool, parce que QUAND ON EST GENTIL ON PRÊTE)._

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Fan : Mmh, pour le moment c'est OK, pas de compagne en vue pour Wiremu x) tu peux tenter ta chance ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est super gentil ! Les moments de douceur, on n'a pas fini d'en voir, et d'ailleurs... mouhahahahahahaha. Tu verras bien :p En tous cas, pas d'inquiétude pour Ron : il a disparu du paysage pour un certain temps (en même temps il s'est prit une sacré rouste). Merci beaucoup pour ta revieeeeew j'espère que la suite te plairaaaaa !

Jul : Hiii merci, oui Ron est plutôt mal tombé, mais au moins on en est débarrassés :p en tous cas merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps de me faire un retour ! Eeet voici la suiiiite... Ron les a-t-il interrompus tant que ça?...

Petite-plume : Owi, un culte à mon honneur, alors dans ce cas je choisis le chocolat comme offrande xD et tu as raison : Ron est parfaitement stupide (enfin dans cette scène là, parce qu'en vrai pas tant que ça, il est juste insensible et handicapé de la délicatesse), et je suis contente que tu aies aimé la façon dont Hermione a réagi. J'avais peur de lui en faire faire trop, j'ai dû me retenir de lui faire casser sa baguette x) en tous cas merciiiii beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super gentil ! Et envoyez la suiiiiiiite !

Nekozuni : Aaaah merci beaucoup :) et merci pour Charlie, c'est vrai qu'il est parfaitement adorable ce petit roux :p. Il est bien connu qu'Hermione est une femme, une vraie, qui ne se laisse pas faire ! Merciiii pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suiiiteuuuh :)

...

* * *

...

Hermione parvint à convaincre Charlie de la laisser ranger les derniers reflets de leur repas puis alla mettre son pyjama, qui consistait en un simple short et un débardeur où trônait un hippogriffe bleu fluo. Elle toqua ensuite doucement à la porte de la salle de bain pour aller se brosser les dents et entendit un « Entre ! » un peu étouffé : Charlie était déjà en train de s'activer avec sa brosse à dents et tenta de lui sourire pour lui signifier que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle le rejoigne.

Elle s'avança donc, un peu hésitante : il avait lui aussi troqué ses vêtements contre ce qu'il portait la nuit depuis quelques jours, à savoir son pantalon lâche en coton noir et rien sur le torse. Elle essaya à grand-peine de ne pas détailler les muscles qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux mais sut qu'elle n'y était pas réellement parvenue en voyait l'air goguenard du propriétaire desdits muscles. Un peu vexée, elle se retourna donc et attrapa sa brosse à dents, y déposa une noix de dentifrice et fourra le tout dans sa bouche.

Elle était très consciente de la présence du corps derrière le sien, pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et imagina la sensation délicieuse que lui procurerait cette peau nue contre la sienne. Avant qu'elle ait pu y réfléchir, elle s'était reculée de quelques centimètres pour reposer contre le torse de Charlie.

Le contact l'électrisa totalement. Comme elle s'y attendait, la peau du Dresseur était brûlante - ou alors la sienne très froide. Elle n'osait pas regarder le visage de Charlie dans le miroir aussi fixait-elle le lavabo, mais elle entendit nettement qu'il avait cessé pendant quelques instants de se brosser les dents.

De son côté, Charlie ne savait même pas comment il parvenait à se contenir suffisamment pour ne pas plaquer cette jeune insolente contre le mur, la porte ou toute autre surface plane pour la couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Il s'en était déjà fait la réflexion, cette fille finirait vraiment par avoir sa peau : elle ne pouvait que se rendre compte des sensations qu'elle lui procurait en se collant comme ça contre lui, surtout après une journée pareille. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, et vite, ou bien son propre corps manifesterait une toute autre marque d'intérêt pour ce contact physique qui ne passerait pas inaperçue.

Ce fut Hermione cependant qui se dégagea sous couvert de se rincer la bouche : elle n'avait aucune idée de la bataille qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de Charlie, ne sachant pas comment interpréter sa fugitive absence de mouvement lorsqu'elle s'était collée à lui. Quand elle eut terminé elle se retourna vers lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son bas-ventre et à ses yeux, en essayant de prendre un air ouvertement aguicheur. Elle crut apercevoir un profond désir dans son regard vert, mais pensa que cette impression était peut-être le fruit de ses propres envies plutôt que de la réalité.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et traversa la chambre de Charlie pour rejoindre le salon, sentant que la rencontre avait fait monter une certaine excitation en elle. Une tension physique bien sûr mais pas seulement : elle savait qu'elle avait au moins mis le roux mal à l'aise et cette impression de braver un interdit la faisait frissonner. Elle l'entendit vaguement se rincer précipitamment la bouche et accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il voulait la rattraper, elle se sentait joueuse et savait que de toutes façons cela ne ferait qu'accroître la chaleur qu'elle sentait dans tout son corps. Surtout le bas de son corps.

Au moment où elle allait atteindre le salon, un bras puissant attrapa son poignet pour la faire se retourner tandis que la porte de la chambre se refermait et qu'on l'y plaquait. La pièce était simplement éclairée par le filet de lumière qui venait de la salle de bain, et elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit le visage de Charlie se rapprocher du sien tandis qu'il avait attrapé son autre poignet et qu'il les avait remontés tous les deux au-dessus de sa tête, contre la porte. Elle ne tenta rien pour se dégager, trop satisfaite de la tournure des évènements : elle était loin d'imaginer que son Dresseur était si près de craquer, même s'ils avaient _failli_ échanger un baiser quelques heures plus tôt. Visiblement, on ne parlait plus simplement d'un baiser ici.

Elle attendit qu'il se rapproche, de plus en plus, mais au lieu de l'embrasser il vint placer ses lèvres tout contre son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix grave et rauque qui la fit frissonner :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… Mais ça me plaît. Je suis de toutes façons très mauvais pour garder des bonnes résolutions. Si tu veux m'arrêter, c'est maintenant. »

Il avait ponctué sa déclaration de baisers très légers contre sa mâchoire et son cou, la laissant haletante. Elle poussa quelques gémissements avant de parvenir à rassembler suffisamment ses esprits pour lui répondre à sa manière : elle dégagea l'un de ses poignets et caressa de sa main libre la nuque de Charlie, tout en enroulant l'une de ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle et se frotter contre la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Elle le sentit sourire contre son cou mais il refusa de se laisser convaincre comme ça :

« Ça ne me suffit pas. Une réaction biologique n'est pas assez ma belle, il va me falloir des mots pour que je saute le pas. Mmh, c'était peut-être pas l'expression la plus… appropriée… mais tu m'auras compris. »

Il avait à présent une main de libre lui aussi et s'en servait pour caresser le dos et le bas des reins d'Hermione, la perdant dans un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses. Mais elle aussi pouvait jouer : elle retira sa main de la nuque de Charlie pour la laisser divaguer sur son torse puis plus bas, bien plus bas. Elle lui prodigua des caresses furtives et très légères, à travers le coton de son pantalon, qui le rendirent fou : il ne se retenait de la dévorer que grâce à l'extraordinaire self-control que son métier lui avait inculqué. Hermione sentait qu'elle allait de toutes façons perdre pied aussi, et décida donc de les libérer tous les deux.

« Charlie… J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant, contre cette porte. Arrête de me torturer… »

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il l'embrassa enfin à pleine bouche, leur procurant des frissons de plaisir, tout en retirant son propre pantalon tandis qu'elle essayait maladroitement de faire de même avec son short. Il avait glissé une main sous son tee-shirt et flattait l'un de ses seins, la faisant pousser des gémissements incitant à la débauche, et allait s'occuper des choses sérieuses avec son autre main quand une alarme très sonore retentit dans toute la maison.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux et mirent un certain temps à reprendre leurs esprits, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, puis l'évidence apparut : c'était l'alarme de la réserve. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé et tous les Dresseurs devaient se rassembler.

Charlie effleura une dernière fois les lèvres d'Hermione puis se recula en jurant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour s'asperger d'eau froide sans aucun doute. La jeune femme resta contre la porte en bois, pantelante, pestant intérieurement contre l'alarme : Charlie lui en avait bien évidemment déjà parlé pour la prévenir, mais elle ne s'était jamais manifesté. Et il fallait que ça arrive cette nuit. Il fallait qu'on les interrompe. _Encore_. L'univers lui faisait visiblement une vaste blague.

Le Dresseur revint dans la pièce et entreprit de s'habiller rapidement tout en essayant de parler de façon cohérente :

« Je suis désolé… Il faut que… Je dois… Haaaa putain de blouson ! Je… Excuse-moi… »

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, lui avait pris des mains la fermeture qu'il ne parvenait pas à enclencher correctement et la lui zippa jusqu'au col. Elle l'embrassa passionnément en lui caressant légèrement l'entrejambe puis lui murmura :

« Pas grave. Ce n'est que partie remise. Je t'attends… Fais attention à toi. »

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, se saisit de sa baguette et transplana, la laissant seule.

...

Elle se sentait tellement frustrée qu'elle hésita à aller trouver quelque chose sur quoi frapper. Elle y avait cru… Une seconde, elle y avait vraiment cru. Mais maintenant, avec quelques heures de gestion de crise dans les pattes et l'occasion d'y réfléchir, qui sait si Charlie n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision ? Elle se sentait malheureuse et impuissante, regardant son exaltante expérience se détruire d'elle-même comme un château de cartes. Elle avisa le lit du Dresseur mais ne put se résoudre à s'y allonger, estimant que s'en faire virer au milieu de la nuit ne serait pas bon pour son moral. Elle alla donc dans sa chambre et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas, considérant un instant la possibilité de se soulager elle-même, mais ne s'en sentit pas le courage - son esprit était rempli d'images fantasmatiques bien trop vivides pour qu'elle en sorte indemne. Elle parvint à s'endormir au bout de quelques heures, morte d'inquiétude pour Charlie qui ne revenait pas et pour Liz qui devait aussi y être : elle savait à présent exactement en quoi pouvait consister une « urgence dragon » et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'envisager le pire.

...

Elle fut réveillée en douceur par une caresse sur sa joue, aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre baignée d'une fade lueur annonçant le petit jour, et tourna la tête vers celui qui avait hanté ses rêves : Charlie s'était assis sur le rebord de son lit, un sourire attendri au coin des lèvres, et l'air très mal en point. Il avait le visage sali et de multiples bleus, ainsi que quelques fines cicatrices qui témoignaient de soins magiques reçus peu de temps auparavant.

Hermione s'assit d'un bond sur son lit, prit son Dresseur dans les bras et le serra contre elle.

« Je me suis inquiétée !

\- Aoutch… Moins fort Hermione… J'ai comme qui dirait des zones un peu sensibles ce matin. »

Il rit doucement et elle l'accompagna, relâchant un peu son étreinte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que Liz va bien ? Et toi ?

\- Oui, tout le monde va bien, autant que faire se peut. Il y a eu un incident… Des braconniers se sont introduis dans la réserve, mais ils sont tombés sur une maman très en colère avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement l'un de nous était en patrouille pas très loin, il a pu donner l'alerte et protéger ces grands idiots avant que la dragonne aie pu leur arracher trop de trucs… Mais ils vont garder pas mal de séquelles je pense. Ne serait-ce que mentales.

\- Bien fait !

\- Hermione… Ha, laisse, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Après il a fallu calmer la bête, et crois-moi ça n'a pas été facile. On en a tous pris pour notre grade, mais c'est Liz qui s'est le plus mise en danger… C'est aussi celle qui a finalement réussi à la rasséréner la dragonne. Elle a une ou deux brûlures plutôt sérieuses mais elle s'en remettra sans dommages : on a de très bons médicomages ici.

\- Et toi ?

\- Rien de grave non plus. Juste un tibia qui a fait un peu "crac" quand la grande dame m'a fauché avec sa queue, et une petite perforation à l'épaule à cause de ses cornes, mais on m'a déjà tout réparé et je suis frais comme un gardon. Enfin presque… » finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre : elle était horrifiée par ce qu'il était arrivé et s'imaginait assez mal comment il pouvait en parler tout en restant aussi calme. L'habitude, sans doute. Ce qui rendait les choses encore plus étranges.

« Bon, je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche chaude pour me détendre et surtout me décrasser. Tu peux te rendormir, il est encore très tôt, et Liz n'ira évidemment pas travailler aujourd'hui. Moi non plus. »

Il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand Hermione lui lança :

« Et… va-t-on en parler ? »

Charlie la regarda, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Elle se tortilla un peu sur son matelas, avant d'ajouter d'une voix pas très assurée :

« D'hier soir, de cette nuit, et de ce qui a failli arriver ? »

Un joli sourire vint illuminer le visage de Charlie qui se rapprocha d'elle et se baissa pour que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur.

« Oui, nous allons en parler. Nous allons faire plus qu'en parler, d'ailleurs. Mais d'abord, je vais me rendre un peu plus présentable. »

Il hésita un peu, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait l'embrasser, mais se releva et sortit prestement de la chambre. Hermione sentit des papillons lui parcourir allègrement l'estomac, heureuse qu'il ne nie pas les évènements de la nuit et surtout qu'il ne semble pas les regretter. Elle sentait son désir se réveiller en repensant à toutes les sensations que Charlie lui avait procurées, quelques heures plus tôt, mais sentit instinctivement que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

...

Sur un coup de tête elle décida d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Elle s'y installa donc, calée contre un oreiller, le carnet de stage avec les Opaleyes dans les mains : malgré l'alléchant contenu elle avait du mal à se concentrer suffisamment pour lire, sachant que Charlie se tenait tout nu dans la pièce juste à côté, de l'eau chaude parcourant chaque centimètre carré de son torse musclé et de ses…

Mais il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser, sans quoi elle ne pourrait réellement pas se retenir de lui sauter sauvagement dessus. Elle entendit alors qu'il avait coupé l'eau et tirait le rideau… Il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Elle posa le carnet sur le côté, sentit son pouls s'accélérer et se trouva parfaitement ridicule.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte et se dirigea vers son armoire sans se rendre compte que la jeune femme était là, tout en manquant de lui provoquer une attaque cardiaque : une fois de plus, il portait sa serviette à la main, et rien sur lui. Rien du tout. Elle admira à loisir son dos puissant et ses fesses rebondies, s'attardant sur le magnifique et énorme tatouage qui lui ajoutait ce petit air délicieusement sauvage.

Il se retourna enfin, un caleçon à la main, et resta bloqué quand il vit Hermione sur son lit qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas baver dans ses draps. Avec un sourire gêné il enfila rapidement son sous-vêtement ainsi qu'un débardeur et interpela la jeune femme :

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

\- Désolée, j'ai oublié.

\- "Oublié" hein ?

\- J'ai été… distraite. »

Il sourit de plus belle et se rapprocha du lit.

« Bon, il faudrait justement qu'on parle de tout ça. »

Elle s'efforça d'afficher un air sérieux, et le laissa continuer tandis qu'il s'agenouillait sur la couette devant elle.

« Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire tout de suite. Mais au final je suis plutôt content qu'on ait été interrompu cette nuit.

\- … QUOI ?

\- Voilà, tu le prends mal. Laisse-moi terminer ! »

Hermione se renfrogna, lui lançant des éclairs avec les yeux, mais se tint tranquille.

« Je ne prétends pas que je n'en avais pas envie - ou que je n'en ai pas encore envie, d'ailleurs - mais je pense que c'était… un peu précipité. J'aimerais… Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses, ok ? Tu es une fille absolument unique Hermione, tu es épatante et courageuse, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher en ramenant ça uniquement à une affaire de sexe. Je voudrais… je ne sais pas, plus. Est-ce que… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione l'avait attrapé par le col de son débardeur et tiré de toutes ses forces, le forçant à s'allonger à moitié sur elle et plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'entendre parler comme s'il tenait vraiment à elle lui avait fait perdre tout sens commun et elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui montrer combien ça lui plaisait. Il fallait de toutes façons qu'elle explose, son désir contenu ne pouvait plus rester enfermé en elle plus longtemps.

Charlie avait beaucoup de mal à rester lucide, étonné par la soudaineté et la brusquerie de l'assaut, et il échouait lamentablement quand il essayait de ne pas penser aux mains d'Hermione qui avaient glissé sous son débardeur et caressaient chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il sentit cependant que son boxer devenait un peu plus étroit à chaque seconde passée dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme et, dans un incroyable effort de volonté, il parvint à saisir ses épaules pour la repousser tout doucement.

Hermione poussa un gémissement de frustration lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Charlie et ne put contenir son ressenti :

« Mais pourquoi, merde !

\- Je viens de te l'expliquer.

\- Oui. Et au risque de paraître présomptueuse, j'ai compris. Mais c'est pas parce qu'on passe à l'acte que pour autant notre relation se résumera à ça !

\- Hermione, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler, là, tout de suite. Si tu tiens un tout petit peu à moi, arrête de me frotter les parties avec ta jambe. S'il-te-plaît. »

La mort dans l'âme et en prenant soin de ne surtout pas afficher un air coupable, l'intéressée cessa ses caresses.

« Mais Charlie, on en a envie tous les deux… Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant ? »

Il se plongea dans ses yeux, longtemps, et ce qu'il y vit dut lui plaire : il posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, la caressant un peu, et lui répondit d'une voix douce.

« Quand je suis avec quelqu'un qui compte, je veux prendre mon temps. Pour la découvrir. Pour découvrir son corps, tout doucement. Passer en une journée d'une relation parfaitement platonique à une incroyable débauche de sexe ne me permet pas de profiter de cette découverte là, et ça ne me plaît pas. Enfin si, ça me plaît, mais pas de la bonne façon. Cette nuit j'ai été… je n'étais pas du tout sur mes gardes et tu es incroyablement érotique Hermione, je me suis laissé complètement aller, et même si - encore une fois - ça m'a beaucoup plu, comme je te l'ai dit avant de commencer, ce n'est pas de cette façon là que je veux que les choses se passent. Je veux connaître chaque centimètre de ton corps avant de venir en toi, pour savoir que faire et comment le faire le moment venu. »

Hermione était un peu émue, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

« Est-ce que tu peux me faire la faveur de m'accorder ta confiance ? Si je te promets… disons… une contrepartie. »

Elle se redressa un peu, intéressée par la nouvelle direction de la conversation.

« Quel genre de contrepartie ?

\- Je comprends bien que tu es… tendue. Si tu es d'accord, je peux commencer ma découverte avec un petit massage… Vois ça comme ma carte de visite. »

Elle devina sans peine qu'il envisageait un tout petit peu plus qu'un simple massage et lui sourit largement en hochant la tête. Elle hésita d'abord un peu, sentant une petite vague de pudeur l'envahir sans aucune raison - ou peut-être le fait d'être en pleine lumière, et non dans le noir comme la nuit précédente - mais se ressaisit vite : elle enleva son short sous lequel elle portait une culotte blanche, se mit à genoux, puis se retourna pour ôter son débardeur et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le matelas en maintenant ses cheveux relevés sur sa tête.

Charlie se positionna à côté d'elle et, dès qu'il eut posé les mains sur son dos, elle ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. Il lui faisait l'impression d'être pourvu de plus de deux bras, tant elle avait la sensation de le sentir partout à la fois : il pétrissait sa nuque, faisait de petits cercles avec son pouce dans le bas de son dos, remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, traçait les contours de ses omoplates, lui procurait des frissons en caressant ses flancs, laissait ses doigts errer ici et là... Ses mains étaient fermes et puissantes, pleines d'assurance, et de toute évidence il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Elle ne sut pas dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand elle sentit un petit changement, mais elle prit doucement conscience qu'il l'embrassait à certains endroits de son dos dans la continuité de légers effleurements. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et qu'il vint mordiller le lobe de son oreille découverte, la plongeant dans un état d'intense excitation, et elle se cambra malgré elle. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour lui chuchoter en baissant sa voix d'une octave :

« Je peux approfondir un peu le massage si tu veux… »

Elle murmura une approbation chargée de désir et crut défaillir quand elle sentit l'une de ses mains descendre tout doucement le long de son échine et dessiner des ronds sur ses fesses puis ses cuisses, et enfin remonter vers son intimité avec une lenteur exagérée et frustrante.

Lorsqu'il effleura sa chair à travers le tissu fin de sa culotte, Hermione crut qu'elle allait fondre de l'intérieur : tout était trop, trop d'informations, trop de désir, trop de sensations. Elle sentait aussi les baisers qu'il déposait encore un peu partout sur son dos, son autre main qui s'aventurait de plus en plus près de la base de son sein, la chaleur de sa peau tout contre la sienne. Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'il la toucha un peu plus en profondeur : il avait légèrement écarté son sous-vêtement et glissé un doigt dans ses replis intimes, cherchant le petit bouton de chair magique.

Quand il commença enfin à le titiller du bout de son index il vit Hermione se cambrer encore plus, les yeux emplis de désir tandis qu'un long gémissement franchissait ses lèvres, comme une supplique informulée pour ne pas qu'il arrête. Il continua, joueur, et lui murmura juste au creux de l'oreille :

« On dirait que tu aimes ma façon de te découvrir ma belle…»

Il la caressa encore, de plus en plus aventureux, avec des gestes de plus en plus intenses, jusqu'à l'ultime libération qui la foudroya tandis qu'il se délectait du spectacle. Elle resta immobile quelques instants après qu'il ait retiré sa main, les yeux fermés, comme savourant le moment en essayant d'appréhender l'intensité de l'orgasme qui l'avait saisie.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, cherchant le regard de son amant, et sourit lorsqu'elle le trouva. Il s'était allongé à ses côtés, ne se lassant pas de la contempler, de voir le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues et ses yeux qui trahissaient tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser avec passion, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos d'une main légère.

« Maintenant que tu es détendue, acceptes-tu mon marché ?

\- Ça dépend… est-ce que je peux avoir un autre échantillon gratuit ? » lui répondit-elle malicieusement, tout en faisant glisser ses mains vers le sous-vêtement de son Dresseur dans l'intention de lui retourner la faveur qu'il venait de lui offrir.

Il lui saisit les poignets et amena ses paumes jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

« Pas celui-là, j'en ai bien peur. Pour le moment, tout est à propos de toi, et je ne t'ai pas assez découverte à mon goût : ce n'est pas encore à ton tour…

\- Je doute que ton caleçon soit d'accord avec toi. Encore un peu et toutes les coutures vont te lâcher, tu sais. »

Il rit, appréciant la répartie de sa charmante compagne.

« Je suis certaine que j'arriverais à te convaincre de te laisser aller aussi…

\- C'est bien le problème, je _sais_ que tu y arriverais, si je t'en laissais le loisir. Mais pas ce matin ! Déjà, j'ai encore des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Et ensuite, je t'ai prévu une surprise pour cet après-midi. Donc : dodo.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ?

\- Très sincèrement, je ne comptais pas te laisser partir. »

Le sourire aux lèvres elle s'installa dans les bras de Charlie, face à lui, en laissant ses propres mains reposer contre le torse qu'elle avait tant rêvé de toucher. Elle traçait de petites lignes et courbes le long de sa peau, appréciant sa douceur et sa fermeté.

« Tu n'imagines pas toutes les sensations que tu me procures, lui murmura le Dresseur, ensommeillé.

\- Tu n'imagines pas toutes celles que je pourrais te procurer…

\- Si, justement. Mais ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Et maintenant, il faudrait vraiment que je dorme…

\- D'accord, d'accord. »

Elle se retourna pour ne plus être tentée et se colla à lui, prenant soin de ramener ses cheveux vers l'avant pour ne pas le gêner. Il laissa reposer son bras dans le creux de sa taille et amena la main qui prolongeait celui-ci contre son ventre, la caressant légèrement dans un geste tendre. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, paisibles, sans être troublés par autre chose que la promesse de délicieuses caresses.

...

* * *

...

Hiiiiii alors en premier : PARDONNEZ MOI DE N'AVOIR PAS MIS DE DISCLAIMER POUR LE (tout petit) LEMON. Je sais qu'en général ça se fait mais j'avais tellement l'impression de tout spoiler que je n'ai rien mis. Et donc j'en profite pour faire un sondage : pour les prochains (parce ce que oui, il y en aura d'autres, évidemment), est-ce que vous voulez être prévenus pour pouvoir sauter la scène?

Bon, et donc, ce petit retournement (si j'ose dire) de situation? Vous vous doutiez que la nuit ne s'arrêterait pas là? Que pensez-vous de Charlie qui veut prendre son temps pour découvrir Hermione? De l'impatience de la donzelle?

Je sais, peu de dragons du coup dans ce chapitre... Mais il fallait bien que ça explose à un moment entre ces deux là !

Eeeet puis on a dépassé les dix chapitres et ça devrait continuer sur cette lancée. Comme quoi je m'étais totalement gourée dans mes prédictions x)

D'ailleurs, en parlant de prédiction, vous êtes fous : on a dépassé depuis deux chapitres la barre des cent reviews, et ça me laisse toute chose. Merci, merci, merciiiiiii ! Pour l'occasion, j'ai vu quelques auteurs faire ça et il me semble que c'est une bonne idée : je vais essayer (quand j'aurais le temps, parce que mine de rien j'ai un emploi du temps plutôt chargé en ce moment) de faire un petit OS mettant en scène le couple que me désignera l'auteuse de ma centième review, c'est à dire... **Petite-plume** , au chapitre 9 ! À priori tu peux me demander n'importe qui, évite simplement les Yaoi parce que je n'en ai jamais fait et j'aurais peur d'écrire des bêtises.  
Je ne peux rien promettre pour la date de sortie, mais en tous cas je ferai une annonce sur cette fic quand il sera prêt.

En attendant, merci, merci, merciiii de continuer à me suivre, à me lire... c'est fantastique !

À Mardi, portez-vous bien :)


	12. Chapter 12

Saluuut !

Oh, mais serait-il Mardi? Mais oui mais oui. Bon, cette semaine, un peu moins d'action proprement dite mais une petite discussion qui allait bien tomber sur le coin du bec de notre chère Hermione à un moment où à un autre... Et comme ça, c'est fait. Et puis un départ pour... une surprise. Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ;) bonne lectuuure !

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Bon, j'ai envie de dire, après 11 chapitres (et probablement les centaines d'autres que vous avez lus sur d'autres fics), vous connaissez la chanson... Mais ça me fait plaisir quand même, alors évidemment, ni ces charmants personnages ni leur univers ne m'appartiennent. Tout est à notre auteur adorée._

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Jul : Mmh, je n'ai pas pensé à regarder tiens... Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver un Charlie d'occasion sur E-bay xD en tous cas Liz revient bientôt, pas dans ce chapitre-ci mais dans le prochain. Elle a du potin à rattraper... Peut-être même qu'elle a du potin à _divulguer_... Mais je n'en dirai pas plus :p merciiii pour ta review !

Fan : Hiii je suis ravie que le rythme que souhaite garder Charlie te plaise, mais de toutes façons il va vite craquer. Le but c'est simplement, comme tu l'as dit, qu'ils se découvrent et qu'ils profitent de la découverte :p. Bon, en tous cas, essaie de ne pas trop épuiser Wiremu, j'en aurais besoin prochainement x) et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Petite-plume : Owi du chocolaaaaaaaaaaaat rhââââââââ *se roule dans les tablettes avant de les engloutir* hein? Non non, c'était pas moi... En tous cas, oui ça évolue enfin entre eux, ils ont mis de côté tout ce qui pouvait les freiner pour le moment. Enfin presque. Un autre "souci" va se résoudre dans ce chapitre-ci... Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que l'évolution continue et sera plus rapide maintenant :p  
Pour l'OS, pas de soucis, que ton idée soit centrée ou pas sur un couple n'a pas d'importance. Je veux simplement marquer le coup parce que c'est assez énorme pour moi ce nombre de reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas et c'est l'occasion qui fait le larron x) en tous cas, merciiii beaucoup pour ta review, pour la régularité aussi, pour tous tes compliments... Merci, merci, merci.

kioptea : Oooooh oui, beaucoup de passion x) Liz reviendra dans le chapitre suivant, elle aura beaucoup de choses à entendre ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien prévu de continuer cette histoire aussi longtemps qu'elle ne sera pas terminée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Vera : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le rythme auquel va leur histoire te plaise :) je pense que c'est plus réaliste comme ça, ils ont quand même un passé chargé l'un comme l'autre et il me semble qu'on ne peut pas complètement passer par-dessus d'un claquement de doigts. Merciii de m'avoir laissé une review, et voici la suiiite !

...

* * *

...

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'elle fit fût de vérifier que Charlie était bien avec elle : ses rêves avaient été si tangibles ces temps-ci qu'elle voulait être absolument sûre d'avoir vécu tout ce dont elle se rappelait. Et effectivement elle le sentit contre elle, tout contre elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents. Elle ne parvenait pas à être inquiète pour l'avenir, ou à propos de ce que les autres penseraient, de ce que la famille de Charlie lui reprocherait : elle se sentait bien avec lui et c'était, au fond, tout ce qui comptait.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était lui aussi réveillé lorsqu'il reprit ses caresses sur son ventre et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement dans le cou, provoquant ainsi un cortège de délicieuses sensations. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, se perdant dans ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

« Salut beau gosse.

\- Mmh.

\- Pas tellement réveillé donc…

\- Pas vraiment non, mais si tu restes ici je devrais pouvoir surmonter l'épreuve, lui répondit-il en ponctuant sa phrase de petits baisers le long de son épaule.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais une surprise pour moi cet après-midi ?

\- Tout à fait, mais je ne te dirai rien avant qu'on soit sur place.

\- Alors debout ! »

Elle tenta de s'extirper des draps mais Charlie la rattrapa par la taille et la fit retomber à ses côtés, visiblement très fier de lui.

« Ou pas.

\- S'il-te-plaît…

\- Pas tout de suite. Je suis sûr qu'il est à peine dix heures. Laisse moi encore cinq minutes, le temps de profiter un peu de toi en petite tenue.

\- Je peux aussi profiter de toi en petite tenue ?

\- Non.

\- T'es vachement rigide comme mec en fait.

\- J'aurais bien fait une blague salace avec ce dernier commentaire, mais tu aurais pu voir ça comme une incitation… »

Elle finit par s'échapper de ses bras et se dirigea vers la douche : elle avait grand besoin de s'éclaircir un peu les idées au vu de la nuit et des dernières heures qu'elle venait de passer. Elle ne s'éternisa pas cependant, impatiente de savoir ce que Charlie lui avait préparé, et sortit de la salle de bain enroulée dans sa serviette pour constater que son amant s'était rendormi, une jambe à moitié dans le vide et de légers ronflements sortant de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle alla lui déposer un baiser sur le front, attendrie, puis partit s'habiller dans sa chambre et prit un peu de lecture au passage : elle ne comptait pas réveiller le Dresseur, il avait eu une nuit plutôt mouvementée et pas assez de sommeil.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et se plongea dans les carnets et les parchemins, ayant d'assez bonnes bases en matière de dragons à présent pour comprendre la plupart des annotations qu'elles voyait. Elle en profita pour se constituer mentalement une liste de questions qu'elle poserait plus tard à Charlie, lors de l'une de leurs soirées conférence-canapé, et oublia petit à petit que le monde autour d'elle continuait à tourner.

...

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par des coups soudains contre la porte d'entrée de la maison, et posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour aller l'ouvrir : c'est avec une immense surprise qu'elle découvrit Ginny derrière.

« Hey, la grande Archéologue ! Je suis un peu en avance, comme ça je peux vous aider à préparer la bouffe. Harry nous rejoint plus tard, il avait des trucs à régler au Ministère… Je sais qu'on ne devait rien amener, mais j'ai quand même pris des gâteaux pour l'apéro. »

Samedi. On était samedi. Et Harry et Ginny devaient venir manger. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Elle resta figée, ne sachant pas comment réagir, sa panique montant de plus en plus à chaque seconde : elle ne s'était pas préparée à affronter la jeune femme aussi tôt. Elle allait forcément se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui… oui. Entre ! »

Ginny la suivit avec un air ouvertement suspicieux mais ne posa pas plus de questions. Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de reconnecter son fabuleux cerveau, et après quelques minutes de flottement elle se souvint enfin de ce qu'elle était sensée faire à manger : un poulet rôti. Avec une salade, et des patates rissolées. Trois valeurs sûres et pas trop compliquées à préparer, c'était parfait.

Elle s'installa devant le plan de travail sur la cuisine avec un sachet de pommes de terre et sa baguette, et commença à les faire peler toutes seules avec entrain. Elle était remontée sur son nuage et affichait un sourire joyeux sans y penser tandis que Ginny lui racontait ses derniers potins.

« Et il paraît que les jumelles Patil ont enfin trouvé chaussure à leur pied, sauf qu'il s'agit de la même chaussure, si tu vois ce que je veux… Dis Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu es complètement ailleurs.

\- Hum ? répondit l'intéressée, avec peu d'enthousiasme.

\- Mouais. Regarde-moi ! »

Elle avait énoncé cette dernière phrase d'un ton très autoritaire qui rappelait fortement sa mère et Hermione ne put faire autrement que de se tourner vers elle.

« Mais quoi à la fin ? »

Ginny la contempla quelques instants, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh putain ! Tu as la même expression que quand… Quand tu étais une amoureuse transie, à vos débuts avec… HA ! C'est qui ? Tu l'as rencontré à la réserve ? Il est comment ?

\- Mais… mais non !

\- Haha, je ne sais pas si tu essayes de me mentir ou si tu es dans le déni, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre c'est très intéressant. Allez, c'est quiii ? »

C'est ce moment que choisit Charlie pour émerger dans la pièce, habillé et totalement réveillé.

« Je savais bien que je t'avais entendue, petite commère.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas une commère. Enfin un tout petit peu. Et d'ailleurs, Charlie, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider : sais-tu quel mâle donne ce teint rose et cette expression de joie à Hermione ? »

Il regarda l'intéressée qui rougissait de plus en plus, puis avec un petit sourire s'approcha d'elle sous le regard curieux de sa petite sœur. Lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe il posa sans aucune gêne ses mains sur la taille d'une Hermione complètement troublée et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, avant de se relever et de regarder Ginny droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre :

« C'est moi. »

...

La rousse resta immobile, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Hermione esquissa un pas vers elle mais Charlie la retint et hocha la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour lui signifier qu'il valait mieux laisser l'information cheminer tranquillement jusqu'au cerveau de sa sœur sans la brusquer. Ginny reprit enfin ses esprits et leur cria plus qu'elle leur demanda :

« QUOI ?... »

Hermione tenta une réponse mais la jeune femme la coupa dans son élan.

« Non, Hermione, je parle à mon frère. Espèce de… DE SOMBRE CRÉTIN ! Je t'ai demandé de veiller sur elle, pas de profiter de sa faiblesse passagère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par le crâne ? »

Elle s'était avancée vers Charlie en lui donnant des tapes rageuses sur le torse, arborant une expression de colère maternelle.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû insister pour qu'elle vienne chez nous plutôt… Mais je ne pensais pas que mon propre frère serait aussi stupide ! Alors, après avoir transformé ma meilleure amie en conquête d'un soir, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

\- GINNY STOP ! »

Hermione avait vu le visage de Charlie se décomposer à mesure qu'il se faisait tancer vertement par sa sœur et s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça, tu lui as demandé de veiller sur moi ? »

À regrets, Ginny de tourna vers elle et lui prit la main.

« Hermione…

\- Non. Pas de Hermione qui tienne. Explique.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser comme ça, loin de nous, après que tu aies vécu ce que mon _autre_ abruti de frère t'a fait vivre ? Sans chercher à t'aider ? Quand Harry est revenu sans toi la nuit où vous avez bu tous les trois, j'étais absolument furieuse. Malade d'inquiétude. J'ai cru que tu allais fuir je ne sais où, sans nous, sans en parler à personne… Et puis on a appris que tu voulais rester un peu chez Charlie ! Alors je suis venue le voir pour lui demander de veiller sur toi. Correctement, sans céder à ses pulsions animales ! Merde Charlie, il n'y a pas assez de femmes partout dans le monde pour que tu n'aies pas à profiter de celles qui sont en position de faiblesse ?

\- Ginny ! »

Hermione avait vivement interpelé son amie qui commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

« Je ne suis pas - ou en tous cas ne suis plus - une petite chose fragile ! Je suis remise de tout ça, et Charlie n'a pas profité de moi ! C'est moi qui lui ai couru après !

\- … hein ? demanda la rousse après quelques instants de flottement, un peu perdue.

\- Pour tout te dire, il aurait pu passer une nuit avec moi bien avant ça : tu te souviens, quand Harry m'a envoyé sa charmante lettre pour me prévenir que Ron m'avait - visiblement - bien vite oubliée ? Et bien je… enfin… Bref. Mais Charlie m'a repoussée parce qu'il estimait que je faisais une connerie. Ce qui était parfaitement vrai sur le moment. Mais maintenant... Les choses ont changé. J'ai changé. S'il-te-plaît, ne nous accuse, pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, de torts qui ne sont pas pertinents.

\- Mais Charlie est…

\- Oui, la situation est… étrange. Je le reconnais parfaitement. Et je sais que ça va faire des… vagues dans votre famille. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état sera votre mère - d'ailleurs il faut que je te raconte le scandale que Ron a essayé de nous pondre - ou encore comment mes propres parents vont prendre la nouvelle. Mais là, tout de suite, je m'en fous, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu découvres si vite le pot aux roses. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Charlie qui la regardait avec un air perdu et coupable, et lui posa une main sur le torse avant de continuer.

« Et toi, je t'interdis de culpabiliser : tu n'as _pas_ profité de moi. Je me sens bien ici, bien avec toi. Je veux prendre le temps de voir où tout ceci va nous mener, et il est hors de question que l'avis de personnes autres que nous deux puisse entrer en ligne de compte : cela ne regarde que nous. Est-ce que tu es prête à nous accorder ce droit, Ginny ? »

La jeune femme était partagée entre tellement d'émotions qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi réagir en premier. Elle regarda longuement Hermione, puis son frère, et finit enfin par hocher la tête. Elle s'avança vers son amie pour lui donner une longue étreinte, en lui disant qu'elle était stupide de s'enticher d'un autre mâle Weasley et qu'elles auraient dû s'enfuir toutes les deux il y a bien longtemps. Hermione rit doucement et la serra plus fort contre elle, heureuse qu'elle ne l'ait pas rejetée, puis se souvint brusquement d'un détail : ils attendaient Harry. Harry qui se tenait présentement dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, et qui les observait depuis un certain temps au vu de la tête qu'il faisait. Reprenant ses esprits, il jeta à Hermione un regard qu'elle ne sût pas interpréter - ce qui l'inquiéta - et il s'éloigna de la maison à grandes enjambées. La jeune femme partit immédiatement à sa suite, laissant Ginny et Charlie perplexes et décontenancés.

Une fois dehors, Hermione héla Harry en essayant de réduire la distance qui les séparait, une fois, deux fois… Ce n'est qu'à sa quatrième tentative qu'il se retourna enfin pour lui faire face et s'immobilisa, les poings serrés.

« Harry… »

Il la toisa sans rien dire, un air profondément déçu sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

\- À ton avis ? »

Hermione crut comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et elle sentit de la colère monter en elle.

« Hé bien, quoi ? Tu crois que c'est trop tôt ? Tu as le culot de croire que c'est trop tôt alors que tu sais ce que Ron a eu l'audace de me faire traverser ? Ou alors c'est parce que c'est son frère ?

\- Mais non, imbécile ! »

Elle préféra écumer de rage en silence, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase pour le déboulonner.

« Je suis… peiné et déçu que tu n'aies pas voulu m'en parler ! »

La colère d'Hermione retomba comme un soufflé.

« Quoi ?...

\- Ces derniers temps, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, je sentais que quelque chose te tracassait et tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me suis inquiété. J'ai essayé de te demander ce qu'il t'arrivait, j'ai essayé de comprendre, mais tu n'as jamais fait qu'éluder mes questions ! »

La jeune femme se souvint effectivement des conversations qu'elle avait eues avec son meilleur ami, sa sollicitude et ses attentions qu'elle avait repoussées parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui paraître ridicule, et aussi parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction.

« Je… J'étais morte de trouille Harry ! Comment je pouvais savoir ce que tu allais penser de… de tout ça ? Et puis je ne savais même pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait : j'ai été moi-même dans le flou jusqu'à très, très récemment.

\- Hermione ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qui nous lie, tout ce qu'on a partagé… Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? »

Elle sentit de petites larmes affleurer aux coins de ses paupières et ne réagit pas lorsqu'elles roulèrent le long de ses joues, complètement perdue par l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait. L'expression d'Harry s'adoucit lorsqu'il constata l'émoi de la jeune femme et il s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Hermione, je serai toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il se passe. Même si un jour tu décides de te fiancer à Graup ou à mon cousin Dudley, je pourrai _toujours_ tout entendre et tout comprendre. S'il-te-plaît, ne me maintiens pas à l'écart de ta vie : je sais quand tu es préoccupée, je sais quand tu te sens mal, et ça m'inquiète. _Toujours_.

\- Je sais Harry, lui répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Mais…

\- …c'est le frère de Ron ? Et alors ? Tu pensais que j'allais te juger ? On ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions, je suis le premier à pouvoir en témoigner. Si tu te sens bien avec lui… C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Il se dégagea doucement et lui offrit un joli sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

« Promets-moi, Hermione, promets-moi que tu ne douteras plus jamais de moi. »

Elle hésita un instant, puis acquiesça. Ils repartirent en direction de la maison, bras dessus bras dessous, et Harry en profita pour lui chuchoter :

« Au fait… puisqu'on en est aux confidences… »

Le ton de son ami intrigua Hermione au plus au point et elle s'arrêta à nouveau pour lui donner toute son attention.

« Il se pourrait que… d'ici quelques mois… tu sois tata. »

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, tandis que l'information remontait jusqu'à son brillant cerveau qui tira une sonnette d'alarme. Elle sauta sur Harry pour le serrer très fort contre elle en essayant de ne pas hurler et lui chuchota - quoique de façon bien plus exubérante :

« Mais c'est magnifique ! Félicitations ! Depuis combien de temps ?

\- C'est très récent, on ne sait pas encore exactement… en fait tu es la première à le savoir, Ginny n'a même pas été chez le médicomage : elle a rendez-vous Lundi.

\- Oh mais… mais les Harpies ?

\- Oui. Elle mettra un terme à sa carrière dans quelques mois si la grossesse se passe bien, un peu plus tôt s'il y a des complications.

\- Et comment le vit-elle ?

\- Frustrée, tu t'en doutes… Mais elle ne s'inquiète pas pour la suite. L'an passé, le directeur de la Gazette lui avait laissé entendre qu'il serait intéressé par ses talents de rédactrice lorsqu'elle voudrait raccrocher le balai.

\- Harry, c'est… c'est une nouvelle merveilleuse, j'ai tellement hâte maintenant ! Je peux… est-ce que je peux féliciter Ginny ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle veut le divulguer à sa famille pour le moment, il vaut peut-être mieux attendre que vous soyez seules.

\- Pas de soucis. J'essayerai de ne pas faire de gaffe… Mais Charlie va bien remarquer quelque chose si elle ne boit rien !

\- Ha, je ne sais pas si elle a pensé à ce détail. Il se peut que ça la trahisse, oui… »

Il lui sourit à pleines dents, puis ils repartirent en direction de la maison qu'ils atteignirent cette fois. Ils virent alors Charlie et Ginny s'affairer autour du poulet et des pommes de terre, discutant légèrement et échangeant des œillades complices : maintenant qu'elle était rassurée - et qu'elle était dans la confidence - la jeune femme était plutôt contente de la situation.

Lorsque les plats ne demandèrent plus que de la cuisson, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et se servirent un apéritif bien mérité - Hermione prit soin de mettre quelques carafes de jus de fruits sur la table et s'en servit un verre, permettant à Ginny de se faire moins remarquer lorsqu'elle fit de même.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment, le repas était délicieux et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était heureuse que les choses se soient passées ainsi : elle ne sait pas comment elle s'y serait pris pour annoncer à Ginny et surtout à Harry la relation qu'elle avait avec Charlie, et le faire plus tard aurait été de toutes façons _trop_ tard : elle ne voulait absolument pas cacher ce qu'ils partageaient, et encore moins mentir à deux personnes qui comptaient autant pour elle. Elle se doutait bien qu'en parler à Molly ou ses propres parents serait une toute autre paire de manches et essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

...

Lorsqu'Harry et Ginny partirent en tout début d'après-midi et qu'elle fut seule avec Charlie elle se jeta dans ses bras pour y rester un peu blottie, simplement heureuse. Après lui avoir longuement caressé les cheveux il lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Bon… le plus dur est passé. »

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, elle releva la tête et le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Je sais combien Harry compte pour toi, et inversement. Tu m'en as assez parlé depuis que tu es ici pour que je mesure l'importance de son avis et surtout de sa présence… Donc je suis très soulagé que ça se soit bien passé.

\- Même si Harry n'avait pas approuvé notre relation - note bien l'emploi "d'approuvé", et non "d'autorisé", parce que ce serait parfaitement ridicule - ça n'aurait rien changé. Je me sens bien avec toi, Charlie, peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres. Même si c'est Harry.

\- Je sais, mais tu aurais quand même été malheureuse. Et ça, ce serait terriblement fâcheux, Miss Granger.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour rendre malheureuse - même indirectement - la fille que j'aime. »

Hermione en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Il avait… il avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une réponse quand il reprit la parole :

« Bon, tu veux découvrir ta surprise ?... »

Ladite surprise lui étant complètement sortie de l'esprit, elle décida de remettre à plus tard ses interrogations et hocha vivement la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Ça tombe bien, il est l'heure qu'on y aille. Alors attends-moi là, je vais simplement chercher mon sac à dos, et c'est parti. »

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et la prit par la main pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, et qui l'amena à lancer à Charlie un regard confus : ils étaient dans un terminal de Portoloins, celui de Bucarest si elle en croyait les lettres bleues, jaunes et rouges qui s'étalaient sur le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Le bâtiment était plutôt grand et épuré, constitué presque entièrement d'immenses baies vitrées devant lesquelles se tenaient de nombreuses bornes surmontées d'objets divers. Au-dessus de chacune des bornes brillaient de grandes lettres blanches qui annonçaient la destination du Portoloin ainsi que le timing restant avant le prochain départ : les voyageurs se pressaient au dessus des bornes par petits groupes de quatre ou cinq avant la fin de chaque décompte puis disparaissaient avec l'objet qu'ils tenaient, laissant la place à une autre babiole d'apparaître et à d'autres gens de s'en saisir.

Après être revenue de sa surprise, Hermione se ressaisit et comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui pouvait les obliger à prendre un Portoloin : Charlie lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ce moyen de transport. Mais il y avait une situation dans laquelle on ne pouvait pas l'éviter : lorsqu'on devait faire un saut trop long sans aucun relai.

« Charlie… on va traverser l'Atlantique ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est un peu loin pour une après-midi, non ?

\- Et qui a dit que nous ne partions qu'une après-midi ? Maintenant prends ton mal en patience, je ne répondrai plus à aucune question. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Comment ça, on part plus longtemps ? Mais… je n'ai rien pris ! Tu aurais…

\- Tut tut tut. J'ai dit : plus de questions. En revanche… »

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément en lui passant la main derrière la nuque, la faisant momentanément oublier tout le reste.

« … tu es absolument adorable quand tu es perplexe. Ça ne devrait pas être permis. Excuse-moi si je ne parviens pas bien à me contrôler dans les prochaines heures… »

Il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et elle décida de l'écouter sans - trop - râler, juste un tout petit peu pour la forme, puis elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

« D'accord. Enfin surtout d'accord pour la perte de contrôle. Alors, lequel doit-on prendre ? La chaussette trouée ou la rape à fromage ? »

Charlie l'entraîna en riant un peu plus loin sur leur gauche, vers une file de personnes plutôt imposante, et elle se retint de lever les yeux pour voir le nom de leur destination : il s'agissait de toutes façons très certainement d'une étape de plus avant leur véritable but. L'attente fut de courte durée, les Portoloins étant remplacés très rapidement lorsque leur prédécesseur avait disparu, et quoiqu'il en soit Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passer puisque Charlie prenait un malin plaisir à la distraire à sa façon.

Ils arrivèrent enfin juste devant la borne, surmontée d'une théière brisée, et se saisirent de cette dernière en même temps que trois autres personnes après que Charlie ait déposé dans un petit panier attenant les deux billets qui les autorisaient à prendre ce Portoloin. Un instant avant le départ, Charlie raffermit sa prise sur la taille d'Hermione et lui murmura « C'est parti » d'une voix chaude qui fit danser tout l'intérieur de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux quand le Portoloin fit effet, détestant toujours autant cette sensation bien qu'elle y fut habituée, puis les rouvrit quand le monde autour d'elle fut de nouveau stable.

Ils étaient dans un autre bâtiment du même genre que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter, sauf qu'il était bien, bien plus grand. Probablement le terminal d'une ville plus importante. Elle leva naturellement les yeux au plafond pour voir quel nom y était inscrit, comme dans tous les terminaux de Portoloins, et eut une immense surprise : on pouvait en effet voir les lettres rouges et vertes de MEXICO briller fièrement au-dessus d'eux.

Charlie l'avait emmenée au Mexique.

« Mais…

\- Tut tut tut. On n'est pas encore arrivé. Viens. »

En lui tenant toujours la main il la guida vers l'aire de transplanage de départ, puis en se serrant de nouveau l'un contre l'autre ils disparurent une dernière fois… et Hermione sentit que ses pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le sol. Du sable ?...

...

* * *

...

Gniiiihihihihihihihi.

(ce petit rire sadique se suffisant à lui-même, je n'en rajouterai pas plus. Enfin là j'en rajoute un peu, mais ça compte pas... comment ça, ça compte?)

Bon, ça faisait un moment que je voulais parler de mon terminal des Portoloins, je suis contente d'avoir pu le faire :p en fait c'est une alternative à la réservation des Portoloins spécifiques, ici ils amènent vers de grandes destinations type capitales et grandes villes, et les gens se débrouillent après.

Maintenant, je vais mettre un avertisement général : UN LEMON PEUT DÉBARQUER À N'IMPORTE QUEL MOMENT À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT. Je ne préviendrai pas, les deux personnes qui m'ont répondu m'ont dit qu'elles préféraient ne pas être prévenues, et donc ce sont elles qui l'emportent :p vous voilà donc avertis !

Du coup, ce chapitre est un peu calme par rapport aux précédents, mais il fallait une petite transition pour ce qui va suivre... Et aussi, la semaine prochaine, le retour de LIZ ! Vous lui avez beaucoup manqué, et elle a plein de potins à rattraper. Surtout concernant nos deux imbéciles.

Je pense vous avoir tout dit... ha non, une dernière chose : vous êtes totalement fous et géniaux, merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements, merci de me suivre, merciii merci merci. Portez-vous bien, à Mardiii !

Des bisous, plein. Même des bisous de Charlie si vous voulez !


	13. Chapter 13

Yooo !

Comment allez-vous? Ici c'est plutôt tranquille, la mousson a enfin cessé (je ne sais pas vous, mais chez moi c'était un marécage) donc c'est chouette. Alors, le Mexiiique ! Mais la question est : à QUEL endroit du Mexique? Hum? Dans ce chapitre, donc... ben de la surprise, voilà. Bonne lectuuuure !

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les loulous ne sont pas à moiiiii... Enfin tous ceux que vous reconnaissez, quoi. Vive J.K.R. !_

...

 **Réponses aux review anonymes :**

Petite-plume : hahaaa ils vont faire plein de trucs, mais il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le découvrir :p bon évidemment rien au niveau des Perséides, mais ça c'était un peu l'argument de vente ultime pour conquérir Hermione même s'il ne l'a pas fait consciemment, ce petit coquinou de Charlie. Hum, par contre, si tu peux éviter de me demander un Graup/Hermione pour l'OS je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissante xD je te donnerai peut-être quelques morceaux de mon précieuuux chocolat... En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta revieeeew !

nekozuni : Oh mon dieuuu j'aime tellement tes reviews :p merciiii beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Berenice : Haaaa une nouvelle lectrice, c'est cool ! Je suis super contente que les premiers chapitres t'aient plu, je sais que parfois quand on lit tout d'un coup il peut y avoir des longueurs un peu pénibles qu'on ressent moins en lisant un seul chapitre par semaine :p. Donc si ça te ne l'a pas fait je suis ravie. Pour le rating, oui normalement c'est sous-entendu du coup mais bon j'ai lu plein plein de fics où ça se faisait, donc j'étais un peu perplexe mais au final je trouve ça dommage de gâcher la surprise. Et la suite est lààà... J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci infiniment pour ta review :)

Et juste un petit mot pour **Charoo** , qui a tout d'un coup disparu de la circulation : si tu lis ceci, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est (vous est?) arrivé, mais je suis de tout coeur avec toi. À un de ces jours peut-être. J'espère. Bref, porte-toi bien et fais attention à toi.

...

* * *

...

Avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir les yeux, les lèvres de Charlie s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Elle oublia momentanément le sable qui crissait sous ses pieds et la chaleur presque étouffante, pour donner toute son attention aux bras puissants qui l'étreignaient et à la peau du Dresseur sur la sienne. Il rompit finalement le baiser et laissa son front reposer contre celui de la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle le regarde, puis lui murmura :

« Je t'ai amenée ici parce que c'est l'un de mes endroits favoris. Je t'expliquerai comment je l'ai découvert, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux que tu fermes encore un peu les yeux : je vais te tourner dans la bonne direction. Il faut que tu voies tout en même temps. Il faut… J'espère que tu vas… »

Il poussa un soupir laissant passer toute la frustration qu'il éprouvait à ne pas trouver ses mots, puis l'embrassa doucement et lui demanda si elle était prête. Elle acquiesça et laissa ses paupières retomber, un peu frustrée elle aussi parce qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir contempler encore les deux iris verts de son Dresseur. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la fit légèrement pivoter et frissonna quand il se plaça dans son dos, tout contre elle, et - enfin - ouvrit les yeux à son signal.

Elle avait une vue imprenable sur un lagon aux eaux turquoises : le sable sur lequel ils marchaient était blanc et doux, la petite plage bordée d'une végétation touffue et incroyablement verte, brillante comme si elle exsudait de la chlorophylle par chaque tige et chaque feuille. La crique sur laquelle ils se tenaient continuait sur leur droite, dans un encaissement rocheux, offrant aux voyageurs une piscine naturelle où tombaient paresseusement quelques branches et dont l'eau renvoyait des milliers de petits reflets sur les parois couvertes de mousse et de plantes grimpantes. Hermione pouvait entendre les chants d'oiseaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui la laissait rêveuse, se demandant de quelles couleurs ils se paraient. L'endroit était simplement paradisiaque.

Elle se retourna vers Charlie, des questions et des émotions plein les yeux, tandis qu'il lui souriait doucement.

« Donc, tu aimes ?

\- Charlie… Comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer ? »

Il se contenta de l'embrasser et l'entraîna à sa suite, un peu plus loin sur la plage, puis sous le couvert des arbres.

« Où tu m'emmènes ?

\- Te montrer comment et pourquoi j'ai découvert cet endroit. »

...

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la végétation et marchèrent un bon moment, Charlie profitant du trajet pour donner un peu plus d'explications à Hermione :

« Il y a quelques années, on m'a offert un boulot "sur commande", une mission de quelques semaines pour venir ici et faire un rapport sur une espèce assez méconnue des services de contrôle et préservation des animaux magiques et qui est un peu "parente" avec les dragons. J'avais pour objectif, notamment, de jauger de son agressivité et de délimiter une zone de sécurité autour de leur territoire. C'était une occasion unique, alors j'ai posé des congés à la réserve pour venir ici… Mes protégés m'ont manqué à en crever mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

\- On parle de quelle espèce, pour qu'elle rivalise avec les dragons ?

\- Tu es familière avec les Occamy ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tant pis. Ce sont des cousins très éloignés de nos compères d'ici, ils t'auraient donné une idée de ce à quoi t'attendre. Mais ce sera plus drôle comme ça… »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et Hermione sut qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus : il aimait beaucoup la faire mariner avant de divulguer des informations. Elle prit donc son mal en patience et sursauta lorsqu'il lui fit signe de s'arrêter : ils arrivèrent en vue d'un espace un peu dégagé et se tapirent derrière des plantes. Le sol de ce semblant de clairière était recouvert d'un genre de paille et de petits ossements de ce qui devait être des rongeurs, laissant Hermione perplexe. Elle regarda un peu plus au centre et _vit_ enfin, étouffant à grand peine un cri de surprise.

« Je te présente le majestueux Quetzalcoatl, roi des reptiles de ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique. Et si tu veux mon avis, beaucoup plus classe que notre Basilic. »

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La créature était enroulée sur elle-même, visiblement assoupie, mais de grandes ailes reposaient de chaque côté de son corps serpentin. Celui-ci était recouvert de plumes vertes étincelantes sur le dos, et on devinait deux bandes rouges courant de la tête au bout de la queue de la créature de chaque côté de son ventre, constitué pour sa part d'écailles jaunes. Sa tête était surmontée de larges plumes multicolores et ses ailes étaient du blanc le plus pur, accrochées là où auraient dû se trouver des épaules. Elle devait mesurer au bas mot plusieurs mètres, à en juger par la largeur et le nombre de ses anneaux.

« Mais… que ?...

\- C'est, avec l'Occamy, le dernier représentant des serpents à plumes : littéralement, Quetzalcoatl signifie Serpent à plumes de Quetzal - qui se trouve être un perroquet plutôt coloré. Il a longtemps été l'objet d'un culte de la part des sorciers Mayas, tant sa couleur et son allure les avait charmés. Encore aujourd'hui les moldus parlent beaucoup des légendes qui sont liées à ce serpent.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Je suppose que tout a été déformé et amplifié ?

\- Évidemment. Et plus elles sont anciennes, plus les légendes sont embellies. Encore qu'ici "embellies" ne soit pas du tout approprié : on parle plutôt de massacre des histoires originales, à grand coup de soi-disant rituels sanglants. Il y en a eu, mais pas autant que les histoires moldues veulent le faire croire.

\- Les moldus et les sorciers vivaient ensemble ici ?

\- Oui. C'est l'un des endroits qui a longtemps ignoré le Code International du Secret Magique, mais ils ont fini par s'y plier comme tout le monde.

\- Et ton rapport à propos des Quetzalcoatl, il a donné quoi ?

\- C'était… passionnant. Ici, tu peux voir un mâle. Il garde probablement les œufs pendant que sa femelle est partie chasser - elles sont plus grandes et plus massives que leur compagnons. Mais malgré leur apparence impressionnante, ils sont parfaitement inoffensifs pour les humains, pour peu que tu restes éloigné de leurs œufs. C'est la tendance kleptomane des humains - sorciers et moldus confondus - qui a donné lieu aux légendes du terrifiant monstre : les coquilles des œufs de Quetzalcoatl sont en pyrite extrêmement fine, qui malheureusement peut passer pour de l'or aux yeux de néophytes. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'une maman Quetzalcoatl est une créature qu'il ne faut pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout énerver.

\- Et les Occamy ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Ils vivent principalement en Inde. Ce sont des serpents à plumes violettes et bleues et ils ont des pattes arrière sur lesquelles ils peuvent se déplacer, contrairement aux Quetzalcoatl qui volent à quelques dizaines de centimètre du sol la plupart du temps.

\- Tu les as étudiés aussi ?

\- Non, mais Liz oui par contre. Tu pourras le lui demander.

\- Ils ont quel niveau de classification, ces grands serpents ?

\- Le même que les dragons.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'ils étaient inoffensifs ?

\- Ils le sont, simplement il arrive qu'ils fassent usage d'un pouvoir un peu spécial. En fait, ils ont la faculté de… »

Charlie avait tourné la tête vers Hermione pour lui parler en face, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de continuer à regarder le Quetzalcoatl qu'il supposait dormir paisiblement un peu plus loin. Mais lorsqu'il lui prêta de nouveau attention, il vit que ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

Il était bien éveillé, et il avait tourné la tête vers eux.

« De ? demanda la jeune femme, décontenancé par le silence soudain du Dresseur.

\- Hermione… lui chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres, surtout, ne panique pas.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que… oh !

\- Voilà. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas agressif, mais il peut être nerveux à cause de la proximité de ses œufs. Nous allons le laisser tranquille. D'accord ? Hermione ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était fascinée par la créature et par ses yeux : ils étaient turquoises, profonds, insondables. Elle n'entendait plus rien, rien qu'un petit tintement lointain qui résonnait directement dans son crâne, et sentait qu'elle s'était mise à marcher vers le Quetzalcoatl mais n'en concevait aucune peur, d'ailleurs pour quelle raison pourrait-elle avoir peur ?

Elle sentit vaguement quelque chose lui agripper le bras mais elle s'en défit aisément, complètement concentrée sur les deux puits sans fonds qui la fixaient et l'attiraient inexorablement. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait comme dans du coton. Tout disparaissait petit à petit autour d'elle lorsqu'elle fut soudain aveuglée par des mains que quelqu'un posa devant ses yeux : elle reprit immédiatement conscience et paniqua.

« Charlie !

\- Calme-toi. Je suis là. Écoute le son de ma voix. »

Elle parvint à arrêter les tremblements qui l'avaient saisie mais ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Charlie chuchota contre son oreille.

« Le Quetzalcoatl s'est senti menacé et il t'a partiellement hypnotisée. Il est toujours face à nous mais il ne nous attaquera pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras pour t'emmener loin d'ici, hoche la tête si tu es d'accord. »

Elle acquiesça immédiatement et se sentit soulevée de terre dans des bras qu'elle connaissait bien, puis Charlie recula et un bruissement de feuilles lui indiqua qu'ils étaient revenus sous le couvert des arbres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes, alors que Charlie la couvait d'un regard empli de tendresse et de remords.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il la posa un peu plus loin sur un tapis moelleux de mousse et de feuilles, et la serra contre lui en lui expliquant ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« C'est un mécanisme de défense dont ils ne se servent que peu souvent parce que cela les épuise, et je ne pensais vraiment pas que nous serions une menace suffisante. J'ai été stupide.

\- Que se serait-il passé si tu ne l'avais pas interrompu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en se reculant pour voir ses yeux.

\- Tu aurais perdu connaissance et la femelle t'aurait éjectée du nid lorsqu'elle serait revenue.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Rien d'autre. Ce ne sont pas des mangeurs de chair humaine, ils n'aiment que les petits rongeurs et certains oiseaux.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que j'en ai moi-même fait l'expérience lorsque je les ai étudiés. Bon, j'avais quelques bleus et des petites coupures parce que la dame n'avait pas été délicate en me faisant sortir du nid, mais rien de bien grave. S'ils avaient voulu me dévorer, ils auraient pu s'en donner à cœur joie, crois-moi. Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en touchant son front et saisissant l'un de ses poignets pour contrôler son pouls.

\- Mal. J'ai la gerbe. Et l'impression d'être toute molle.

\- Effets secondaires de l'hypnose. Dans quelques minutes ça ira mieux. Est-ce que… Hermione, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir gâché la journée… Est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup ? »

Il avait l'air si malheureux que, même si elle avait été en colère - ce qui n'était pas le cas - elle n'aurait pas pu le rester.

« Évidemment que non, imbécile. Il en faut plus que ça pour me gâcher une journée comme celle-ci, Monsieur ! »

Un joli sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du Dresseur rassuré, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle s'accrocha à lui pour approfondir le baiser, sentant que tous les effets secondaires se dissipaient lorsque son attention était accaparée ailleurs : elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire que se concentrer sur ces petits désagréments. Au bout de quelques instants Charlie se dégagea et lui demanda d'une voix espiègle si elle voulait retourner sur le lagon, ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative - c'était un paysage dont elle ne pourrait pas se lasser.

Ils repartirent en direction de la côte, Hermione mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas se faire aider pour marcher - « Charlie, lâche moi tout de suite ou je te donne en pâture à des Piranhas ! » - et ils y parvinrent en toute fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait juste à décliner sur l'horizon : le ciel était encore d'un bleu éclatant et la mer toujours aussi turquoise, invitante. Hermione regretta un peu que Charlie n'ait pas emmené son maillot de bain, et elle réfléchissait sérieusement à aller quand même dans l'eau quand il l'entraîna à l'ombre d'un palmier. Il sortit de son sac à dos un minuscule sac en toile qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant le sien, auquel il redonna vite sa taille normale et qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un nécessaire de plage, mademoiselle. À moins que vous ne préfériez vous baigner dans le plus simple appareil… Et remarque je doute que les poissons protestent beaucoup. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Rends-moi ce sac, tout compte fait. »

Il esquissa un geste dans sa direction mais elle s'éloigna en riant, sans pour autant laisser passer l'occasion : elle entreprit de se déshabiller en effectuant quelques pas d'une danse lascive, et rit beaucoup en voyant l'expression de son Dresseur.

« Succube !

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Monsieur je-me-balade-constamment-torse-poil-pour-faire-faire-des-crises-cardiaques-à-ma-colocataire.

\- Ha mais tu es beaucoup plus qu'une simple colocataire. Il a fallu que je sorte l'artillerie lourde. Et puis je ne fais pas de strip-tease, moi.

\- Mais moi non plus, je me mets simplement… »

Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, le fit glisser le long de ses bras.

« …en maillot de bain. »

Elle laissa tomber le sous-vêtement, un air ouvertement provocateur sur le visage, tandis que Charlie jurait dans sa barbe et se retournait pour lui aussi se changer - et surtout pour ne plus la regarder, sans quoi ils n'auraient pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à l'eau.

Alors qu'il était complètement nu et qu'il cherchait son caleçon de bain dans son sac, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui pour lui mettre une claque sur les fesses, ce qui lui valut un regard noir et une moue rieuse.

Une fois changés ils s'approchèrent de l'eau main dans la main et Hermione ne retint pas un soupir de contentement quand elle posa le pied dedans : elle était toute chaude et la jeune femme courut en traînant Charlie pour s'y plonger complètement. Ils se retrouvèrent immergés jusqu'au torse, hilares, s'enlacèrent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Lorsqu'Hermione entreprit de s'agripper à lui avec l'une de ses jambes, Charlie rompit le baiser et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

« Je suis navré de devoir t'interrompre, mais il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer tant qu'il fait encore jour… »

Il se recula et leur lança à tous les deux un sortilège de Têtenbulle, puis il saisit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna avec lui sous l'eau, et lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin sous la surface elle eut l'impression d'avoir changé de monde : partout elle voyait des couleurs magnifiques, des poissons aux formes improbables, des algues et des coquillages aux motifs saugrenus. Elle savait que les eaux des Caraïbes regorgeaient de merveilles mais les voir devant elle était une toute autre chose, admirer par elle-même toute cette vie sous-marine était à la fois étonnant et magique. La chance qu'ils avaient de ne pas s'encombrer de matériel de plongée leur permettait d'être complètement libres de leurs mouvements et de s'approcher des récifs avec une facilité déconcertante : ils eurent notamment la chance de voir quelques petits hippocampes avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent, effrayés.

Ils remontèrent quand la luminosité commença à baisser pour pouvoir admirer le coucher de soleil. Hermione crut défaillir quand elle observa Charlie debout à côté d'elle, de l'eau ruisselant sur son torse, lui adresser un éclatant sourire et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le plaquer sauvagement sur le sable.

Assis sur la plage, ils contemplèrent le soleil descendre de plus en plus bas sur l'horizon tandis que le ciel se paraît de rouge, d'orange, de rose. L'eau était devenue presque violette et une éclatante traînée écarlate accompagnait l'astre dans l'eau tandis qu'il disparaissait, petit à petit, laissant place à la nuit et ses étoiles.

Charlie avait sorti de son sac une petite couverture et un minuscule panier auxquels il rendit leur véritable taille : il étendit sous eux l'énorme tissu bleu tandis qu'Hermione fouillait dans le panier et sortait les victuailles, se découvrant une faim de loup. Enfin, Charlie fit léviter quelques boules de lumière autour d'eux et ils s'attaquèrent au repas : le Dresseur avait préparé un délicieux cake et plusieurs salades différentes, accompagnés de saucisson aux noisettes et d'un vin rouge auquel Hermione fit honneur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils rangèrent tout à nouveau dans le panier que Charlie rétrécit pour le remettre dans son sac, et ils s'étendirent l'un contre l'autre, discutant surtout des Quetzalcoatl et des semaines que le Dresseur avait passées à cet endroit jusqu'à ce que la nuit fut complètement tombée et que des milliers d'étoiles furent accrochées au-dessus d'eux.

« Que dirais-tu de retourner dans l'eau ? demanda Charlie, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

\- Alors suis-moi. »

Il l'aida à se relever et l'emmena vers la semi-grotte au fond de la crique, puis il envoya plusieurs boules lumineuses se fixer à divers endroits des parois rocheuses : leur reflet sur l'eau donnait une ambiance lumineuse verte et dorée toute particulière à la scène. Il fit monter Hermione sur un petit surplomb dont il avait probablement prévu de sauter, mais elle manqua de s'étouffer quand elle vit Charlie se séparer de son maillot avant de plonger dans les eaux sombres, nu comme un ver. Il remonta rapidement à la surface, s'ébouriffa les cheveux en bombant le torse et l'interpela d'une voix un peu moqueuse :

« Alors comme ça, il paraît que je te donne des crises cardiaques… Auras-tu le courage de me rejoindre ? »

Décidant de jouer un peu avec les nerfs du Dresseur, elle essaya de prendre une mine ennuyée.

« Mmh, je ne sais pas… Le courage, oui, mais l'envie… Elle est toujours chaude, cette eau ?

\- Si tu savais à quel point…

\- Bon… commença-t-elle en dégrafant le haut de son maillot, je devrais peut-être pouvoir… »

Elle se retourna, dos à Charlie.

« …faire quelque chose… »

Elle lança le morceau de tissu derrière elle, tentant de viser dans la direction du Dresseur, puis posa ses mains de chaque côté de l'élastique de sa culotte pour commencer à la baisser puis s'immobilisa en lançant un regard derrière elle.

« Tu es sûr hein ? Pour la température, je veux dire…

\- Si tu ne me rejoins pas tout de suite je viens te chercher pour t'arracher ce stupide bout de tissu et te jeter moi-même dans l'eau.

\- Tu me disais quoi, déjà, la nuit dernière ? Self-control, c'est ça ? »

Elle s'amusait énormément de la situation et le fit mariner un peu plus longtemps avant de finalement se dévêtir, laisser sa culotte sur place et plonger à côté de Charlie. Lorsqu'elle fut remontée elle sentit qu'il l'enlaçait comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle s'agrippa elle-même à lui, caressant son torse puissant avec avidité alors qu'il s'était emparé de sa bouche. Il l'emmena vers la paroi, à un endroit où ils avaient pied, et la plaqua doucement contre la roche : celle-ci était couverte de mousse et il avait certainement renforcé l'effet avec un sort parce qu'elle avait l'impression de reposer contre un coussin.

Il fit descendre l'une de ses mains le long de sa taille puis bien, bien plus bas et elle frémit lorsqu'il commença à caresser avec une extrême douceur la petite bosse qui constituait le point central de son plaisir. Voulant plus cette fois, exigeant plus, elle l'empoigna lui aussi et entama quelques lents va-et-vient en se délectant d'entendre son souffle se faire plus court.

« Hermione…

\- Non. Pas cette fois… Ha, Charlie… »

Il avait entré un doigt en elle et elle ne répondit plus de rien, son esprit ne pouvant rien concevoir d'autre à ce moment précis que son propre plaisir et celui qu'elle voulait procurer à son amant. Mais elle voulait plus. Vraiment plus.

« Charlie… Je sais que…tu m'avais dit… Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi ! S'il-te-plaît… »

L'intéressé ne sut pas si c'était son propre désir ou l'intonation que prit Hermione, mais jamais il n'aurait pu résister à cette supplique ou plus précisément à la superbe créature qui la lui avait faite. Hermione nue, les yeux emplis de plaisir et les cheveux rendus fous par l'eau chaude du lagon et par ses caresses, était une vision qu'il garderait longtemps à l'esprit : il adorait l'avoir mise dans cet état, adorait lui procurer autant de sensations. Il empoigna ses hanches fermement et la souleva un peu, se plaça sous elle et la pénétra enfin, lentement mais sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la garde.

Hermione poussa une exclamation alors qu'explosaient en elle mille sensations, mille petites pointes de plaisir au moment où Charlie fut en elle : elle attendait ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût mais le manque avait fait son effet et ce plaisir était dévastateur. À mesure que son amant bougeait elle sentait une voluptueuse impression monter du plus profond de son corps, s'amplifier encore et encore et elle savait la délivrance toute proche.

Charlie ne pouvait plus réfléchir, plus se raisonner, plus rien du tout à part se demander à quel moment le sexe avait déjà été aussi intense. Hermione était divinement étroite mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il était complètement pris dans l'instant et son plaisir à elle décuplait encore tout ce qu'il ressentait.

« Continue Charlie… je vais… »

Il s'exécuta et, après un profond coup de rein, l'orgasme foudroya Hermione avant même qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase. Charlie la suivit juste après l'avoir sentie se contracter autour de lui et ils se laissèrent glisser dans l'eau, pantelants, profitant encore des dernières bribes de plaisir qui les parcouraient.

« C'était… c'était…

\- Ha, pour toi aussi alors. »

Hermione rit avant de répondre à son amant.

« Évidemment, patate. Comme si tu ne l'avais pas senti.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, vile tentatrice. »

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et ils dérivèrent vers le centre du puits, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« C'est pas ma faute, c'est l'hypnose. Les effets secondaires, tout ça…

\- Oh, ça c'est un coup bas.

\- Je sais, mais si j'admets que tu me rendais complètement folle et que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça tu vas être beaucoup trop fier de toi.

\- Et si je te disais que la réciproque est vraie ?... »

...

Ils restèrent un moment à profiter de l'eau et de l'ambiance particulière du lieu puis décidèrent de sortir pour s'allonger sous les étoiles : Charlie avait pris soin d'emporter ce qui leur servait de pyjama à l'un et à l'autre et il fit apparaître un moelleux duvet sous lequel ils s'installèrent, par-dessus leur couverture de pique-nique, contemplant le ciel en étant blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione sentit que le moment était parfait et qu'elle devait se décider.

« Charlie ?

\- Hum ? lui répondit celui-ci d'un ton endormi.

\- Je t'aime. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je t'aime aussi ma belle. J'espère que tu es prête à me supporter pendant un bon moment…

\- Tout dépend… tu as d'autres arguments à me montrer ?

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai des arguments à te montrer, Hermione…

\- Mmh… il faudrait joindre le geste à la parole alors … »

Et, alors que Charlie se jetait sur elle pour lui prodiguer à nouveau ses caresses, Hermione songea qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de lui, de sa peau, de sa façon d'être : sous le regard complice des étoiles ils s'aimèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'endormir épuisés mais heureux d'un profond sommeil sans rêves.

...

* * *

...

Hiiii vous l'attendiez celui-ci de petit citron :p

J'espère que la scène vous aura plu. Et mes Quetzalcoatl? Hum? Et le lagooooon?

En tous cas, la semaine prochaine, encore de la visite touristique et surtout : le retour de Liz !

Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire et à me suivre, et de le maisser autant de revieeeeews c'est vraiment incroyable.

Portez-vous bien, à Mardiiiii !


	14. Chapter 14

Hiiii saluuut !

Je suis désolée, chapitre un peu à la bourre par rapport à d'habitude, j'ai eu des démêlés avec ma Box internet. Nous n'étions pas d'accord, elle voulait prendre un jour de congé, je l'ai reboot sans aucun égard, bref... Le conflit a enfin été réglé x)

Bon, j'ai fait une boulette dans le chapitre de la semaine dernière (personne ne me l'a commentée mais ça m'embête quand même) : je l'avais bien calculé pour la nouvelle Zélande, mais ici j'ai complètement zappé le décalage horaire avec le Mexique xD donc j'en prends quand même compte dans ce chapitre-ci pour le retour en Roumanie. Vraiment désolée, il faudra que je fasse plus gaffe.

Bref... voici la suite des petites aventures mexicaines et, comme promis, un peu de Liz ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en attendant je vous souhaite bonne lecture. On se retrouve à la fin :)

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les droits d'HP ne sont toujours pas à moi, donc tout ce que vous reconnaissez est toujours à la grande J.K.R. ! Gloire à elle !_

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Jul : Huhu, tu crois que je devrais faire passer le texte à leur office du tourisme ? En tous cas, pour adopter un petit Quetzalcoatl, j'espère que tu as de la place chez toi parce qu'ils ne vivent de façon épanouie qu'en couple x) et ce pauvre Charlie... Il a déjà eu du mal à tenir jusque là (et moi aussi) alors il n'aurait vraiment pas pu résister à Hermione en petite tenue. Et puis vice versa, je ne voyais pas Hermione résister à un Charlie tout nu et ruisselant d'eau. Mouais, surtout dans ce sens là en fait x). En tous cas merciiii beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Kioptea : Aaaaarf j'espère que le petit message ne sera pas arrivé trop tard pour te remotiver du coup... je me sens coupable, promis j'irai flageller ma box pour que ça ne se reproduise pas ;). Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, je suis vraiment ravie que les persos, l'histoire et les mythes que je fais intervenir te plaisent autant ! Merci aussi d'avoir pris le temps de me faire une review, c'est vraiment gentil. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Petite-plume : Hiii c'est cool que tu aies aimé mon lagon ! J'adore les paysages de lagon, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en voir un en vrai mais je bave devant les photos, ça donne tellement envie ! Pour l'OS, c'est une super idée, et ça pourrait être un joli challenge en fonction du perso ! Tire au sort le personnage du coup, et j'essaierai de m'y mettre quand j'aurais de l'inspiration :p en tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta revieeeeeeew, et voici la suiiiiiiiiite du mexiiiiiiiique !

Berenice : Merci, merci beaucoup ! Ha, moi il m'a toujours faite rêver Charlie Weasley, du coup je suis contente d'arriver à vous faire partager un peu ces rêves là :p. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la suite est arrivée !

...

* * *

...

Ils s'éveillèrent assez tôt le lendemain, au son des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur le sable, et furent un peu éblouis par la luminosité de la plage : le soleil était déjà éclatant. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement avec une succulente brioche apportée par Charlie puis prirent un dernier bain dans les eaux turquoises avant de se rhabiller et de ranger les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient laissées sorties.

Le Dresseur sourit jusqu'aux oreilles quand il vit Hermione impatiente, une nouvelle fois, de savoir où il l'emmenait.

« Prends-moi la main, et on y va… inutile de te donner une telle information alors que tu peux tout découvrir par toi-même. »

Elle s'empressa de l'écouter et, à peine eut-elle saisi les doigts de son amant qu'elle se sentit partir avec lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux dès que le sol fut revenu sous ses pieds et eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle regardait : ils marchaient sur un sentier fait de dalles en roche roses et grises, qui conduisait à… de haut murs de pierre ?

La végétation n'avait pas changée, ce qui poussait Hermione à croire qu'ils étaient toujours quelque part le long de la côte mexicaine qui bordait les Caraïbes, et qu'elle était probablement devant une ancienne cité Maya. Sauf qu'il y avait des gens. Plein de gens. Pas des touristes, des sorciers. Qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'être là pour faire de la visite de monuments. Ils entraient et sortaient de la ville, discutant avec d'autres sorciers, transplanant, sans éprouver la moindre fascination pour ce qui pouvait les entourer. Les abords de la ville eux-mêmes n'avaient pas du tout l'air décrépis, comme cela aurait dû être le cas si cela avait été des ruines.

« Où sommes-nous Charlie ?

\- À Tulum.

\- Tulum, comme la grande cité Maya en ruine ?

\- Non. Tulum, comme l'une des plus grandes villes exclusivement réservée aux sorciers sur ce continent, depuis que le Mexique a choisi d'appliquer le Code International du Secret.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Que cette ville n'a jamais été en ruines, exactement.

\- Pourquoi les moldus croient que… Ha ! Un sortilège comme celui utilisé pour Poudlard ?

\- Pas tout à fait : une Tulum "en ruines" a été reproduite un peu plus loin, pour le bénéfice des moldus. Ici, le moindre centimètre carré dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de miles autour de la ville est truffé de sortilèges Repousse-moldu, ils ne s'approchent donc jamais de la véritable ville. Ils ont également une autre Tulum, moderne et habitée, pas très loin d'ici.

\- Et certainement beaucoup moins intéressante. Tu attends quoi pour m'emmener visiter celle-ci, de ville ?... »

Heureux que l'idée lui plaise tant, Charlie entraîna Hermione vers les deux immenses portes ouvertes qui bordaient le mur d'enceinte et se délecta de son air ébahi, se rappelant sa propre incrédulité la première fois qu'il était venu.

Une fois les portes passées, ils s'engagèrent dans une immense allée qui courait le long du mur : si celui-ci restait nu à l'exception des anciennes tours de guet, de l'autre côté de la chaussée se succédaient des dizaines de commerces et d'échoppes dont l'ambiance rappelait à Hermione celle du chemin de Traverse : les passants discutaient entre eux un peu partout sur la rue, se vantant les mérites de tel ou tel autre produit tandis que les marchands surveillaient d'un œil attentif les livreurs venus renouveler leur stock. Les terrasses de ce qui s'apparentait à des snacks et des bistrots étaient rarement vides et on plaisantait beaucoup le long des tablées, comme si tout le monde se connaissait. Les bâtiments étaient en pierre, mais ils avaient - pour la plupart - été peints : on voyait énormément de rouge, un peu d'ocre orangé et du blanc « sable », mais parfois l'un ou l'autre se permettait une petit touche de folie en ajoutant une fresque bleue ou violette sur son mur. Chaque commerce était évidemment surmonté de ce qui devait être des appartements, mais il y avait aussi de simples maisons qui n'accueillaient visiblement aucune échoppe.

« Tulum est une ville côtière. Elle est tournée vers la mer des Caraïbes, et en haut des tours de guet on a une vue magnifique. Je t'y emmène tout à l'heure, si ça te dit. »

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête, mais elle était occupée à vouloir tout regarder un peu partout : si elle ne comprenait pas l'espagnol, elle devinait facilement quelle échoppe proposait quel type de marchandise grâce à leurs devantures colorées et hétéroclites. Elle changea brusquement de direction lorsqu'elle repéra une petite pyramide de livres qui n'attendaient qu'elle : elle entra dans la boutique sans plus de cérémonie, sans même vérifier que Charlie était toujours derrière elle.

Il la retrouva devant l'une des étagères, admirative, tandis que le propriétaire de la librairie lui parlait dans un anglais courant, presque sans accent.

« Si c'est le sujet qui vous intéresse, nous avons une très belle collection de livres traitant de la période Maya ancienne.

\- Sont-ils en espagnol ?

\- Je peux leur appliquer un sortilège de Traduction anglaise, si c'est ce qui vous gène.

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Évidemment, ce sont les bases du métier de libraire. »

Hermione avait l'air d'une enfant pour qui Noël serait arrivé en été. Deux fois de suite.

« Auriez-vous aussi des ouvrages de zoologie magique ? »

L'homme la regarda avec un air intrigué.

« À propos de ?...

\- Des Quetzalcoatl.

\- Si vous voulez parler des légendes, alors oui. Il me semble que nous avons même un ou deux livres moldus qui en parlent. En revanche nous n'avons rien concernant l'animal lui-même : je ne sais pas si des études ont véritablement été entreprises à son sujet. »

Charlie choisit ce moment pour rejoindre la conversation.

« Oui, elles ont été entreprises mais pas encore éditées.

\- Ha, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Miss, avez-vous fait votre choix ou souhaitez-vous continuer à chercher la perle rare ?

\- Je pense commencer par ceux-ci… »

Elle fit léviter une demi-douzaine d'ouvrages de tailles différentes en direction du libraire qui les récupéra, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« …et je vous en commanderai certainement d'autres une fois revenue chez moi. Vous avez un système de livraison pour l'Europe ?

\- J'ai des correspondants libraires dans quelques grandes villes d'Europe, par qui je fais transiter les livres en règle générale. Laissez-moi vous donner la liste de ces libraires ainsi que notre catalogue. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, et Charlie fit mine de sortir sa bourse pour offrir les livres à Hermione.

« Charlie, range ça tout de suite. _Je_ m'achète _mes_ livres. Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Elle donna au vendeur les cinquante-deux Gallions et neuf Mornilles que coûtaient les ouvrages, et il lui tendit un sac dans lequel il glissa le catalogue et la liste dont il avait fait mention.

« Passez une très bonne journée à Tulum, merci beaucoup de votre visite. »

Hermione et Charlie le saluèrent avant de sortir de la librairie pour continuer leur balade le long de l'allée des échoppes.

« J'aurais dû me douter que ce serait la première chose que nous visiterions…

\- Parce que tu ne l'avais pas deviné ? Bon, sinon, que faut-il voir ici ?

\- Dans la même veine que tes précédents achats compulsifs, il y a une très belle papeterie. Avec des plumes que tu ne trouveras nulle part ailleurs ! »

Il l'entraîna plus loin dans la rue, jusqu'à une boutique dont la vitrine resplendissait de couleurs vives : on y trouvait des plumes de perroquet évidemment, mais également…

« Mais ! Ce sont…

\- Oui. Des plumes de Quetzalcoatl.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Le vendeur de ce magasin est un peu… aventureux. Il m'a accompagné plus d'une fois lors de mes visites aux petits serpents ailés, simplement pour récupérer tout ce qu'ils laissent derrière eux après leur mue.

\- Ils muent ?

\- À certains stades de leur croissance oui, mais pas au sens où on peut l'entendre pour les autres serpents : ils perdent uniquement la peau de leur ventre, mais régulièrement quelques unes de leurs plumes tombent aussi. »

Une voix avec un très fort accent espagnol interrompit alors les explications de Charlie.

« Mais… est-ce que ce ne serait pas ce vieux Charlie ? Encore à assommer une demoiselle avec tes grands discours pour la charmer, hein ? »

L'intéressé sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu.

« Humberto, ça faisait longtemps ! Toujours à parcourir la jungle en quête de la plume rare ? »

L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine. Il avait le teint très mat et de gros sourcils broussailleux dont la sévérité était démentie par les yeux les plus rieurs qu'Hermione ait jamais vus. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines arborait avec fierté une superbe moustache et s'ouvrait sur un sourire aux dents si blanches qu'elles en étaient éclatantes. Il portait ses cheveux noirs plutôt court, quoique légèrement bouclés sur le dessus, et une petite bedaine s'était visiblement installée sur son ventre quelques années auparavant. Hermione admira ses vêtements colorés, notamment son poncho brodé qu'elle trouva magnifique.

« Toujours, blanc-bec, et tu sais que tu n'en trouveras pas de plus belles ailleurs. Mais présente-moi donc à la charmante Señorita qui t'accompagne, elle est beaucoup plus intéressante que toi.

\- Hermione, voici Humberto Flores, le marchand le plus roublard et le plus fou que j'aie jamais rencontré. Humberto, je te présente Hermione Granger, future brillante archéologue. »

La jeune femme se sentit rougir tandis que l'espagnol se penchait pour lui baiser la main sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Je suis enchanté, Señorita, votre beauté éclipse tout ce qui vous entoure.

\- Humberto ! s'exclama Charlie, aurais-je dû préciser qu'Hermione est également ma merveilleuse petite-amie ?

\- Ha, Charlie, Charlie, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'anneau à cette main de poupée, tu sais bien que rien n'est joué… »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui retrouva enfin sa langue et lui répondit, tandis qu'il lâchait sa main et qu'il se redressait :

« Je suis enchantée aussi, Humberto. Vous avez une boutique magnifique, et je suis à la recherche de nouvelles plumes !

\- Cessez les flatteries, Señorita, j'allais déjà vous proposer de jeter un œil à mes plus belles pièces. Attendez-moi ici, je ne serai pas long. »

Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans l'arrière-boutique, Hermione se tourna vers Charlie, l'air goguenard tandis que celui-ci se renfrognait.

« Intéressant, cet Humberto…

\- Il a toujours été… très démonstratif avec les femmes. Surtout les belles femmes, évidemment.

\- Alors comme ça, tu "charmes" les demoiselles avec tes beaux discours ? »

Ce fut au tour du Dresseur d'être embarrassé, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Ben… J'étais célibataire quand je suis venu ici la première fois. Et quand je sortais, c'était avec Humberto. Donc il a quelques dossiers sur moi, oui… Et rappelle-moi pourquoi je te parle de ça déjà ? »

Hermione éclata de rire et embrassa Charlie, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une potentielle mine d'information. Ils s'interrompirent cependant lorsqu'Humberto revint avec de grandes boîtes très simples en paille tressée. Il les disposa les unes à côté des autres sur son comptoir et Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation admirative lorsqu'il les ouvrit : elles contenaient des plumes aux couleurs improbables qui ne pouvaient venir que d'un seul endroit.

« Ce sont celles que les Quetzalcoatl ont sur la tête, non ?

\- Exactement, Señorita. Mmh, Charlie vous aurait donc emmenée les voir ?

\- Oui. Ils sont magnifiques.

\- Hé bien, ces plumes appartiennent - appartenaient - à des créatures encore en vie aujourd'hui, ce sont mes dernières acquisitions. Cette expédition a été un peu rude pour mes pauvres os mais elle en valait le coup ! »

Hermione avait repéré la seconde en partant de la droite : elle était légèrement tordue mais elle arborait des couleurs sable, turquoises et vertes qui lui rappelaient celles du lagon où Charlie l'avait emmenée. Ça lui ferait un magnifique souvenir de ce week-end, et elle pourrait emmener un peu de cet incroyable voyage avec elle, en Roumanie. Elle allait demander son prix à Humberto lorsque Charlie tendit une bourse rebondie à l'intéressé.

« On t'en prend une, vieil escroc. Je sais que tu essaies de nous amadouer avec tes vieux os, alors que tu es encore fringant comme un hippogriffe !

\- Ha, sale petit… Tu me poignardes, en plein cœur ! Ne l'écoutez pas Señorita, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que la compassion. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent à s'asticoter sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui prenait parti pour Humberto chaque fois que c'était possible, puis ils sortirent de sa boutique en promettant de passer le voir plus longuement lors d'un prochain voyage.

« Mais pourquoi nous sommes pressés ? demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils remontaient la rue marchande.

\- On doit prendre notre Portoloin de retour vers 11h, parce que quelqu'un nous attendra à la maison pour dîner.

\- Pour dîner ?

\- …toujours le décalage horaire ?

\- Ha, oui. Quelqu'un ?

\- Tu verras. Mais tu ne voudrais manquer ce Portoloin pour rien au monde, crois-moi. Si tu as fini de dévaliser les boutiques, puis-je t'emmener voir le centre historique de la ville ? »

Ils étaient revenus à la grande porte d'entrée et se dirigèrent cette fois dans une rue qui allait au centre de la ville, perpendiculaire à l'allée qu'ils venaient de quitter, et qui les rapprochait également de la côte. Il y avait toujours autant de monde mais le décor avait un peu changé : en lieu et place d'échoppes bigarrées et surchargées, Hermione découvrait des bâtiments aux allures de temple et des maisons imposantes et colorées, dont les devantures étaient parées de colonnes.

« Le grand bâtiment que tu voies là-bas est une école : certains habitants préfèrent encore que leurs enfants apprennent à se servir de leur magie ici, à Tulum, selon l'enseignement qu'ils ont eux-mêmes suivi plutôt que de les envoyer dans une école plus lointaine en Amérique du Sud. C'est un choix que de moins en moins de parents suivent, mais tant qu'il y aura encore des élèves ici ils continueront d'être pris en charge. L'autre bâtisse, de ce côté-ci, est celle du Conseil municipal : ici sont prises les différentes décisions concernant la gestion de la ville, et ce sont ces personnes là qui se rendent au Congrès des Sorciers du Mexique à Mexico, une fois l'an. Par ici, tu as les anciens temples qui sont aujourd'hui pour la plupart des maisons particulières, mais je sais que certains sorciers aiment perpétrer les rituels liés au Soleil, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de leur influence sur la préparation des potions.

\- Comment… où as-tu appris tout ça ?

\- J'ai vécu ici quelques semaines tu sais, et Humberto adorait jouer les guides touristiques, surtout pour me perdre dans une rue et me regarder le chercher, de loin. »

Ils continuèrent leur périple dans les rues de la ville, main dans la main, tandis que Charlie expliquait à Hermione tout ce qu'il connaissait de cette culture et des habitants. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une tour de guet, imposante, que Charlie décrivit comme la plus avancée sur le surplomb. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers de pierre un peu escarpés et, lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés au sommet, Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la mer des Caraïbes et ses eaux magiques, bordée de chaque côté par les verdoyantes côtes mexicaines. Le soleil faisait danser des milliers de minuscules reflets sur la surface turquoise, et une légère brise soulevait paresseusement de petites vagues qui venaient manger le sable blanc tandis que des oiseaux colorés sortaient parfois du couvert des arbres, pour s'y replonger immédiatement.

« C'est un paysage que je n'ai jamais oublié, murmura Charlie. Et rien n'a changé.

\- Charlie… merci. »

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Hein ?

\- Depuis que j'ai pris la décision de rester en Roumanie - ou plutôt que tu m'as poussée à prendre cette décision par ta bienveillance et ta gentillesse - je découvre des choses fantastiques. Des paysages magnifiques. Des cultures dont j'ignorais la beauté et la complexité. Alors, de tout mon cœur, merci. »

Touché par ses mots, il s'approcha encore d'elle pour la serrer contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent, longtemps, mettant dans cette étreinte tout ce qui ne pouvait pas se traduire en mots.

...

Ils rentrèrent en Roumanie en tout début de soirée, avec l'impression d'avoir passé une semaine loin de chez eux. Leur invité surprise refit surface dans l'esprit d'Hermione lorsqu'elle franchit le seul de la maison, se doutant un peu de l'identité du mystérieux personnage : il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle mourrait d'envie de voir, et elle était certaine que Charlie l'avait senti.

Alors qu'ils préparaient le repas quelques coups se firent entendre, et la jeune femme se précipita vers l'entrée pour ouvrir et se jeter dans les bras de la personne qui attendait dehors : c'était bien Liz, comme elle l'avait soupçonné, et la Dresseuse fut très surprise mais pas mécontente de l'accueil.

« Hey ! Vous n'êtes pas partis si longtemps pourtant, si ?

\- Imbécile ! Je me suis inquiétée après l'alerte, l'autre nuit ! Tu as pris des risques, madame ne-fais-rien-d'idiot-en-présence-d'un-grand-dragon !

\- Oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait bien la calmer, cette maman ! »

Elles étaient toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, aucune ne voulant lâcher en premier. Liz lui chuchota alors :

« Bon, il paraît que tu as des trucs à me raconter…

\- Comment tu ?...

\- J'ai vu la tête de Charlie quand il est arrivé sur place, l'autre nuit. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je suppose que tu avais une autre raison de maudire l'alarme, non ?...

\- Mmh, c'est tout à fait possible. Mais il y a des oreilles indiscrètes et je ne peux pas te raconter ça maintenant…

\- Tu as un petit sursis alors. Mais moi aussi j'ai des trucs à raconter ! »

Elles se reculèrent en même temps, souriant à pleines dents, puis rentrèrent dans le salon. Hermione alla chercher trois bières, une pour chacun d'entre eux, puis les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant que Charlie finissait de préparer la bolognaise qui garnirait leurs spaghettis.

« Alors, le Mexique ?

\- Magnifique Liz, tout était magnifique.

\- Tu as aimé Tulum je suppose ? Charlie t'a refourgué une plume de serpent à la noix au nom imprononçable ?

\- Hey ! On ne critique pas les Quetzalcoatl ! s'exclama Charlie depuis son plan de travail.

\- À tes souhaits ! Un jour Hermione, je t'emmènerai voir les Occamy. Et crois-moi, c'est autre chose que ces bidules sans pattes. Bon, sinon, ce week-end, il s'est passé DES TRUCS. Figure-toi que ce très cher Aldo…

\- Aldo, comme dans Aldo-je-ne-sais-pas-m'occuper-d'un-Boutefeu ? Celui à qui j'ai failli aller arracher la tête ? demanda Charlie, toujours au-dessus de ses oignons rissolés.

\- Tu as failli quoi ? répliqua Hermione.

\- Rien, Hermione, il a juste voulu jouer à celui qui avait la plus grosse mais je l'en ai dissuadé. Bref… Oui, cet Aldo là, mon bel italien. Hé bien figure-toi qu'il m'a invitée à manger chez lui, dans deux jours, "pour qu'on puisse discuter de Rusty".

\- Ooooh mais ça sent très bon ça !

\- Exactement.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, moi… ajouta Charlie.

\- Charlie, c'est exactement le genre de prétexte fallacieux qu'un mâle sans grande imagination pourrait inventer pour attirer une fille dans ses filets.

\- Comment ça ? »

En essayant de faire sa plus belle imitation de la voix de Charlie, Hermione lui répondit :

« Que dirais-tu de retourner dans l'eau chaude et accueillante du lagon ?

\- Je n'avais pas ajouté "chaude et accueillante du lagon". Et puis tu étais déjà dans mes filets.

\- Oooh la prétentioooon ! Bon, de toutes façons, tais-toi, répliqua Liz. Je raconte. Donc j'ai accepté, et il est reparti tout guilleret ! Autant te dire que dans deux soirs, je saurais si l'italien est réellement la langue de l'amour. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois très bien oui, lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon, en tous cas, demain après-midi on commence tes leçons particulières !

\- Quelles leçons ? demanda Charlie, un peu d'anxiété dans la voix.

\- Mes leç… commença Hermione, intriguée, avant de comprendre. Oh ! Liz, tu es géniale !

\- Quelles leçons ?

\- J'espère que tu seras attentive. Il y a beaucoup à dire.

\- Oui, promis !

\- QUELLES LEÇONS ? »

Charlie s'était approché d'elles, la poêle à la main, et l'air très mécontent.

« Mes leçons de Cornelongue ! Tu te rappelles ? Je veux absolument étudier les adultes de près et en détail avant de commencer les cours à l'Institut. Je vais revoir Max !

\- Liz, tu as intérêt d'être prudente !

\- Voui voui. Comme toujours, monsieur le ronchon. Bon, tu les prépares ces pâtes, ou tu restes à discuter ? »

Charlie partit en ronchonnant en direction de la cuisinière pour y poser de nouveau sa poêle, sous les regards amusés d'Hermione et Liz. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître sur son torse un joli tablier blanc bordé de délicate dentelle rose, où il était écrit « Je suis comme un petit gâteau au chocolat : tout fondant à l'intérieur ! ». La photo qu'elles firent les laissèrent toute la soirée dans un état d'hilarité profonde, et Charlie se demanda vaguement quel serait le résultat d'encore plus de temps passé toutes les deux avant de rendre compte d'un détail : peu importait combien il se ridiculisait, il adorait voir son Hermione aussi heureuse.

...

* * *

...

Tatsoiiiiin ! Les choses sérieuses commencent pour Liz !

Alors, pour Tulum : c'est une cité Maya en ruines assez étendue quand même (6 km de long le bazar) et vous pouvez trouver des plans assez facilement sur le net si ça vous dit, d'ailleurs l'article Wikipédia est plutôt bien foutu et il est très intéressant à lire pour celles que ça interpelle. Et il existe une ville habitée qui s'appelle aussi Tulum et qui n'est pas loin du site, je trouve ça super fun :p

L'idée était de montrer qu'il existe des villes un peu plus grandes que Pré-au-lard réservées au sorciers, simplement parce qu'ils ont tellement les moyens de faire plein de choses que ce serait dommage de se cantonner à de petits villages... Bref, encore un truc auquel j'avais réfléchi mais jamais couché sur papier x)

Merci d'être toujours plus nombreuses (nombreux?) à me lire, vos review me font toujours autant plaisir (même encore plus !). Vous êtes super !

Prenez soin de vous, à Mardiii !

Des bisous, plein plein :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey hey !

Mmh, un peu tardif mon postage, je suis complètement navrée. Mais ma petite Box n'est pas en cause cette fois : j'avais des tas et des tas de trucs à faire aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire tout ça correctement avant ce soir ! Bref, j'espère que ça se goupillera mieux la semaine prochaine.

En tous cas, dans ce chapitre, de la Liiiz ! Et quant à la fin... Haha, l'une d'entre vous avait prédit que ça arriverait, alors j'en profite pour lui re-dire bravo x)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin :)

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Tout ceci n'est pas à moi, enfin ce que vous reconnaissez évidemment. Heureusement que Lady J.K.R. nous laisse jouer avec tout ce petit monde, on s'embêterait sinon x) en même temps, ça nous permet d'assouvir nos envies de suite :p_

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, voiciii la suiiiite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! C'est très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me faire une review, merci encore !

Berenice : Oh ben tu sais, pour la culture, Wikipédia est carrément mon ami x) j'avais entendu parler de Tulum mais sans plus, cette page m'a vraiment donné de l'inspiration pour le coup quand j'ai vu le plan de la ville. En tous cas je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise, ce chapitre-ci est un peu moins exotique mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même :) et merciiiiii beaucoup pour ta review !

Nyx : Mmh, je sais pas, va falloir négocier sec avec Hermione mais à mon avis c'est mort xD elle est pas vraiment prêteuse... En même temps on ne peut pas l'en blâmer :p. Je suis très contente que ma fic et ses dragons te plaisent, ce sont des créatures qui m'ont toujours faite rêver et je voulais écrire sur eux depuis tellement de temps ! Du coup ça me fait une bonne excuse. En tous cas, si tu aimes Liz, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains. Merci, merci mille fois pour ta revieeew !

Petite-plume : Héhé, je suis ravie que le tour du monde te plaise :p mais là par contre on revient au point de départ, il faut bien les laisser souffler un peu. Et Liz a des trucs à demander et à raconter ! Miss Potins is back ! Et pour le petit Aldo, il fera une apparition dans le prochain chapitre, mais on le verra plus longtemps dans celui d'après normalement (je n'ai pas encore bien fixé mon découpage :p). En tous cas, merciii beaucoup pour tous tes compliments (et pour ce MERVEILLEUX chocolat), c'est adorable. Merci merci merci !

...

* * *

...

À la fin de la soirée, ils étaient tous les trois retournés sur le canapé et discutaient avec animation du Mexique. Liz avait bien été obligée de reconnaître que la plume de Quetzalcoatl était jolie, mais elle s'obstinait pourtant à dire que les Occamy étaient bien plus beaux que leurs lointains cousins mexicains. La conversation dériva un peu sur les études de la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle ait failli s'installer en Inde : avant d'entendre dire qu'un poste se libérait dans l'une des plus grandes réserves de Dragons du monde, elle envisageait sérieusement d'accepter la proposition de travail faite par l'association qui gérait les créatures magiques sur le territoire indien. Elle n'avait évidemment jamais regretté sa décision, mais il arrivait qu'elle aille parfois rendre visite à ses anciens protégés.

« La prochaine fois que j'y vais, tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Oh c'est une super idée ! Évidemment que oui ! lui répondit Hermione, enchantée. Et tu n'aurais pas des cahiers d'études à me montrer en attendant ?

\- Tu te doutes bien que si, lui répondit Liz en souriant. Tu veux venir les voir ce soir ?

\- Oui ! Définitivement, oui !

\- Par contre je ne vais pas vous accompagner les filles, précisa Charlie en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu étais invité ?

\- Ça, c'était totalement gratuit, espèce de sale petit lutin. Mais plus sérieusement, le décalage horaire aura ma peau un jour. Là, je ne rêve que de m'écrouler dans mon lit. Et demain matin je dois partir très tôt… Bref. Pas de bêtises ! »

Il se leva et se pencha pour échanger un baiser passionné avec Hermione, lui souhaita bonne nuit et disparu dans la chambre. Les deux jeunes femmes entendirent distinctement le bruit d'un corps lourd tombant sur le lit en le faisant grincer, et rirent sous cape tandis que Liz accompagnait Hermione qui allait prendre ses affaires pour la nuit.

« Tu crois qu'il a pensé à enlever le tablier ? »

Hermione pouffa de plus belle, attrapant à la hâte les quelques effets dont elle avait besoin. Une fois son sac prêt, la elle attrapa la Dresseuse par le bras et elles sortirent enfin de la maison pour transplaner : Hermione était déjà venue une ou deux fois chez Liz et elle aimait toujours autant l'impression que lui faisait l'endroit. Tout était désorganisé dans un superbe foutoir, ce qui n'empêchait pas la propriétaire des lieux de toujours tout retrouver et de maintenir, dans l'ensemble, un minimum de propreté. Dans le même style que celle de Charlie, la maison était entièrement en bois et l'intérieur lambrissé de chêne clair. Il y avait au mur des dizaines d'affiches de groupes de musique - moldus comme sorciers - tandis que sur les quelques meubles trônaient des romans, éparpillés un peu partout. Il n'y avait pas de table à proprement parler pour le repas, simplement une petite table basse entourée de jolis poufs rebondis et moelleux sur lesquels Hermione adorait se vautrer : elle s'y précipita, laissant choir son sac devant l'entrée, et poussa un soupir de contentement quand elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans les petites billes que recouvrait le tissu.

« C'est ça, mets encore plus le bordel ! Je te dirai rien ! l'invectiva Liz en venant la rejoindre sur un autre pouf.

\- Évidemment que tu ne vas rien me dire. Tu adores le bordel.

\- Mouais. Bon alors, ces potins ? Vous avez pu rattraper un peu le temps perdu ou pas ?

\- D'abord, tu me racontes l'urgence de l'autre soir. Charlie ne m'a pratiquement rien dit ! Tu as fait comment pour calmer la dragonne ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. J'ai essayé de m'approcher le plus près possible sans me faire couper en deux, et puis je ne l'ai plus lâchée des yeux en lui parlant juste assez fort pour qu'elle entende et en restant assez près d'elle pour qu'elle décèle l'odeur de Max sur moi. Au début ça a marché, mais l'un de mes imbéciles de collègues a cru bon d'essayer de lui parler aussi… Alors elle lui a soufflé dessus, je me suis interposée sans cesser de la regarder et j'en ai pris un peu sur l'épaule et le côté du cou. Quand elle a vu que même ça, ça ne me faisait pas bouger, elle a enfin reconnu mon odeur et s'est vraiment calmée. Mais elle ne nous a pas laissé l'examiner, elle est repartie tout de suite dans sa tanière.

\- Mais t'es malade !

\- Mais nooon. C'est une tata de Max !

\- Une…

\- Oui. Elle faisait partie de la même portée que la mère de Max, du coup je savais très bien ce que je faisais en m'avançant vers elle. Et de toutes façons c'était la seule solution, pas question de lui lancer une armada de Stupéfix si on peut s'en passer…

\- C'est si nocif que ça ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit… Ce sort a une influence catastrophique sur leur rythme cardiaque quand on leur lance la quantité nécessaire pour les calmer. On l'a découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, donc raison de plus pour faire doublement attention. Bref… Je crois que tu as des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à me raconter.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?

\- Oooh non. Et crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas résister longtemps, je le vois dans tes yeux : allez, explose Hermione, et dis-moi à quel point j'avais raison pour vous deux.

\- Boon ouiiii tu avais raison. Je me sens… Je me sens tellement bien avec lui ! Je me sens… je ne sais pas. Ça ne fait que deux jours, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps que ça… Et je me rends compte que j'ai l'air d'une ado stupide amourachée du beau gosse de l'école, mais pourtant… Liz, il m'a emmenée au Mexique. Au _Mexique_. C'est tellement incroyable. Mais je sais que même sans les voyages, ma vie avec lui sera une longue aventure, et ça… c'est simplement génial. Alors merci… de m'avoir un peu poussée dans la bonne direction.

\- Hahaaaa je le savais. Bon… Vous avez… consommé ?

\- Liz ! »

Les deux amies se chamaillèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione craque et qu'elle finisse par raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le week-end, ce qui ravit au plus au point son interlocutrice.

« Bon, et toi ? Aldo ?

\- Tu l'aurais vu arriver vers moi, avec son petit air fier qui dissimule tellement - tellement - mal le fait qu'il soit mal à l'aise… C'en était attendrissant. Je savais ce qu'il venait me demander, mais je riais à l'avance en me demandant quel prétexte il allait trouver.

\- Tu ne l'as pas du tout aidé ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? J'étais encore énervée contre lui à propos de Rusty, alors je l'ai bien laissé de démerder. Bref… Il a quand même réussi à me demander avec son flegme forcé tout nul si on pouvait se voir pour parler de Rusty, alors je lui ai répondu qu'il allait falloir y mettre un peu plus d'enthousiasme que ça pour que j'accepte.

\- C'est vilain !

\- J'vais me gêner tiens ! Il est devenu tout rouge et il m'a demandé, une nouvelle fois mais avec beaucoup plus de conviction, s'il pouvait passer chez moi pour qu'on dîne ensemble pour discuter. Et il apporte le dîner, moi je m'occupe de l'apéro… Si ça c'est pas des compétences en négociation, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

\- Liz, tu es diabolique. En plus c'est chez toi… il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Maiiis ne me fais pas passer pour une tarentule !

\- Pourtant tu veux l'attraper dans tes filets, non?

\- Oui mais je ne compte pas le manger ! Enfin... enfin si, mais pas en entier... Et puis là n'est pas la question. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par la détermination de son amie.

« Et tu penses quoi de lui ? Réellement ? »

Liz resta un moment silencieuse.

« Pour être franche, je ne sais pas. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu de relation qui dure un peu, ça serait peut-être un changement agréable… Mais en même temps je ne cours pas réellement après une longue histoire, je suis trop prise par mes chéris pour ça. Alors je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer de voir ce que ça pourrait donner avec Aldo ! Tu penses que c'est une connerie ?

\- Pas du tout ! Commence déjà par voir ce qu'il va se passer dans deux jours… tu verras bien comment il se sent de son côté. Et fais-moi plaisir : fais au moins un peu semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son petit manège, histoire de lui donner un peu confiance et qu'il retrouve son charme italien.

\- J'espère surtout voir son "charme italien" opérer dans un autre domaine, si tu vois ce que j'v…

\- Oui, oui je vois très bien ! D'ailleurs tu as déjà fait cette vanne, tu radotes de plus en plus ma vieille. » l'interrompit Hermione en rigolant.

Liz lui mit un coup dans l'épaule et se leva pour aller mettre en route une bouilloire, puis prépara deux tasses garnies de sachets de thé noir à la cannelle - le préféré de la Dresseuse, accompagnées de petits biscuits au chocolat. Hermione vint la rejoindre, humant avec délice l'odeur du thé, et s'adossa au plan de travail à côté de son amie. Elle arborait une mine un peu inquiète, ce qui interpela rapidement Liz.

« Tu es bizarre tout d'un coup. Quelque chose qui te gêne ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je viens juste de penser qu'il va falloir, un jour ou l'autre, prévenir nos proches de notre relation avec Charlie… et j'angoisse un peu malgré tout. J'avais décidé de m'en foutre, mais visiblement ça n'a pas suffit à mon petit cerveau et je suis inquiète. Il se passe quoi s'ils ne sont pas du tout d'accord ? Sa mère va forcément mal le prendre !

\- Hermione. Hermione ! »

L'intéressée se ressaisit, en proie à une toute petite crise de panique, et écouta la voix rassurante qui s'efforçait de la calmer.

« Avant toute chose, il faut que tu en discute avec Charlie. C'est lui, le mieux placé pour savoir comment anticiper leur réaction et comment le leur annoncer. Mais surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, ça ne changera rien du tout, _du tout_ par rapport à ce que Charlie ressent pour toi. Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime, et crois-moi, quand il est amoureux, rien ni personne ne peut rien y changer. Tu veux qu'on reparle de son ex pour en être convaincue ? C'est elle qui est partie je te le rappelle, je suis sûre que même après leur... dispute, il serait quand même resté avec elle. Et tu es tellement, tellement, tellement mieux qu'elle, à tous les niveaux ! Tu es absolument adorable Hermione, alors s'il-te-plaît arrête de te faire du mauvais sang. D'accord ? »

Elle lui embrassa le front et la prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'Hermione se laissait faire avec gratitude. Lorsque le thé fut prêt elles amenèrent leurs tasse sur la petite table et continuèrent à discuter, beaucoup à propos d'Aldo, avant que Liz ne se lève pour aller chercher ses fameux cahiers d'étude des Occamy.

Elle revint avec quatre énormes carnets reliés de cuir violet, ainsi qu'une pochette de dessins assez imposante : visiblement, Liz aimait les schémas grands et très détaillés. Elle sortit du carton un dessin, magnifique, dont les couleurs crayonnées mettaient en valeur le superbe animal qui y était représenté. Il s'agissait d'une créature au corps serpentin ailé, comme les Quetzalcoatl, mais il était également pourvu de puissantes pattes arrière qui lui donnaient une pose fière et assurée. Toutes ses plumes se déclinaient en un charmant mélange de violet et de bleu, et les écailles de son ventre étaient d'un blanc éclatant tandis que ses yeux étaient cobalt, et comme parcourus d'éclairs. Elle comprenait pourquoi Liz le préférait aux Quetzalcoatl : Liz était une amoureuse des dragons, et avec ses pattes l'Occamy ressemblait plus à un dragon que les créatures mexicaines. Hermione, pour sa part, les trouvait vraiment époustouflants tous les deux, et elle avait hâte d'en voir un de ses propres yeux.

« C'est magnifique ! Tu en as d'autres ? »

Liz lui sortit des dizaines de dessins, parfois de simples croquis mais aussi des schémas anatomiques très détaillés, et Hermione voyait à quel point la jeune femme avait été appliquée dans son travail d'étude : elle faisait clairement preuve ici de l'ordre et de l'organisation qu'elle ne mettait pas dans le rangement de sa maison. En fait c'était très représentatif de son caractère : si elle était parfois un peu brouillon et très exubérante dans sa vie quotidienne, elle menait son travail d'une main de fer. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher son attention lorsqu'on travaillait avec des dragons.

Elles parcoururent ensuite ses cahiers de notes manuscrites, où elle relatait les habitudes alimentaires et de vie en groupe des créatures. Ils préféraient évoluer en communauté d'une petite dizaine d'individus, contrairement aux Quetzalcoatl qui se contentaient souvent de vivre entourés de leur compagnon et des petits. La coquille de leurs œufs était constituée d'argent, une très fine couche d'argent très pur, que les petits n'avaient aucun mal à casser. Ils se servaient ensuite des restes de la coquille pour se faire les dents lorsqu'elles poussaient, quelques semaines après la sortie de l'œuf. Comme leurs cousins mexicains ils se nourrissaient principalement de rongeurs et autres petites bêtes, et ils ne possédaient pas de pouvoir de défense comme l'hypnose des Quetzalcoatl : de ce fait, ils étaient enregistrés comme d'un niveau de classification inférieur à ceux-ci. Leurs pattes leur permettaient cependant d'atteindre une vitesse incroyable à la course, et Liz lui confirma qu'à pleine vitesse on voyait à peine un éclair violet devant soi lorsqu'ils passaient.

La fin de la soirée fila sans qu'elles en aient conscience, mais lorsqu'elle se rendirent compte de l'heure avancée elles décidèrent aller se coucher : le lendemain, Hermione voulait être en forme pour sa nouvelle rencontre avec Max. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre d'amis, la jeune femme fut prise d'une envie soudaine et elle céda à son impulsion avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher :

« Liz ! Ça te dérange si… Si je ne dors pas ici finalement ?...

\- En fait, je me demandais même pourquoi tu croyais que tu allais réellement vouloir dormir ici. Moi à ta place, je serais déjà en train de sauter sur Aldo. Fonce bon sang ! Mais par contre, demain, sois à l'heure et guillerette !

\- Oui m'dame ! » répliqua-t-elle en exécutant un semblant de salut militaire.

Elle reprit ses affaires et sortit à la hâte de la maison sous le regard amusé de Liz, et transplana devant chez Charlie. Elle entra, lança son sac à travers la pièce sur le canapé, se dévêtit pour ne garder que sa culotte et son tee-shirt et se dirigea droit vers la chambre.

Elle patienta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et ouvrit la porte, pour découvrir Charlie étalé de tout son long en travers du lit : elle sourit et vint se placer à côté de lui, en lui poussant un peu les jambes, puis lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui et de contempler son adorable mine endormie.

Elle le sentit alors remuer un peu et le vit s'approcher pour l'embrasser, puis lui demander d'une voix pâteuse :

« N'dors pas chliz ?

\- Non, j'ai préféré revenir et profiter un peu de toi.

\- Mmh. »

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés il esquissa un sourire, puis il se leva et alla dans la salle à manger sous le regard très étonné d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce après avoir pris soin de l'éclairer un peu, elle éclata de rire.

Il se tenait fièrement debout, une cuiller en bois à la main, et pour unique vêtement le petit tablier blanc à dentelle rose qu'elle avait fait apparaître quelques heures avant.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous proposer un petit dessert, Miss ?

\- Mmh, s'il est si bien présenté, je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrais refuser. »

Il se dirigea vers le lit avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, lueur qui leur promettait à tous les deux une nuit très agréable.

...

* * *

...

Hiiii, est-ce que vous visualisez Charlie tout nu sous son tablier?

Bon, chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude... Mais la journée suivante est longue, et pas découpable, donc j'ai tranché avant x) j'en suis totalement désolée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, de continuer d'être là, c'est vraiment super gentiiiil et tout et tout, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de faire des review, je ne pourrai jamais vous dire à quel point ça me met la patate !

À Mardi, faites attention à vous :)

DES BISOUS !


	16. Chapter 16

Saluuut !

OMG, décidément les débuts de semaine sont tendus en ce moment. Une fois de plus j'ai eu un emploi du temps plutôt chargé hier et aujourd'hui, je suis à la maxi-bourre ! J'ai dépassé minuit d'une trentaine de minutes et c'est pas cool du tout... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

Pour me faire pardonner, vous avez un peu de Maaaaax dans ce chapiiiitre ! *Donne un petit coup au dragon pour le mettre sur le devant de la scène et qu'il vous fasse les yeux doux pendant que l'auteur part très loin*

Bonne lectuuuuure !

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Toujours pareiiiiiil, J.K. on t'aime nondidiou !_

...

 **Réponses à la review anonyme :**

Berenice : Gniii voici enfin la suite, à la bourre donc, désolée :'(. En tous cas je suis ravie que la fic te plaise toujours, et oui la confrontation avec les Weasley arrive à grands pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

...

* * *

...

Ils se réveillèrent très en retard sur leur horaire habituel le lendemain matin, retard qui n'était pas sans relation avec les quelques heures - agréablement - mouvementées qu'ils venaient de passer comme en témoignait le petit tablier roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se préparer, enfilant à la va-vite leur tenue de travail et échangeant tout de même un baiser passionné avant de transplaner chacun de leur côté.

Hermione se rendit au centre de la Nurserie en essayant tant bien que mal de coiffer ses cheveux pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'air trop hirsutes, en courant parce qu'elle avait promis à Liz d'être là à l'heure… et que visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Elle fut cependant rassurée lorsqu'elle parvint à l'espace dégagé : Liz n'était pas du tout occupée à regarder sa montre, mais plutôt le bel italien assis dans le fauteuil sur l'accoudoir duquel elle était perchée. Esquissant un sourire, Hermione s'approcha et les salua.

« Salut Aldo, Liz ! »

Ils sursautèrent, visiblement indifférents au monde qui les entourait jusqu'à l'intervention de la jeune femme. Liz lui sourit largement et lui répondit d'une voix malicieuse :

« Hey ! C'est ça que tu appelles "À l'heure et guillerette" ?

\- Ben, guillerette oui… Après, pour l'horaire, j'ai eu… un impondérable.

\- Ben voyons. Il serait pas roux, cet impondérable ? répliqua la Dresseuse.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Bonjour Hermione ! intervint Aldo. Allez Cioban…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Liz !

\- Ok, Liz, arrête de l'embêter… Elle est toujours en avance d'habitude. Et puis tu as eu aussi ton lot de… grasses mat' imprévues, je te rappelle. Au grand dam de Gaby. Même si, si l'on se fie aux rumeurs, tes impondérables à toi étaient plutôt bruns ou blonds…

\- Haaaa, mon cher Aldo, là on va pouvoir commencer à parler sérieusement, répondit Hermione. Tu aurais des potins sur la Madame Commère de la réserve ?

\- Beaucoup moins que Mr. Weasley parce que je ne suis pas là depuis super longtemps, mais je connais quelques histoires oui… »

Hermione bloqua sur le « Mr. Weasley », avant de comprendre qu'Aldo parlait de Charlie. Il regardait Liz avec une lueur amusée et affectueuse dans les yeux.

« Hé ! On ne se ligue pas contre moi ! rétorqua cette dernière. De toutes façons, c'est moi qui en sais le plus sur tout le monde. Alors comme ils disent à Poudlard, " _Draco dormiens nunqui... nunquo... nu..."_ rhâââ bref ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort !

\- Comme si tu dormais… Tu as autant d'énergie qu'un dragon réveillé, quelque soit l'heure !

\- Et ça vous plairait que toute cette énergie soit retournée contre vous ?

\- Moi je trouve que ça dépend comment… » répondit Aldo avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, et de se lever précipitamment.

« Hum, bon, Ciob… Liz, tu m'avais demandé d'attendre Hermione pour faire quoi ? »

L'intéressée se demanda ce qu'il se passait et envoya un long regard interrogateur à son amie, qui s'empressa de l'éclairer avec des excuses plein les yeux.

« Gaby m'a demandé de m'occuper d'un petit nouveau ce matin, un Norvégien à peine sevré qu'on a intercepté sur le marché noir. Du coup Hermione je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi pour ce premier contact, il aurait peur avec plus d'une personne, déjà que ça va être tendu... En revanche, Aldo ici présent va me remplacer avec les petits Cornelongues et ça tombe très bien, comme ça tu révises l'anatomie des petits avant de voir les grands cet après-midi ! On se retrouve ici au déjeuner et après on y va. Bon, je suis déjà à la bourre - on se demande à cause de qui - alors je file. »

Elle se leva et partit sans une parole de plus, laissant ses deux interlocuteurs en tête à tête sans leur laisser le loisir de répliquer. Hermione regarda Aldo qui arborait une expression très neutre et se décida à lui poser la question qui la gênait :

« Tu… Est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ton avis au moins ? Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- C'est pas comme si elle me demandait mon avis d'habitude de toutes façons.

\- Si ça te gêne vraiment je peux retourner chez Charlie et étudier ses carnets, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je lui dirai que je suis venue avec toi si tu as peur des réprimandes.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Liz ! répondit-il précipitamment, un peu trop peut-être. Et tu ne me gênes pas. Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude d'avoir un public.

\- Ha mais je ne suis pas un public, si je viens il faut que tu me laisses participer ! Sinon je n'apprendrai rien.

\- Ok… On y va alors, ils nous attendent certainement. »

Ils se mirent en route vers le paysage des Cornelongues : il ressemblait en tous points aux alentours de la Nurserie, et Hermione s'était longtemps demandé le pourquoi de cet « enclos » avant de se décider à poser la question à Liz. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'effectivement, lors de l'élaboration des plans de la réserve, les Dresseurs et les Mages Architectes avaient considéré l'éventualité d'une zone en plein air pour les Cornelongues - puisqu'ils étaient sur le bon territoire - mais l'idée avait été finalement rejetée : le bâtiment de la Nurserie disposait d'une bonne couche supplémentaire de protections magiques contre les indésirables, et les étendre sur une aire extérieure aurait demandé plus de travail pour une efficacité moindre sur le long terme. Il avait donc été naturellement décidé que les petits Cornelongues seraient logés à la même enseigne que leurs cousins des neiges, des îles ou des plaines. Liz lui avait confié comprendre le raisonnement mais le désapprouvait totalement : elle pensait que les dragons avaient une affinité particulière avec leur environnement et que, lorsqu'il était possible de le faire, il valait mieux les laisser en plein air.

Aldo et Hermione avaient atteint leur but et marchaient à présent dans l'herbe qui recouvrait une grande plaine, très semblable à toutes celles qui étaient maintenant familières à la jeune femme. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que deux petits boulets de canon verts et dorés les aient rejoints et s'agitent autour d'eux, esquissant avec un peu de difficulté les prémices du vol. Ils avaient été attirés par l'odeur de viande que dégageait le sac d'Aldo, et savaient que c'était ainsi qu'on leur apportait leur petit déjeuner : c'était un horaire que tous les Dresseurs s'efforçaient de respecter quand ils l'avaient adopté une première fois, afin de donner un repère fixe aux petits dans la matinée.

Aldo sortit donc les quartiers de viande fraîche - du bison, selon toute vraisemblance - du sac et commença à les lancer devant ses protégés, les regardant avec amour et dévotion. Hermione avait l'habitude du spectacle et nota qu'ils étaient particulièrement solidaires entre eux, attendant sagement leur tour de se jeter sur un morceau sans essayer de piquer celui de l'autre : ce genre de comportement très attentionné, si tôt dans la vie d'un jeune dragon, dénotait souvent d'un traumatisme comme la perte de la mère ou celle d'un autre dragon de la portée - en temps normal, les petits se faisaient un jeu de chiper la nourriture de leurs frères et sœurs.

Lorsqu'il eut vidé le sac, Aldo s'assit sur le sol près des dragons tandis qu'ils finissaient les derniers reliefs de leur repas. Hermione prit place à côté de lui et en profita pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus :

« Alors Aldo… Tu travaillais où avant de venir ici ?

\- J'étais employé par un riche sorcier de chez moi, en Italie. Il avait une propriété à la lisière de la forêt d'Umbra et en possédait une petite partie, où il élevait un troupeau de Sombrals : c'était à moi de m'en occuper. »

Hermione nota qu'Aldo avait utilisé du passé pour parler de cet homme, mais elle le laissa terminer.

« Et puis ce sorcier est décédé. Sa femme et ses héritiers ont voulu se débarrasser du troupeau des bêtes qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir - ils ne les avaient jamais vus avant la mort de leur mari et père, et ne pouvaient les supporter. Ils les ont confiés à une réserve naturelle préservant des centaines de créatures magiques, en Autriche, et moi j'ai perdu mon emploi.

\- Et tu as tout de suite cherché à travailler avec les dragons ?

\- Pas du tout ! J'en ai profité pour voyager, pour me renseigner un peu à propos de ce qu'il y avait à offrir pour quelqu'un comme moi : à la sortie de l'école, quelques années auparavant, j'avais obtenu mon diplôme de Soins aux créatures magiques mais pas avec de brillantes notes, et je n'avais que peu d'expérience sur le terrain avec les bêtes - mis à part les Sombrals, bien entendu. Je ne savais pas du tout qui aurait voulu embaucher quelqu'un avec ce genre de profil peu engageant. Et puis finalement, de pays en pays, j'ai fini par me créer un petit réseau de connaissances et l'une d'elles m'a présenté au directeur de la réserve lorsqu'un Dresseur est parti.

\- Mais, pardon de te demander ça, tu n'aurais pas dû suivre une formation pour travailler avec des dragons ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que ça se passe normalement, mais j'ai dû faire bonne impression au directeur j'imagine. Je ne te cache pas que ça a été… difficile au début. N'ayant pas eu de formation adéquate, comme les autres, j'ai beaucoup observé et je me contentais des tâches ingrates qu'on voulait bien me confier. Liz a été d'une grande aide pour moi, elle répondait toujours à mes questions avec beaucoup de patience même si elle me houspillait quand je le méritais… comme l'autre jour. D'ailleurs, je… désolé.

\- Désolé ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Pour le Boutefeu.

\- Oh, mais c'est déjà oublié !

\- Non, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est la première fois qu'on me laisse m'occuper seul d'un cas un peu particulier comme celui-ci, qui demande beaucoup de savoir-faire et d'autorité. Alors je l'ai peut-être un peu trop chouchouté… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai même pas été blessée. On fait tous des erreurs. »

Il lui adressa un sourire timide qu'elle lui rendit, éclatant, tandis qu'ils se relevaient pour faire commencer aux petits leurs exercices de vol. Hermione avait été émue par l'histoire du Dresseur sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait senti qu'il était d'une certaine manière attaché aux Sombrals et à son ancien employeur.

Ils firent jouer les petits jusqu'à être eux-mêmes hors d'haleine, et se virent récompensés par une docilité peu commune lorsqu'ils passèrent en revue l'état physique des dragons. Hermione en profitait pour mettre ses connaissances à l'épreuve :

« Ici, si je me souviens bien, on a l'os de la queue dont on suppose qu'il pouvait se détacher du reste du corps si besoin, il y a longtemps ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. En fait, il y a la présence ténue de ce qui étaient certainement autrefois des septums concaves vers l'avant, coupant les parties molles et le milieu des vertèbres à intervalles réguliers le long de la deuxième moitié de la queue. Enfin, si l'on se réfère au mode de fonctionnement des lézards par exemple, ils devaient aussi avoir des muscles spécialement dédiés à cet usage, celui de briser la queue en une zone de faible résistance, mais ces muscles n'existent plus sur les Cornelongues d'aujourd'hui.

\- Mais comment ?...

\- Comment se débrouillaient-ils sans leur queue ? On ne sait pas. Le vol devait être impossible, mais on suppose aussi que l'organe repoussait rapidement - aidé par la magie sans aucun doute.

\- D'accord. Et là, l'articulation de l'aile… »

Ils continuèrent ainsi tant que les petits acceptaient de se laisser faire, mais ces derniers finirent par se lasser et partirent se dégourdir les pattes en s'ébrouant. Aldo et Hermione les regardèrent se rouler dans l'herbe et essayer de s'attraper l'un l'autre en poussant des petits cris joyeux, et la jeune femme sortit un petit carnet de croquis pour ajouter les informations qu'Aldo lui avait données.

En fin de matinée ils se levèrent pour rejoindre le centre de la Nurserie, non sans avoir caressé le museau des deux petits Cornelongues avant de partir, et Hermione tenta de poser de nouvelles questions à Aldo :

« L'Italie ne te manque pas ? »

Un air de profonde mélancolie se peignit sur le visage de l'intéressé, répondant ainsi à sa place.

« Tous les jours. J'aime tellement mon pays natal… Mais j'ai trop de souvenirs douloureux là-bas, pour le moment je ne souhaite pas y revenir. Et je me plais beaucoup ici. Mais un jour j'aimerais bien y amener…

\- Oui ?

\- Non… laisse. »

Il se mura ensuite dans le silence, mais Hermione savait de qui il avait voulu parler, et c'est toute guillerette qu'elle vint à la rencontre de Liz ce midi là.

« Alors, ce petit Norvégien ?

\- Un amour. Complètement en panique, mais j'ai pas mal amorcé le boulot je pense. Et vous ? Tout s'est bien passé ? »

C'est Aldo qui répondit, encore un peu embarrassé.

« Très bien. Hermione a de très bonnes connaissances des Cornelongues déjà, vous n'avez pas chômé toutes les deux !

\- Ha, mais aussi, elle a eu le meilleur professeur. Hein Hermione ?

\- Oui, je dois bien l'admettre. » répondit Aldo à la place d'Hermione qui acquiesça.

Liz rayonnait, littéralement.

« Bon, en tous cas merci Aldo de m'avoir laissée t'accompagner, c'était très instructif.

\- Oui, il faudra se refaire ça ! Allez je vous laisse. Faites attention avec les adultes cet après-midi ! »

Il partit sans demander son reste et sans se retourner, comme s'il avait peur de se dévoiler un peu plus. Hermione adressa un clin d'œil à Liz et lui chuchota qu'elle avait des choses à lui raconter, puis elles prirent le déjeuner qu'elles s'étaient amené pour aller le manger à l'extérieur : elles voulaient profiter au maximum des dernières belles journées d'Août. Tout en cassant la graine Hermione raconta à Liz ce qu'Aldo lui avait confié - et dont elle était déjà au courant, et fut ravie d'entendre que le Dresseur la tenait en haute estime. Elle s'en doutait, mais l'entendre confirmer lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

« Donc tu penses qu'il m'aime bien ?

\- Tu le savais déjà non ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, pour tout te dire.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est chouette. »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant la mine heureuse de Liz. Elle était aussi impatiente que son amie de savoir comment le rendez-vous du lendemain soir se passerait, et ne manquerait pas de la harceler de questions le jour suivant la soirée fatidique.

Elles rangèrent les contenants de leur repas puis se levèrent, impatientes d'aller rejoindre les grands dragons, et surtout de revoir Max. Comme la première fois, Liz demanda à Hermione de la suivre pas à pas et lui fit à nouveau promettre de déguerpir au moindre signe montrant que les choses ne se passaient pas bien. Elles n'empruntèrent pas tout à fait la même direction cependant : elles bifurquèrent dans une partie de la forêt qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, et elle dû redoubler de vigilance pour marcher dans les pas de la Dresseuse.

Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une petite zone dégagée entre les arbres, non loin de la montagne, puis s'assirent comme la fois précédente à même le sol pour attendre le protégé de Liz. Il ne tarda pas à se montrer : Hermione vit son imposante masse s'élever du haut de la montagne et leur foncer dessus, mais elle n'en ressentit - presque - aucune inquiétude. Elle savait qu'il ne leur ferait aucun mal tant que Liz serait avec elle.

Il atterrit à grand fracas et vint tout de suite voir sa maman par procuration, la laissant caresser son long museau et fermant les yeux de contentement alors qu'il sentait son odeur familière. Liz avait les yeux rivés dans celui, immense et doré, que le dragon tournait vers elle et Hermione avait presque l'impression qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie tant ce regard était expressif. Elle était littéralement baignée dans une aura de soulagement et de joie qui irradiait depuis chaque écaille du dragon et n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir elle aussi s'approcher de lui.

Enfin, Liz se recula vers elle et elle l'amena, comme la première fois, devant son protégé. Il se laissa faire tout de suite cette fois, reconnaissant cette jeune humaine qui portait un peu l'odeur de Liz par endroits, et la laissa elle aussi toucher doucement ses écailles étincelantes et ses cornes dorées.

« Tu es toujours aussi beau. »

Liz sourit et acquiesça, murmurant des mots à son dragon en entraînant Hermione sur le flanc gauche de celui-ci.

« Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu examines correctement les écailles. Il faut absolument que tu repères les différentes parties qui les constituent : comme chez la plupart des dragons il s'agit d'écailles que l'on appelle "écailles cornées". Elles sont plutôt plates, très légèrement bombées au milieu, et imbriquées les unes par-dessus les autres de la tête au bout de la queue. Tiens regarde… »

Elle désigna une écaille un peu décollée des autres, sur le point de tomber, et elle la souleva légèrement pour montrer le dessous à Hermione.

« Celle-ci ne va pas tarder à être remplacée. Si tu regardes en-dessous, tu peux voir qu'elle ne possède pas d'ostéoderme - une partie inférieure ossifiée - contrairement aux écailles d'autres espèces comme le Pansedefer ou le Norvégien. La surface est évidemment composée, comme je te l'avais déjà dit, d'une corne de kératine très solide et très dense. Sur le bord, là où elle est le plus élimée, tu peux constater qu'on voit de légers reflets transparents lorsqu'on s'approche : c'est cette partie là qui renvoie le plus le soleil et qui leur donne ce côté tellement étincelant lorsqu'ils volent.

\- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois, mais les petits ne sont pas tout à fait de la même couleur, non ?

\- Effectivement. Ils sont un tout petit peu plus clairs, mais ils prennent rapidement leur couleur définitive.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'approcher des ailes ? »

Liz emmena Hermione avec elle, puis parla doucement à Max en lui flattant le cou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait d'allonger. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol, et n'ayant aucune réaction lorsque Liz étala l'une de ses ailes par-dessus son flanc.

« L'intérieur de leurs ailes est aussi constitué d'écailles, mais pas au sens où on l'entend habituellement : elles s'apparentent presque à celles qui recouvrent les ailes des papillons sauf qu'elles ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de "poudreuses". Ce sont des membranes minuscules, fines et très souples, qui peuvent durcir ponctuellement en des endroits précis pour éviter à l'aile d'être percée ou atteinte par un sort. C'est l'un des mécanismes de défense le plus au point chez les dragons, sans doute en place pour se protéger des coups de cornes lors des combats entre mâles Cornelongues : une aile trouée est terriblement handicapante pour les dragons, comme tu peux t'en douter.

\- C'est… incroyable ?

\- Oui. Bon, le système a ses limites dans le sens où un seul endroit peut être protégé à la fois, et dans une zone d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres de diamètre seulement, mais par contre c'est un réflexe : le dragon n'a pas besoin de penser à se protéger, ça se fait tout seul lorsque l'impact est imminent. Il me semble que le gouvernement d'ici tente depuis des années de mettre en place un tel système pour équiper leur équivalent de vos Aurors, mais sans succès. »

Elles continuèrent à parler des écailles pendant un bon moment, Hermione se rendant compte que de tels renseignements pourraient lui être très utiles plus tard, si elle venait à se trouver devant des écailles fossilisées. Et le sujet était de toutes façons passionnant, sans compter la présence de Max lui-même qui avait ce charisme tranquille du dragon blasé.

Elles finirent par laisser Max après plusieurs heures à l'observer sous toutes les coutures, détaillant les différents types d'écailles qui le recouvraient, puis partirent la mort dans l'âme après que Liz et son protégé eurent échangé une longue étreinte pleine d'émotions et de promesses. Comme à sa précédente visite, Hermione avait trouvé que le temps passait trop vite et était repartie bouleversée par la proximité de Liz et de son protégé, et par les émotions que cette proximité lui faisait ressentir. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Charlie pour lui raconter sa merveilleuse journée et l'écouter parler des dragons pendant de longues heures, blottie dans ses bras.

...

* * *

...

Hiiii il m'avait manqué ce petit Max. Alors, on en sait un peu plus sur Aldo... J'espère qu'il vous plaît toujours et que vous le trouvez digne de Liz (même si on ne sait pas encore s'ils vont finir ensemble, les canaillous). En tous cas, il pense déjà, lui aussi, à faire voyager sa belle :)

Bon, et aussi : Félicitations à Petite plume de folie (décidément, un pseudo avec "plume" dedans doit être prédestiné à faire des chiffres ronds dans cette fic :p) pour avoir fait la 200ième review ! 200 reviews, j'en reviens pas, vous êtes fous. Merciiiiiiiii merci merci merci, c'est incroyable !

Portez-vous bien, à Mardiiii j'espère un peu plus tôôôôôt !

Des bisous


	17. Chapter 17

Saluuut!

Héhé, il est pas tout à fait minuit... OUI OUI, on est toujours Mardi, pendant encore deux minutes. Gniiihihihihi. Bon, ce soir, de la discussion à coeur ouvert, et du rendez-vous ! Accrochez vous, Liz est dans la place. Bonne lectuuuure :) on se retrouve à la fin !

...

 _ **Disclaimer :** Hop hop hop, rien à moi, toussa, toussa. Vous connaissez la chanson._

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Petite-plume : Hiii non, la 200ième review c'était Petite plume de folie ! Mais la ressemblance entre vos deux pseudos m'a faite rire :p et puis j'attends que tu me désigne ton couple aléatoire... mon clavier est dans les starting blocks ! Je suis super contente qu'Aldo te plaise, on en apprendra un peu plus sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'ouvrira (notamment à Liz, bien évidemment). En tous cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer leur rendez-vouuuus ! Plein de bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour toutes les autres, c'est super gentil de m'en poster autant :)

Nyx : Hiii ouiii ce petit Maxou, je l'aime beaucoup aussi. C'est vraiment chouette qu'Aldo te plaise parce que du coup vous allez être amenés à pas mal de revoir, et à le découvrir en douceur à travers ses confidences. Et le rendez-vous, c'est pour tout de suiiiite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ton indulgence, c'est vrai que ça m'embête de poster aussi tard, j'ai commencé tellement de fic qui n'ont jamais été finies que ça m'a traumatisée je crois x) en tous cas merciiii pour ta review ! Des bisous :p

Aventure : Haaa merci beaucoup d'être revenue lire la suite :) c'est cool que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, on va bientôt revoir Harry et Ginny et en apprendre un peu plus sur le bel Aldo. Merciiii pour ta review, et voici la suite ! Des bisous !

...

* * *

...

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez eux, Hermione eut la jolie surprise de voir que son amant était déjà là et qu'il s'activait devant la cuisinière : elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, le laissant haletant et heureux tandis qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers sa marmite.

« Pas de tablier ce soir ?

\- Ha, si je l'avais mis, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé terminer la soupe.

\- Hé ! J'ai un minimum de self-contrôle… »

Il lui lança une œillade sceptique et amusée.

« … bon, ok, tu as sans doute raison. Alors, soupe de quoi au fait ? C'est pas tellement un temps à soupe.

\- En fait, en disant "soupe", je voulais dire gaspacho, chère critique culinaire.

\- Mais il ne sera pas assez froid pour ce soir !

\- Mmh, tu te souviens que nous sommes des sorciers ?

\- Aaargh je suis navrée, j'ai l'esprit encore tout embrumé par Max…

\- Mouais, excuse facile ça… Bon, ça s'est bien passé avec le grand ?

\- C'est un amour. Il s'est laissé docilement tripoter dans tous les sens…

\- Tu le sais, que je suis très docile aussi ?

\- Charlie !

\- Bon, bon, je me tais. »

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur le nez et avait toujours un grand sourire lorsqu'elle lui raconta en détail tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Il écouta sans l'interrompre, se doutant quelle serait la première question qu'elle allait lui poser.

« Mais dis-moi… pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, de leurs ailes, aux Cornelongues ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien lu à ce sujet dans tes carnets ?

\- Je savais que tu allais me demander ça… Hé bien, les carnets où j'étudie les Cornelongues sont vraiment vieux, et à l'époque on n'était encore sûrs de rien à propos de leurs ailes. On avait une vague idée que quelque chose se passait à ce niveau là - elles n'avaient pas l'air si solides, et pourtant elles résistaient à des chocs terribles qui auraient dû les percer - mais rien de bien concret.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ?...

\- Et je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que Liz m'avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

\- Hein ?

\- Elle savait que tu t'intéresserais aux adultes à un moment où à un autre, et elle m'a demandé de lui laisser le privilège de t'en parler. C'est… c'est beaucoup grâce à elle qu'on a compris le mécanisme de défense en fait, mais je suppose qu'elle ne t'a rien dit…

\- Non !

\- Je m'en doutais, elle est très discrète à propos des découvertes qu'elle fait. Crois-moi, on en a plus appris sur les Cornelongues depuis les quelques années qu'elle a passées à la réserve que depuis les deux derniers siècles.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas mieux placée dans la hiérarchie de la réserve alors ?

\- Pour les même raisons que moi : elle n'en a rien à faire. La seule chose qui nous intéresse, elle et moi, c'est de faciliter au maximum la vie de ces créatures magnifiques que sont les dragons et d'en apprendre le plus possible à propos d'eux et de leurs incroyables capacités, parce qu'ils sont notre lien le plus ancien avec la magie. Ils sont probablement parmi les premières créatures magiques à avoir foulé cette Terre, bien, bien avant nous. Mais je pense que tu en apprendras plus au cours de tes études à ce propos !

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai hâte de commencer…

\- Je m'en doute. Dis…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me promets que tu n'iras pas convoler avec le premier professeur doté d'un fouet et d'un chapeau que tu rencontreras ? »

Hermione éclata de rire puis répondit, d'un air espiègle :

« Mmh, tout dépendra de la présence ou non d'un certain tablier après le dîner. »

Elle repartit en direction du canapé pour s'y écrouler, et au moment où elle allait se mettre à comater une énorme chouette s'écrasa pratiquement sur la grande vitre du salon. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment pour aller ouvrir à l'animal qui se percha sur une chaise en tendant impérieusement sa patte : un tout petit rouleau de parchemin y était attaché.

« Anca ! Mais dans quel état tu t'es mise ? Il était si urgent que ça, ce parchemin ? »

Il s'agissait de la chouette de Liz, visiblement toute ébouriffée par un vol effréné jusqu'à chez eux, qu'Hermione caressa doucement en détachant la missive d'une main. Elle lui apporta ensuite un petit bol d'eau et quelques graines, gagnant au passage un regard reconnaissant et un hululement soulagé.

Elle ouvrit enfin le parchemin, très intriguée :

 _ALDO VIENT CE SOIR ! Le directeur a demandé à le voir demain soir et il ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer, alors il m'a demandé de venir plutôt aujourd'hui, là, dans un quart d'heure ! Je n'ai pas voulu débarquer chez vous parce que j'avais pas du tout, du tout envie de vous voir copuler comme des lapins sur la cuisine mais SACHE QUE J'ATTENDS DE L'ENVOI D'ONDES POSITIVES. Parce que je suis drôlement remontée là. Pourquoi je perds du temps à écrire ? Bah. Tout est en bordel de toutes façons. MAIS POURQUOI J'ÉCRIS ENCORE CE FOUTU PARCHEMIN bref je suis très en colère, demain sois là à l'heure !_

Hermione dut lire et relire le parchemin pour être certaine de tout déchiffrer, son amie ayant écrit très mal et très rapidement, mais elle éclata quand même de rire lorsqu'elle eut tout compris. Elle expliqua en deux mots à Charlie le contenu de la lettre, et ils furent d'accord pour dire qu'Aldo avait intérêt à être irréprochable s'il voulait sortir vivant de la soirée.

Tout fut bientôt prêt, et ils prirent quelques instants pour s'accorder un apéritif et quelques baisers sur le canapé avant le dîner, tout en se racontant leur journées respectives. Hermione se détendait petit à petit, heureuse d'être avec son amant, et espérait que la soirée de Liz se déroulerait aussi bien que la sienne.

...

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la réserve, un jeune Italien avançait doucement en direction de la maison de Liz. Il avait délibérément transplané un peu trop loin pour avoir le temps de rassembler son courage en marchant : cela faisait des semaines qu'il attendait de passer une soirée avec la jolie brune, des semaines qu'il se torturait l'esprit en essayant de trouver un prétexte valable. Et il avait en plus fallu chambouler tous leurs plans à cause de ce stupide entretien…

Lorsqu'il avait gentiment rembarré Liz quelques mois auparavant, il était terriblement angoissé à l'idée de décevoir quiconque à la réserve - et surtout le directeur - et ne voulait pas se consacrer à autre chose qu'à l'apprentissage de son métier. Et puis cette femme si sûre d'elle et si exubérante l'avait un peu inquiété, il s'était même demandé si elle ne s'était pas fichue de lui. Depuis il avait appris à la connaître et il savait que ce n'était pas du tout son genre : il avait été impressionné par sa connaissance infinie des dragons, par sa patience, par sa constante joie de vivre… et il se mordait les doigts chaque jour de l'avoir repoussée.

Alors il avait finalement tenté le tout pour le tout en lui proposant cette soirée, en se persuadant que tout allait bien se passer… Mais il était à présent arrivé devant la porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes et il ne trouvait pas le courage de frapper. Il regarda les plats qui pendaient dans les sacs enroulés à ses poignets, se demandant vaguement s'il pouvait les déposer sur le paillasson et partir très vite et très loin, mais se dit que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle : Liz se mettrait probablement dans une colère terrible s'il lui posait un lapin, et il était hors de question d'encourir à nouveau ses foudres. En espérant à moitié que personne ne lui ouvrirait, il leva doucement la main et frappa avec son index, toujours aussi doucement, contre le panneau de bois.

À peine le premier coup eut-il résonné que la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas sur une Liz passablement irritée :

« Hé ben ! Tu comptais rester coincé encore longtemps devant cette satanée porte ? Des plombes que je te vois par la fenêtre et que j'attends que tu te décides ! »

Une fois la première surprise passée, Aldo rit doucement. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Je suis navré. En fait j'avais peur d'être en avance !

\- Mouais, et moi j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu allais te barrer en courant ! Et puis tu es en avance d'une journée entière de toutes façons, ne l'oublions pas… Alors cinq minutes de plus ou de moins… Bon, entre, imbécile. »

Elle fit signe à Aldo de la suivre et partit en direction de la cuisine pour qu'il puisse y déposer ses sacs. Sur le chemin il jeta des regards furtifs un peu partout, soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un intérieur anarchique, et appréciant pour la première fois la Dresseuse dans une tenue un peu plus décontractée : elle portait évidemment l'un de ses sempiternels jeans noirs, qui lui allaient par ailleurs très bien, mais avait choisi de le rehausser avec un haut bleu nuit un peu lâche, à manches longues, qui lui dénudait les épaules. Le jeune Dresseur rougit en imaginant les courbes qui se cachaient sous ce top et qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien devinées, mais il essaya de reprendre contenance et arbora l'air blasé qu'il adoptait quand il était mal à l'aise.

« Alors, tu nous as cuisiné quoi de bon ? demanda Liz d'un ton enjoué lorsqu'Aldo eut posé ses sacs sur le plan de travail.

\- Ma très chère Liz, tu vas avoir le privilège de goûter mes - célèbres - pâtes au Pesto ! J'espère que ton apéritif sera à la hauteur du challenge. Et je n'ai même pas parlé du dessert. »

Liz le regarda en biais, complètement désenchantée par cette frime, puis se tourna entièrement vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de répondre :

« Mmh, je suis certaine que ça aurait l'air encore meilleur si tu étais moins pédant ?

\- Que... quoi ? »

Elle marqua une pause pour choisir ses mots, soucieuse de mettre rapidement les choses au clair entre eux.

« Bon, Aldo, il faut qu'on règle un truc tout de suite. Je sais que quand on est au boulot tu te sens obligé d'avoir l'air dur et fier à cause des autres Dresseurs, commença-t-elle avec emphase, je sais aussi que parfois ils ne sont... pas sympa avec toi. Mais si tu comptes passer la soirée ici, tu arrêtes tout de suite de prendre cet air de vieux macho prétentieux ou bien tu sors. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, perdant peu à peu son assurance feinte sans savoir par quoi la remplacer. Liz s'approcha un peu de lui et leva la main pour la déposer sur sa joue, le regardant droit dans les yeux en s'adoucissant un peu.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je sais combien tu t'appliques, et peu importe ton absence de formation avec les dragons : ça se voit que tu aimes notre réserve et que tu ferais tout pour protéger nos résidents. Et de toutes façons, là, tout de suite, on n'est pas au boulot. »

Elle ôta sa main du visage d'Aldo et reprit une expression agacée.

« Donc, encore une fois, deux options : soit tu arrêtes de te forcer à être insupportable, soit tu repars chez toi avec tes pâtes et ton dessert. »

Il eut alors une réaction très inattendue, pour elle comme pour lui : il avança ses bras et la serra contre lui, très fort.

« Merci. Je vais arrêter, promis. Ne me jette pas dehors. »

Dans son étreinte Liz sourit très largement et décida que la soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Elle se dégagea doucement et replaça son haut, puis demanda à Aldo d'une voix beaucoup plus amicale :

« Et donc, ce dessert ?

\- Ha, surprise. Sache seulement que c'est aussi un plat de chez moi !

\- D'accord... Pour avoir fait un tel teasing j'espère que c'est vraiment exceptionnel ! »

Il sourit doucement en mettant le plat au réfrigérateur et sortit le grand paquet de pâtes qu'il avait prévu, ainsi que la boîte de sauce Pesto qu'il avait cuisinée avant de l'amener. Ils mirent chauffer la marmite d'eau et partirent en direction de la petite table pour prendre l'apéritif : Liz avait sorti un bocal de zacusca de champignons maison à tartiner, et acheté diverses sortes d'olives et de chips. Elle leur servit deux blondes bien mousseuses et ils discutèrent de Rusty et de ce qu'Aldo devait faire pour le reprendre un peu mieux en main : Liz lui expliqua en long et en large sa propre méthode pour acquérir un peu d'autorité sur les petits et les jeunes dragons, tandis qu'il notait précieusement chaque conseil dans un coin de sa mémoire.

...

Hermione et Charlie étaient passés à table et la jeune femme n'en finissait pas de s'extasier sur le gaspacho, pour le plus grand plaisir du chef. Il remarqua cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si un voile d'anxiété tombait parfois sur le regard chocolat de sa compagne, et essaya de savoir de quoi il retournait.

« Je suis vraiment si transparente ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas le premier à me faire la réflexion.

\- Alors raconte-moi avant que je m'imagine des trucs encore pire.

\- C'est rien… Simplement, je sais qu'on ne pourra pas vivre en autarcie très longtemps, et qu'à un moment il faudra parler de nous avec… avec…

\- Mes parents ? »

Hermione répondit d'une toute petite voix.

« Oui. »

Charlie lui prit la main sur la table et essaya de la rassurer.

« Moi, comme je te l'ai dit, je pense que le plus dur est fait. Nous en avons parlé à Harry et Ginny, et… je sais que s'ils avaient fait un blocage tu aurais été malheureuse comme les pierres. Mes parents - enfin plutôt, ma mère, parce que mon père ne verrait même pas en quoi ça pourrait poser problème... Ma mère donc, j'en fais mon affaire. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne sera pas… surprise. Évidemment qu'elle le sera, parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. Et pour moi. Et pour Ron. Elle s'inquiète pour tout le monde… Mais elle verra qu'on tient l'un à l'autre, et que de toutes façons elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certain. Et je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu te tortures l'esprit à propos de ça quand tes cours commenceront, tu auras bien d'autres trucs à faire et à réfléchir !

\- Comment ça, "le plus tôt" ?

\- Le week-end prochain, ma mère a demandé à tout le monde de venir pour un repas de famille - laisse moi terminer, continua-t-il en interrompant Hermione qui avait commencé à protester en paniquant. Tu n'as pas reçu de hibou non pas parce que tu n'es pas invitée, mais parce qu'elle m'a demandé de te faire passer le mot. Donc je te le fais passer. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'y aller tout les deux, comme ça on se débarrasse de la corvée et tu es tranquille. »

Hermione tomba dans un mutisme boudeur, lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux en direction de son interlocuteur.

« Et puis… Hum, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre du coup, mais… j'en ai parlé à Bill.

\- À Bill ?

\- Oui. Bill a toujours été… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, c'est mon grand frère quoi. Mon confident. Il en sait plus à propos de moi que tout le reste de ma famille réunie. Je ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas lui cacher une chose aussi… importante. Tu n'imagines pas la place que tu as prise dans ma vie Hermione, je ne l'avais jamais dit mais je sais aujourd'hui avoir pris la meilleure décision du monde en te proposant de t'installer ici. Et il était absolument hors de question que je cache tout ce bonheur à Bill. Tu comprends ?... »

Hermione se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, pour lui répondre que oui, elle comprenait, et qu'une telle déclaration méritait bien un bisou. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Charlie brisa le silence :

« Donc ne t'en fais pas. Bill est de notre côté, il est très heureux pour nous. Harry et Ginny aussi. Percy ne se mêle pas des affaires de cœur des autres, et surtout pas de celles de ses frères, et il t'aime bien. Je ne pense pas que Fred et Georges sortent quelque chose de plus grave que des blagues vaseuses, mais il me semble que tu as l'habitude maintenant… Et ma mère, je te le promets, quand elle verra combien tu me rends heureux, ne pourra que donner sa bénédiction.

\- Et Ron ?...

\- Ron n'aura rien à dire, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire et qu'il se ferait tomber dessus par une Ginny très, très en colère. Tout se passera bien. Et puis je pense que nous ne serons pas la plus grande sensation du dîner… Il me semble que ma petite sœur aura bien plus intéressant à raconter.

\- Oh ! Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs je suis très impressionné, je pensais que tu craquerais et que tu me raconterais tout… Mais même pas. Bref, ma mère sera beaucoup plus préoccupée par l'arrivée d'un nouveau bébé - en plus, un bébé de sa seule fille et de son septième fils de cœur - pour nous faire la tête : elle sera complètement extatique.

\- Bon… D'accord. Mais je ne promets pas d'être aimable avec Ron.

\- Et personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, surtout pas moi. Alors, on le finit ce gaspacho ? »

Hermione alla se remettre à sa place après un dernier baiser, et ils finirent le dîner sur des sujets plus légers tout en se demandant à quelle sauce Aldo était mangé au même moment.

...

De leur côté, les deux Dresseurs avaient fini les pâtes au Pesto - que Liz avait trouvé absolument succulentes - et Aldo était allé chercher le dessert dans le frigo. Il revint à table avec deux petites assiettes et un grand saladier transparent, contenant un gâteau à la crème érigé en plusieurs étages saupoudré de cacao amer.

« Un Tiramisu ! s'exclama Liz, euphorique.

\- Tu connais ? lui répondit Aldo d'une voix un peu triste qui cachait mal sa déception.

\- Oui, et j'adore ça ! Café ou chocolat ?

\- Café, bien sûr.

\- Haaa mon préféré ! Aldo, tu es un chef. Merci. »

Elle tendit son assiette avec un air tellement enjoué que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il lui servit une belle part et en prit une aussi, puis la regarda déguster chaque bouchée avec une expression de pure félicitée accrochée sur le visage.

« Hé ben, si j'avais su, je t'en aurais fait un avant. » commenta-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

Liz leva les yeux au ciel mais ne s'arrêta pas pour lui répondre, trop absorbée par ses délicieuses cuillerées, et elle ne décrocha plus un mot avant que la céramique bleue de son assiette soit parfaitement propre.

« Bon… Inutile de te demander si tu as aimé, j'imagine ? la taquina de nouveau le Dresseur.

\- Aldo, c'est très simple : si tu peux me fournir ce genre de choses à la demande, sache que je te suivrai au bout du monde. Bon, je vais remettre ce petit plat au frigo avant qu'il ne dépérisse. Et ne songe même pas à me le demander avant de partir… Je te ramènerai le saladier une fois qu'il sera vidé de la merveille qui lui sert de contenu. »

Elle se leva avec le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Aldo l'accompagnait en débarrassant le reste de la table : il laissa les assiettes et les couverts se laver tout seuls dans l'évier et regarda Liz qui s'affairait à préparer du thé.

« Thé rouge ça te va ? Il m'en reste juste assez pour une théière.

\- Hé bien je ne suis pas tellement amateur de thé en général, mais je veux bien goûter oui. »

Elle sortit une petite boîte en métal et vida les quelques herbes qui y restaient dans une boule à thé qu'elle déposa dans la théière, juste à temps pour pouvoir y verser l'eau bouillante.

« Voilà, plus qu'à laisser infuser. Moi j'en bois tout le temps…

\- Oui, à la Nurserie tu dévalises les sachets et les boîtes de thé en vrac, je te vois toujours avec ta tasse à la pause… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, craignant d'en avoir trop dit : il ne voulait pas lui faire croire qu'il l'espionnait. Liz lui sourit pour dissiper le malaise et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Comment ça, je "dévalise" ? Je te signale que beaucoup de ces boîtes sont ramenées par mes bons soins, Môssieur l'accro du café !

\- Je ne suis pas accro !

\- Oh que si ! Toujours un kawa à la main pendant les pauses.

\- Bon, peut-être. Un peu.

\- Ha, tu vois ! »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'ils entendirent un petit tapotement contre la fenêtre, derrière eux : c'était Anca qui demandait à rentrer. Liz lui ouvrit, laissa la chouette se poser sur son poignet en la caressant et attrapa le parchemin qu'elle transportait avant d'aller lire la lettre hors de vue d'Aldo, sous couvert de reposer Anca sur son perchoir.

 _Bon, j'espère que ça se passe bien. Ta pauvre chouette était terrorisée et exténuée, il ne faut pas la presser comme ça ! Il a fallu que je la laisse se requinquer avant de te la renvoyer. Bon, et SOIS GENTILLE avec ce pauvre Aldo. Et j'ai des trucs à te raconter. J'espère que toi aussi ?... À demain !_

Liz sourit en lisant l'écriture nette et sans bavure d'Hermione, et se dit qu'effectivement elle aurait des potins à partager le lendemain. Elle retourna auprès d'Aldo et ils burent leur thé debout, dans la cuisine, en discutant une nouvelle fois de Rusty : le sujet préoccupait beaucoup le Dresseur et il se demandait s'il parviendrait à survivre une fois remis tout seul dans la nature, avec sa patte qui garderait quand même des séquelles dues à l'odieux piège dans lequel il était tombé.

« T'es vraiment un papa poule…

\- Parce que tu es mieux toi ?

\- Tu marques un point. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit Boutefeu : d'une part, ses ailes vont très bien. D'autre part, on ne va pas le laisser complètement livré à lui-même : comme tous les autres, on le surveillera. C'est sûrement Charlie qui s'en occupera la plupart du temps, donc tu n'as vraiment aucun souci à te faire.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Mr. Weasley…

\- Non, oooh non non non. Tu l'appelles Charlie.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de "mais". Tout le monde l'appelle Charlie.

\- Bon. Il ne m'en veut pas ?

\- À propos de ?

\- De l'incident avec Rusty !

\- Il t'en a un peu voulu, oui, mais ça lui est vite passé. Tu sais, il faudrait quand même que vous vous côtoyiez un peu plus que ça tous les deux, il aurait énormément de choses à t'apprendre à propos des dragons. Je sais qu'il t'intimide - ne recommence pas avec tes airs de machos, ça ne prend pas avec moi - et c'est normal, il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi. Mais essaie d'aller le voir, la prochaine fois qu'il passe… tu serais surpris. Il est vraiment gentil.

\- Je… j'essaierai. »

Il finit son thé, l'air un peu morose, puis reposa sa tasse au fond de l'évier.

« Il était très bon, ce thé rouge. Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre un peu pour remplacer le café parfois.

\- Ça, ce serait une très bonne idée.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, pour tous ces conseils à propos de Rusty, pour… tout. Pour m'avoir accueilli. »

Il se pencha vers elle avec l'intention de lui faire la bise, mais elle agrippa son col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : il avait les yeux grands ouverts et agitait les bras dans le vide, en essayant de se rattraper à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber sur la fougueuse Dresseuse qui ne desserrait pas son étreinte et ne le laissait pas reprendre son souffle. Il parvint à se dégager un peu et tenta une question mais ne parvint pas à la poser :

« Mais ? Liz ?...

\- Tais-toi. Arrête de réfléchir. »

Elle se dirigea vers le perchoir d'Anca, griffonna un petit mot sur un parchemin puis l'attacha à la patte de la chouette et fit partir celle-ci par une fenêtre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Aldo.

« Tu vois cette porte là-bas ? C'est ma chambre. Je vais t'attendre là-bas. Si ça te dit, rejoins-moi. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Elle alla se poster devant la porte qu'elle avait indiquée, puis marqua une pause le temps d'enlever tout doucement son haut bleu nuit avant de l'envoyer valser sur le canapé. Après un dernier regard mutin pour le Dresseur médusé, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre et le laissa seul avec son esprit qui était, pour le moment, complètement à l'arrêt.

Quand les connections se firent de nouveau, il s'élança enfin à la poursuite de Liz avec un grand sourire.

...

Lorsqu'Hermione et Charlie partirent se coucher, on pouvait lire sur le petit bout de parchemin déposé sur la table :

 _Bon, il se peut que je sois un peu à la bourre demain... Tu ne m'en voudras pas, hein?_

...

* * *

...

Huuuu coquinette de Liz !

Bon, voilà, petit chapitre rendez-vous ! Alors, il y en aura peut-être qui auront tiqué parmi vous, donc je le précise : Fred est vivant, ce n'est pas une faute. Je n'aime pas du tout, du tout, du tout qu'il soit mort. Alors il est bien vivant, et il va falloir s'y faire x)

Sinon, petite annonce : j'en suis affreusement désolée mais la semaine prochaine je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre parce que je ne serai pas du tout dispo, du coup on se retrouvera le Mardi 3 Novembre pour la suite des aventuuures !

Je vous fais de gros poutoux, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Portez-vous bien surtout, profitez des vacances pour celles et ceusses qui y sont, et à dans deux semaiiiines !


	18. Chapter 18

Heeeeeey !

Avez-vous déjà vu une cruche qui se plante dans la semaine de sa reprise ? Maintenant, oui !

Rhâââââ je suis tellement désolée, je me suis rendue compte de la boulette samedi, et du coup je me suis dit que ça ne vallait plus le coup de poster. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai mis deux chapitres en un ! Vous y trouverez de la confrontation, du potin, de la révélation... Bref, une seule façon de vérifier : je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous présente, vraiment, mes plus plates excuses.

...

 _ **Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi, tout ça... On connait la chanson ;) et merciiiii Lady J.K.R. !_

 _..._

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Berenice : Merci beaucoup, et merci pour Charlie x) je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il a autant de fans. Le repas chez les Weasley va être... mouvementé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le découvrir :p. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira, et merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !

Nyx : Huuu merci, je suis d'autant plus mal à l'aide d'avoir cette fichue semaine de retard (dont je suis l'entière responsable en plus, c'est vraiment moche et je m'en veux terriblement). Merciiii beaucoup pour ta review, pour être toujours là après ces quelques chapitres et continuer à me soutenir comme ça ! C'est vraiment adorable. Bref, voici la suiiiite !

Aventure : Héhé, ils se sont enfin trouvés ces deux là :p c'est cool que tu aimes bien ce couple, je pense les développer un peu plus eux aussi du coup. En tous cas, merci beaucouuup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plairaaaa !

Petite-plume : Merci beaucoup :) oui, ils se sont un peu calmés sur les voyages pour le moment, en même temps il faut bien bosser un peu xD mais ils ont plein d'autres endroits à découvrir, donc ils repartiront bientôt... Mais ils ont quelques trucs à faire avant, comme aller officialiser tout ça avec les Weasley ! Mais ça ce sera la semaine prochaiiine huk huk huk. Et c'est parti pour l'OS, j'ai déjà commencé à bosser dessus :p. En tous cas, merciii pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira très chère Petite Plume !

Guest : Oooh une nouvelle lectrice ! C'est cool ! Et je me sens tellement encore plus mal d'avoir foiré mon rythme de postage, c'est terrible. Je suis super contente de t'avoir fait aimer ce couple ! C'est vrai que quand j'ai lu une première fic parlant d'eux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chercher frénétiquement tout ce qui avait été écrit à propos d'eux x)  
En tous cas je suis tombée de mon sus en lisant tous tes compliments, merci, merci mille fois ! Et tu as eu drôlement du nez pour Charlie, parce qu'on apprend des truuuucs dans ce chapitre... Mouhahahaha. Pour les Weasley, c'est sûr que ça fait carrément rapide, mais c'est tout à fait fait exprès : elle fait déjà plus ou moins partie de la famille, et ils vont tous être amenés à se côtoyer plus ou moins souvent... Et puis Ginny ne sait pas garder un secret, et Ron est un crétin x) donc le calcul s'est vite fait dans l'esprit de notre roux préféré.  
Enfin, sans trop spoiler, mais tu as eu aussi drôlement du nez vers la fin de ton commentaire x) tu as des dons de voyance ? Le troisième Oeil, tout ça ? Bon, évidemment ce n'est pas le seul moment qu'ils auront, mais je trouvais ça important qu'il vienne un peu donner son avis avant la rencontre fatidique :p  
Bref, merci, merciiii pour ton immense review, j'ai tellement honte d'avoir autant de retard. J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même la suite, et que tu reviendras pour voir nos tourtereaux se faire interroger chez les roux les plus farfelus de Grande Bretagne x)

...

* * *

...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione constata sans surprise que Liz était effectivement en retard lorsqu'elle arriva à la Nurserie. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de l'aire centrale et sortit son dernier carnet de notes pour remettre quelques schémas au propre et étudier à nouveau les ailes des Cornelongues, un peu mal à l'aise toutefois : elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas été seule dans la salle de repos depuis son arrivée, et lorsque les Dresseurs arrivèrent les uns après les autres elle se sentit très épiée. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les dessins anatomiques mais elle avait du mal à passer outre les regards d'une personne en particulier : elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains lui lançait des œillades passablement courroucées. Elle avait déjà noté le phénomène quelques jours auparavant, sans s'en formaliser plus que ça - après tout, elle était arrivée à la réserve un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, sa visite d'un jour s'étant transformée en séjour longue durée, et elle concevait que certaines personnes pouvaient ne pas approuver.

Mais l'expression de cette femme ce matin là était particulièrement assassine, et Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour autant l'énerver. Elle avait pris soin de demander à Liz, quelques semaines auparavant, s'il y avait des sièges réservés à certains Dresseurs - tout le monde a ses petites habitudes - et évitait ces fauteuils là avec une grande attention, ce ne pouvait donc pas être ça. Elle n'avait pas pillé les réserves de thé, de café ou de gâteaux, ce n'était donc pas la faim ou le manque de caféine qui pouvait être la cause de cette rancœur. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas.

La Dresseuse se retourna pour parler avec une collègue et Hermione décida de laisser tomber jusqu'à l'arrivée de Liz, pour se replonger tant bien que mal dans ses études anatomiques. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner une oreille discrète du côté des conversations : elle aimait entendre les Dresseurs parler de leurs protégés, ils avaient tous une façon différente de les appréhender et c'était toujours très intéressant. Au bout de quelques minutes elle décida de se lever pour aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle venait là avec Liz - ce matin-là, cependant, elle aurait peut-être dû se contenter de réviser ses notes.

Alors qu'elle traversait discrètement la pièce, elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation menée à voix basse et qui, selon toute vraisemblance, parlait d'elle.

« …vient seule maintenant ! Ça ne lui suffit plus d'être le toutou de Cioban ? Il faut aussi qu'elle nous emmerde quand sa maîtresse n'est pas là ?

\- Du calme Morgana, tu sais que de toutes façons on ne peut rien dire... Tu sais par qui elle est couverte…

\- Et alors ? Peu importe son poste, c'est pas parce que Charlie s'est dégoté une grognasse qu'il doit nous l'imposer !

\- Pardon ? »

En entendant l'insulte, Hermione n'avait pu faire autrement qu'intervenir. Et elle avait eu besoin de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas emboutir directement cette Dresseuse qui lui était maintenant clairement antipathique, puisque tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire tomber dessus par les autres en l'attaquant. Elle devait se défendre avec ses mots, mais ça, elle savait très bien le faire.

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de grognasse, exactement ? »

Loin de se démonter, la dénommée Morgana renifla d'un air dédaigneux et lui répondit en fronçant le nez.

« On n'a pas besoin de toi dans nos pattes.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qui est-ce que tu traites de grognasse ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. À priori pas moi, puisque Charlie ne m'a pas "dégottée".

\- Ha oui ? Tout le monde sait qu'il te passe dessus pourtant ! »

Hermione nota la pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Morgana et sourit doucement : elle commençait à comprendre.

« Hé bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Parfois oui, il est dessus, mais parfois il est dessous. Ou debout. Tu comprends, il faut varier un peu… Oh… mais… verrais-je une pointe de jalousie dans ces beaux yeux bleus ? C'est pour ça qu'on est tout grognon mon chaton ? »

Morgana fulminait, littéralement, et les rires discrets des autres Dresseurs ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, poufiasse !

\- Oh, mais ça rime avec grognasse, ça ! Dis-donc, tu serais pas un peu poétesse dans l'âme ?

\- Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu as décidé d'arrêter de te rendre ridicule ? »

Excédée, Morgana sortit sa baguette pour lancer le premier sort qui lui passerait par l'esprit mais Hermione était déjà prête : elle attendait ce moment.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La baguette de son adversaire s'envola gracieusement pour atterrir dans son autre main, vide, tandis qu'elle pointait la sienne entre les deux yeux apeurés qui lui faisaient face.

« On se tait maintenant. »

Après un court silence, Hermione cessa de viser la jeune femme et s'adressa aux autres.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a un problème avec ma présence ? »

Plusieurs personnes répondirent par la négative, assurant Hermione qu'ils ne partageaient pas du tout l'opinion de Morgana. Certains autres restèrent neutres, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous gêner. Je suis là pour apprendre. Ce que vous faites ici, c'est… passionnant, magnifique. Ceux avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter savent combien je vous admire, tous. Il est simplement dommage que des petites rancoeurs d'écolière viennent gâcher ça… Morgana, je suis désolée de t'insupporter, vraiment. Mais je ne vois pas bien ce que j'ai pu faire pour réellement mériter ça. Visiblement, tu as des soucis non résolus avec Charlie, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Et je ne compte pas me laisser insulter sans rien faire. Donc si tu veux m'ignorer, ignore-moi. Ça me va très bien aussi. »

Au moment où l'intéressée allait lui lancer une réplique bien sentie, elle fut interrompue par une voix qu'Hermione connaissait bien :

« Il se passe quoi exactement ? Hermione, Morgana ? »

Liz s'avança vers elles, un peu plus débraillée et un peu plus essoufflée que d'habitude, des questions plein les yeux. Hermione fut la plus prompte à répondre, et essaya de minimiser l'incident pour ne pas voir son amie exploser.

« Rien du tout. Un petit… accrochage, dit-elle avant de donner à nouveau toute son attention à Morgana. Tiens. »

Elle tendit sa baguette à son adversaire, qui la récupéra d'un mouvement sec avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce. Les autres Dresseurs s'éparpillèrent eux aussi en direction de leurs bulles climatiques respectives, peu désireux d'être pris à parti par la Dresseuse qui avait fait son entrée quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite, parce que sinon je ne te raconte rien de ma - fabuleuse - soirée.

\- Comme si tu allais pouvoir t'en empêcher !

\- Hermione !

\- Bon. Je crois que Morgana a un souci avec moi… Tu ne sais pas si elle a déjà été rembarrée par Charlie dans le passé ? »

Liz la regarda avec un air torturé, celui qu'Hermione avait appris à reconnaître comme l'effort inconsidérable que lui demandait le silence forcé. Elle gardait une information qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de divulguer.

« Liz !

\- Je ne peux pas, ok ? Il faudra que tu demandes à Charlie. Vraiment, je ne peux pas t'aider. Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

\- Bon… Mais de toutes façons, comment tout le monde peut déjà être au courant pour Charlie et moi ?

\- Ben c'était juste une rumeur qui courait depuis quelques semaines, et qui n'avait rien de fondé jusqu'à peu. Des ragots quoi…

\- Super. Je viens donc tout juste de confirmer l'histoire. »

Liz la regarda quelques instants avec stupeur, puis éclata de rire.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle !

\- Hermione, tu es trop mignonne de vendre toi-même ta propre mèche. Bah, de toutes façons ça n'aurait pas été un secret bien longtemps : tout le monde ou presque connaît l'expression de béatitude qu'affiche le visage de ton polisson en ce moment, et tout le monde sait ce que ça signifie.

\- Mouais… Et en parlant d'expression de béatitude ? Je rêve ou ce sont des yeux pleins de bons souvenirs que je vois là ?

\- Haaa si tu savais !...

\- Allez, raconte ! »

Elles se mirent en route vers la bulle des Gallois tout en discutant : Liz conta à Hermione et avec force détails la soirée et surtout la nuit qu'elle avait passées avec Aldo, vantant sans discontinuer les prouesses de celui-ci - endurance, créativité, et un soupçon de naïveté perverse qui n'avait pas laissé la jeune femme indifférente. _Pas du tout_ indifférente. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini son monologue, elles étaient arrivés dans l'enclos et avaient déjà commencé les soins des petits dragons.

« Bon, donc l'un dans l'autre - et sans mauvais jeu de mots, c'était plutôt une bonne chose que cette soirée soit avancée, déclara Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Exactement, très chère. Et toi ? Il paraît que tu as aussi des trucs à raconter ?

\- Oui, mon parchemin avait raison. Tu te souviens, que j'étais angoissée à l'idée de devoir nous afficher avec la famille de Charlie, tout ça…

\- Oui, et ? Vous en avez parlé ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. En fait, on va chez ses parents samedi.

\- QUOI ? »

Les petits sursautèrent un peu lorsque Liz poussa son exclamation, et lui lancèrent des regards étonnés.

« Samedi, tu veux dire… _ce_ samedi ?

\- Celui-là même. Et j'ai réagi exactement comme toi. Mais d'un autre côté, au moins ce sera fait, et je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça me fera un poids de moins sur les épaules quand je commencerai les cours…

\- Sans doute. Mais tu n'es pas… comment dire… Carrément stressée du coup ?

\- À ton avis ?! Évidemment que si, patate ! Mais il faut bien faire avec. D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas m'épargner du stress supplémentaire et me dire ce que tu n'as pas le droit de me dire par rapport à Morgana ?

\- Tu as presque failli m'avoir. Mais c'est toujours non. »

Elles se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les petits, vérifiant que leurs écailles poussaient correctement et reprenaient, tout doucement, leur teinte normale : ils étaient atteints d'une affection de naissance plutôt rare chez les Gallois qui aurait vite eu raison d'eux si leur premier Dresseur ne l'avait pas diagnostiquée, et qui changeait notamment la couleur de leurs écailles pour un verdâtre moucheté maladif. Mais, grâce aux bons soins du personnel de la réserve, la tendance s'était enfin inversée après quelques journées angoissantes et ils retrouvaient petit à petit leur belle couleur émeraude. Liz ne se lassait pas de contempler ce petit miracle, refoulant des souvenirs de jeunes dragons perdus à cause de cette même maladie.

« Regarde ! Tu vois les articulations des ailes ? demanda Liz. C'est cet endroit qui nous indiquera s'ils sont définitivement guéris ou non. C'est ici que la couleur met le plus de temps à revenir à la normale, et c'est aussi là que nous devons surveiller si les tâches disparaissent totalement. Si ce n'est pas le cas… Il faudra les surveiller d'encore plus près lors du passage à l'âge adulte : ils risquent de faire une rechute lors de leur grande poussée de croissance.

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

\- Les sortilèges de guérisons et les baumes sont beaucoup moins efficaces que sur les bébés pour le moment, mais on continue d'y travailler. Disons que si c'est le cas, j'espère que nous aurons encore progressé. »

Elles passèrent toute la matinée à jouer avec les petits et à les inspecter sous toutes les coutures avant de se déclarer satisfaites de leur état : ils présentaient une musculature et des capacités physiques tout à fait normales pour leur âge, ce qui était très encourageant.

Elles mangèrent sur le pouce à midi, Hermione préférant éviter le contact avec les autres Dresseurs pour le moment - elle n'avait aucune envie de sentir qu'on l'épiait, et ne souhaitait vraiment pas tomber nez à nez avec Morgana avant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, exactement, entre elle et Charlie. Une fois leur repas terminé Liz l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'intérieur de la réserve, et surtout vers une nouvelle rencontre avec Max : Hermione jubilait intérieurement, trop heureuse de le revoir si vite.

...

Lorsque Charlie revint chez lui, en début d'après midi, il avait prévu de s'accorder une sieste - le Boutefeu avait été plutôt irritable ce jour là, et il avait mis les nerfs du pauvre Dresseur à rude épreuve - avant de faire quelques courses, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir : sur son canapé était installé quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir, son éternel crochet de serpent à l'oreille.

« Bill ?

\- Ha, voilà enfin mon petit frère adoré. »

Le grand roux se leva et vint serrer Charlie dans une étreinte fraternelle énergique, tandis que celui-ci essayait de se remettre de sa surprise avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai pris mon après-midi pour venir te voir. C'est pas gentil ça ? demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

\- Mmh, on se voit déjà samedi au Terrier, t'as oublié ? C'est l'âge qui te joue des tours sans doute.

\- Viens t'asseoir, jeune insolent. Il faut qu'on cause. Et il fallait qu'on le fasse _avant_ samedi. »

Ils allèrent s'affaler dans le canapé, et Charlie attendit que son frère formule un peu mieux sa pensée avant de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Je me trompe en pensant que tu veux… _emmener_ Hermione ?

\- Elle a été invitée par maman.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas.

\- Tu lui as demandé son avis au moins, à Hermione ?

\- Oui ! »

Le regard suspicieux de Bill le poussa à préciser ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Enfin, disons que je lui ai montré que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Charlie…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Hermione n'est pas Judith.

\- Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ?

\- Alors pourquoi précipiter les choses ? Laisse-moi finir avant de protester, continua Bill en haussant un peu la voix. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne te demandera pas d'éviter les Weasley. Mais je pense que c'est… encore un peu tôt, pour elle comme pour toi. Sans même parler de maman. Elle se demande encore comment elle pourrait rabibocher Hermione et Ron !

\- Maman s'inquiète parce qu'elle ne sait pas quel genre de fille Ron pourrait ramener.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Et j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça. Je sais qu'Hermione n'est pas Judith, et je ne prévoie pas de faire ce que je veux faire à cause de ce que j'ai vécu avec cette… cette… bref. Je le fais parce que je ne veux pas qu'on se cache. Honnêtement, j'ai eu ma dose de secrets pour toutes les années à venir. Et puis pense un peu aux autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand tout le monde apprendra qu'on a caché notre relation, qu'on faisait semblant aux repas, qu'on leur a menti ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, Bill. Ou en tous cas, je ne le suis plus. »

Bill resta silencieux, mais il avait l'air s'apprécier ce qu'il entendait.

« Je suis vraiment mordu, Bill. Cette fille là, c'est… Je me sens bien avec elle, et il est hors de question que je mente à ma famille à propos de ce genre de choses. Donc oui… Ça va pas être évident, samedi. Mais au moins ce sera fait.

\- Hé ben… on dirait que mon petit frère a enfin muri. Bon, prépare quand même Hermione psychologiquement. J'ai appris par Fleur qui le tient de maman que Ron amène quelqu'un aussi…

\- Hein ?

\- Ouais. Autant te dire que maman est au bord de l'implosion, et que votre… grande nouvelle ne pas arranger les choses.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai encore un atout dans ma manche.

\- Si cet atout, c'est qu'on va bientôt être - encore - tontons, tu t'es fait griller mon vieux. Ginny a tout balancé à maman pour éviter d'aller chez la tante Muriel dans trois semaines, en prétextant que d'ici là elle se sentirait fatiguée par la grossesse…

\- Non !

\- Si.

\- Et merde !

\- Ouaip. »

Les deux Weasley restèrent un instant sans rien dire, se demandant vaguement s'ils seraient encore tous vivants à l'issu du repas familial : il y avait tellement de paramètres susceptibles d'exploser qu'ils préféraient ne pas y penser.

« Et au fait…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- À Hermione. Que tu es…

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'aime pas m'en vanter. Je ne suis vraiment pas là pour ça.

\- Si elle l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre, je doute qu'elle apprécie.

\- J'ai pris cette charge pour rendre service à quelqu'un à qui je dois beaucoup, tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est réellement ce à quoi mon travail est réduit. Mais tu le sais déjà, tout ça !

\- Oui, et je sais aussi que ta demoiselle n'aime pas non plus les cachotteries.

\- On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? Laisse-moi gérer ce problème là, ça vaudra bien mieux pour tout le monde. Et parle-moi plutôt des filles ! Comment va Victoire ? Et Dominique, elle court partout maintenant je suppose ? »

Bill se leva une heure plus tard pour rentrer chez lui, et il se retourna avant de partir pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Charlie.

« Ne t'en fais pas trop. Si vous êtes surs de vous, tout se passera bien. Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai vécu avec Fleur… Si j'ai pu me marier avec elle sans me faire excommunier du clan Weasley par maman, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, répondit Charlie avec un sourire soulagé.

\- Allez, je file. A samedi alors, transmets mes amitiés à Hermione…

\- Ce sera fait. Et embrasse les filles pour moi ! »

Bill fit quelques pas puis transplana, laissant Charlie sur le seuil de sa maison, heureux. Il avait eu besoin de mettre toutes ses pensées à plat, mais il n'y avait que son grand frère pour l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit de cette façon là. Il rentra le cœur léger, se demandant ce qu'il allait concocter pour Hermione au repas du soir.

...

Celle-ci rentra un peu plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée : elle et Liz étaient restées avec Max jusqu'à ce que le soleil descende doucement sur l'horizon, et elle avait appris une foule de chose à propos des Cornelongues - elle avait même eu droit à une démonstration sur le vif du pouvoir incroyable de leurs ailes. Mais en arrivant devant la maison, elle se rendit compte qu'elle redoutait un peu la soirée qui se profilait. Elle devait absolument poser la question fatidique à Charlie et elle sentait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, une délicieuse odeur lui assaillit immédiatement les narines : elle ne savait pas du tout identifier ce que c'était, mais c'était très alléchant. Elle s'approcha du plan de travail de la cuisine où se trouvait Charlie, en ôtant sa veste pour la lancer sur le canapé, et entoura son amant de ses bras en lui murmurant un « Bonsoir ! » enjoué, la tête posée contre son dos.

Il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ma belle ?

\- La fin de la matinée et l'après midi ont été supers : en deux mots, les petits Gallois se remettent très bien, et Max est toujours génial. Et toi ?

\- Éreintante, mais le Boutefeu est en pleine forme alors c'est normal. Mais… comment ça, "la fin de la matinée" ? Il s'est passé quoi au début ?

\- Je… »

Hermione hésitait encore sur la façon d'amener la conversation, elle aurait aimé profiter un peu des bras de Charlie avant de lancer l'offensive. Mais elle était coincée.

« Il y a eu une… prise de bec avec une fille de la Nurserie.

\- Une prise de bec ? Tu veux dire comme dans je-ligote-les-gens-et-je-les-terrifie ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, allégeant ainsi un peu son humeur.

« Presque. En fait on a eu quelques mots, elle a tenté de me jeter un sort mais je l'ai désarmée. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

\- Pardon ? Elle a essayé de te jeter un sort ? Et c'est qui, cette connasse ?

\- Elle s'appelle Morgana. »

Hermione sentit Charlie se raidir à la mention du prénom.

« Ha.

\- Il paraît qu'il y a des trucs qu'il faut que tu me racontes.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ? »

Elle s'était reculée, et commençait à ne pas du tout apprécier le tournant de la conversation.

« Non, je n'ai rien à te raconter à propos de Morgana.

\- Charlie, je sais que tu me mens. Très sincèrement, je me fous complètement des histoires que tu as pu avoir avant moi, mais je veux comprendre pourquoi cette folle furieuse m'est tombée dessus. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Liz m'a vendu, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout. Elle m'a dit que tu étais le seul à pouvoir m'éclairer un peu, alors je te le demande une dernière fois : il s'est passé quoi avec Morgana pour qu'elle soit si agressive avec moi ? »

Après un grand soupir, Charlie coupa le feu sous sa poêle, dégagea le plan de travail et s'y assit en faisant signe à Hermione de grimper aussi.

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu pas mal d'aventures sans lendemain. Ne fais pas la grimace ! Tu as voulu savoir, alors laisse-moi raconter. Bref. Un soir où j'avais particulièrement abusé de vodka lors d'une soirée chez Liz, je suis... comment dire ça élégamment ? Rentré chez moi avec Morgana pour passer la nuit avec elle.

\- Je le savais. Je le savais !

\- Laisse-moi finir bon sang !

\- Pardon.

\- Donc, pour moi, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que c'était juste pour une nuit, et juste parce qu'on était bourré. Je le lui ai dit d'ailleurs, avant qu'on ne parte chez moi.

\- Et donc ? Tu l'as ramenée ici ?

\- Non. Pas ici.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'habitais pas ici. Mon ancienne maison était plus proche de celle des autres Dresseurs, on pouvait aller à pied les uns chez les autres.

\- Et… ha ! Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu vis loin des autres !

\- J'y viens. Donc, bref, le lendemain matin on se réveille pas frais du tout, et je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas du tout l'intention de partir ou de laisser toute cette histoire comme ce qu'elle était : une petite folie passagère, une ivresse pas vraiment contrôlée. Je lui ai donc expliqué sans détour ce que je ressentais, à savoir rien du tout, et lui ai demandé d'arrêter tout de suite son délire… Sauf qu'elle a commencé à s'imaginer des trucs et à venir sonner chez moi tous les quatre matins pour des raisons débiles.

\- Alors tu t'es enfui…

\- Oui. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était un bon élément de la réserve, et que je ne désapprouvais pas du tout son travail avec les dragons, mais qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à me lâcher la grappe… Et j'ai reconstruit ma maison ici, loin de tout pour ne pas tomber constamment sur elle après le boulot, et en mettant des barrières magiques "anti-Morgana" tout autour. Depuis, on essaie de se parler le moins souvent possible, et uniquement si on n'a vraiment pas le choix. »

Hermione resta longtemps silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi penser de l'histoire.

« Voilà, tout ce qu'il y a jamais eu entre Morgana et moi. Une pitoyable nuit d'ivresse. Je pense qu'elle t'en veut parce que ta présence dans ma vie signifie la fin définitive de tout résidu d'espoir pour elle, si tant est qu'elle en ait encore eu, et je suis sincèrement désolé que tu en aies fait les frais. Si tu veux je peux aller lui parler…

\- Non ! Surtout pas !

\- …mais je ne pense pas que ça changerait quoi que ce soit. Maintenant qu'elle a laissé libre court à sa colère et qu'elle s'est ridiculisée, elle devrait te laisser tranquille.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

\- Parce que je n'aime pas déballer ces vieilles histoires, d'une part, et aussi et surtout parce que je m'en contrefous le coquillard avec des Veracrasses. Ce n'est pas ce qui est important dans ma vie, aujourd'hui. »

Charlie prit le menton d'Hermione dans sa main pour tourner doucement sa tête vers lui, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en s'assurant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le repousser.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'en avoir parlé ?

\- Pas trop.

\- Un peu quand même alors ?

\- Peut-être. »

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire et commença à lui embrasser tendrement le cou.

« Alors j'ai certainement des… arguments… qui pourraient te convaincre de me pardonner tout à fait. »

Entre deux petits gémissements, Hermione tenta une réponse légèrement haletante.

« Tu crois ça ?

\- Oui, je crois… »

Il se leva et vint se placer devant elle, entre ses jambes, et entreprit de l'embrasser à nouveau mais beaucoup plus intensément en ponctuant le baiser de petites caresses le long de son dos et dans sa nuque.

Hermione enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son Dresseur et ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle, puis laissa aussi ses mains divaguer dans son dos musclé jusqu'en bas de son tee-shirt : elle souleva celui-ci pour faire comprendre ses intentions à Charlie, qui obtempéra sans se faire prier et finit de se débarrasser du tissu pendant qu'Hermione ôtait rapidement la chemise qu'elle avait enfilé le matin. Il dégrafa rapidement son soutien-gorge pour le lancer plus loin et, lorsque leurs peaux nues se touchèrent enfin ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement et reprirent leur ballet avec passion.

Conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas arriver jusqu'à la chambre, Charlie souleva légèrement Hermione le temps de faire glisser son jean sous elle puis envoya valdinguer le tissu inutile à travers la pièce, tandis qu'elle-même avait déjà défait les boutons du pantalon du roux et tâtait avidement ses fesses à travers la fine étoffe de son boxer.

« Le repas va être froid… fit remarquer la jeune femme, délibérément mutine.

\- Fais-moi confiance, c'est bien le seul truc qui va être froid dans cette cuisine.

\- Oh, elle était fine celle là…

\- J'aurais bien fait une autre blague avec ça, mais…

\- Charlie, tais-toi et active-toi. »

Elle écrasa fougueusement ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répliquer et descendit juste assez son caleçon pour saisir le membre gonflé qui s'en échappa, puis commença à doucement le caresser en entendant avec délectation le souffle de son amant se faire plus prononcé. Charlie s'aventura enfin sous le tissu de sa culotte d'une main agile tandis que l'autre flattait l'un de ses seins, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements et l'incitant à redoubler d'ardeur avec ses propres va-et-vient.

Lorsqu'ils ne purent plus se contenir ni l'un ni l'autre, Charlie saisit les mains d'Hermione pour les faire glisser sur son propre dos et se positionna juste devant son intimité, attendant son feu vert pour enfin aller plus loin : elle le lui donna d'une forte pression de ses mains et de ses jambes contre ses hanches, et il la pénétra sans attendre.

Toute pensée cohérente quitta l'esprit d'Hermione, qui ressentait des centaines de petites explosions de plaisir un peu partout dans son bas-ventre : elle avait l'impression que toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans cette région là. Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de reins pour parvenir à l'orgasme et elle s'accrocha alors à Charlie comme si sa vie en dépendait, et celui-ci fit de son mieux pour augmenter encore ses sensations et rendre cet orgasme encore meilleur - ce en quoi il rencontra un franc succès.

Il ralentit un peu le rythme, pour laisser le temps à sa belle de souffler, puis lorsqu'elle l'embrassa de nouveau il repartit de plus belle en prenant soin de la titiller aux endroits sensibles qu'il avait appris à découvrir. Mais les bruyantes approbations de la jeune femme et la pression que ses parois intimes exerçaient sur lui eurent vite raison de son endurance : après d'intenses et délicieux instants, il s'enfonça complètement en elle une dernière fois pour enfin jouir… et lui provoqua au passage un second orgasme qui les prit tous les deux complètement au dépourvu.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes pantelants, à se demander ce qu'il venait juste de se passer en profitant de leur proximité et de la chaleur qui émanait d'eux, puis Hermione releva la tête et embrassa doucement son amant.

« C'était quoi ce dernier… mouvement ? plaisanta la brunette.

\- Aucune idée, mais apparemment ça a bien fonctionné.

\- Plutôt bien oui.

\- Bon, douche ?

\- Très bonne idée. Tu pourras même me faire un petit massage des épaules.

\- Hé ! répondit Charlie, faussement outré.

\- Quoi ? C'est à cause de toi qu'elles sont toutes tendues. »

Il fit mine de lui mordiller une épaule, provoquant des gloussements incontrôlés de la part de la jeune femme qui était toujours très chatouilleuse dans ces moments là.

« Charlie ?...

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Il lui sourit tendrement, lui posa une main derrière la nuque et l'embrassa avant de lui répondre.

« Je t'aime aussi ma belle. Alors, ce massage ? On y va ? »

Elle lui fit un dernier baiser puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en l'entraînant doucement par la main.

...

Le samedi suivant, en se préparant, Hermione était morte de trouille. Elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle savait très bien que c'était peine perdue : elle redoutait terriblement ce moment, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas revu tout ce petit monde depuis le mariage d'Harry et Ginny - exception faite des mariés, bien évidemment. De plus, Charlie l'avait prévenue que Ginny avait déjà fait part de sa grossesse à sa mère, elle ne pourrait donc pas leur servir d'information prioritaire.

« Charlie... »

L'intéressé se retourna vers elle en soupirant un peu, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

« Oui ?

\- Tu es vraiment certain qu'il est trop tard pour annuler? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

« Non. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour annuler, et il est hors de question que je te force à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais je suis sincèrement convaincu que tout se passera bien et que c'est meilleure façon de faire. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis il sentit - avec un soulagement non dissimulé - qu'elle acquiesçait.

« J'ai simplement peur de perdre mon sang froid si Ron venait à faire une scène, tu comprends ? »

Et c'est à ce moment que Charlie se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une énorme boulette. À force de différer pour ne pas brusquer Hermione - _bon, ok, parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction_ \- il avait complètement oublié de la prévenir que Ron venait accompagné. La jeune femme remarqua son trouble et se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis vit enfin son expression catastrophée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Charlie regarda la jeune femme dans ses bras et décida qu'il faudrait de toutes façons laisser s'abattre l'orage, alors autant y aller d'un coup.

« Il se pourrait que j'aie... omis... un tout petit détail.

\- Quel détail ? demanda Hermione, un peu méfiante.

\- Ron sera accompagné... »

Il la vit passer par diverses expressions - notamment un peu de colère et de l'incrédulité - mais ne s'attendait pas à voir son visage arborer un air de triomphe et de soulagement.

« Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle !

\- Hein?

\- Il ne sera pas grognon - enfin pas trop - et il n'aura absolument pas le droit de se cacher derrière un "tu as tourné la page trop vite, gourgandine !" pour faire une scène ! Il serait encore moins légitime de sa part de faire un scandale maintenant... Bon, je vais probablement avoir envie de leur crever les deux yeux, mais je suis sûre que tu arriveras à m'en empêcher. »

Charlie éclata de rire et embrassa sa flamboyante petite amie.

« Évidemment que je serais à tes côtés. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Hermione. Compte sur moi pour t'aider à ne pas faire une bêtise que tu pourrais regretter ! »

Elle le remercia d'un tendre baiser, puis déclama énergiquement :

« Bien, ceci étant dit... On y va? »

Ils se sourirent et transplanèrent ensemble, le coeur un peu plus léger que prévu, vers le Terrier et l'éreintante journée qui les y attendait.

...

* * *

...

Héhééé, comme je l'ai déjà dit à pas mal d'entre vous, le Terrier ce sera pour la semaine prochaine :p

Bon, du coup, je vous renouvelle mes excuses pour ce retard, c'est nul nul nul. J'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plu, que vous êtes content(e)s de ce que vous y avez appris, et que le petit lemon surprise vous aura aidé(e)s à me pardonner !

Merci d'être là, de me lire et de me soutenir malgré ma tendance énorme à faire des boulettes, merci d'avoir été si patient(e)s ! Vous êtes vraiment au top.

Prenez soin de vous, et (promis) à Mardiiii !

Des bisous (plein !)


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir !

J'ai longtemps hésité pour savoir si je devais poster ce chapitre, d'une part parce que je n'avais pas du tout le moral à ça, et d'autre part parce que je ne me sentais pas trop de sortir quelque chose d'aussi léger en de telles circonstances. Et puis je me suis souvenue que je vous avais promis que je posterai quelque chose ce Mardi, et qu'il ne faut pas rompre ses promesses... et de toutes façons, je pense que j'en ai besoin aussi. La vie continue, même si elle nous laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

Je ne sais pas si certain(e)s d'entre vous ont été touchés de près ou de loin par ce drame, mais en tous cas je vous envoie tout mon soutien et tout mon amour. Des tas, des tas, des tas d'ondes positives et de bisous, parce que l'ampleur de cette horreur n'a d'égale que celle de la formidable solidarité qui en a découlée.

Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes états d'âme. Dans ce chapitre, la fameuse confrontation avec la terrible Mrs Weasley... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture.

...

 _ **Disclaimer** : Je ne fais que jouer un peu avec les persos et le merveilleux univers créés par J.K.R. !_

 _..._

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Berenice : Et voici le très attendu Terrier ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'attitude d'Hermione avec Morgana, il fallait bien la remettre en place cette petite insolente :) et oui oui oui, notre Dresseur de dragons préféré cache quelque chose... Mais quoi? En tous cas, merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour toutes les autres, c'est vraiment gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Petite-plume : Héhé pas de soucis, c'est déjà super gentil de me faire une review à chaque fois ! Pour le petit mystère révélé dans la discussion avec Bill, il va falloir patienter un peu... Ça vous laissera l'occasion d'y penser un peu et de faire des conjectures :p. J'espère avoir bientôt fini l'OS pour pouvoir le poster avant décembre ! En tous cas merciii beaucoup pour ta review, des bisous !

...

* * *

...

Ils apparurent devant le portail en bois vermoulu au milieu de la matinée, Hermione serrant la main de Charlie de toutes ses forces : ils avaient prévu d'arriver sur place un peu en avance pour pouvoir parler à Molly et Arthur avant que les autres ne soient là, ne voulant pas donner un air trop officiel à ce qu'ils allaient annoncer en attendant tout le monde. Ils étaient simplement ensemble et, dans des circonstances normales, cette situation n'aurait pas dû demander une telle organisation… mais les circonstances n'étaient pas normales.

Déterminée, Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir le portillon quand elle sentit Charlie la retenir et la serrer contre lui.

« Je préfère te le demander une dernière fois. Tu es certaine ? Je ne t'oblige à rien, et je… je suis profondément désolé si je t'ai mis la pression pour que tu acceptes sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Charlie… Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que tu me demandes si tu peux me déflorer, plaisanta Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Si, ça l'est, mais tu as choisi de faire la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que je ne serais pas là si je ne le voulais pas. Je ne veux pas mentir… je ne veux pas me cacher. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, alors allons-y et finissons-en pour pouvoir profiter de la journée. D'accord ? »

Elle l'embrassa doucement puis se tourna à nouveau vers la clôture et, cette fois, entra dans le jardin. Ils se lâchèrent la main à contrecoeur et se dirigèrent à pas mesurés vers la maison pour profiter encore quelques instants de leur bulle de tranquillité, slalomant entre les poules et quelques Gnomes, pour finalement frapper de petits coups manquants d'enthousiasme contre la porte branlante.

Molly ouvrit l'instant d'après, rayonnante, et les serra l'un après l'autre contre elle dans son habituelle - et étouffante - étreinte.

« Vous êtes arrivés tôt ! C'est magnifique ! Venez vous asseoir. Hermione ma chérie, raconte-moi tout ! Comment prépares-tu ta rentrée ? »

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la table de la cuisine après que Molly eut contrôlé le contenu de l'énorme marmite sur le feu, contenu qui bouillonnait joyeusement en diffusant une odeur délicieuse dans toute la pièce. Hermione en eut l'eau à la bouche et ne réagit pas tout de suite à ce qu'impliquait la question de Molly, puis comprit enfin qu'il avait dû y avoir de la fuite d'informations à propos de l'Institut.

« Harry vous a ?...

\- Oui oui, dit-elle en agitant sa main en l'air comme pour balayer un détail, mais ce n'est pas l'important. C'est très bien que tu reprennes des études, tu es impatiente ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je suis impatiente !

\- Bon. J'espère que Charlie se comporte comme il faut…

\- M'man, je suis dans la pièce tu sais.

\- Et alors ? Bon, c'est très bien que vous soyez là un peu plus tôt les enfants. Je voulais te parler un peu Hermione… »

La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils avaient prévu de tout dire à Molly dès qu'ils arriveraient mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de parler, et Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle s'aventurait sur une pente glissante. Elle essaya néanmoins de stopper la machine tout en lançant un regard appuyé à Charlie, aussi désemparé qu'elle.

« Molly, il faut qu'on vous dise…

\- C'est important que tu saches : Ron va venir avec… avec… il va venir accompagné. Mais je suis persuadée que ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis certaine qu'il est encore épris de toi, peut-être devriez-vous…

\- Molly, je…

\- …parler tranquillement, cet après-midi ? Tu sais, il a parfois des périodes de vide dans une vie de couple, et…

\- Molly, je vous assure que…

\- … ce genre d'accident de parcours peut arriver même aux meilleurs. L'attitude de Ron m'a beaucoup déçue et je sais qu'il t'a…

\- S'il-vous-plaît Molly, vous devriez vraiment…

\- … fait du mal, mais il s'en veut, je sais qu'il s'en veut, et il voudrait certainement trouver une façon de te le dire ! Mais ce n'est pas…

\- MAMAN ! »

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Charlie avait finit par hurler dans la maison pour faire taire sa mère : il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre dire que Ron et Hermione se remettraient ensemble. Molly le regarda, interloquée, et ne pipa mot tandis que son mari arrivait dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes là ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Charlie ? »

L'intéressé se tourna vers Hermione en soupirant, cherchant son soutien, et la jeune femme décida de prendre la parole en premier.

« Molly… Ce qu'il y a eu entre Ron et moi ne peut plus être réparé. Les sentiments ont disparu, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Nous avons tourné la page, définitivement.

\- Mais Hermione…

\- Molly ! l'interrompit Arthur. Tu as demandé à Hermione ce que je crois que tu lui as demandé ? »

Elle rougit intensément, se sachant fautive, mais resta sur ses positions.

« Et alors ? Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés en les laissant gâcher leur futur ! Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

\- Non. »

Charlie était intervenu, une fois de plus, toujours en colère : Hermione visualisait toutes ses soupapes de sécurité sauter les unes après les autres, et savait qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette conversation sans queue ni tête le plus rapidement possible.

« Comment ça, non ? Et que sais-tu des relations amoureuses, Charles Weasley ? demanda sa mère, les poings crispés, approchant elle aussi de son point de non retour.

\- STOP ! Stop ! asséna Hermione en levant les paumes devant Charlie et sa mère. Charlie, calme-toi. C'est normal qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle quand il fit mine de répondre, avant de reposer ses mains sur la table. Molly, je vais vous le dire une dernière fois, calmement. Il n'y a plus rien entre Ron et moi, et il n'y aura plus jamais rien. Vos envies n'y changeront rien : non, nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ça fait des années que nous aurions dû voir - que _j'aurais_ dû voir - que notre couple était un naufrage. C'est ainsi.

\- Mais…

\- Non. Pas de « mais ». Il n'existe plus aucun espoir entre Ron et moi. Et ce serait le cas quelles que soient les circonstances. Même si, par exemple, j'étais toujours libre. »

À ces mots, Hermione tendit la main à Charlie qui se détendit enfin et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme en lui souriant tendrement.

« Molly, Arthur, c'est ce que nous essayons de vous dire depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je suis tombée amoureuse de votre fils, de sa gentillesse, de sa prévenance.

\- Et les sentiments sont réciproques.

\- Nous n'avions pas du tout prévu que mon séjour là-bas se déroulerait ainsi, continua Hermione, mais si c'était à refaire je ne changerai l'histoire pour rien au monde.

\- Mais… Mais !

\- Maman, détends-toi.

\- Mais vous avez sept ans de différence ! »

Charlie leva un sourcil et regarda sa mère d'un air perplexe.

« Ça ne t'a pas dérangée quand tu as poussé Rémus à accepter les avances de Tonks.

\- Mais ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas…

\- Molly !

\- Mais enfin, Arthur ! On ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur ce genre de choses ! Ron est son frère ! Et Charlie n'a pas à être un lot de consolation parce que Ron n'a pas… »

Elle se tût et plaqua la main sur sa bouche, consciente que ses paroles avaient plongé Charlie dans une spirale d'intense colère.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas dit ça. Dis-le moi ! »

N'aimant pas du tout le ton avec lequel son fils lui parlait, Molly se leva et toisa celui-ci avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable.

« Si ! Si, je l'ai dit ! Comment pouvez-vous être à l'aise avec cette situation ? Comment peux-tu être certain qu'elle n'est pas avec toi par dépit ? Comment pourras-tu jamais en être sûr ? Des années, des années que j'attends que tu t'installes enfin avec quelqu'un… et c'est pour avoir ce genre de surprise au goût amer ? Je suis ta mère, par Merlin, je ne peux que m'inquiéter ! Et Hermione… comment peux-tu être certaine, toi aussi, que ce n'est pas qu'une passade pour oublier Ron ? Je ne te laisserai pas blesser Charlie, pas après toutes ces années où il n'a accordé sa confiance à personne ! »

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur la cuisine lorsque Molly eut finit d'exploser. Charlie et Arthur étaient en état de choc, ne comprenant pas comment la matriarche Weasley avait pu dire des choses pareilles. Hermione quant à elle ne ressentait qu'une immense douleur : elle s'était toujours doutée que Molly avait de sérieuses réserves avec elle, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Elle avait senti que ces paroles n'étaient pas le fruit de la simple colère qui l'avait prise à cet instant, mais d'une inquiétude sincère qui couvait déjà depuis longtemps, et ça lui fit encore plus mal. Lorsqu'elle sentit quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues elle les essuya rageusement et repris enfin conscience.

« Je suis désolée, Molly. Je suis réellement désolée. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'aie pu faire pour que vous soyez convaincue de… de ça, mais quoi que ce soit j'en suis mortifiée. Je suis éperdument amoureuse de Charlie, et pas par dépit, et compte rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi, aussi longtemps qu'il aura la patience de me supporter. Ces sentiments nous ont aussi pris au dépourvu, mais sachez que chaque question… Chacune des questions que vous vous posez, nous nous la sommes aussi posée des centaines de fois. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, je pensais que vous auriez au moins confiance en votre fils. »

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'un main retint son poignet : elle se retourna en essayant de se dégager et tomba nez à nez avec Arthur.

« Hermione, attends. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Arthur ! s'indigna sa femme.

\- Molly, pour une fois, tais-toi ! »

L'intéressée s'était rassise sous la surprise de voir son mari lui répondre de la sorte : ça n'était que très peu arrivé, et en général ça voulait dire qu'il était très énervé. Bien souvent à juste titre.

« Hermione, je comprends que tu sois blessée, et je peux t'assurer que je ne cautionne pas du tout ce que ma femme vient de te dire. La situation est… délicate, sans aucun doute - oui Molly, délicate, pas dramatique ! - mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir de nos gonds. Et je ne vois pas de quel droit nous pourrions douter de ta sincérité, Hermione. La vérité, c'est que nous sommes inquiets pour Ron, comme pour chacun de nos enfants. Mais aussi pour ceux qui le sont devenus au fil du temps. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Molly perdait sa façade colérique pour laisser la peine envahir ses traits et les larmes emplir ses yeux.

« Lorsque Percy… Quand la famille a été séparée la dernière fois, nous avons été effondrés et impuissants face à cette guerre intestine et ce genre de chose laisse des marques indélébiles dans la mémoire d'un parent. Nous connaissons le caractère de Ron, et une situation comme celle-ci pourrait déclencher… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop abattu, tandis que Molly avait commencé à sangloter doucement.

« Il me semble que Molly a vu cette déchirure recommencer l'espace d'un instant, et que ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée. N'est-ce pas, Molynette ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, les joues humides et des regrets plein les yeux.

« Je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez partir maintenant, mais ne commettez pas l'erreur de croire que vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus. La famille n'a pas été complètement réunie depuis longtemps, et un amour naissant devrait être fêté, entourés des gens qui vous aiment. Molly ? »

Elle se leva, le pas incertain, et se dirigea vers Hermione qui ne savait plus très bien si elles devait fuir ou pas, puis prit enfin cette dernière dans ses bras et laissa tout son chagrin éclater.

« Je suis désolée… Je suis juste une vieille chouette inquiète. Depuis la bataille, depuis que Percy nous est revenu, j'ai la hantise de voir tout recommencer, de voir l'un des enfants partir de son côté et ne jamais revenir… Je suis désolée Hermione. Évidemment que tu es sincère. Et évidemment que je suis heureuse pour vous. »

Elle se dégagea des bras d'Hermione avec un sourire plein de larmes et attrapa ensuite Charlie qui s'était levé aussi, lui murmurant des mots d'excuses et s'assurant qu'il ne lui en voulait plus trop, puis elle demanda à tout le monde de lui laisser un peu de temps pour continuer à cuisiner le repas du midi. Arthur fit signe à Hermione et Charlie de les laisser et alla se placer à côté de sa femme, devant l'énorme marmite, puis lui passa un bras sur la taille et la laissa poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Hermione et Charlie les laissèrent, un sourire aux lèvres, et montèrent dans les étages pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Le plus gros de l'orage était passé.

...

Charlie entraîna Hermione dans son ancienne chambre, se doutant que la jeune femme aurait besoin d'être un peu au calme avant l'arrivée des autres. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle se trouva émerveillée par la décoration : les quatre murs étaient pour ainsi dire recouverts d'affiches et de dessins de dragons, avec tout de même quelques groupes de musique sorciers ça et là, et le couvre-lit - sans doute tricoté par Molly - représentait un magnifique Vert Gallois crachant des flammes. Nul doute quant aux rêves qui animaient déjà le petit Charlie lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle remarqua également une étagère remplie de vinyles et de diverses petites figurines, brisées pour certaines, le tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Charlie referma la porte derrière eux et Hermione se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, encore un peu secouée mais surtout soulagée par l'issue de la rencontre. Si Molly avait pu accepter la nouvelle, le reste serait un jeu d'enfant.

« Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Charlie, un peu inquiet.

\- Mieux je suppose. Heureusement que ton père était là.

\- Oui, il a toujours su arrondir un peu les angles.

\- Au fait, dis-moi, espèce de crétin…

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Tu le sais, non, que je ne retournerai avec ton frère pour rien au monde ? »

Charlie la regarda, un peu perplexe, et la laissa continuer.

« Tout à l'heure… Tu t'es énervé parce que ta mère disait qu'on allait se remettre ensemble. Mais tu le sais que c'est faux ! Ce genre de choses ne devrait pas t'atteindre !

\- Oui je le sais. Mais imagine, un jour, tu réalises que je suis un vieux crouton…

\- Charlie !

\- Bon, ok, un vieux crouton encore en forme.

\- Charlie, ce sont des trucs dont on a déjà discuté. Je t'aime. Ne me fais pas l'affront de penser que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Parce que je sais très bien ce que je veux. »

Elle avait ponctué la fin de sa phrase de petits baisers et de légères caresses sur la mâchoire du Dresseur, lui provoquant quelques frissons.

« Hermione…

\- Tchht. »

Elle l'avait doucement poussé contre la porte et esquissait de subtiles mouvements en haut de son pantalon, cherchant à titiller ce qui n'était pas titillable à ce moment précis.

« Hermione !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pas ici ! Et pas maintenant !

\- Quel rabat-joie…

\- Mes frères ne vont pas tarder, sans parler d'Harry et Ginny, ou même simplement de mes parents qui se trouvent à l'étage en dessous. Et très franchement, pour le moment, je ne t'ai pas vue briller par ta discrétion quand on…

\- Ok, ok ! Mais j'attends de toi une certaine… virtuosité, quand on rentrera ce soir… Bon, et si tu me montrais les vinyles que tu as gardés ici ? »

Il lui sourit doucement l'emmena vers l'étagère pour lui décrire en quelques mots les disques, et surtout les groupes de musiques dont ils provenaient, tout en en sélectionnant quelques uns à ramener chez eux pour les lui faire écouter. Il s'émerveillait toujours autant de sa curiosité et de son enthousiasme sans limite, se demandant si un jour cette femme cesserait de vouloir tout apprendre et tout comprendre.

Alors qu'il lui parlait d'une chanson qui l'avait marqué étant jeune, Hermione vit un morceau de parchemin manuscrit dépasser de sous l'un des vinyles. Machinalement elle tira dessus et commença à lire avant de rire. Charlie, concentré sur la pochette du disque, ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il s'interrompit lorsqu'il l'entendit : lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle regardait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il finit par la poursuivre, rouge en honte, alors qu'elle courait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce exigüe en étant complètement hilare.

« Rends-moi ça !

\- Ooh, attends, laisse-moi te lire quelques passages choisis… " _Tu me manques mon petit chou, fou-fou de dragons_ "... Charlie, c'est adoraaable ! Je ne sais pas qui était cette demoiselle, mais elle avait une plume inimitable. Un peu comme ta tête en ce moment.

\- Hermione, c'est vraiment moche de te moquer… J'avais treize ans… Donne-moi ce bout de papier !

\- Je ne savais pas qu'à l'époque tu étais un amoureux transi. En tous cas, tu faisais déjà chavirer les cœurs. »

Il arriva finalement à la plaquer sur son lit puis récupéra la lettre et se leva, victorieux, avant de lui adresser un regard consterné.

« Je suis toujours amoureux transi. Mais pas de la même personne.

\- Mmh, c'est mignon. Mais pas autant que le contenu de cette lettre. Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes " _faits l'un pour l'autre, comme deux ingrédients d'une même potion, d'une potion d'amour !_ ", non ?

\- Ha, ha. Essaie de ne pas t'étouffer. »

Hermione riait tellement qu'elle avait les joues cramoisies et que les coins de ses yeux commençaient à perler.

« Désolée, désolée. Mais ce genre de surprises, ça illumine une journée. »

Charlie voyait tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire : il se sentait beaucoup plus léger d'avoir, durant quelques instants, pensé à autre chose qu'à apprendre leur relation au reste de sa famille. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit volontiers, puis il l'aida à s'extirper de son lit.

« Bon, on redescend ? proposa Hermione.

\- Oui, ils ne vont pas tarder. Harry t'a dit à quelle heure ils arrivaient ?

\- En fin de matinée normalement… c'est ce que disait son dernier hibou, en tous cas. J'ai hâte de les voir, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, et Ginny profite à fond de sa dernière saison.

\- Je sais… Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus agréables pour autant. »

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Charlie et lui laissa le loisir de ranger sa lettre où il le voulait, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'entraîner au rez-de-chaussée.

En bas, Arthur et Molly discutaient en se regardant tendrement par-dessus la cuisinière, totalement oublieux de l'incident qui avait secoué la pièce un peu plus tôt. Hermione et Charlie vinrent s'asseoir à la petite table, après s'être assurés qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider à la préparation - mais la table avait déjà été mise, et personne à part Molly n'était autorisé à toucher à la cuisine lors des réunions familiales - et entreprirent de discuter de leur vie en Roumanie avec les deux Weasley sénior.

Ils furent interrompus par deux « _Crac !_ » sonores dans le salon, à côté d'eux. Hermione et Charlie savaient ce que ça signifiait : seules deux personnes transplanaient directement dans le salon des gens, même celui de leurs parents. Leurs soupçons furent vite confirmés par les deux têtes rousses quasiment identiques qui apparurent à la porte de la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en s'exclamant :

« Les plus beaux sont là ! »

Puis ils virent les mains liées d'Hermione et Charlie, et écarquillèrent les yeux.

 _Et merde_ , pensa Hermione. _C'est reparti._

...

* * *

...

Héhé, je n'avais jamais précisé que le Terrier serait en une seule partie...

Comment ça, sadique? Mais non. Et de toutes façons, le pire est passé, croyez-moi.

Alors, la réaction de Molly? À la hauteur de vos attentes? En fait j'adore la faire monter en pression, c'est une personnage avec qui j'ai toujours été très mitigée (quelque part à mi chemin entre "elle est géniale et prévenante" et "espèce de terrible maman dragon, laisse-leur de l'air à tes gamins") et je voulais vraiment une réaction forte et violente de prime abord. Et Arthur, toujours là pour calmer le jeu et faire tampon entre le caractère de sa femme et ceux de ses fils x)

J'espère que cette scène vous aura plu, et je vous donne rendez-vous Mardi prochain!

Plus que jamais, prenez bien soin de vous. Vraiment.

Des bisous


	20. Chapter 20

Helloooooooo!

Eeet qui qui c'est qui est à la bourre? C'est moaaaaa !

Bon, que je vous explique quand même. Quand j'ai relu cette scène mardi, j'ai eu une envie folle de changer un truc énorme. Je ne peux pas vous détailler ça maintenant, mais je le ferai à la fin (histoire de ne pas vous spoiler). Et du coup, ce truc a changé... toute la vision que j'avais de la scène, la façon dont les trucs se goupillent, bref. Il fallait que je reprenne vraiment pas mal de trucs, et j'ai encore un emploi du temps extrêmement changé ces temps-ci, donc pas assez de libre pour me consacrer comme je voudrais à l'écriture.

Mais voici le chapitre ! En retard de deux jours, mais plus long qu'à l'origine, avec les détails qui me sont venus pendant la réécriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin.

...

 _ **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à la très grande J.K.R., qui dans sa grande miséricorde nous permet de jouer un peu avec ses créations..._

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

Nyx : Je suis super contente que la réaction de Molly et Arthur t'ait paru crédible, je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée pour Molly : c'est comme ça que je la voie, super impulsive, super protectrice, et qui (quand elle est énervée/stressée) dit des trucs qui lui passent par la tête sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences ou à nuancer un peu ses propos. En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :) des bisous !

eliesan : Oooh une nouvelle lectrice ! C'est chouette ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, ce couple m'a vraiment beaucoup inspirée quand je l'ai découvert. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fic à propos d'eux (ou pas, parce que sinon je passerai toutes mes nuits à les lires :p). En tous cas merciiii beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Des bisous :)

Berenice : Merci de ton petit mot d'encouragement, ça me touche beaucoup. Et pour ce qui est de ta review elle-même, je suis conteeeente que la réaction de Molly te plaise :p comme je l'ai dit à Nyx, c'est comme ça que je la voie, avec ce caractère puissant et implacable de la matriarche. Je me suis longuement demandé si je faisais partir Hermione, mais elle ne fuit pas face au danger :p et elle ne voulait pas décevoir Charlie, ni se décevoir elle-même. Et pour savoir qui accompagne Ron... Une seule solution ;). Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta revieeew ! Des bisous !

Aventure : Oui, c'est vraiment... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de mot. Je sais juste que, comme beaucoup, j'ai été horrifiée. Mais je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise toujours, et j'espère que la réaction des jumeaux et des autres te plaira aussi... En tous cas, merci d'être toujours là après ces quelques chapitres, et merci pour ta review ! Des bisous :)

Petite-plume : Héhé, tu vas pouvoir vérifier ta théorie à propos de la suite des évènements... Sport ou pas sport ? (en tous cas, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu me disais dans ta note par rapport aux attentats. Au final je suis heureuse d'avoir quand même posté le chapitre, parce que je me dis que si j'ai pu, l'espace d'un instant, permettre à ne serait-ce qu'une personne de penser à autre chose... hé ben ça valait le coup.) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Des bisous !

exalia : Héhé, encore une nouvelle lectrice, c'est vraiment chouette ! Désolée de te donner des insomnies pour le coup :p maiiis les chapitres seront toujours là le lendemain... Et tu vas voir, les FF c'est vraiment addictif. En général, quand tu tombes sur un couple que tu aimes bien, la recherche de nouvelles fics devient de plus en plus frénétique x). En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tous tes compliments, c'est super gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Des bisous :)

...

* * *

...

En fin de matinée, le même samedi, Ron se préparait dans l'appartement de sa petite amie pour le fameux repas. Il était très nerveux, et avait plusieurs bonnes raisons de l'être : il s'apprêtait à présenter la jeune femme à sa famille, à revoir son ex petite amie - qu'il avait trompé avec cette même jeune femme avant de comprendre que ses sentiments avaient définitivement changé de destinataire - et à essayer de ne pas se faire trucider quand ladite ex petite amie apprendrait l'identité de la nouvelle. Non, en cette fin de matinée, Ron Weasley n'était pas un homme serein.

« Bon, tu as fini dans la salle de bain ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais que passer plus de temps là dedans ne changera rien. Tu auras toujours la même tête, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Tu peux me laisser deux secondes ?

\- Ça fait des heures que tu y es ! Laisse-moi entrer, tout de suite, ou je défonce la porte ! »

Prenant la menace très au sérieux, il décida de lui ouvrir. Elle vint se planter à côté de lui et le fusilla d'un regard courroucé.

« Si tu pars du principe que ça va mal se passer, ça se passera mal !

\- Et comment ça pourrait bien se passer au juste ?

\- Il faut que vous vous parliez une bonne fois pour toutes ! Vous êtes tous les deux adultes. Enfin je crois… parce que là, comme ça, ça ne saute pas aux yeux. Putain de lionceaux énervés.

\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

\- Hors de question de se défiler. Hors de question de donner une encore plus mauvaise opinion de moi à ta famille en leur posant un lapin. Tu vas sortir ton joli p'tit cul de cette salle de bain pour que je puisse - un minimum - me préparer, et on y va. Si tu discutes encore, je te mords. »

Elle l'expulsa de la pièce et lui ferma la porte au nez sans autre forme de politesse, tandis que Ron retrouvait le sourire. Cette femme là était, finalement, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et il affronterait n'importe quoi pour elle. Même les foudres d'une autre femme de caractère qu'il avait offensée.

...

Au Terrier, les jumeaux se tenaient tous les deux dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et ils discutaient entre eux d'un air narquois.

« Oooh mais qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Je ne sais pas Georgie… On dirait que quelqu'un a _encore_ succombé à un roux ?

\- Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait retenu la leçon, me voilà bien perplexe.

\- Aurait-elle développé une dépendance aux Weasley ?

\- Tu tiens peut-être une piste, mon cher Freddy…

\- Hé ! Bande d'affreux ! »

Hermione s'était levée, heureuse de voir les jumeaux malgré leurs taquineries : elle savait qu'ils sauteraient sur l'occasion pour essayer de l'embarrasser et avait appris, avec le temps, à ne plus s'en formaliser. Elle se dirigeait droit sur eux tandis qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine et qu'ils ouvraient leurs bras pour l'y accueillir et, enfin, les serra contre elle chacun leur tour avant de leur mettre une claque derrière la tête.

« Aoutch !

\- Fallait pas me chercher. »

Charlie se leva à son tour pour les saluer lui aussi, les serrant un peu trop fort et leur arrachant ainsi un petit couinement.

« Comment vont mes fragiles petits frères ?

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu nous as cassé une côte chacun.

\- En même temps, nous aurions dû nous y attendre…

\- … la brutalité étant l'arme des faibles d'esprit.

\- Allez, les garçons, ça suffit, intervint Molly. Venez là, grands dégingandés que vous êtes ! Il serait temps - grand temps - de me laisser raccourcir vos tignasses, vous deux. »

Elle s'avança vers ses fils et les embrassa sur les deux joues avec entrain tout en continuant de rouspéter à propos de leur chevelure tandis qu'Arthur s'approchait lui aussi.

« Alors, comment va la boutique ? leur demanda Charlie quand ils furent libérés de leurs obligations filiales.

\- Plutôt bien, plutôt bien, lui répondit Fred. Les ventes de notre deuxième magasin ont explosé depuis que les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard sont plus fréquents…

\- …malgré les nombreux amendements que Rusard a apporté à la liste des objets interdits.

\- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil en somme, commenta Hermione.

\- Aaah mais si, ma très chère Roussophile - aïe ! Les dragons te rendent violente ma parole ! Nous avons encore développé notre gamme spéciale sorcière, en y ajoutant quelques produits destinés à une clientèle plus adulte. En vente uniquement dans notre boutique du Chemin de Traverse…

\- …pour des raisons évidentes. D'ailleurs, si tu veux des échantillons…

\- Non merci George, je ne veux absolument pas savoir de quoi vous parlez exactement. »

Quelques coups énergiques contre la porte mirent fin à la discussion, et Hermione se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Charlie pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants : elle n'était pas encore prête à voir Ron et sa nouvelle conquête et espérait que ce n'était pas eux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bill, Fleur et leurs deux magnifiques petites filles - Victoire et Dominique. Ces deux dernières se précipitèrent sur les jumeaux - la plus grande en courant, et sa cadette d'un pas encore un peu instable mais qui se voulait rapide - impatientes de revoir leurs oncles favoris, tandis que leurs parents faisaient le tour des autres adultes pour les saluer chaleureusement : ils adressèrent un regard complice et un sourire encourageant à Charlie et surtout à Hermione, qui les remercia d'une œillade reconnaissante. Si Molly et Arthur comprirent ce que signifiait l'absence de surprise de leur aîné et de sa femme, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

Victoire et Dominique allèrent enfin - de mauvaise grâce pour Victoire et entraînée par la main pour Dominique - dire bonjour à tout le monde, sous la demande ferme de leur mère qui était la figure d'autorité chez elles, et Victoire demanda presque immédiatement après à Hermione de lui faire apparaître les petits oiseaux qu'elle et sa soeur trouvaient si jolis. Avec un sourire elle les entraîna dans la salle à manger, accompagnées de Fleur, et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé défraîchi et incroyablement moelleux.

Hermione fit voleter devant leurs yeux émerveillés une demi-douzaine de petits moineaux de toutes les couleurs, qui venaient se poser sur leurs mains tendues et qui piaillaient joyeusement quand elles leur caressaient les plumes. Lorsqu'elles furent complètement absorbées par le spectacle, Fleur en profita pour glisser quelques mots à Hermione :

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec… »

Elle fit un vague geste de la main en direction de la cuisine et n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée plus avant pour qu'Hermione comprenne.

« Plutôt mal au début.

\- Je m'en doutais. Elle voulait tellement que tu te maries avec Ron… Ça me rappelle la première fois où je suis venue ici. »

Hermione retint une grimace. Elle s'en souvenait aussi très bien, mais c'était surtout des images d'une Fleur exécrable qui lui revenaient en tête. Son absence de réponse fut malgré tout assez éloquent pour que l'intéressée pince un peu les lèvres.

« Bon… Je n'avais pas… J'étais… Je n'avais pas été une invitée idéale à l'époque, je l'admets. Mais Molly n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer dans la vie amoureuse de son fils et elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, parce qu'elle pensait que je n'étais pas sincère - en plus de me trouver insupportable. Et pourtant, nous sommes mariés. Bref… Tout ça pour dire, ne te laisse pas impressionner. »

Hermione était très touchée par la sollicitude de la jeune femme, et lui adressa un beau sourire.

« Merci Fleur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Elles discutèrent encore un moment, surtout à propos des filles, puis furent interrompues par une arrivée tonitruante dans la salle à manger.

« Et alors ! On ne vient pas me dire bonjour ! »

Ginny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, faussement outrée et les poings sur les hanches, attendant qu'Hermione vienne enfin la voir. Cette dernière se leva rapidement et alla prendre sa cadette dans ses bras en lui murmurant des excuses, et se retrouva vite étouffée dans l'étreinte énergique de la rousse. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par un Teddy de très bonne humeur qui s'accrocha à Hermione pour lui quémander un câlin.

« Tatiiiie !

\- Hey, mais c'est mon Teddy ! »

Hermione se détacha de Ginny et souleva le garçon dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir : lorsqu'elle habitait encore à Londres, elle allait très fréquemment chez Harry et Ginny qui gardaient, bien souvent, le remuant métamorphomage.

« Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue !

\- Oui bonhomme, je suis vraiment désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !

\- Ouais. Je suis presque aussi grand qu'Harry. Alors, Tatie Gin m'a dit que tu habites avec les dragons !

\- Mmh, pas tout à fait. Mais j'habite pas loin des dragons, oui.

\- C'est super ! Et elle m'a dit que ton nouveau amoureux… »

Il regarda à gauche et droite, puis baissa la voix et lui demanda en rougissant :

« …c'est tonton Charlie ? »

Il avait un air tellement sérieux et tellement concerné qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la voix aussi pour lui répondre.

« Oui, Ginny a raison. C'est mon nouvel amoureux.

\- Et c'est un secret ?

\- Plus maintenant, non. Et toi ? Tu as une amoureuse ?

\- Non ! Les filles c'est nul ! »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard en coin à la petite Victoire quand il avait répondu, et n'était pas certain qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas vu. Il se démena donc pour descendre des bras de cette dernière et s'enfuit sans demander son reste pour aller demander une friandise à Molly, profitant que son parrain regardait ailleurs.

Celui-ci était resté un peu en retrait pendant l'échange entre Hermione et le garçon, et il s'avança enfin pour l'étreindre.

« Toujours entière à ce que je vois ?

\- C'était tout juste.

\- Il fallait s'en douter, en même temps.

\- Je suppose que oui…

\- Allez, t'en fais pas, on est là. Et on est beaucoup à vous soutenir.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour Molly.

\- Je sais pour qui tu t'en fais, mais je te le redis, ne t'inquiète pas. Il… Il aura lui aussi du fil à retordre. »

Hermione se recula doucement et lança un regard intrigué à son meilleur ami.

« Hein ? Tu sais avec qui il vient ? »

Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil et, sans un mot de plus, se dirigea vers Fleur et ses filles - toujours occupées à jouer avec les moineaux - pour les saluer.

« Ginny ?

\- Ne me demande pas Hermione, je ne sais pas non plus. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, malgré toutes mes tentatives de corruption.

\- Il aurait enfin développé une certaine résistance ?

\- Mmh, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas sorti l'artillerie lourde : je savais que de toutes façons j'aurais la réponse aujourd'hui. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent ensemble en observant Harry gagatiser devant la petite Dominique, qui s'appliquait à tenter de lui chiper ses lunettes.

« Bon, raconte un peu, comment ça se passe pour toi ? demanda Hermione à son amie.

\- Pas trop mal pour le moment… Mais je n'en ai toujours pas parlé avec Gwenog.

\- C'est un peu tôt de toutes façons.

\- Pas vraiment, il faudrait qu'elle commence une sélection discrète. Mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter l'équipe… Je… »

Elle détourna le visage quelques instants, mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'Hermione ne voie pas ses yeux brillants.

« Ginny !

\- Laisse moi deux secondes, lui répondit l'intéressée d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Tu as encore quelques semaines pour…

\- Deux secondes. »

Ginny inspira un grand coup et entraîna Hermione un peu plus loin dans la pièce, puis reprit la parole d'un ton beaucoup plus assuré.

« Foutues hormones. Je sais que j'ai encore un peu le temps de profiter, mais j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il va falloir que je raccroche mon balai. Définitivement. Ça a été… trop court. Tu comprends ? Je sais bien que je finirai par m'y faire, et puis c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà mon futur job d'assuré… Mais ça me pèse quand même.

\- Mais tu pourras toujours jouer avec tes frères, avec Harry !

\- Ce qui n'est en rien comparable avec l'adrénaline que procure un vrai match. Mais encore une fois, ça passera… Je sais que ça passera quand ce petit intrus sera sorti de son squat illégal, mais en attendant le temps va me paraître très long. »

Hermione passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginny et caressa le sien, se voulant réconfortante, mais elle savait bien que rien ne pourrait y faire pour le moment. Elles revinrent tout doucement vers Harry et Fleur qui avaient été rejoints par tout le monde, à l'exception de Molly et Bill qui discutaient toujours dans la cuisine. Charlie se retourna pour regarder les deux jeunes femmes et esquissa un beau sourire avant de se diriger vers elles.

« Alors, comment vont mon futur super neveu et sa maman ?

-Et qui a dit que ce serait un garçon ?

\- Mon intuition.

\- Elle t'avait dit quoi déjà pour Victoire, ton intuition ?

\- Rhôô, ça va, on peut se tromper une fois… »

Ginny se sépara d'Hermione pour rejoindre son cher et tendre et Charlie vint se placer à côté de la brunette, puis en profita pour poser doucement un bras autour de sa taille et une main sur ses hanches. Elle laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule de son Dresseur, et apprécia le fait que personne n'ait l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit : elle leur était profondément reconnaissante, à tous, d'être aussi naturellement tolérants.

Quelques instants plus tard, Percy et sa fiancée Audrey arrivèrent et vinrent saluer tout le monde : à la surprise d'Hermione, le roux n'eut pas l'air décontenancé le moins du monde, et il lui glissa un mot d'explication à l'oreille.

« Bill nous avait mis au courant par hibou. Très honnêtement, je suis heureux que quelqu'un ait enfin réussi à ravir le cœur de mon frère le plus solitaire. Et, pour ma part, tu es toujours la très bienvenue dans notre famille. »

Trop abasourdie pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione lui adressa son plus beau sourire et avisa chaleureusement Audrey quand celle-ci parvint à sa hauteur. Il ne restait plus qu'un obstacle à affronter… Mais elle se promit d'être sage.

Peu après des coups retentirent enfin à la porte, et une certaine tension s'installa dans la pièce tandis que Molly allait ouvrir.

« Vous voilà enfin !

\- Désolé M'man, j'avais pas fait attention à l'heure.

\- Mouais, dis surtout que tu as mis des plombes à essayer de te coiffer » lui répondit une voix féminine.

Cette voix. Hermione connaissait cette voix.

« Tu deviens coquet avec l'âge Ron ? demanda Bill. Salut tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave les enfants, nous n'avons pas encore commencé, entrez ! intervint Molly. Tout le monde est dans la salle à manger, nous allions juste servir l'apéritif.

\- Comment ça, à "essayer de me coiffer" ? grommela Ron, visiblement à l'attention de la personne qui l'accompagnait.

\- On ne peut pas dire que le résultat soit brillant.

\- Hé !

\- Tu sais que je plaisante… »

Cette voix. Hermione regarda Ginny qui elle aussi avait compris, et elles se tournèrent vers un Harry qui faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Salut tout le monde ! fit Ron, en arrivant dans le salon. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore, j'aimerais vous présenter… »

Il se décala et laissa la place à une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et dont les traits étaient taillés à la serpe. Sa voix, c'était celle de…

« … Pansy ! Pansy Parkinson. »

Un grand silence accompagna l'arrivée du couple, simplement troublé par les petits pépiements des quelques oiseaux qui n'avaient pas encore disparu. Pansy ne se laissa pas du tout impressionner, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle lança à la volée :

« Salut les Weasley ! Et Grangie, Potter, ça faisait un bail. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Potter, toujours pas de marmaille en route avec Weaslette ? Il serait un peu temps de t'activer mon vieux ! »

Tout en parlant elle s'était approchée de tout le monde et avait commencé à leur faire la bise, tour à tour, sous le regard amusé de Ron qui l'avait suivie. Arthur et Harry, qui étaient déjà au courant, s'étaient avancés les premiers pour saluer les nouveaux venus - quoique l'échange entre Harry et Ron fut un peu plus tendu qu'à l'habitude. Molly et Bill revinrent de la cuisine avec les plateaux remplis de verres et de snacks lévitant devant eux, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sortir les autres de l'état de torpeur dans lequel ils avaient été plongés. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent à leur tour vers Ron et Pansy en faisant mine de chuchoter entre eux, tout en restant parfaitement audibles.

« Dis Gred… Tu penses qu'elle est venimeuse ? Avec…

\- …ses antécédents à Poudlard ? Possible Forge, possible…

\- Non seulement je suis venimeuse, mais en plus je suis agressive… Attention à vos petites fesses les jumeaux. »

Les deux intéressés rirent de bon cœur, surpris que Pansy se prête à ce genre de jeu sans être condescendante. Elle et Ron continuèrent à aller saluer les autres présents, le roux récoltant un bon coup dans l'épaule de la part de sa sœur, et ils arrivèrent enfin devant Hermione et Charlie. Ce dernier était soulagé : non seulement son frère, comme l'avait prédit Hermione, ne serait pas grognon, mais il était même visiblement heureux. Le Dresseur voyait la façon dont Ron regardait Pansy, et il y trouvait bien des choses qui lui rappelaient son propre regard sur Hermione.

« Enchanté Pansy, je m'appelle Charlie.

\- Ouais, j'avais deviné ! Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de vous tous, et autant dire que c'était principalement des bonnes choses. Si tu as déjà entendu parler de moi par contre, enfin par la bouche d'un de ceux-là… »

Elle désigna vaguement Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Percy et les jumeaux.

« …tu n'as pas dû entendre que des compliments. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire une bonne impression, conclut-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Grangie… »

Elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme, complètement interdite, et tendit une main vers elle avant de continuer en baissant la voix.

« …je sais qu'on a eu beaucoup d'histoires pas jolies jolies à Poudlard, mais il me semble qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais je suis aussi désolée pour… le reste. On a été vraiment stupides avec Ron, et je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous parliez pour finir de tout expulser. Sans - trop - vous taper dessus. »

Elle baissa encore la voix et se pencha à son oreille.

« J'ai changé. Nous avons tous changé. Par contre, ce qui n'a pas changé, c'est que Ron a besoin de toi autant que de Potter. Et tu lui manques. Ça fait mal à ma fierté mal placée de Serpentarde de l'avouer, mais je… enfin je tiens à lui. Vraiment. Et je suis vraiment désolée. »

Elle se recula, de l'espoir plein les yeux, et agita un peu sa main toujours tendue devant Hermione pour l'inciter à la serrer.

La brunette ne savait plus où elle en était. Mettre un visage sur celle avec qui Ron l'avait trompée, surtout _ce visage là_ , était terrible. Savoir que ce n'était pas simplement une histoire de sexe la rassurait en un sens, mais semblait vouloir rouvrir la blessure qu'elle avait crue soigneusement refermée. Elle ne savait pas à quoi réagir en premier, ne savait pas ce qui sortirait de sa bouche si elle l'ouvrait, et elle s'apprêtait à fuir simplement lorsqu'elle sentit un contact qui changea tout.

La main puissante de Charlie était remontée le long de son dos et lui massait doucement la nuque sous ses cheveux, dans un geste qu'il savait être calmant et rassurant pour la jeune femme. Les idées beaucoup plus claires, elle comprit qu'au-delà de sa surprise et de sa tristesse, elle se sentait soulagée : soulagée de voir qu'ils s'étaient reconstruits, elle et Ron, depuis leur rupture catastrophique. Soulagée de comprendre qu'ils avaient toujours été dans l'erreur tous les deux, et qu'elle n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable échéance en s'accrochant à leur histoire. Soulagée de voir que, finalement, il y avait peut-être un espoir, quelque part, pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Soulagée de comprendre qu'à elle aussi, il avait manqué.

Elle attrapa la main de Pansy dans les siennes et la serra intensément, avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Salut Pansy. »

L'intéressée lui rendit son sourire, et ceux qui avaient prêté attention à l'échange poussèrent de discrets soupirs de soulagement - surtout Ron et Charlie : ils savaient tous les deux de quoi Hermione était vraiment capable dans un jour de colère.

Ron s'avança vers elle à son tour, et lui tendit aussi une main qu'elle serra d'un seul coup, ferme et énergique : ça ne lui semblait pas du tout naturel mais elle ne voulait pas encore l'étreindre, elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête. Charlie prit alors le relai et serra son frère contre lui, ce dernier lui chuchotant des excuses pour avoir essayé de l'attaquer la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Le Dresseur balaya ses excuses d'un rire tonitruant, et lui dit qu'il en avait vu d'autres.

Molly transpirait la satisfaction par tous les pores de sa peau, et elle annonça à la volée que l'apéritif était servi : le repas familial pouvait, enfin, commencer.

...

Tout avait été délicieux, et les invités s'étaient éparpillés par petit groupes dans le salon et la cuisine pour tenter de digérer le merveilleux repas qu'ils avaient partagé dans une ambiance très festive.

Harry et Hermione discutaient assis par terre sur des coussins, adossés contre un buffet, le ventre replet et l'humeur légère. La jeune femme posa enfin la question qui lui restait sur la langue depuis plusieurs heures :

« Alors tu savais hein ?…

\- À propos de quoi ? »

Elle n'apporta aucune précision, estimant que sa question était bien assez éloquente. Harry eut un petit sourire avant de répondre, en regardant droit devant lui.

« Oui. Ron m'en a parlé il y a une semaine, il était très inquiet.

\- Et tu lui as dit que ça se passerait bien ?

\- Non. Je lui ai dit que s'il tenait à elle, il ne devait pas la cacher. Et qu'il devait assumer ses choix.

\- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit parce que ?...

\- Parce que je savais que sinon tu ruminerais.

\- Mais tu l'avais vue pourtant, quand tu m'avais envoyé la lettre où… »

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, le souvenir de sa réaction violente à la lecture de cette fameuse lettre lui revenant de plein fouet.

« Oui, mais… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment à moi de te dire ça. Mais Ron m'a dit qu'elle utilisait des sorts de changement d'apparence les quelques fois où elle était venue le voir, pour ne pas qu'on la reconnaisse et qu'on se pose des questions sur sa présence au Ministère.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'avais réellement envie de savoir ça, tout compte fait. »

Pour la forme, Hermione mit une petite tape à Harry sur l'épaule.

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été plus présent ces derniers temps, Hermione. En dehors de nos quelques repas d'adulte chez vous évidemment…

\- Pas grave.

\- Si c'est grave ! Je sais que Liz a pris le relai pour les soirées de décompression, mais j'aurais quand même voulu être là. La vérité c'est que je me sentais déchiré entre toi et Ron, comme en cinquième année, et que ce ne sont pas des souvenirs heureux… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait défaut.

\- Je me répète, mais ce n'est pas grave Harry. Je me suis retirée en ermite aussi, avec mes dragons et mes paysages magnifiques. Je pense que j'en avais besoin. Mais… tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère et se laissa aller, quelques instants, à la nostalgie du temps où les relations avec les autres lui paraissaient plus simples. Ou en tous cas, plus facilement séparables dans des petites cases.

Quelqu'un arriva alors devant eux et s'assit lourdement, pestant parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre un coussin. Hermione se redressa et lui en fit apparaître un, puis Ron s'installa enfin, en face d'eux, une expression d'extrême prudence sur le visage.

« Merci pour le coussin.

\- Pas de quoi. »

Un silence un peu pesant s'abattit sur eux, poussant Harry à se racler la gorge et à tenter une sortie.

« Bon, je vais aller voir si Ginny…

\- Non ! » s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron, en chœur.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, tous les trois, puis le roux reprit :

« Reste Harry, tu as aussi été… affecté, par tout ça. Et j'ai aussi des excuses à te présenter à toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir choisi le jour de ton mariage pour faire tout ce… bazar. Enfin quand je dis "choisi", ce n'est pas vraiment le bon… bref. Ce jour là tu avais besoin de nous, et à cause de moi on t'a laissé tomber…

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Comme ça au moins vous n'avez pas été témoins de ma totale humiliation sur la piste de danse.

\- Un peu au début quand même, intervint Hermione.

\- Oui, mais vous avez loupé la pire partie. Et pour ça, je vous suis très reconnaissant. Mais merci quand même Ron.

\- Hermione… je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Ha si ! La dernière fois qu'on… s'est vu. Je suis désolé, désolé d'avoir lancé ce sort. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'était comme si j'avais encore ce foutu Horcruxe autour du cou. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, j'étais simplement venu pour essayer de discuter avec toi de… tout, de nous - de ce "nous" qui n'existait plus - et quand je vous ai vu, toi et Charlie, tous mes instincts les plus nuls sont ressortis.

\- Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec toi non plus.

\- Non, mais c'était mérité. Et avant de continuer, je voulais te dire que je suis content pour vous. Même si ça me fait bizarre, en un sens je suis… soulagé. Que tu ne sois plus malheureuse à cause de moi.

\- Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, je suis aussi soulagée. Et je suis aussi contente pour toi. Il faudra quand même que tu me racontes comment c'est arrivé, toi et Parkinson… mais plus tard.

\- Quand tu voudras. Il suffira que tu me demandes. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir laissé à ce point notre situation s'envenimer. J'aurais dû t'en parler, je m'en veux de t'avoir trahie comme ça, je m'en veux d'avoir été trop fier pour admettre que je m'étais trompé pendant toutes ces années. C'est pas… ce n'est pas moi, ça. Enfin je ne crois pas. Et pour être très franc, ce qu'on a partagé depuis nos premiers pas à Poudlard, tous les trois, ça me manque. »

Hermione se pencha un peu vers lui, attrapa le bout de ses doigts avec les siens, et les serra doucement.

« Ron, je ne sais pas si on pourra réellement faire table rase de tout ce gâchis, un jour, mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que j'ai de l'espoir. Et que tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Elle se redressa, lâchant la main de Ron, et se tourna vers Harry qui était visiblement aux anges. Il n'avait toujours pas appris à gérer un conflit, surtout de cette ampleur, et était très content de voir que ses amis finiraient par oublier leurs rancœurs - comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, tôt ou tard.

...

De loin, Charlie les avait observés en parlant distraitement à Bill, et il était lui aussi très heureux de voir que la situation n'était pas inextricable.

« Hé, Charlie, tu m'entends au moins ?

\- Mmh...

\- Hé ! Tête de piaf !

\- Hein ? demanda le Dresseur en se tournant vers son grand frère.

\- Ha, ben au moins tu te reconnais. Tu en as parlé à Hermione alors ?

\- De quoi ?

\- 'Tain t'es lourd.

\- Oui bon ok, non pas encore.

\- Et tu attends quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Charlie, il faudrait vraiment que tu te décides. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui te gêne, en fait.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente… mal à l'aise avec les autres, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit… Qu'elle pense…

\- Si elle est vraiment comme je pense qu'elle est, ça ne lui viendra pas à l'esprit. Par contre, il me semble - et je te l'ai déjà dit - qu'elle n'aime pas les cachotteries. Alors fais plaisir à ton grand frère, et dis-le lui.

\- Bientôt. Promis. »

Bill soupira et regarda Charlie aller à la rencontre d'Hermione qui s'était levée, puis il les vit se murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir une scène comme celle-ci arriver un jour. Avec un peu de chance, ces deux-là étaient partis pour faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble.

Il se tourna vers Fleur et leurs filles, perdant un peu les pédales devant le beau sourire de sa femme - comme à chaque fois - et se dit que si son frère éprouvait pour Hermione la même chose que lui pour sa moitié, alors tout ce remue-ménage avait vraiment servi à quelque chose.

...

* * *

...

Et voala =)

Même pas de vaisselle qui casse.

Alors, pour le grand changement dont je vous parlais, en fait au départ Ron ne ramenait pas Pansy. C'était une fille qu'on ne connaissait pas, et ça partait beaucoup plus en cacahuètes... Mais quand je me suis relue et que j'ai imaginé la fille en question dans ma tête, je me suis dit... Ouh pitain mais c'est Pansy ça ! Et comme j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils seraient bien assortis ces deux là, ben voilà... Elle s'est invitée toute seule x)

Encore une fois je suis mortifiée pour mon retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :'(

Merci de me suivre et d'être toujours là, de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup.

Portez vous bien et à Mardi :)


End file.
